On s'est aimé
by Bernie Calling
Summary: L'amour c'est beau, quand on se marie on croit que c'est pour toujours, puis il y a les difficultés qui arrivent. Mais est-ce que c'est la fin ou le début d'une nouvelle vie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

Chapitre 1

* * *

À force de se faire demander pour des missions Preventer, Heero et Duo ont fini par l'intégré définitivement, comme les trois autres, même si Quatre ne fait pas ça à plein temps et est plus consultant.

À force de se fréquenter et de s'apprécier pour leurs méthodes de travail, l'amitié est devenue différente.

Pour Duo, cela faisait un moment qu'il se doutait que c'était plus que de l'amitié, seulement pour entamer une relation amoureuse il faut être deux

Heero a commencé à se poser des questions sur cette relation, surtout quand il n'a plus supporté de voir Maxwell rigoler avec d'autres hommes, qu'il le trouvait trop proche d'eux.

Ne l'acceptant plus, Yuy s'interpose entre Duo et son collègue de mission.

Maxwell lui lance un regard intrigué alors que l'autre homme s'indigne en disant :

-« Ce n'est pas ton mec à ce que je sache ! »

-« Non, mais ça le pourrait ! » lâche Yuy en le fusillant du regard.

L'autre part sans demander son reste, l'action fait sourire Maxwell.

-« Ça le pourrait ? » répète Duo.

-« Cela dépend de toi », réplique-t-il.

Même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ferait le vide autour de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien obligé de se rendre compte qu'il ne reste que lui comme amoureux potentiel.

Il avait été ravi de voir qu'il ne devrait pas en arriver là, que Duo lui passait les deux mains derrière la nuque avant de dire simplement.

-« J'allais dire, je le veux. Mais c'est un peu précipité pour accepter le mariage. »

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées rapidement. Ils s'étaient mis en ménage dans le trimestre, leur métier était bien trop risqué pour perdre du temps, et puis la jeunesse reste fougueuse, ils n'avaient que dix-neuf ans et la vie devant eux.

Après plusieurs mois dans un appartement Preventer minuscule, Duo avait envie d'avoir son chez lui. Une maison avec un petit jardin afin de s'offrir un lieu de détente et du bon air rapidement, pouvoir avoir des mains dans la terre. Depuis qu'il était à Sank, il rêvait de pouvoir cultiver ses légumes et avoir aussi des fruits sains à moindre coût. Pour lui c'était cela la vie et le bonheur suprême, surtout s'il pouvait le faire avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Pour Heero, le bonheur, c'était son homme mais surtout le travail, être à deux sur des missions, faire les choses à deux, ne pas se quitter parce qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de garder le contrôle sur les gens qu'il aimait bien et qui l'appréciaient. Il n'avait de la valeur à ses yeux que par le regard des autres.

Et Duo lui renvoie une image fantastique de lui qu'il aime énormément. Comme Relena a une époque, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il ne savait pas réellement la repousser. Encore à l'heure actuelle, il ne peut lui refuser un restaurant le mois au grand désespoir de son compagnon.

Ensemble, ils avaient commencé à visiter des maisons pendant les soirées et les week-ends. Heero faisait le premier tri sur le net et à deux, main dans la main, ils regardaient, éliminaient parfois rapidement quand il y avait trop de travaux à faire à l'intérieur et extérieur. Avec leur profession, ils n'auraient pas tellement de temps à consacrer à ce genre de chose.

Ils avaient mis presque une année à trouver leur petit paradis sur terre, pas trop loin du QG, moins de dix minutes à pieds. Heero ne voulant pas se retrouver trop éloigné de son lieu de travail, ça aurait été idiot de perdre du temps et devoir acheter une voiture pour les déplacements.

Seulement pour obtenir un prêt, le simple fait d'avoir des professions à risque, de ne pas être mariés entraînait des problèmes pour l'obtention du prêt. On leur en refuse plusieurs, les assurances vies hypothécaires ne pouvant être mises que sur la tête d'un époux officiel depuis certains abus de concubins.

Maxwell croit bien qu'il va devoir laisser filer son rêve. Il essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est qu'une maison, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Il sait que Heero n'a jamais envisagé le mariage qu'il considère comme une prison. La preuve en est qu'on offre un anneau qui lui a toujours fait penser à l'anneau dans le nez du taureau pour le faire tenir tranquille et le maîtriser.

Duo a entendu cette réflexion au mariage de Quatre avec Dorothy, au mariage de Sally avec un collègue. Il aime trop son homme pour lui proposer cette solution et l'emprisonner, même si pour lui le mariage est synonyme d'amour éternel. On jure bien de s'aimer pour le meilleur ou pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Il est toujours ému quand il entend cette phrase sachant qu'on réfléchit avant de se marier.

C'est pour tout cela qu'il est étonné quand Heero lui propose de passer devant le maire.

-« Tu es sûr ? On peut économiser pendant plusieurs années et chercher une autre maison, on aura moins de difficultés pour obtenir un prêt si on a déjà une partie de l'argent. »

C'est vrai qu'il est très heureux d'avoir entendu sa demande, seulement Duo ne veut toujours pas imposer le mariage à son compagnon.

-« J'en suis certain. En plus, si on veut un enfant, on va se retrouver devant le même problème. Il y a pleins d'enfants qu'on abandonne parce que fait par des inconscients mais pour adopter, il faut de plus en plus de certificats. Si des hétéros peuvent adopter sans être mariés, ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. »

Maxwell ne sait pas s'il pourrait être plus heureux, il adore les enfants et joue volontiers au baby-sitter pour ses amis et collègues. Cela fait des années qu'il a renoncé à être père quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait les hommes.

Même si Heero l'accompagne dans certains de ses baby-sittings, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son amant voulait aussi un enfant. Peut-être parce qu'il se lève toujours le premier et qu'il accapare l'attention du bambin.

Les deux amoureux ne réalisent pas un mariage en grande pompe, pour cela Duo et Heero sont d'accord, les mariages des mille et une nuits c'est vraiment une histoire de filles.

Ils font simplement un passage devant le maire avec leurs témoins. Trowa pour Heero, Quatre pour Duo, un restaurant avec tout le monde et l'affaire est faite. Pas besoin de voyage de noce, l'important pour eux c'est d'être ensemble et d'arriver à leurs rêves.

Dans la quinzaine, ils peuvent représenter le prêt à la banque qui l'accepte directement cette fois.

Pendant une année, ils installent leur petit nid d'amour. Il y a même une chambre d'enfant pour pouvoir garder la nuit le gamin de Quatre quand ils ont des soirées mondaines.

Heero monte une balançoire et un toboggan. Ensemble, les amoureux s'occupent du potager. Si pour Duo, c'est du plaisir, pour Heero c'est surtout pour être avec son homme qui y consacre beaucoup de temps, cela le calme après une journée stressante d'arracher les mauvaises herbes, de biner la terre, de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de parasites sur ses plantes.

µµµ

Appuyé contre le chambranle, Heero regarde Duo ranger la chambre d'enfant. Ils ont eu le fils de Quatre tout le week-end.

-« Ça ne te plairait pas d'avoir notre enfant ? » Lâche tout d'un coup Yuy.

Maxwell ferme les yeux, son cœur bat la chamade.

-« Si, ça me ferait très plaisir, mais il faut que ce soit un acte bien réfléchi, tu le reproches assez à ses jeunes qui se retrouvent enceintes après un coup d'une nuit. »

-« C'est bien réfléchi. »

-« Tu te rends compte qu'un de nous deux va devoir être assigné aux bureaux, fini les missions à deux. C'est surtout pour ça que je n'ai plus soulevé l'idée. Une maison, on peut la laisser seule, mais pas un enfant. »

En voyant la tête que fait son amant, Duo se rend bien compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout, juste à lui faire plaisir, prolonger les moments heureux d'avoir un enfant à s'occuper. Il avait pris plaisir à le voir manger, jouer, essayer de se lever.

-« Duo, ne plus aller sur le terrain ne me convient pas », finit par dire Heero.

Maxwell sourit et vient prendre son mari dans ses bras pour le rassurer également.

-« Tu aurais dit : je reste au bureau. Je me serai posé beaucoup de questions. Pour la joie d'avoir mon enfant, je rentrerai à heures fixes. Le plus dur sera de t'attendre, de m'inquiéter pour toi, te sachant un peu casse-cou, mais il y aura le bébé sur le côté. Mais réfléchis-y bien. Je t'aime et tu es le plus important. »

-« Toi, tu as l'air d'y avoir bien réfléchi », réalise-t-il en serrant plus son amant contre lui.

-« Depuis ta proposition de mariage, j'avoue. Seulement, je voulais que ça vienne de toi, pour toi aussi, pas rien que pour me faire plaisir. Parce qu'un week-end de temps en temps c'est bien, mais ça ne change pas notre vie. »

Yuy avait entraîné son compagnon vers leur chambre juste à côté. Quand il ressentait ainsi l'amour de Duo, il voulait pouvoir lui rendre physiquement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé un autre moyen pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait.

Duo voyait pourtant son amour dans les modifications qu'Heero était prêt à prendre pour le rendre encore plus heureux.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Maxwell d'insister, même s'il avait des rêves, il se contentait de ce qu'il avait, il goûtait au bonheur présent. La vie lui avait appris très jeune que ces moments-là pouvaient être très courts, il fallait les savourer tant qu'on le pouvait.

Les mois passent sans changement dans leurs vies. Pourtant, en revenant d'un de ses soupers qu'il fait une fois par mois avec Relena, Heero vient prendre son homme dans ses bras.

-« Si tu veux toujours être papa, cela sera possible dans deux mois, un petit garçon. »

Maxwell écarquille des yeux.

-« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? La liste d'attente est longue. »

-« Relena connaît une jeune fille qui cherche des parents pour son enfant, une adoption en direct. »

-« Tu as parlé de ça avec Relena ! » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Il fallait que je fasse le point avec quelqu'un. Je n'allais pas te faire souffrir avec mes hésitations. Qu'est-ce que je dis à Relena ? »

-« Si tu le veux pour toi, je suis partant. » Répond Maxwell.

Il se retient de sourire comme un damné, il ne veut pas que ce soit pour lui qu'il fasse ce choix.

-« C'est parce que c'était mon choix que Relena a regardé les options qu'on pourrait avoir. Nos noms seraient en dernier sur la liste et ne remonteraient pas aussi vite que les autres. Même un homme célibataire aurait plus de chance que nous d'être pères. »

-« Et comme elle travaille bénévolement dans ce centre pour femmes en difficultés, elle t'a cherché un enfant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir être père mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle ne croie pouvoir en avoir plus, déjà que je ne peux pas participer à vos soupers », bougonne Duo.

-« Vous ne vous êtes jamais apprécié ! » se défend Heero.

-« On ne peut pas dire que tu m'as laissé la découvrir non plus. »

-« C'est pourtant avec toi que je vis. Elle, je ne la vois qu'une fois le mois. »

Oui, Heero voulait bien l'admettre, il était assez exclusif en amour, comme en amitié. Il aimait partager ces moments en solitaire, dans la foule, il avait peur de disparaître, de ne plus être important, qu'on se rende compte qu'il n'a pas de valeur propre autre qu'au combat.

Il remerciait Duo de lui laisser cette place, il serait devenu insignifiant derrière un bureau.

-« Il faut prévenir Lady Une à quel moment que je ne veux plus aller en mission ? »

-« Quand on aura le petit, de toute façon la chambre est prête, il suffit de quelques vêtements. »

-« Des biberons, de quoi le langer, le nourrir, les jeux viendront plus tard », sourit Maxwell.

Duo est d'accord d'attendre la dernière minute pour prévenir les autres. Il avait peur d'un accident à la naissance. Il voulait aussi profiter des derniers instants où sa vie était rythmée par leurs envies et non celles d'un petit bout qui viendrait la compléter.

Seulement, les choses ne se passent pas souvent comme on l'imagine. N'ayant fait aucune demande avant le jour J, il n'y avait pas de place disponible dans la crèche Preventer quand Duo et Heero ramènent Timothy Yuy-Maxwell à la maison.

Un peu forcé, Maxwell est obligé de prendre une pause carrière de six mois pour que tout puisse se mettre en route.

Du jour au lendemain, Duo se retrouve en dehors de tout ce qui fait la vie de son mari. Il est heureux de pouvoir dorloter le bébé, même si Heero lui dit platement.

-« Comme tu ne travailles, tu feras les biberons de nuit. »

Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu à la base, ils devaient se les partager.

En un mois, Duo se retrouve relégué à un rôle plus matériel. Il assume seul la maison, les repas en commun, le linge et l'éducation de Timothy, les crises de larmes de l'enfant.

Par contre, Heero adore lui donner le bain quand il rentre du travail et les biberons.

Pour raison d'État, Yuy ne pouvant plus discuter avec son binôme dans la vie de ses missions, Duo perd pied rapidement dans la réalité du travail.

La première mission d'Heero est un véritable calvaire pour son compagnon.

-« Tu pars combien de temps ? » interroge Duo, le bébé dans les bras puisqu'il vient de finir de manger.

-« Duo, tu sais bien que je n'en sais rien, tu en as assez faites avec moi. »

-« Tu as quand même une petite idée ? » insiste-t-il.

-« Plus de quinze jours. »

-« Je ne sais même pas qui est ton binôme. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas trop devoir le surveiller, risquer ta vie pour le protéger ! » s'alarme-t-il à nouveau.

Heero lui sourit et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Trowa, alors ne te tracasse pas. »

Les baisers deviennent plus insistants, Duo essaie de s'y soustraire ayant Timothy contre lui.

-« Tu me repousses tout le temps. Tu es fatigué ou c'est l'heure de son repas, on va faire trop de bruits, râle Yuy. Même là alors que je vais être absent plus de quinze jours. »

-« Ce ne sont pas des excuses mais la vérité, je dois aller le changer. »

-« Six semaines qu'il est là, si on l'a fait trois fois c'est beaucoup et il n'y a plus rien de spontané. »

-« Je t'avais dit que c'était autre chose qu'un baby-sitting, il va grandir, il commence à faire ses nuits. Je le change et je reviens. »

Yuy soupire et reprend la préparation de son sac. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux d'avoir le petit, il appréciait lui donner à manger, le bain restait leur moment à eux. Il allait lui manquer durant la mission. Est-ce qu'il aurait encore le même contact après une longue absence ? Est-ce que son fils se souviendrait de lui ? Duo allait lui donner le bain, ce ne serait plus leur moment !

Seulement le Duo insouciant lui manquait, une vie trop rangée ne lui convenait pas et là il fallait respecter certains horaires. Finis de décider de partir au restaurant en cinq minutes parce que ce qu'il y avait dans les armoires ne lui convenait pas.

Ce n'est pas que Duo et lui n'allaient plus au restaurant mais il fallait préparer le bébé et son babycase. Certains restaurants leur refusaient l'entrée à cause de la poussette.

Il fallait rentrer plus tôt parce qu'il allait avoir un biberon. C'est vrai parfois il regrettait mais la plupart du temps, il était heureux de la venue de cet enfant même si ça avait des répercussions jusqu'au travail.

Des mains viennent se mettre sur son ventre, un bisou dans le cou, Heero se retourne, embrasse son homme avant d'enfuir son nez dans son cou, puis il se recule en plissant du nez.

-« Tu sens le bébé, ça n'a rien d'excitant. »

Maxwell lui prend la main et le tire vers la salle de bain.

-« On va faire partir cette odeur. »

Une fois Heero en mission, Duo peut se permettre de vivre selon le rythme de Timothy. Il ne se lève plus à cinq heures trente pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec son homme qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé, comme rester en soirée avec lui alors qu'il aurait bien été se coucher à vingt heures.

Il sait que son mari a besoin de se savoir aimé, apprécié, sa valeur se trouve dans le regard des autres.

La maison ne doit pas être bien tenue, ce qu'il a surtout besoin pour l'instant c'est de se reposer, tant pis si le linge n'est pas repassé, si les sols ne sont pas lavés, si la poussière s'accumule. Heero n'aurait pas admis qu'avec tout le temps qu'il passe à la maison celle-ci puisse ne pas être en ordre. Alors qu'avant la venue du bébé, elle l'était alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux.

Après une semaine à dormir autant que son fils, Duo peut se permettre de reprendre un rythme presque normal. Il se lève vers sept heures pour se mettre au lit après le dernier biberon à vingt une heure trente.

Quand Heero revient après deux semaines et demie, la maison est impeccable, Duo reposé comme jamais et beaucoup mieux disposé à consacrer du temps à son époux. Timothy a presque trois mois, il commence à avoir des périodes de veille.

Yuy est aussi heureux de retrouver sa petite famille, de voir les changements chez son fils. Il a bien grandi, il tient sa tête droite et le regarde avec de grands yeux bruns. Un sourire se fait sur le visage du bébé quand son père le prend dans les bras de Duo pour lui faire son rot.

Heero est rassuré, Timothy ne l'a pas oublié, il est même heureux de pouvoir reprendre la place qui est la sienne dans l'organisation de la journée de son fils et de lui donner le bain, de le coucher.

Il est étonné de réaliser que Duo ne se lève plus la nuit pour lui donner un biberon. Il croit bien que partir en mission va lui être pénible si Timothy change si vite. Seulement, il sait qu'être à la maison ne peut pas lui convenir.

Les retrouvailles se sont faites entre les draps une fois l'enfant au lit, ce qui convient à Heero, il n'aurait pas voulu se priver du bébé avant cela.

Le nouveau rythme de vie convient mieux aussi à Heero. Dès son retour, Duo a trouvé le meilleur moyen de tout mener de front sans plus ressentir de la fatigue, il arrive à se consacrer aux deux sans qu'aucun n'en pâtisse.

Même si partir est toujours aussi pénible à Yuy, il voit bien que Timothy est aussi heureux de le retrouver que Duo. Et puis cela n'arrive pas si souvent ça que ce soit plus de quinze jours.

À Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Quand Timothy a six mois, Duo peut reprendre le travail, une place s'est libérée à la garderie Preventer. Une nouvelle organisation s'installe. Maxwell prépare tous les repas pour le gamin la veille ainsi que le sac du bébé pour ne pas perdre du temps au matin.

Le premier jour, ils arrivent au QG à trois, Duo se rend à la garderie pendant qu'Heero part vers son étage, il sait que son mari viendra prendre sa place dans peu de temps.

En arrivant devant les gardiennes, Maxwell apprend qu'ils peuvent s'ils le souhaitent venir donner le repas de midi à leur fils. C'est avec un réel plaisir que Duo accepte la proposition de la crèche. Le cœur léger il remonte vers son étage.

Si Heero s'occupe des missions, Duo est chargé de l'administratif et de tout ce qu'il faut pour l'équipe de son époux. Ce n'est pas la place qu'il préfère, seulement avoir un enfant valait bien quelques sacrifices. Duo est heureux, il va pouvoir consulter à nouveau les missions de son compagnon s'il en sent le besoin et ne pas rester avec ses doutes et ses craintes. Il ne va plus avoir l'impression d'être en dehors du coup.

Toute la matinée, Heero et Duo se sont croisés dans les couloirs pour mettre au point la prochaine mission d'Yuy. L'heure du repas approche, Heero se dirige vers le bureau de son compagnon.

-« Viens, il est l'heure d'aller au Mess. » Lâche-t-il en passant la porte.

-« Déjà ! »

Il se lève en souriant, il va avoir un quart d'heure pour avaler son repas s'il veut donner celui de Timothy mais au moins il verra si l'enfant s'intègre au système de la garderie. On ne l'a pas appelé donc il croit bien que oui mais il veut le constater de ses yeux.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'installent avec leur plateau-repas. Maxwell s'empresse d'avaler sa pitance, cela fait sourire Heero.

-« On dirait que tu n'as plus mangé depuis des jours. On a trois quarts d'heure de table, je te rappelle. »

-« On m'a proposé de donner le repas à Timothy, je dois y être dans dix minutes », arrive-t-il à dire entre deux bouchées à peine mâchée.

-« Je croyais qu'on ne le récupérait qu'à dix-sept heures ! » S'étonne Yuy.

Maxwell se redresse.

-« Récupérait, tu en parles comme d'un objet. Moi, je suis impatient d'aller le voir. »

-« Moi, j'étais impatient de récupérer du temps avec toi. »

Heero avait appuyé sur le terme 'récupérer' comme pour lui prouver que le mot n'était pas péjoratif à ses yeux.

-« Tu peux aussi aller donner le repas au gamin certains jours, si tu veux. »

-« C'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps. J'avais cru que j'aurais ton attention au moins au travail. »

Maxwell hésite une fraction de seconde. Une nouvelle fois, il se demande s'ils n'ont pas fait une bêtise en adoptant. Il y a de la tension dans son couple depuis l'arrivée du gamin.

Cela aurait été un animal, il aurait cherché un autre maître depuis un moment et cela lui aurait déchiré le cœur. Seulement, là on parle d'un bébé, ils ont mis le temps pour se décider. Il va devoir trouver un moyen pour que Heero ne se sente pas délaissé parce qu'il sait qu'il aime aussi son fils, cela se voit quand il s'occupe de lui. Mais il veut bien admettre que Timothy empiète de plus en plus sur le territoire de son compagnon.

Dès que l'enfant sera plus autonome, ça ira mieux, il en est persuadé, il doit juste trouver le moyen de tenir jusque là.

-« Je n'irai pas tous les jours, mais là, je suis inquiet, c'est son premier jour. »

-« Tu pourrais y aller quand je suis en mission », propose Heero un rien bougon.

-« Je voulais te proposer un jour sur deux », sourit Duo de le voir ainsi.

-« Excuse-moi, tu as raison. Mais cela fait beaucoup de changement. Je me sens un peu jaloux du temps que tu lui consacres. »

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je lui consacre du temps que je t'aime moins. Tu veux lui donner le repas aussi ? »

-« Non, ce n'est pas l'image que je dois renvoyer ici. »

Maxwell lui sourit tendrement, regarde l'heure et ce qui lui reste dans son assiette. Il se dépêche d'enfourner la fin de sa pitance. Il se lève, vient embrasser son mari et s'en va.

Il est heureux de voir Timothy lui sourire et tendre les bras. Il jouait assis sur le sol. Maxwell s'accroupit et remonte avec lui. Une puéricultrice vient déjà.

-« Vous le reprenez ? »

-« Je viens lui donner son repas de midi. »

-« C'est la première fois que je vous vois. »

-« Il a commencé aujourd'hui, mais je ne viendrais pas tous les jours », précise-t-il directement.

La femme accompagne Duo jusqu'à la cuisine où d'autres enfants sont déjà installés dans leur petite chaise. Maxwell reconnaît certains de ses collègues qui nourrissent leur enfant.

Il est heureux de partager ce moment avec son fils, seulement il se rend bien compte que pour le bien de son couple, il va devoir un peu sacrifier Timothy quand il est au travail. Il voit bien que le gamin est bien traité.

µµµ

Avec beaucoup d'organisation et de rigueur, la tension retombe. Duo va deux fois la semaine donner le repas à Timothy quand son homme est là et tous les jours quand il est en mission. Il y a déjà croisé le grand patron qui donne le repas à sa fille d'un an et cela le fait sourire qu'Heero ne veuille pas le faire. Il n'a pas moins d'estime pour son supérieur de l'avoir vu avec sa gamine bien du contraire.

µµµ

Timothy a neuf mois, il se déplace partout à quatre pattes. Heero aime le soutenir pour le faire marcher sur ses pieds pour qu'il fasse ses muscles, il peut faire ça durant plusieurs minutes tant que le gamin n'est pas fatigué. Pendant que Duo vague à des tâches ménagères, son compagnon joue souvent avec le gamin à mettre des formes dans des cubes, construire des maisons que Timothy détruit en riant.

Avec la poussette tout terrain, il part faire son footing en poussant l'enfant qui rit aux éclats quand il prend de la vitesse, alors il fait des sprints pour avoir cette réaction à intervalle régulier. Ils rentrent tous les deux heureux.

Le bain du soir reste un moment privilégié entre Heero et son fils comme la lecture du soir avant qu'il ne le couche jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Si l'enfant pleure durant la nuit, c'est Duo qui se relève pour le calmer.

Il y a un moment qu'il n'y a plus de tension que tout se passe à merveille. Maxwell se croit au paradis, ils vont avoir leur première vacance ensemble. Duo aimerait montrer la mer au gamin, d'autant plus que lui l'aime énormément, c'est même une des raisons qui l'ont fait revenir sur Terre et quitter les Colonies.

Il est satisfait d'avoir réussi à mettre de l'équilibre entre les deux hommes de sa vie, il croit qu'il n'a jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau.

µµµ

Voulant faire plaisir à Duo, en revenant d'une mission, Heero passe par l'agence de voyages qu'ils utilisent d'habitude. Il sélectionne une série de lieux de villégiature qui pourraient lui convenir et qui sont dans les goûts de son homme. Des cabanons dans des clubs de vacances, en bordure de méditerranée pour être sûr d'avoir du beau temps.

Et le plus important aux yeux d'Heero, une garderie ouverte continuellement. Leur fils fait encore deux siestes par jour et est au lit à vingt heures. Il ne tient pas à ne pas profiter des vacances parce que le petit à un horaire à respecter. Ils sont là aussi pour visiter et se changer les idées.

Heero dépose tous les prospectus sur la table et part à la douche. Il en a bien besoin, il n'y avait pas de réelle commodité là où la mission l'a envoyé. Il a envie d'une douche bien chaude.

Quand Duo revient, il est pressé. Timothy pleure parce qu'il a faim, sachant que son compagnon est rentré. Il a vu Trowa au QG, il est impatient de retrouver son amant, du coup il n'a pas donné la panade au travail avant de partir comme souvent.

En voyant la table encombrée, il soupire, depuis quelques jours Timothy veut manger seul et parfois la nourriture va plus loin que la tablette. Il espère que ce n'est pas des papiers importants et classés.

En déposant Timothy dans sa chaise haute, Maxwell sourit en réalisant que c'est les prospectus pour les vacances. Il regardera tout à l'heure avec son mari. Il les repousse un peu pour les protéger.

-« Attends Tim, ta panade est dans le sac, il faut juste que je la trouve. »

Debout devant le plan de travail, Duo vide le babycase, cela ne sert à rien de se compliquer la vie, les boîtes vides dans l'évier, les langes et bavoirs à remettre dedans sur un coin. Comme souvent, ce qu'il cherche est la dernière chose qu'il sort.

-« Voilà, Tim, j'ai trouvé, je prends une cuillère et on attaque. »

-« Tu ne devrais pas au moins enlever ton manteau ? » Demande Heero en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Je l'aurais fait quand il aurait eu moins faim », sourit Duo.

Yuy vient lui voler un baiser, embrasser son fils sur le front qui continue à brailler en regardant la boîte enfin ouverte. Heero est en T-shirt et jeans, il tend la main vers la cuillère et prend le récipient.

-« Va te mettre à l'aise, je lui donne. »

Et puis, il avait aussi envie de passer du temps avec son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq jours. Il s'installe sur la chaise à côté de la haute du gamin.

Duo part vers le hall afin de pendre sa veste d'été Preventer, il se dirige après vers la chambre pour ôter sa tenue. En revenant en jeans et T-shirt, il sourit en constatant qu'Heero ouvre la bouche avant d'amener la cuillère vers celle de Timothy. Il avait déjà remarqué que d'autres parents avaient ce tic, il se demandait s'il avait le même.

En tout cas, ils sont mignons les deux hommes de sa vie, il les aime.

Il s'approche de la table. Timothy lui fait un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir une bouche immense pour prendre un peu de panade.

Maxwell répond à son fils avant de reporter son attention sur les fascicules. Il fronce des sourcils.

-« Tu veux aller dans des clubs de vacances ! »

Ils ont pourtant l'habitude de ne pas trop se mêler aux gens, surtout parce que l'homosexualité reste dégoûtante pour des gens, encore plus depuis qu'ils ont un bébé. Ils ont bien vu à la longue les regards sur eux quand ils arrivent avec Tim dans les bras.

-« Il y a une garderie dans tous ceux-là et des baby-sitters pour les soirées. Si on veut partir en randonnée toute la journée comme avant, pas de problème, on l'y dépose le matin. »

-« C'est un avantage pour les soirées, seulement en journée je n'avais pas l'intention de me passer de lui. On le voit déjà si peu. Je ne pars pas en vacances pour ne pas profiter de mon enfant. »

-« Il n'y a pas de baby-sitters pour les siestes, c'est la garderie en journée. »

-« Ro' on prendra la poussette et le porte-bébé, il fera sa sieste dedans. Il n'y a pas des hôtels ou des cabanons avec baby-sitters, je préférais ça à des clubs de vacances, ce serait plus intime. »

-« J'irai voir demain, je suis en repos. »

-« Je mets quand même Tim à la garderie ?

Yuy relève la tête après avoir donné la dernière cuillère de panade à son fils. Il y a réellement de l'étonnement dans son regard.

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas mis ? » finit-il par dire.

-« Pour passer du temps avec lui », dit Duo en préparant un biberon d'eau avec un peu de jus de pomme.

-« J'ai du sommeil en retard. Je voulais me rendre à l'agence l'après-midi », répond Heero.

Maxwell tend le biberon prêt à son fils qui le prend avidement pour le porter à sa bouche. Yuy donne à son amant la boîte vide et la cuillère. Il se lève pour se rendre dans le salon son fils en a pour dix minutes à boire son biberon, il jouera avec lui après. En surveillant l'enfant d'un œil, Duo va à l'évier afin de laver les affaires du gamin de manière à pouvoir les remplir tout à l'heure pour le lendemain.

µµµ

Même si Heero avait été un peu contrarié de devoir refaire les démarches pour leurs vacances. Il ne regretta pas loin de là, l'idée de son amant. Ils avaient bien profité de leur enfant durant la journée, s'émerveillant avec lui de ses découvertes. Lui montrant les animaux sauvages quand ils en croisaient lors des promenades, les chutes d'eau et autres merveilles de la nature.

Le soir, ils sortaient en amoureux, un baby-sitter venant surveiller le sommeil de Timothy.

Maxwell se doutait que ce n'était pas par manque d'amour pour le gamin que son mari avait voulu reproduire leurs anciennes vacances, mais plus par habitude et peur de passer moins de temps avec son amant.

Depuis la venue du bébé, tout avait été chamboulé pour Heero. Et même s'il adorait Timothy, l'insouciance d'avant lui manquait. Il aimait ne rien devoir planifier dans le privé, pour tout ce qu'il était rigide dans sa vie au travail.

Or maintenant, Duo lui mettait souvent un frein à ses envies. Et cela, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Parfois, il trouvait même que les raisons étaient exagérées, un enfant pouvait aussi s'adapter, ce n'était pas toujours à eux de le faire.

À Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quand est-ce que les choses ont commencé à se dégrader entre Duo et Heero ? Aucun des deux ne pourrait réellement mettre une date sur le moment, même si l'entrée à l'école de Timothy fut déterminante, mettant encore plus de règles au métis.

C'était quelque chose qui avait ému Duo de voir la différence entre le soldat et l'homme. Seulement, les caprices de son compagnon lui mettaient également les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Il a épousé un homme et se retrouve avec un gamin et même deux si on compte Timothy.

Pour sa part, Heero estimait que la vie ne devait pas changer, il avait donné assez de sa personne pour obtenir la paix et il voulait en profiter. Il donnait encore tellement à l'heure actuelle pour qu'elle soit maintenue, il avait bien le droit de vivre quand il avait fini son travail.

Avec le recul, Heero ne peut pas dire s'il a fait exprès de se marier et d'avoir un enfant. C'est vrai qu'en épousant Duo, il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il s'attachait définitivement son mari. Le mariage était tellement important aux yeux de Maxwell, que, quelles que soient ses bêtises, son caractère, il ne se retrouverait jamais seul.

Néanmoins, à la longue, il s'était senti emprisonné, et il avait eu besoin de retrouver sa liberté et prouver qu'il n'était pas vieux et dans le moule. Il n'avait que vingt-six ans.

Il avait commencé à sortir le soir, organiser des bowlings avec des collègues à la dernière minute. Duo ne sachant pas l'accompagner car il ne trouvait pas de baby-sitter, tout cela avait fini par renforcer son idée, cette vie n'était pas pour lui.

Certains jours, il lui arrivait de ressortir pour aller au restaurant avec l'un ou l'autre parce que le repas préparé par Duo ne lui convenait pas et trop adapté aux goûts d'un jeune enfant.

Maxwell de son côté sentait l'amour s'étioler à la longue. Les petites plaies finissaient par lui briser le cœur. Il avait fini par se demander si Relena n'avait pas poussé Heero vers l'adoption sachant qu'à la longue ce serait la fin de leur couple. Et qu'elle espérait secrètement pouvoir le récupérer. C'est avec elle qu'il lui disait sortir à la dernière minute au restaurant, elle acceptait toujours elle.

Même s'il n'était pas jaloux et certain que son mari ne le tromperait pas avec Relena, il n'aimait pas les femmes pour la bagatelle, il râlait parfois de rester bloqué à la maison avec Timothy alors qu'elle était libre comme l'air.

Mais ce qui mit une fin à leur couple c'est la conversation qu'il surprit entre Quatre et Trowa.

Sachant son ami dans l'enceinte du QG, Duo était parti à sa recherche. Arrivé près des bureaux où on demande souvent à son ami des renseignements. Maxwell se fige, le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds. C'est la voix de Quatre qui vient de dire.

-« Tu ne devrais pas coucher avec Heero. Tu sais qu'il est marié. »

-« C'est lui qui vient me trouver. Il dit qu'il s'ennuie avec Duo. J'en rêve depuis toujours. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'ai soigné. Je ne vais pas le repousser. »

-« Il ne peut pas s'ennuyer avec Duo. J'ai gardé Timothy ce week-end parce qu'il voulait emmener Heero à l'improviste pour souper et faire un sauna. Il cherche à mettre du piquant dans leur vie continuellement parce qu'Heero en a besoin. Il pense à son bonheur avant toute chose. »

-« Il n'est pas heureux crois-moi, il me le dit assez. »

Maxwell a envie d'entrer dans la pièce pour savoir depuis quand son homme ne lui est plus fidèle, depuis quand il est malheureux avec lui, parce que là, ils sont deux à ne pas avoir trouvé le bonheur. Pour voir le sourire chez son homme, il fait des choses qu'il n'apprécie pas toujours.

Seulement, il fait machine arrière, il préfère régler ce problème avec Heero pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il avait surpris cette conversation, il s'en va.

Arrivé à son bureau, pris d'un doute, il téléphone au restaurant où Relena et Heero se rendent toujours parce qu'il a des petites tables dans des box, plus intime et pratique avec la célébrité de la demoiselle.

« Bonjour, ici le comptable de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, je ne retrouve pas la souche TVA de ce mois-ci pour les frais pouvez me dire quand elle est venue pour la dernière fois avec Monsieur Yuy. »

Il y a un blanc sur la ligne puis.

-« Voilà, j'ai trouvé, la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus c'est en mai. »

-« Merci beaucoup, je comprends mieux ne pas la trouver si elle n'est pas venue depuis quatre mois. »

Ainsi, Heero lui a menti sur cela aussi, la semaine dernière c'était la date, il est sorti comme d'habitude mais pour faire quoi ? Comme on peut se tromper ainsi sur les gens. Il aurait compris que cette vie le ronge, il aurait pris plus souvent un baby-sitter mais c'est de lui qu'il s'était lassé on dirait.

Pourtant depuis que Timothy était rentré à l'école, il y a un an, Duo avait fait des efforts, d'autant plus qu'il sentait Heero s'éloigner alors il avait essayé de remettre de l'insouciance dans leur vie. Il s'occupait moins du potager puisque son homme ne venait plus le faire avec lui.

Ils s'étaient inscrits tous les trois à la natation, eux nageaient pendant qu'un moniteur apprenait la natation à leur fils, alors qu'il aurait aimé le faire lui-même.

Petit à petit, Heero s'était désintéressé de leur vie pourtant Duo avait essayé de se passionner pour celle de son homme.

Aux grandes vacances, il avait même inscrit Timothy en colonie de vacances dix jours pour avoir la maison pour eux deux. Il avait réellement cru avoir réussi à sauver son couple, à remplir toutes les petites fissures qui s'y faisaient, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Autant avoir une discussion avec Heero quand Timothy sera au lit. Suivant les réponses de son homme, il prendra les décisions nécessaires pour son fils et lui. Il est en train de se perdre à vouloir rendre Heero heureux envers et contre tout.

Au soir, Maxwell essaye d'agir normalement pour ne pas perturber Timothy. Quand il est trop nerveux, il fait des crises d'asthme et Duo ne veut pas en déclencher une.

Heero va coucher son fils comme tous les soirs, où il est là, après lui avoir lu une histoire. En redescendant, il constate que Duo a coupé la télévision. Il sourit, ils vont à nouveau passer une soirée à faire des câlins comme au début de leur relation.

Il perd pourtant son sourire en voyant que son compagnon a le regard noir, rempli de colère.

-« Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai surpris une conversation au QG. »

-« Depuis quand écoutes-tu les bruits de couloir ? »

-« Quand c'est Quatre et Trowa, toujours », gronde Maxwell.

Yuy soupire et attend la suite en plantant un regard froid dans celui de son amant.

-« Tu me trompes depuis quand ? »

-« Tu ne veux pas savoir », affirme-t-il.

-« Si pour savoir depuis quand tu me mènes en bateau. »

-« Ils ne sont pas importants. C'est juste comme ça pour passer le temps. »

-« Parce qu'en plus, il n'y a pas que Trowa ! s'indigne-t-il. Tu utilises au moins des capotes que tu ne m'aies pas refilé des cochonneries ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne t'est pas arrivé quand je pars un mois en mission, on est des hommes, il faut bien se vider. »

-« Non Heero, je t'ai juré fidélité et même avant qu'on ne se marie ça ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit. »

-« Avant tu venais avec moi », argumente-t-il.

-« Donc tu vas finir par me dire que c'est ma faute si tu es allé voir ailleurs parce que je ne suis plus continuellement avec toi ! »

-« Ce n'est pas réellement ta faute. »

-« Heero ! Tu ne peux pas penser que c'est la faute de Timothy ! » s'indigne-t-il en parlant moins fort.

Il ne voudrait pas que le gamin les entende et s'angoisse.

-« On était si heureux avant », lâche Yuy.

Faisant reculer Duo de deux pas sous l'horreur.

-« Ce n'est pas moi le premier à avoir parlé d'enfant, Heero. »

-« Je n'ai pas mesuré toutes les conséquences, je voulais surtout te faire plaisir. »

-« Arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Je t'ai donné toutes les cartes en main à l'époque. Tu as pris la dernière décision. »

-« Duo ne va pas croire que je ne l'aime pas. Il est la deuxième personne la plus importante dans ma vie. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour nous protéger alors ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il était prêt à encore laisser une chance à leur histoire, ces sept années méritaient qu'on se batte pour elle.

-« Reviens travailler avec moi. »

Duo écarquille les yeux. Et Timothy dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas un chien qu'on met en pension pour le temps des missions.

-« C'est impossible pour le moment, dans dix ans quand on pourra le laisser seul le temps des missions pourquoi pas. »

-« Dans dix ans, nous n'aurons plus l'âge des missions, nous aurons presque quarante ans. Tu as fait ton choix. »

-« Non, tu as fait le tien. Je te demande de me prouver que tu tiens à nous et c'est à moi de faire des efforts encore une fois ! Je jette l'éponge. J'irai voir un avocat demain. »

Heero reste dans le salon surpris par la réponse de Duo, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son mari décide de mettre fin à leur union. Le mariage, c'était tellement sacré pour Duo.

En montant les escaliers, Maxwell espère que Heero va se précipiter derrière lui et lui proposer une solution, n'importe laquelle, juste pour lui prouver qu'il tient à lui, à eux. Mais non, il reste là les bras ballants. Ils ne doivent pas être si importants que cela.

Lui doit protéger son fils, lui donner un avenir, il a pris cet engagement en signant l'adoption. Pourtant, il aurait voulu encore essayer de sauver son couple, peut-être par principe, même s'il sait qu'il apprécie encore son compagnon. Seulement, il faut être deux pour sauver un couple et cela fait un moment qu'il a l'impression d'être le seul à se bagarrer pour une vie à trois.

Heero restait persuadé que c'était des menaces en l'air, un moyen de lui mettre la pression. Duo a l'air de tenir à lui et ce n'est pas son genre de baisser les bras.

Il est un peu surpris de réaliser qu'il n'y a personne dans leur chambre. Il doit avoir trouvé un endroit dans la maison pour dormir afin de l'obliger à faire des changements dans leur vie. Seulement, il ne se sent pas coupable, c'est Duo qui a changé pas lui.

Heero est encore plus étonné au matin, en constatant que son mari ne l'a pas attendu pour déjeuner et partir au travail. Il trouve son attitude réellement puérile maintenant. Il ne peut pas mettre sa menace à exécution, cela va en l'encontre de tous les principes de son homme. Il l'épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire et à la première petite bosse, il s'en va !

Lui aussi a fait des sacrifices, il a accepté de travailler avec d'autres que son homme, il est sorti seul parce que Duo ne trouvait pas de baby-sitter. Il a travaillé dans un potager, il a accepté des vacances moins folles et non prises à la dernière minute. Partir en randonnée, tente et sac sur le dos lui manque.

Duo lui dit toujours plus tard on pourra recommencer seulement, il ne voit rien venir. À cinq ans, il avait fait tout cela avec Odin, pourquoi leur fils n'aurait pas pu le faire pendant les vacances ? Parce qu'ils étaient en paix ? En plus, ils auraient été là pour le seconder et le guider.

Depuis qu'on a découvert de l'asthme à Timothy, Heero trouve que son homme couve trop le gamin.

Il essayera de discuter avec son mari au soir, il va le laisser faire sa crise. Il ne cherche pas à la croiser dans les couloirs du QG. Il ne va pas le chercher pour se rendre au Mess. Il repousse même Trowa alors qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air pour faire tomber la tension.

Autant garder des forces pour prouver cette nuit à Duo qu'il l'aime plus que tout.

Depuis que Timothy est entré à l'école, Duo fait des horaires décalés pour pouvoir le conduire à l'école le matin et aller le rechercher à la garderie, il n'est pas étonné qu'il ne l'attende pas pour rentrer.

Seulement quand il arrive à l'heure pour la première fois de ce mois, il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il y a un mot de Duo lui disant qu'ils sont chez Quatre jusqu'à ce que les avocats décident qui garde la maison ainsi que les clefs de celle-ci de Maxwell.

En ouvrant les armoires dans la chambre de son fils, Heero peut constater qu'une bonne partie de ses vêtements sont absents, du moins il y a des trous dans les tas, depuis le temps qu'il ne s'occupe plus du linge, il ne sait même pas ce que son fils a dans ses meubles. Néanmoins, son doudou a disparu et ses jouets préférés ainsi que le livre de contes qu'il lui lit le soir pour le coucher quand il est là.

Les affaires de Duo manquent dans la salle de bain et dans leur chambre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son compagnon mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour obliger Duo à revenir ? Il veut bien arrêter de se taper Trowa en dehors des missions, seulement il ne veut pas se faire piéger non plus, il aime la vie qu'il menait jusqu'à maintenant, elle était facile et Duo savait qu'il était comme cela, quand ils se sont mis ensemble.

Il veut que Duo revienne mais pas au prix de n'importe quel sacrifice. Et puis qui va tenir son ménage, aller au restaurant tous les jours ce n'est pas amusant non plus.

Il regarde les pièces une à une, la maison est trop grande pour lui de toute façon, c'est surtout Duo qui l'aimait, il va déjà faire un geste et lui proposer demain de la garder, peut-être que ce geste sera suffisant, du moins il l'espère.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Sur le temps de midi, Yuy se rend au bureau de son mari.

-« Je dois te parler », dit-il.

-« Vas-y Heero. De toute façon, Bruce partait manger. »

Ils attendent que le collègue s'éloigne.

-« Je vais quitter la maison, ce n'est pas logique que Timothy soit déraciné de ses habitudes à cause de nous. Voilà ton trousseau. »

-« Tu sais où tu vas aller ? Quatre veut bien nous héberger trois semaines, cela te laisse le temps de trouver autre chose ou de redemander un logement de fonction. »

-« Où je vais, je ne crois pas vraiment que ce soit ton problème, puisque tu as décidé de mettre fin à notre relation ! »

-« Il y aura un droit de garde pour Timothy. Je ne tiens pas à le priver d'un de ses parents. »

-« Dès que j'ai un appartement, deux chambres, je te fais signe que tu puisses regagner la maison », lâche Heero en partant.

Une fois la porte fermée, Yuy soupire. Lui qui pensait que Duo sauterait sur l'occasion pour permettre à Timothy d'être dans son univers, qu'ils habiteraient à nouveau à trois le temps qu'il fasse semblant de chercher un appartement de fonction. Durant cette période, il aurait prouvé à Duo qu'il faisait des efforts. Il est ennuyé d'avoir senti son mari autant sur la réserve et qu'il n'ait pas agi comme il l'avait prévu.

Il n'allait pas passer du temps à chercher autre chose, un logement de fonction s'était tout à fait convenable à ses yeux.

Heero regagne son bureau et il commence à rédiger une demande d'attribution. Trowa vient regarder au-dessus de son épaule le document qu'il remplit.

-« Duo va te mettre dehors ? »

Barton sait déjà par Quatre que Duo et Timothy sont chez lui. Il s'est fait assez enguirlander par Winner pour avoir semé la zizanie dans le couple Maxwell-Yuy. Là, il joue une autre carte, celle de récupérer son amant pour lui tout seul. Il ne fera pas la même bêtise que Duo, il acceptera tous les caprices d'Heero du moment qu'il devient le plus important pour lui.

-« Il est parti. De toute façon, la maison ne m'a jamais intéressée », dit Heero.

-« Tu as besoin de deux chambres ? » S'étonne Trowa.

-« J'aurai Timothy de temps en temps, il lui faut une chambre pour dormir. »

-« Ce sera souvent ? »

Ça, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il s'accommoderait du gamin.

-« Je ne sais pas, les avocats décideront. »

Barton le laisse porter sa demande et se remet au travail. Quand Heero aura son logement, il lui proposera d'emménager avec lui.

Alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, Heero quitte le bureau à quinze heures quarante. Il se rend jusqu'à l'école qui est deux rues plus loin que le QG et attend dans la cour. À la sortie des classes, l'institutrice de Timothy arrive en lui tenant la main.

-« Vous le reprenez maintenant ? Il n'y avait pas de mots dans le cahier de communication », dit-elle.

-« Non, je viens lui dire bonjour. Il doit aller à la garderie comme prévu, Monsieur Maxwell ira le chercher », répond Heero.

En attendant que les rangs se forment pour monter à la garderie, le père discute avec son fils, lui demande ce qu'il a fait à l'école. Il ne sent pas du tout ridicule comme il l'aurait cru de parler avec son enfant de presque cinq ans, il voit en plus qu'il n'est pas le seul, du coup, il y prend même plaisir.

-« Il est temps pour toi de retourner dans le rang », dit Heero en voyant que le rang part.

-« Tu viendras demain ? » demande Timothy le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« Si mon horaire le permet, je ne te promets rien. »

-« Tu me manques », dit le gamin en serrant les jambes de son père.

Puis, il le lâche et court se mettre à la fin du rang. Il fait de grands signes à Heero alors qu'il quitte la cour avec les autres enfants.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Heero se dit qu'il viendra tous les jours. C'est important pour Timothy et pas trop contraignant. C'est maintenant qu'il le voit moins régulièrement que sa présence lui manque aussi cruellement.

On ne sait réellement l'importance des choses que quand on les perd. Il sait que Duo ne reviendra pas facilement en arrière, il connaît trop son homme pour cela. Il s'était cru au-dessus de tout. Il avait épousé Duo, il avait réussi à se l'attacher, il pouvait lui faire subir n'importe quoi, ils étaient unis pour la vie. Il avait été stupide d'agir comme il avait fait, il aurait dû être encore plus discret. Seulement, il essayerait quand même de récupérer son mari, car il l'aimait.

Dans la semaine qui suit, Heero obtient un logement Preventer, il fait sa valise avec tous ses vêtements, certains bibelots auxquels il tient et il intègre son appartement, comme il était déjà meublé, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dedans.

Il va rendre son trousseau dès le lendemain à Duo et le prévenir qu'il peut réintégrer le domicile familial avec Timothy que lui a fait son changement de domicile.

Maxwell accepte les clefs sans lui dire merci.

Heero se sent vexé qu'il n'ait pas apprécié la rapidité avec laquelle il est parti pour lui laisser la maison et qu'ils n'aient pas discuté un peu. Timothy ne doit pas lui avoir dit qu'il vient le voir tous les jours, même le mercredi, il y est allé sur son temps de midi.

Il continuera à y aller parce que ça peut-être payant à la longue pour récupérer Duo et qu'il aime discuter avec son fils si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Vers la fin de la semaine, Duo frappe contre le chambranle. L'espoir renaît pour Heero, les choses vont enfin bouger en sa faveur.

-« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais un sac de vêtements pour quand Timothy viendra en Week-end et quand tu voulais commencer à le prendre et à quel rythme ? »

Pour Heero c'est la douche froide, Duo ne fait que continuer les démarches, c'est à peine s'ils se sont vus cette semaine.

-« Il ne faut pas attendre que les juges décident ? » Demande Trowa assis en face du métis.

Lui avait l'intention de proposer à Yuy une randonnée en amoureux, cela fait quinze jours qu'il lui dit non, il ne veut pas se faire évincer.

-« Nous sommes adultes. Il a envie de voir son fils puisqu'il va lui dire bonjour à l'école. Il y aura des entorses à ce que va décider le juge puisque certains Week-ends Heero sera en mission parfois prolongée », rétorque Maxwell appuyant sur le mot.

Entre temps, Duo avait un peu fouillé dans les archives des actions de son homme et il s'était rendu compte que Heero n'était pas toujours rentré au bercail le jour de la fin de la mission. Cela lui avait fait vraiment mal de constater comme il s'était trompé sur son mari.

Maxwell retient son sourire en voyant dans les yeux d'Heero qu'il sait très bien à quoi il fait allusion.

-« Tu me mettras plutôt un sac avec des vêtements le jour où je viens le chercher, sinon ceux que j'ai vont devenir trop petits à la longue. Mais j'aurai préféré une journée de temps en temps qu'un week-end entier. »

-« Je me doutais que la moitié des vacances ce serait beaucoup pour toi, mais un simple week-end », dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il se retourne pour partir en arrivant à la porte, il ajoute tout de même.

-« Fais-moi signe si tu désires le prendre avant le jugement. »

-« Pourquoi veut-il te le refourguer tout un week-end ? Il aurait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? » Murmure Trowa quand Maxwell est parti.

Yuy se lève d'un bond et marche rapidement derrière Maxwell, il l'attrape par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

-« Qui est-ce que tu vois ? Tu essayes de me faire passer pour le mauvais, mais c'est toi qui veux te débarrasser de moi et de Timothy ! »

-« Je ne vois personne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Tim a besoin de ses deux parents. Et pas seulement cinq minutes dans une cour de récréation même si cela lui fait très plaisir. »

-« Je t'aurai à l'œil. »

-« Heero, tu ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie. Tu as tenté le diable, tu as perdu. Parfois, ça t'arrive de perdre. »

Duo se dégage et s'en va la tête haute sous le regard étonné des collègues qui passaient dans le couloir. Il sent les yeux d'Heero braqué sur lui.

S'il ne regarde que sa vie, Duo est heureux, il a réussi à récupérer un certain équilibre en ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut. Mais s'il regarde en arrière, il se demande où il a fait des fautes pour en arriver à cette situation. C'est certain qu'Heero n'a pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, lui a dû le faire pour deux et puis trois.

Est-ce qu'il s'est servi d'Heero pour obtenir ce dont il avait envie dans la vie, comme un rêve impossible à réaliser ? Il ne le croit pas, il aurait été aussi heureux sans Tim, sans la maison. Lui, ce serait contenté de ce qu'il avait, comme il l'avait toujours fait et Heero est venu le titiller avec des envies ou des rêves impossibles à ses yeux puisqu'il connaissait justement son compagnon. Alors, il aurait dû refuser, il ne croit pas non plus, Heero aurait été vexé qu'il n'accepte pas et ils auraient commencé à se disputer également.

D'accord, il veut bien admettre que moins sortir ne va pas lui manquer, mais de là à avoir poussé Heero sur cette pente savonneuse, il ne se sent pas responsable.

µµµ

Début de l'année suivante, Heero propose à Duo le divorce à l'amiable pour aller plus vite, qu'il n'y ait pas de déchirement dans un tribunal. Maxwell accepte de suite, même s'il sait très bien qu'il pourrait obtenir le divorce au tort de son mari, la preuve il est déjà avec quelqu'un lui. Mais c'est aussi une preuve supplémentaire pour Duo qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû commencer leur relation ou du moins accepter le mariage et toutes les contraintes qui étaient venues se grever sur leur amour. Oui, il voulait bien l'admettre que son amour propre venait d'en prendre un coup et qu'il souffrait de cette situation.

Avant la date du jugement, c'est le ballet des demandes, même si c'est surtout Duo qui a rédigé le contrat avec son avocat. Il y a eu quelques rectifications d'Heero et de son avocat.

Duo demandait une garde exclusive pour lui avec des jours de droits de visite, la moitié des vacances scolaires. Il proposait le deuxième et le quatrième week-end pour Heero. Il avait fait rajouter que s'il y avait un cinquième week-end, il l'assumerait. C'était pour ça que son avocat aurait préféré qu'il soit mis un week-end sur deux. Pour Duo c'était mieux ainsi, pour Timothy également, du moins de son point de vue, ça serait beaucoup plus facile de savoir à qui appartenait un week-end même des mois à l'avance.

Et puis, il savait également pertinemment que les jours où Tim serait chez Heero, il se tracasserait pas que son ex-mari puisse lui faire du mal, non bien sûr. Mais parce que les horaires dans le privé ce n'était pas le fort d'Heero. Il se demanderait si son fils mangerait à des heures raisonnables et s'il dormirait assez. C'est lui qui aurait un Timothy grincheux le lundi.

Maxwell voulait racheter la maison. Seulement Heero ne le concède pas par avocat interposé, il propose de payer la maison moitié-moitié et de la mettre directement au nom de Timothy pour éviter les problèmes de succession, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Duo renvoie une proposition de payer les deux tiers puisse qu'il y habite, ce qui est refusé par Yuy puisse qu'il a plus les moyens financiers grâce aux missions, ce sera moitié/moitié.

Après un calcul des revenus des deux ex-maris, une pension alimentaire pour Timothy sera fixée à la somme de deux cent cinquante crédits, Heero devra payer les arriérés depuis la séparation.

Le dossier étant enfin réglé et approuvé par les deux partis, le divorce peut être prononcés.

Duo regarde le cœur serré son fils partir pour son premier week-end chez son autre papa. Toutes les démarches auront pris cinq mois. Cinq mois où Heero n'a pas demandé une fois à prendre leur fils pour le week-end mais il n'a pas manqué de lui rendre visite à l'école. Maxwell l'a prévenu la semaine où Timothy ne s'est pas rendu à l'école à cause d'une bronchite.

En les regardant marcher dans la rue en se parlant, Duo n'en revient toujours pas que ce qu'il a mis des années à construire puisse se détruire aussi vite. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder Heero s'éloigner et lui faire du mal, il devait lui rendre sa liberté. Il avait eu tort de vouloir se l'attacher et construire une vie avec lui. Il aurait dû rester libre tous les deux, refuser l'enfant qu'il proposait seulement il se demande une nouvelle fois si son couple ne serait pas mort à cause de ce refus.

Alors qu'ils passent le coin de la rue, Maxwell en vient à cette constatation, Heero s'était créé tout seul la corde pour se pendre, il voulait des choses qui pour finir lui étaient néfastes.

µµµ

Heero marche à la vitesse de son fils, le sac sur son épaule, le gamin est excité par la future découverte de l'appartement de son père. Il est impatient de savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Son autre papa lui avait bien dit de profiter de son week-end parce qu'il ne le prendra sûrement pas régulièrement que le juge l'imposait parce qu'il y aura des fois où il sera en mission.

Yuy avait décidé d'aller dans un parc aquatique pas loin de l'appartement. Il avait dit à Duo de mettre le maillot de son fils dans le sac. Il était venu le chercher presque à l'heure, mais à la tête de son ex-mari, il pouvait voir que cela ne lui avait pas plu qu'il soit légèrement en retard. Lui, l'avait fait exprès, si Duo avait un rendez-vous après le départ de Timothy, il tenait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la nouvelle idylle, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot pour le reconquérir.

-« Tu sais ce que papa va faire tout ce week-end ? » demande Heero quand son fils a fini de raconter sa semaine.

-« Ranger la maison, s'occuper du potager un peu à l'abandon qu'il m'a dit. »

-« C'est tout ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« S'il a le temps, il ira peut-être voir Quatre. »

Pour Heero, rien de ses activités prévues par Duo ne pouvait déclencher sa mauvaise humeur à cause d'un retard d'une petite heure. Il avait dû se douter qu'il l'interrogerait et ne rien lui dire. Il était rentré de mission vendredi matin, c'était normal de vouloir faire la grasse matinée pour récupérer, même s'il veut bien admettre qu'il était debout dés neuf heures trente.

Yuy ouvre la porte de son appartement, Trowa apparaît en souriant à l'enfant.

-« C'est qui ? » demande sur la défensive Timothy.

-« Un collègue qui va venir avec nous. C'est plus amusant quand on est plusieurs », répond Heero.

-« Il a aussi un enfant ? » Insiste Tim.

-« Non, tu peux aller jouer jusqu'au repas », lâche Yuy.

-« Jouer où ? Tu as des jouets ? » demande l'enfant.

Heero et Trowa se regardent. Non, aucun des deux n'avait pensé à se procurer de quoi occuper Timothy. Ils avaient parlé des activités, des repas sans réfléchir plus loin.

Pour Trowa, c'était normal, ce n'était pas son fils, il n'en avait jamais eu, il n'avait jamais fait de baby-sitting. Pour Heero, cela aurait dû être logique, il avait vécu avec l'enfant.

-« Papa n'en a pas mis dans ton sac ? » Finit par interroger Heero.

-« Non, juste des vêtements, mon pyjama, mon doudou et mon maillot. Un pouf-pouf si je faisais une crise d'asthme. »

-« Remets ton manteau, on va aller en acheter », lâche Yuy comme si c'était un jour de fête.

Autant avoir ce qu'il faut pour les prochaines fois et puis cela sera un bon point pour lui aux yeux de Duo.

Yuy et Timothy se rendent dans une supérette un peu plus loin, il n'y a pas des centaines de jeux mais de quoi dépanner. L'enfant prend des cahiers à colorier, des petites voitures, des blocs de construction.

Heero l'a laissé choisir, ne connaissant pas grand-chose aux jeux de son fils depuis qu'il joue tout seul. Lui prend un livre de contes afin de continuer ce qu'il appréciait et dont il a été privé depuis cinq mois.

De retour avec ses trésors, Timothy s'installe dans sa chambre pour jouer.

L'après-midi, ils vont tous les trois au centre aquatique. Heero fait plusieurs descentes de toboggan avec son fils puis il le laisser jouer seul en le surveillant.

Trowa après avoir fait plusieurs longueurs, propose d'aller aussi sur le toboggan au gamin avant d'aller retrouver Heero qui se repose sur un transat.

Ils finissent la journée dans un fast-food où Tim en ressort avec un jouet et radieux d'avoir pu manger autant de cochonneries comme dirait son autre papa. Il est presque vingt heures quand ils reviennent à l'appartement.

-« Timothy, tu passes ton pyjama, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

-« Je ne prends pas un bain ? »

-« Tu n'as pas été assez dans l'eau aujourd'hui ? »

-« Si mais c'était pas pour me laver. »

-« L'eau, ça lave met ton pyjama, je vais venir te lire ton histoire. »

µµµ

Il est presque une heure trente du matin quand Trowa se redresse dans le lit. Il tend l'oreille puis secoue son amant.

-« Heero ton fils pleurniche. »

-« Puisque tu es réveillé, vas-y ! »

-« Mais il va savoir que je suis là ! » s'exclame Trowa.

-« Il le verra au matin. C'est toi qui as voulu te débarrasser de ton appartement, pas moi. » Lâche Yuy en repoussant les couvertures.

Il va jusqu'à la chambre du gamin.

-« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

-« Il fait trop noir. J'ai peur. Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? »

-« Tu es trop grand pour ça. Je laisse la lumière dans le couloir et la porte entrouverte. »

-« Merci papa. »

Yuy le borde et s'en va.

Dimanche après-midi, ils vont au parc en face de l'appartement où ils jouent au ballon. Timothy grimpe après sur les jeux mis à disposition des enfants. Ils finissent par goûter dans une crêperie avant de reprendre la direction de l'appartement d'Heero pour y faire le sac du gamin.

À dix-sept heures quart, ils sont devant la maison de Maxwell. En voyant le visage, un peu sale, mais radieux de son fils, Duo préfère ne pas faire la remarque à Heero qu'il est en avance mais au moins pas autant que son retard de samedi matin.

À Suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Alors qu'il débarbouille son fils avant de passer à table, Duo le questionne.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

-« Oui, c'était sympa, Thomas a joué avec moi aussi. »

-« Oh ! papa avait invité un petit copain pour jouer avec toi », sourit Maxwell.

-« Non, un collègue de papa. »

-« Thomas ? Thomas ? Ce n'est pas Trowa ? »

-« Si Trowa, c'est dur à dire. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de me faire déjeuner dimanche, papa dormait », raconte Timothy en essuyant ses mains. « Je n'ai pas très faim. »

-« Oh et pourquoi ? »

-« On revient de la crêperie. »

-« D'accord, tu grignoteras un peu et tu viens à table avec moi. Et qu'est-ce que tu as mangé d'autres ? » demande Duo en repartant vers la cuisine pour finir la préparation du repas.

Il met une partie des frites qu'il avait précuite dans un sac pour le congélateur.

-« Samedi des raviolis à midi, fast food samedi soir, tartines dimanche à midi et la crêperie. Tu vas pas crier sur papa parce que j'ai pas eu de repas équilibré ? » demande Tim avec un regard de chien battu.

-« Non mais si papa te nourrit comme ça, alors ici on ne fera plus d'entorses », sourit Duo.

-« Je peux aller jouer ? »

-« Tu mets la table et tu peux. »

L'enfant repart avec deux assiettes, les couverts, il vient rechercher les verres avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Non, il ne criera pas, il n'a jamais vraiment crié sur Heero ni sur Tim, il ne sait pas où son fils a été chercher ça. De toute façon, crier ne sert à rien.

Ce qui lui met un coup, c'est de savoir que Trowa vit chez Heero, surtout qu'il le voit encore essayer de le récupérer, d'attirer son attention. Pas plus tard que vendredi, il est venu déposer son dessert mousse deux chocolats sur son plateau après l'avoir pris au Mess et il était parti après lui avoir souri. Ce dessert a toujours été son préféré. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas dit à Heero qu'il regrettait qu'on ne puisse pas ne prendre que cela pour manger quand il y en avait toutes les trois semaines ? Non, il n'avait droit qu'à une mousse par personne.

À quoi joue-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est avec Trowa pour ne pas être seul ? Duo secoue la tête, il ne doit pas se laisser attendrir, ils vont être à nouveau tous les deux malheureux s'ils se remettent ensemble.

Quand le repas est prêt, Duo appelle son fils. Il lui met un peu de compote, un bout de poulet ainsi que deux ou trois frites. Ils mangent en discutant.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, ils montent pour donner le bain à Timothy. Pendant que ce dernier joue dans l'eau, Maxwell vide le sac de voyage pour mettre le contenu dans le bac de linge sale.

Il s'étonne que son fils sente encore le chlore en lui lavant les cheveux comme tous les dimanches soirs.

-« Tu n'as pas pris de bain chez papa ? »

-« Il a dit que j'avais été assez dans l'eau. »

-« OK, la prochaine fois, je te mettrai un savon que tu te laves bien en sortant de la piscine sous les douches. Tim ne prend pas peur, tu pourras continuer à y aller. Ce n'est pas dramatique, c'est important que tu puisses nous voir tous les deux », sourit Maxwell.

Puis il ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils et le laisse se laver tout seul en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Une fois sorti de l'eau, bien essuyé, Timothy passe son nouveau pyjama de la semaine et vient retrouver Duo dans le salon.

-« Et je retourne quand chez papa ? »

-« Dans quinze jours, s'il n'est pas en mission. »

-« J'espère qu'il ne le sera pas. »

-« J'espère pour toi aussi. »

-« Il m'avait vraiment manqué, le voir cinq minutes par jour d'école ce n'est pas beaucoup. »

-« Non, je veux bien te croire. Je dois le voir plus que toi au travail », réalise Maxwell.

-« Alors que tu ne veux plus le voir. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai Tim. Je ne déteste pas ton père, c'est juste des histoires d'adultes. »

-« Je saurais quand je serai plus grand », sourit l'enfant.

-« Je ne te souhaite pas connaître cela mais oui, allez tes cheveux sont secs, il est temps d'aller au lit. »

-« Papa a acheté un livre, j'ai eu droit à mon histoire », sourit le gamin en suivant son autre père.

-« C'est toi qui ne voulais plus que je le fasse », rappelle Duo.

-« C'est papa qui aime que ce soit lui. C'était presque une des premières choses qu'il me demandait quand il revenait de mission, si tu m'avais lu une histoire. Il avait l'air tellement triste quand je disais oui que j'ai plus voulu », avoue le gamin en s'installant dans son lit.

-« Pourtant au départ c'est moi qui le faisais mais quand il a vu tes grands yeux émerveillés pendant que je lisais, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait le faire à ma place », sourit Maxwell au souvenir.

Il borde son fils, l'embrasse sur le front, allume la petite veilleuse.

-« Dors maintenant. »

-« Je pourrais prendre ma veilleuse chez papa ? »

-« Je t'en achèterai une autre pour la mettre dans le sac », promet-il.

µµµ

Les deux fois suivantes, Heero est régulier, il vient chercher Tim les bons week-ends, l'horaire n'est pas respecté à la lettre, il vient toujours en retard pour le ramener un peu plus tôt.

Une semaine avant Pâques, Maxwell se rend au bureau d'Heero, il sait qu'il aura Trowa pour témoin, même s'il ne peut pas jurer qu'il ne mentirait pas pour plaire à son ex-mari. Par son fils, il sait que le contact passe bien entre l'enfant et Barton. Autant qu'il soit au courant aussi.

-« N'oublie pas que tu as la garde de Tim la dernière semaine d'avril », commence Duo.

-« Mais je travaille ! » S'exclame Heero.

-« Et alors, moi aussi et je dois me débrouiller avec les congés scolaires. »

-« Je ne peux pas prendre congé, je suis sur un dossier brûlant », clame Yuy.

-« Heero, il y a des garderies, des stages. Ça ne sert à rien de me faire croire que tu pars en mission pour ne pas le prendre. N'oublie pas c'est dans la convention de divorce que tu as signé, c'est la seule raison qui t'autorise à ne pas le prendre. »

-« Duo, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de chercher une solution pour le faire garder », lâche cinglant Heero en secouant son dossier devant les yeux de son ex-mari.

-« Tu peux le mettre à la garderie de l'école, elle ouvre de sept heures à dix-sept heures trente », soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu pourras le déposer là-bas ? Je ne vais pas venir le chercher à six heures trente, pour l'y mettre après, surtout que normalement c'est dix heures, c'est dans la convention », singe Heero.

-« Je le ferai et déposerai son sac pour la semaine », soupire Duo avant de partir.

Trowa avait regardé leur échange sans rien dire. Quand Maxwell est parti, il demande :

-« C'est l'avocat de Duo qui a fait la convention ? »

-« Un petit bijou cette convention ! » Lâche Yuy

-« Je trouve que son avocat n'est vraiment pas bon. »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Mais enfin, il ne défend même pas tes intérêts ! »

Heero secoue la tête et se remet au travail, lui a souvent regretté de ne pas avoir eu l'avocat de Duo, il aurait obtenu plus de choses. Il avait voulu payer la moitié de la maison que Duo ne puisse pas dire à Timothy qu'il lui laissait un plus gros héritage. Maintenant, il se rend compte de son erreur, avoir son fils certains week-ends coûtait en sortie, en nourriture, or il devait encore payer une pension alimentaire pour lui. Duo ne lui payait pas une pension quand il l'aurait la semaine prochaine.

Il en avait parlé avec Relena lors de leur sortie. Elle lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas le genre de Duo d'être vénal, qu'il ne lui avait pas réclamé les petites excursions que leur fils avait faites depuis la rentrée scolaire avec l'école. Pourtant, c'était dans la convention, non elle le certifiait, il n'était pas vénal. Seulement, lui commençait à en douter de plus en plus.

Pendant les congés de Pâques, Maxwell trouve la maison vraiment vide sans son fils. Il commence réellement à craindre les grandes vacances où il va rester un mois sans le voir. Bien sûr, il y aura le travail. Il prenait trois semaines de congé en juillet pour passer un maximum de temps avec Timothy.

Mais justement après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui, un mois sans le voir cela allait être un vide planétaire. Heero serait en congé trois semaines également, ça ne sera pas durant cette période qu'il pourra espérer que son ex-mari parte en mission et qu'il doive récupérer le gamin.

Il est certain qu'il préférait avoir tout le temps son fils avec lui. Seulement, Timothy aimait Heero, il avait besoin de son autre père qui lui inculquait d'autres valeurs, lui donnait un autre rythme de vie, bousculait ses habitudes.

Et puis même si l'enfant lui manquait cruellement, il était tellement radieux à son retour qu'il préférait souffrir de son absence. Est-ce qu'Heero ressentait cela ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il le prenait moins que la convention l'autorisait ?

S'il avait été à la place de son ex-mari, les week-ends où il ne l'aurait pas eu à cause d'une mission, il l'aurait demandé un autre week-end quitte à l'avoir deux fois de suite. Est-ce qu'Heero allait lui demander si ça arrivait ? Duo préfère ne plus y penser parce qu'il se fait du mal.

Quand il récupère Timothy le dimanche soir, celui-ci est moins heureux que les autres fois.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fiston ? »

-« Je n'ai presque pas vu papa. Il m'emmenait bien à la garderie le matin, mais c'était Trowa qui me reprenait. »

-« Papa est sur un gros dossier. C'est déjà arrivé quand on vivait ensemble, rappelle-toi. »

-« Ça veut dire qu'il va avoir une mission après ! » Bougonne Tim.

-« Pas toujours, tout peut se régler d'ici, rassure Duo. Le week-end, il s'est occupé de toi ? »

-« Il a dormi, il était fatigué. Il m'a même crié dessus parce que je faisais trop de bruit, alors Trowa m'a emmené jouer au parc. »

Maxwell le serre dans ses bras, puis l'embrasse sur le front avant de l'entraîner vers le jardin où les cloches sont passées pour son fils. Le sourire revient sur les lèvres du gamin.

Duo ne préfère pas aborder le problème avec Heero. Il sait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, il sermonnerait le gamin la prochaine fois qu'il l'aurait pour avoir trop parlé, surtout avec ce gros dossier.

Timothy est de plus en plus triste parce que son père ne prend même plus le temps de venir le voir cinq minutes à la sortie de l'école. Il a de plus en plus l'impression d'être délaissé.

Le gamin avait raison, Heero doit partir juste avant son week-end pour une mission de longue haleine.

µµµ

Heero revient le dimanche soir après son week-end. Mardi, Duo se présente au bureau de son ex-mari.

-« Tu veux Timothy le week-end prochain ? »

Yuy plisse les yeux en le dévisageant, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il veut lui refiler le gamin un week-end qui n'est pas le sien. Ne trouvant d'explication logique, il le questionne.

-« Tu as une sortie de prévue ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, il se languit de toi, tu viens de manquer deux week-ends. Déjà avant de partir, tu n'allais plus le voir à l'école. Tu ne t'en es quasi pas occupé ta semaine de congés ! » lâche Maxwell.

Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne dirait rien à Heero à propos de ça mais l'accusation lui fait mal.

-« C'est ta convention qui m'empêche de le voir plus. Si je pouvais le prendre quand j'ai du temps et pas quand c'est réglementé, on se verrait de temps en temps une heure à droite et à gauche. »

-« S'il n'y avait pas la convention, tu ne le prendrais jamais, ne mens pas. J'ai fait cela pour qu'il puisse te voir plus. »

-« J'ai déjà eu envie de venir le chercher en sortant du travail, seulement je sais comment tu vas réagir. Il y a école demain. On allait passer à table. C'était déjà comme cela à l'époque où on était ensemble. »

-« Heero, tu ne peux pas débarquer dans nos vies quand tu en as envie. Je n'ai pas à rester à la maison pour le cas où tu aurais envie de voir Timothy ou le ramener plus tôt. Maintenant que tu n'as plus ton gros dossier, essaye d'aller le voir à la sortie de l'école », supplie Duo.

-« Tu n'as plus rien à m'imposer non plus, nous sommes divorcés », rappelle Yuy.

Maxwell s'en va en secouant la tête. Il ne le comprenait vraiment plus. Comment peut-il faire à son fils ce qu'il reprochait qu'on lui avait fait ? Combien de fois ne l'a-t-il pas entendu dire qu'il regrettait que J ou Odin ne lui aient pas marqué un peu plus d'affection. Est-ce qu'il estime que Tim n'a pas de valeur parce qu'il n'a pas la carrure d'un soldat ?

Ce qui fait le plus mal à Duo, c'est justement qu'il sait que l'attitude d'Heero va créer des bagages psychologiques à Timothy. Heero est en train de reproduire ce qu'il a subi.

Il aurait bien envie de proposer à Heero qu'il peut venir chercher Timothy quand il veut du moment qu'il lui sonne au moins trois jours à l'avance, seulement il sait déjà ce que Heero va lui répondre.

-« Comment veux-tu que je sache trois jours à l'avance quand j'aurai du temps. »

Il ne croit pas qu'il oserait lui lâcher 'l'envie' même si de plus en plus il avait cette impression. Seulement, c'était une chose qui avait toujours fasciné Duo de voir la différence qu'il y avait entre le militaire qui sait les coups qu'il va faire à l'avance, sa rigueur dans le travail et le lâché prise dans le privé.

D'un autre côté, il ne sait plus comment faire pour que Timothy puisse voir son autre père de façon régulière car le gamin souffre de cette absence.

Il a vite compris quels étaient les week-ends où Heero peut venir et lui dire qu'il est en mission, il ne veut pas quand c'est faux. Ils peuvent tomber sur lui en allant se promener et cette trahison ferait encore plus mal à son enfant, il en est certain.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, seulement il sent que Heero va le prendre de moins en moins. Il ne veut pas penser que son ex-mari puisse ne pas avoir de sentiments pour l'enfant. Non, il est certain qu'il l'aime mais certainement moins que lui l'aime.

Il est presque impatient d'aller chercher Tim à la garderie du soir pour savoir si Heero est venu le voir à la sortie de l'école.

À la figure triste de son petit bonhomme, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'est non.

À Suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Heero de son côté ne sait pas s'il doit aller ou non à l'école, cela lui fait perdre pas mal de temps, une demi-heure. Il se rend compte que cela ferait plaisir à Duo mais est-ce qu'il a envie de lui faire plaisir après la scène qu'il vient de lui faire ?

Il en a marre de ne pas arriver à attirer son attention et son intérêt pourtant avant il y arrivait en une fraction de seconde. Sa vie ne lui convient pas et malgré l'amour qu'il a pour Timothy, il se rend bien compte que son bonheur s'est effondré à sa venue dans leurs vies.

Il n'en veut pas à l'enfant, ce dernier est adorable, il aime voir l'amour briller dans ses yeux quand il va le chercher. Et il lui semble que son fils est plus heureux de le retrouver après une longue absence. Et il aime voir cette impatience dans le regard de Timothy.

Quand c'est régulier, le gamin s'attend à sa venue et leurs retrouvailles sont moins fortes, alors oui, il y a des fois où il cherche des excuses pour ne pas venir le chercher pour retrouver cette étincelle.

De toute façon, il peut faire ce qu'il veut le gamin l'aime, il a conquis son affection par son statut de père, c'est ce qu'il ressentait pour Odin ou pour J, pourquoi son fils penserait autrement.

Il ira mercredi à l'école, parce qu'il a envie de le voir et que comme ça il ne donnera pas l'impression que Duo a encore du pouvoir sur lui, peut-être qu'en arrêtant les petits gestes, il rallumera la flamme.

Mercredi, Heero quitte le QG à onze heures cinquante pour être dans la cour à midi. Quand il voit la joie de Timothy, il se dit qu'il agit comme il faut que c'est Duo qui est dans le faux. Il a peut-être même perdu son mari à le vouloir toujours avec lui, il n'y a plus eu ce plaisir.

Ils ont cinq grosses minutes de discussion, avant que le rang ne démarre. Timothy lui demande.

-« Tu passes demain ? »

-« Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps. »

-« S'il te plaît ! »

-« Si je peux. »

Yuy lui donne un baiser sur le front et s'en va alors que son fils part vers le rang. Heero achète un sandwich sur le chemin de retour vers le QG, il estime avoir perdu assez de temps comme cela. Même si c'est moins qu'à seize heures, parce que le mercredi, il peut faire passer son absence sur ton temps de table.

Alors oui, il reviendra le voir un autre mercredi mais pas forcément tous les mercredis. Il ne veut pas créer des habitudes. Les habitudes ce sont des tue-l'amour. Depuis que Trowa vit avec lui, il a vraiment perdu de l'attrait à ses yeux. Seulement, son appartement est bien tenu, quand lui n'a pas envie de s'occuper de son fils, Trowa le fait. Et puis il est mieux que sa main quand il ne trouve personne d'autres.

Si Duo revenait, il n'hésiterait pas une fraction de seconde à se débarrasser de lui, mais pour cela il va devoir choisir une autre méthode. Et celle de l'ignorance et rejet est peut-être la meilleure et aussi s'occuper convenablement de Timothy à sa façon.

µµµ

En voyant le visage ravi de Timothy quand Duo vient le reprendre à la garderie, il ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou jaloux. Avant même que son fils lui dise, il sait qu'Heero est venu le voir.

C'est vrai qu'il est un peu jaloux de n'avoir jamais réussi à illuminer son regard par sa présence simplement, ou bien par des actions ou des activités.

Ensemble, ils reprennent le chemin de la maison. C'est souvent la course, il n'a plus autant de temps qu'il voudrait à consacrer à Timothy après le travail. Heero s'occupait quand même de certaines choses dans le ménage, comme descendre le linge le matin, vider la machine à lessiver et la mettre dans le séchoir. Mettre la table et s'occuper du gamin pour le bain et le coucher.

Maxwell secoue légèrement la tête, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt, il pourrait faire certaines choses quand Timothy est au lit. Il peut laver, repasser en écoutant la TV, il n'est plus obligé de consacrer ce temps-là à Heero pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé. Il faut qu'il trouve une autre organisation parce que l'année prochaine, il y aura les devoirs et les leçons à vérifier.

Arrivé à la maison, Tim dépose sa boîte à tartines dans l'évier et met un nouveau dix heures dans son cartable pour demain. Puis, il va la ranger sous le portemanteau qu'elle ne traîne pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux sur tes tartines de demain pour la garderie ? » demande Maxwell à l'enfant.

-« Fromage et salade. »

-« Tu veux bien m'éplucher deux oignons et une échalote ? » dit-il.

Duo prépare les tartines pour son fils, puis sort du frigo ce qu'il va préparer pour le souper, des spaghettis sauce bolognaise. Tout en travaillant, ils discutent. Timothy raconte sa journée, ce qu'il a fait à la garderie. Duo ne sait pas vraiment lui parler de la sienne, il ne va pas lui narrer des choses terribles qu'il voit au travail ou qui peuvent menacer la paix.

µµµ

Jusqu'aux grandes vacances, Heero est régulier quand il ne part pas en mission, même les heures sont plus ou moins respectées, Duo croit rêver.

Timothy est heureux, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas des repas équilibrés quand il est chez Heero, c'est souvent raviolis, fast food, ils font des activités le samedi et Trowa s'en occupe le dimanche matin.

Maxwell a pris l'habitude de faire un repas convenable mais léger le dimanche soir car il a vraiment l'impression qu'Heero s'amuse à le faire goûter peu avant le départ pour l'ennuyer. Mais il préfère s'adapter que d'aller briser l'équilibre précaire de Timothy.

µµµ

La première semaine de grandes vacances, l'enfant est bien obligé d'aller à la garderie. Duo n'aura ses congés qu'à partir du 8 juillet. Il a prévu de partir quinze jours à la mer avec son fils et ils iront faire les magasins pour acheter une nouvelle tapisserie pour la chambre de Timothy. Un petit cadeau pour sa rentrée à la grande école. Il a toujours la décoration faite pour sa naissance dans la chambre d'ami.

Duo veut marquer le coup, il veut lui offrir un bureau pour ses devoirs et il doit bien avouer avoir de l'occupation pour quand son enfant sera absent un mois. Il ne va pas renouveler tout dans la pièce déjà parce que la garde-robe n'a rien, son lit non plus. Il n'a pas trop les moyens, les frais de garderie coûtent, les repas à l'école également. Les quinze jours de vacances vont entailler son budget mais il n'estime pas que ce soit de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre que de faire plaisir à son fils.

Il remercie intérieurement Heero de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition de payer les deux tiers de la maison, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réussi à tout assumer financièrement.

µµµ

Dès le vendredi soir, Duo prépare les bagages avec son fils, ils doivent prendre le train demain tôt pour arriver sur leur lieu de vacances en début d'après-midi.

Le voyage en train est reposant, ils regardent défiler le paysage. Quand la mer apparaît au détour d'un virage, Timothy est ravi, il sautille sur son siège en voyant l'étendue bleu azur et les enfants jouer dans l'eau.

-« Je préfère les trajets en train. Au moins, on peut voir où on va. Tu crois qu'on est bientôt arrivé ? »

-« Encore une petite heure de trajet, patience Tim. Puis il faudra s'installer dans l'appartement avant de pouvoir se rendre sur la plage. »

De la gare, ils tirent leur valise jusqu'à l'agence pour prendre les clefs. Timothy sourit comme un damné, l'air lui balaye le visage, il sautille tellement il est impatient de pouvoir courir sur le sable, les pieds dans l'eau.

Duo aussi se croit au paradis, il aime la mer, Heero beaucoup moins, à part les premières vacances ensemble, ils n'y sont plus partis là-bas, son homme préférant la montagne. Cette fois, il va pouvoir se reposer également, pas de sortie en soirée, juste lire et dormir une fois son fils au lit.

Maxwell avait choisi un appartement avec un petit balcon donnant sur la mer, ils pourront prendre les repas dessus, il y a juste une chambre pour le gamin, lui dormira dans un canapé convertible dans le salon.

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils sont installés, ils ont passé leur maillot et partent vers l'étendue salée avec leur essuie et un sac comprenant des jeux de plage. Timothy porte les deux pelles.

Le matin, il fait un peu froid pour prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Ils en profitent pour faire les courses avant d'aller plusieurs heures sur la plage. Duo regarde son fils jouer pendant qu'il lit ou fait des mots croisés. Ils vont se baigner peu avant-midi. L'après-midi, ils construisent ensemble des châteaux de sable et luttent contre la mer jusqu'à ce que cette dernière gagne. Une fois qu'elle redescend suffisamment, ils jouent au tennis, au jokari, à la pétanque. Il apprend à Tim à faire voler un cerf-volant en courant le plus vite qu'ils peuvent.

En soirée, ils font des promenades à pied pour découvrir les environs. Un jour où le temps est plus couvert, ils font une partie de mini-golf dans les terres pour se protéger du vent qui souffle en rafale.

Quand ils rentrent à Sank, ils sont heureux et reposés tous les deux. Timothy a des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le temps que Duo commence les machines de linges sales et ils repartent dans les magasins. Ils en ont discuté durant les vacances. Ils vont prendre une tapisserie unie avec une frise qu'ils pourront changer en fonction des goûts de l'enfant qui va évoluer au fil du temps. La couleur de fond sera bleu clair et la frise avec des voitures de toutes sortes.

Ils ont une semaine pour faire les achats qu'ils ont envie de faire. Duo préfère regarder les prix dans plusieurs magasins avant de déterminer son choix. Ils vont changer également la lampe, puisqu'ils ont trouvé une sorte de montgolfière qui faisait très envie au gamin et une lampe de bureau assortie.

Ensemble, ils préparent le sac de vacances de Timothy pour aller chez son autre papa.

-« Quatre semaines ! J'espère que ce sera mieux que les vacances de Pâques ! » lâche Tim en mettant un jeu dans son sac qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

-« J'espère pour toi, mais il sera en vacance une partie. Vous allez sûrement partir quelque part. »

-« Tu ne sais pas où ? » insiste l'enfant en mettant les chaussettes que lui tend Duo.

-« Il n'a jamais été à clamer dans les couloirs ce qu'il faisait dans le privé et je n'étais pas au travail, sourit Maxwell. Je crois que tout y est, tu as deux pouffes pouffes de sécurité essaye d'en avoir toujours un avec toi. »

-« Ne te tracasses pas je gère. »

Maxwell sourit à son fils, l'aide à se mettre au lit, il le borde et l'embrasse. Il sent que ses quatre semaines vont être longues.

À Suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

 **Réponse impossible par mail** :

Raziel : Oui, oui en général j'aime beaucoup Heero, mais là le pauvre est obligé de jouer le rôle de mon ex-mari du coup il en bave et il est hideux.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

C'est vraiment le cœur serré que Duo dépose son fils à la garderie. C'était l'arrangement pris avec son ex-mari puisque ce dernier travaillait la première semaine du mois d'août. Timothy reviendra deux jours chez Maxwell avant la rentrée scolaire.

-« Son père va venir le chercher au soir, voici son numéro, on ne sait jamais et le mien. Il y a deux sacs, ses affaires pour la journée sont dans son sac à dos », précise Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas le seul. On va mettre un ruban rouge sur les deux sacs pour les faire tenir ensemble », rassure le jeune en charge de la garderie.

Duo embrasse son fils une dernière fois et s'en va sans se retourner surtout pour que son enfant ne voie pas ses traits angoissés.

Quand il croise Heero dans les couloirs, il se retient de lui rappeler qu'il a son fils à prendre à la garderie, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Pourtant au soir, il trouve la maison affreusement vide, pas les petits pas de Tim qui cavale à l'étage, pas de cris parce qu'il joue à un jeu tout seul avec une peluche comme partenaire.

Pour ne pas devenir fou, il s'attaque au grand nettoyage de la maison, en commençant par la chambre de Timothy que les odeurs soient parties pour son retour.

µµµ

Heero en rageait un peu, il venait de croiser Duo dans les couloirs. Il était magnifique, les traits reposés, bien bronzés.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard ni une parole. Il avait eu l'impression d'être encore moins qu'un collègue banal. Et encore, il est sûr que Duo lui aurait fait un sourire.

Il ne lui a pas rappelé d'aller chercher Timothy, il ne se sert même plus de leur fils pour garder le contact. Qui est-ce qu'il avait rencontré pendant les vacances ? Qui était en train de prendre sa place dans son cœur ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver pour que Duo s'intéresse à lui et lui parle à nouveau comme à n'importe qui ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à lui faire chavirer le cœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui reprocher ?

Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est que quand Duo lui faisait des remarques, il avait l'impression d'être rabaissé, pire qu'un gamin et quand il ne l'abordait pas, il avait la sensation d'être inexistant. Tout dans l'attitude de Duo l'exaspérait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il faudra qu'il interroge Timothy en allant le chercher. Il y a quelque chose de changé dans la vie de Duo.

C'est presque impatient qu'il quitte le QG pour la garderie, son fils lui sourit et se précipite dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! » finit par dire le gamin.

-« Toi aussi, tu t'es bien amusé en vacances ? »

-« Oui, on est allé à la mer. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Heero récupère les sacs avant de répondre à son enfant.

-« À la montagne. »

-« Cool, j'aime bien aussi. »

Yuy ne peut que sourire fièrement, il a réussi à faire aimer ça à son enfant, bien plus qu'à Duo qui dès qu'il a pu, n'y est plus allé.

-« Et vous êtes allés seuls à la mer ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, c'était amusant de construire des châteaux de sable, nager dans les vagues. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait papa quand tu dormais ? »

-« Il regardait la TV, il lisait comme à la maison », répond Timothy en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Voilà, on est arrivé. Tu mets tout ton linge dans les armoires. Quand tu as fini, tu peux venir dans le salon. »

Heero dépose les sacs dans la chambre de son fils et s'étonne de ne pas le voir derrière lui. Il est encore plus surpris de le voir sortir de la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

-« J'ai été dire bonjour à Trowa ! » S'étonne le gamin.

-« Dépêche-toi de faire ce que j'ai dit. »

-« Oui, papa. »

Les vacances ce n'est que pour la semaine prochaine. Après le souper, Timothy prend son bain et file au lit. Heero vient lui lire une histoire, leur petit moment à eux que Duo n'a jamais repris. Il le sait d'après les dires de son fils. Chez Maxwell, ils regardent un peu la TV avant que son ex le couche d'un simple baiser.

La semaine a filé, ils sont dans l'avion qui les emmène à la montagne et le chalet dans un complexe qu'Heero a loué pour eux trois. Timothy pourra les accompagner dans certaines excursions ou il pourra jouer avec d'autres enfants. Il y a également un système de baby-sitting pour les soirées.

Lundi dans l'après-midi, le GSM d'Heero sonne, il décroche en souriant.

-« Salut ! »

-« Salut, tu peux me passer Timothy. Il me manque, j'ai envie d'entendre sa voix. »

-« Il est à la garderie. Je ne t'ai pas ennuyé pour lui parler quand il était avec toi. »

-« Je te l'aurai passé si tu avais voulu. Je peux sonner quand pour lui parler ? »

-« Estime que quand il est avec moi, tu n'as plus de fils. »

Et Heero raccroche, furieux que Duo ne s'intéresse plus du tout à lui, que seul le gamin ait encore de l'importance.

Trowa le regarde les yeux écarquillés puis les baissent directement. Il ne veut pas que les premières vacances avec Heero virent aux cauchemars. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son amant finisse par oublier Duo ? Le pire c'est qu'il n'en sait rien. Heero devient obsédé par Duo, moins ce dernier s'en occupe plus Yuy s'accroche à lui et cherche à lui pourrir la vie. Il sait qu'il a donné un ensemble de recherches que Maxwell va devoir effectuer qui ne servent à rien pour une mission qu'ils doivent réaliser au retour de vacances. Même le travail commence à en pâtir.

Parfois, il comprend que Duo soit parti. D'un autre côté, il l'aime tellement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner, perdre le peu qu'il a réussi à obtenir.

Quand Heero s'est rendu compte qu'il devait tout de même payer la pension alimentaire alors qu'il avait Timothy durant tout le mois. Il est resté une journée sans parler à ruminer des idées noires et de vengeances. Pourtant avec leurs salaires et les primes de mission, la pension alimentaire pour Timothy ce n'est vraiment pas une grosse somme. Ils dépensent plus que ça en restaurant sur un mois. Trowa ne sait pas quoi en penser à part qu'il ne veut pas se mêler des histoires d'argent.

Alors que Barton va rechercher Timothy à la garderie pour le repas du soir, il lui demande.

-« Tu connais le numéro de téléphone de ton papa. »

-« J'en connais aucun des deux. Pourquoi ? »

-« Duo a sonné, il voulait te parler. Heero ne veut pas. »

Timothy a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, respire plus difficilement. Il met la main à la poche de sa veste pour sortir son inhalateur qu'il actionne rapidement.

-« Je vais trouver le numéro comme cela tu pourras lui sonner. On ne dira rien à Heero », promet Trowa.

Le gamin ravale ses larmes, s'essuie les yeux et sourit bravement.

-« Tu demanderas à qui ? »

-« Tonton Quatre, il doit l'avoir. Chut ! »

Ils arrivent au réfectoire où Heero les attend à une table pour la réserver. Ensemble, ils vont jusqu'au buffet pour se servir après avoir laissé leurs vestes sur les chaises. Pendant qu'Heero repart se servir, Trowa envoie un SMS pour demander le numéro de Duo à Quatre.

Ce dernier répond rapidement.

 _« Pourquoi veux-tu le numéro de Duo, Heero l'a perdu ? »_

Comme son amant n'est pas encore revenu, il répond.

 _« Non, Heero ne veut pas qu'il parle à son fils. »_

Deux secondes plus tard, le numéro lui arrive avec un 'Merci'. Barton est heureux, depuis que Winner estimait qu'il avait pris Heero à Duo, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Pourtant lui sait qu'il n'était pas le seul amant de son compagnon, maintenant comme à cette époque. C'était l'exclusivité de Duo qui était la base de leurs problèmes de couple pas lui.

-« On trouvera un moment pour que tu appelles ton papa », murmure Trowa.

Timothy lui fait un large sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit comme ânerie pour le faire sourire de la sorte. »

-« Il me racontait ses activités à la garderie. »

-« Oui, je suis en train de faire une flûte de paon, on est allé ramasser des roseaux de différentes tailles en promenade. Elle n'est pas encore finie. Je retournerai à la garderie ? »

En entendant son fils parler de la sorte, Heero se dit que pendant des années Duo a privé le gamin de grandes joies en voulant le prendre partout avec eux. Un enfant s'amuse plus avec ses semblables qu'avec des adultes. Il n'a pas eu besoin de lire des livres sur l'éducation pour savoir ce qui était bon pour le leur.

-« Tu n'iras pas demain, on a prévu une journée sur le lac, une partie de pêche. Toi qui aime l'eau ça devrait te plaire », explique Yuy.

-« Oh oui ! et on pourra se baigner dans le lac ? » s'informe Timothy.

-« Si tu ne fais pas peur aux poissons. On consommera nos prises, alors si tu veux manger. »

-« Nager loin du lieu de pêche », sourit-il.

-« Mais pas trop loin qu'on puisse te surveiller », rappelle Heero.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur, ils vont faire une longue promenade jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Timothy n'a pas su appeler son autre papa mais il sait que c'est une question de temps. Demain, il y aura bien un moment dans la journée pour cela.

Chacun avec un sac à dos, ils partent en randonnée jusqu'au lac, il y a des barbecues pour cuire la pêche. Ils en ont presque pour deux heures de marche pour y arriver mais les paysages sont tellement beaux qu'ils circulent avec plaisir.

Arrivé sur place, Heero installe leurs affaires près d'un barbecue pour être certain de l'avoir pour midi puis il se dirige vers le lac pour sortir son matériel. Trowa en profite pour allumer le feu qu'il produise des braises pour quand ils voudront passer à table.

Timothy vient de trouver des galets plats et commence à essayer de faire des ricochets. Heero s'avance pour lui montrer comment faire et rectifier ses gestes.

Le jeu lasse rapidement l'enfant qui n'y arrive pas comme il voudrait. Alors, il joue avec des bouts de bois et des galets pour faire une construction avant de venir demander s'il peut nager.

Tout heureux de l'accord, il enlève son T-shirt, son short et s'en va plus loin avec son essuie. Il barbote dans l'eau sans trop s'éloigner du bord pendant une grosse demi-heure.

Heero finit par l'appeler pour qu'il se sèche et se réchauffe. Ils pêchent ensemble durant une petite heure. Quand Trowa sort le troisième poisson, ils remballent leurs matériels pour préparer le repas.

Ils ont des pommes de terre qu'ils cuisent dans les braises depuis un moment, ils ont déposé également des épis de maïs sur la grille. Reste dans le sac thermique, de la salade et des saucisses pour s'ils n'avaient rien pêché de mangeable.

Pendant qu'Heero commence à cuire les poissons, Trowa et Timothy partent chercher du petit bois pour entretenir le feu et remplacer celui qui était déjà là à leur arrivée et qu'ils ont utilisé.

Trowa regarde s'ils sont assez loin, compose le numéro de Duo et passe le téléphone à l'enfant qui s'assied sur une bûche.

-« Papa, c'est moi. Tu voulais me parler ? »

-« Tim ! Que je suis heureux de t'entendre. Comment as-tu su ? »

-« C'est le téléphone de Trowa. J'étais si triste quand il me l'a dit qu'il a demandé le numéro à tonton Quatre. »

-« Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il ne m'a rien dit. Et tu t'amuses bien ? »

-« Oui, c'est beau la montagne. On est au lac. On a pêché notre poisson. Papa est en train de le préparer. »

-« Oh tu n'as pas encore mangé ! »

Duo regarde l'heure, il est presque quatorze heures. Lui normalement n'aurait pas dû décrocher, seulement un numéro inconnu l'a fait paniquer. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils.

Ils discutent encore cinq minutes avant que Trowa ne lui fasse signe.

-« Je dois raccrocher. »

-« À bientôt, essaie de sonner la semaine prochaine. C'est long sans nouvelle de toi. »

-« Oui. »

Maxwell encode le numéro, fait un SMS de remerciement à Trowa et se lève pour aller remercier de vive voix Quatre.

-« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Trowa allait essayer de me passer mon fils », dit-il en entrant.

-« Je me méfie de lui. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus », avoue-t-il.

-« Tu sais ce n'est pas la faute de Trowa si on s'est séparé. Notre vision de la vie était différente. Je le savais dès le départ. Mais j'ai espéré qu'il change. On ne devrait pas vouloir changer les gens. Je retourne travailler. »

Sur le coin de son bureau, Maxwell voit le GSM qu'il a acheté sur son temps de midi pour le donner à son fils. La panique l'avait tellement submergé qu'il avait même craint qu'Heero parte loin avec son enfant.

Puis il s'était raisonné, en se disant que pour Heero ça serait plus une contrainte qu'un plaisir d'avoir leur enfant continuellement.

Enfin, il donnera l'appareil aux prochaines vacances ainsi ils ne dépendront pas de Trowa pour avoir des contacts. Il sera en primaire et aura également appris à lire et écrire. Il se sent quand même soulagé d'avoir eu des nouvelles. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont séparés un mois.

Malgré les travaux qu'il a entrepris à la maison, le temps ne passe pas en soirée.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Timothy ramasse le petit tas de bois que Trowa lui a préparé. Il retourne vers le lac en sautillant presque tellement il est heureux.

Quand ils arrivent, Heero est déjà loin dans la préparation du repas. Les poissons sont nettoyés et sur le grill. Yuy sourit en voyant les yeux de son fils ébahi par le travail. Il se sent fier de ce qu'il lui fait découvrir quand il mange de bons appétits.

Après le repas, ils vont faire une promenade dans les environs.

-« Tu es trop petit pour t'en rappeler, mais avec ton père on est monté jusqu'au sommet. La vue était magnifique. Toi, tu as dormi toute l'ascension dans le porte au dos », raconte Heero.

-« C'est qui qui m'a porté ? » demande Timothy.

-« Tous les deux à tour de rôle », sourit Yuy.

-« Je pourrais nager après-midi quand on redescendra au lac ? » demande l'enfant après une dizaine de minutes de marche en silence.

-« Si on a le temps. Tu as déjà fait cela au matin », soupire un rien Heero.

Pour cela, il ressemble bien à Duo, dès qu'il pouvait et qu'il voyait une étendue d'eau, il voulait se baigner.

Ils marchent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Heero montre les traces de vie des animaux, comment voir la différence entre les pattes, toutes les choses que lui a appris Odin pour survivre et qui lui sont encore bien utiles maintenant.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter au lac s'ils veulent être à temps pour le buffet du soir. Timothy regarde tristement l'étendue d'eau avant de courir derrière son père qui marche d'un bon pas, suivi de Trowa qui avait ralenti en voyant le gamin s'attarder.

Après le repas, fourbu de fatigue, Timothy va se mettre au lit. Trowa aurait apprécié une soirée tendresse dans le petit salon du chalet. Seulement, Heero a déjà commandé une baby-sitter pour aller visiter le village sous les lampions de la nuit.

Certains jours Timothy va à la garderie, d'autres il va avec les deux adultes. Il ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il préfère. Avec la garderie, il a des copains pour jouer, avec son père, il apprend beaucoup de choses. Les vacances sont très différentes de celles qu'il a passées avec son papa Duo mais tout aussi amusantes.

Après quinze jours à la montagne, ils reprennent l'avion pour rentrer à Sank. Il y aura encore une semaine de congé puis ce sera la rentrée pour tout le monde.

Timothy se dit que ça ne va pas être facile de téléphoner à son autre papa une fois qu'il sera rentré d'autant plus que la deuxième fois n'avait déjà pas été facile. Trouver un moment alors qu'ils sont en promenade, cela n'allait pas Heero trouvant très agréable de jouer au professeur. Il comprenait le plaisir qu'avait eu Odin à lui enseigner autant de choses.

Pourtant une fois à Sank, Heero aurait presque aimé reprendre le travail. Un appartement de fonction, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dedans. Les vacances cela avait déjà coûté beaucoup et puis seul son travail l'intéressait réellement.

Il se voyait mal faire des activités comme le week-end avec son fils tous les jours. Une fois de temps en temps d'accord, mais ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé.

« Et si tu allais faire des courses pour la rentrée scolaire avec Timothy. C'est important d'apprendre à écrire et lire », propose Trowa le deuxième soir alors qu'ils sont au lit.

-« La pension alimentaire du mois d'août doit servir à ça. Je ne vais pas encore payer alors que Duo n'a pas eu de frais durant tout ce mois pour le gamin. Si j'y allais, c'est comme si je payais deux fois les achats. »

Non, ce n'est pas qu'il était radin mais il y avait des limites à dépenser sans compter.

Chaque jour qui passe, Heero se rend compte que Timothy s'ennuie également de plus en plus. Il ne lui trouve pas des activités qui pourraient lui plaire. Et puis il aimerait aussi pouvoir se reposer un peu avant de reprendre le travail.

Vendredi midi n'y tenant plus, Heero lâche à son fils.

-« Prépare tes affaires, je te reconduis chez papa à dix-huit heures. »

Ça ne fera jamais que deux jours plus tôt. Son fils pourra se réadapter à son autre vie avant de reprendre l'école. Si Duo doit faire des achats avec lui, il lui en laisse le temps, c'est pour le bien de l'enfant.

C'est vrai que Timothy est impatient de revenir chez lui, seulement il a aussi l'impression de se faire rejeter. Le ton que son papa a employé lui fait mal à son cœur d'enfant.

µµµ

Ils sont devant la porte de Maxwell à dix-huit heures tapantes, Heero sonne et attend. D'un autre côté, si Duo a quelqu'un dans sa vie, il va le surprendre sur le fait et savoir qui se met entre eux.

La porte s'ouvre, Maxwell écarquille des yeux puis il voit son fils, le regard rempli d'angoisse qui commence à peiner à respirer. Il ne peut pas lui dire de repartir deux jours chez son autre papa. Il n'en a pas envie non plus, son fils lui a manqué.

-« On peut entrer ? » Demande Heero en souriant.

-« Non, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Tim, tu peux aller dans le salon, j'arrive », réplique Duo.

Il est outré par l'audace de son ex-mari. Le gamin en profite pour détaler en cherchant son inhalateur dans la poche de sa veste. Aussi doux que peut-être son papa avec lui, il sait qu'il peut être sans pitié pour les autres.

-« Je le savais que tu avais quelqu'un. Où est-il ? » Lâche Yuy en faisant un pas en avant. « Je paie la moitié de cette maison », rappelle-t-il quand Duo fait barrage.

-« Tu as un sacré culot. Tu es avec Trowa. C'est pour ça que tu voulais payer la moitié. Heero, c'est mon domicile, tu n'as rien à y faire. Merci d'avoir ramené Tim en avance. »

Maxwell pend les sacs au pied d'Heero et lui clappe la porte au nez avec le pied. Il vérifie tout de même que son ex-mari n'insiste pas avant d'aller rejoindre son fils dans le salon. Timothy attend aussi tendu qu'un manche à balai. Malgré qu'il ait fait une pression à son inhalateur, il n'arrive toujours pas à respirer convenablement.

Duo dépose les sacs et tend les bras, le gamin s'y précipite.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! C'est long un mois sans toi », dit-il en le berçant doucement.

-« Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air ravi » répond Tim.

-« J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais te faire à manger. »

-« J'ai peut-être déjà mangé. »

-« Tu as mangé ? » s'étonne Maxwell.

-« Non, on peut commander chinois ? »

-« Va pour le chinois », sourit Duo en se rendant au frigo

Il y décroche le menu pour passer la commande et se faire livrer.

À Suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Durant tout le souper, Timothy raconte ses vacances avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que Duo surveille le bain de son enfant, il continue de l'écouter parler et ne peut que constater que oui c'est bien dans le même coin qu'ils sont allés la première année de Timothy.

C'est vrai que la montagne est magnifique, surtout ce versant-là. Le village et sa fête aux lampions du 20 août. Il s'en souvient encore, cela avait été la seule fois où ils avaient pris un baby-sitter. Il était allé avec Heero.

Il est tiré de ses souvenirs par la question de Tim.

-« C'est vrai qu'on y est déjà allé ? »

-« Oui mais tu étais bébé, tu devais avoir treize mois. »

-« Papa m'a raconté. Le lac est magnifique. Papa et Trowa ont pêché le repas. »

-« Tu as pu nager ? »

-« Oui, un peu. »

-« Ton père nage comme un poisson, je n'ai jamais compris qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau. Quand il me l'a dit, on a arrêté d'aller à la piscine. De toute façon, tu savais nager. »

De fil en aiguille, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour le petit garçon qui est enchanté par sa nouvelle chambre.

-« C'est une chambre de grand. J'ai hâte de faire mes devoirs sur mon bureau. »

-« Tu les feras surtout à la garderie. Mais tu me montreras ce que tu as fait dessus », ajoute Duo en voyant la déception dans le regard de son fils.

Près du bureau, il y a déjà le cartable avec tout ce qu'il doit avoir pour la rentrée. De toute façon, Duo n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire ses courses avec l'enfant. Quand il a vu les crises de certains gamins, le prix de certains objets, il était heureux d'avoir pu agir à sa guise.

Samedi matin, ils font une séance d'essayage pour voir si les vêtements scolaires vont toujours à Timothy. Ce n'est pas qu'il y a un uniforme, mais durant les vacances Tim a surtout circulé en jogging, pantalon abîmé ou rapiécé et shorts. Si l'enfant n'a pas tellement grandi, il ne rentrera plus dans ses vêtements d'hiver, c'est certain.

Ils partent faire les boutiques durant toute l'après-midi, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils préfèrent mais ils s'amusent tout de même. Pour le goûter, ils s'arrêtent dans une boulangerie et choisissent des viennoiseries qu'ils mangent dans le parc en regardant les canards nager dans l'étang.

Même si Timothy peste un peu, Maxwell le couche à l'horaire scolaire qu'il reprenne de bonnes habitudes.

Dimanche, ils vont à la piscine comme tous les dimanches où il a son fils. Ils nagent ensemble, jouent sur le toboggan. Ils passent un bon moment, s'éclaboussant. Maxwell en profite pour laver son fils convenablement sous les douches pour qu'ils ne doivent pas prendre le bain à la maison.

Après un bon repas, les vacances sont finies. Le rythme scolaire va reprendre. La course après le temps.

Pour ne pas trop stresser au matin, Duo prépare la mallette de son fils ainsi que les vêtements qu'il doit mettre demain matin sur la chaise du bureau. Il ne tient pas à courir à la dernière minute.

Juste avant de se mettre au lit, Maxwell installe le petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine, il n'aura plus qu'à chauffer le lait chocolaté de son fils et faire sa tasse de café. Les croissants dans le sachet fraîcheur ne risquent rien, avec un peu de beurre cela fera un festin pour le premier jour à la grande école.

En déposant son fils à la garderie du matin, Maxwell se rend compte qu'ils sont déjà repartis pour dix mois de vie réglée par le réveil. Il va devoir attendre dix-sept heures trente pour savoir comment s'est passé ce premier jour d'école. Est-ce qu'il ne se sera pas senti trop seul ? Duo sait que certains parents prennent congé pour ce grand jour, lui n'en avait plus.

À dix-sept heures trente, Maxwell arrive au pas de course à la garderie, Timothy est le dernier, il a déjà son manteau sur le dos. Toutes les petites chaises sont rangées sur les tables que le personnel de ménage puisse travailler plus rapidement.

D'un bon pas, ils rentrent chez eux. Maxwell écoute son fils lui raconter sa journée en souriant. La porte à peine ouverte, Tim dépose ses boîtes à tartines dans l'évier ainsi que sa gourde. Pendant que son papa les rince, il dépose son cartable près de la table. Timothy prend un torchon de vaisselle pour les essuyer et pouvoir les remplir pour le lendemain.

Dans la foulée, ils préparent la table pour le souper, comme ils ont mangé tous les deux chaud à midi, ils prendront des tartines pour le repas du soir, avec un bol de soupe.

-« Quand est-ce que je peux te montrer ce que j'ai fait ? » dit Tim en tendant une petite casserole.

-« Avant de prendre ton bain pour ne pas les abîmer, quand on aura fait la vaisselle. »

Avant de monter à l'étage, Timothy va chercher sa mallette sous le portemanteau. Il montre sa ligne de A majuscule et minuscule. Il montre également tous les petits A entourés dans un texte.

-« C'est une voyelle », dit-il fièrement.

Maxwell lui sourit et le félicite.

-« Allez au bain maintenant. »

µµµ

Les jours s'enchaînent répétitifs. Il y a quinze jours que l'école a repris, Timothy prépare son sac pour aller chez son papa Heero, il voit son cartable et demande.

-« Papa, je peux apporter mon cahier d'écriture chez papa ? »

-« Oui, mais fais attention de ne pas l'abîmer. »

C'est le premier week-end qu'il retourne chez Heero depuis la rentrée. Même si son papa vient le voir certains jours à midi, il n'a jamais pu lui montrer fièrement ce qu'il savait déjà faire. Soit ses affaires étaient en classe ou dans sa mallette pour aller à la garderie.

En souriant, Timothy met son cahier bien à plat au-dessus de ses vêtements.

Samedi, Heero arrive à dix heures quinze, l'enfant commençait déjà à paniquer en se demandant si son papa l'avait oublié. Quand la sonnette retentit, le gamin s'extrait du fauteuil où Duo l'avait s'asseoir devant un programme pour enfant.

Maxwell ne dit rien sur le retard. Il sait que cela ne sert à rien sauf mettre leur fils dans un drôle d'état.

-« Je te le ramène à dix-huit heures, demain », lâche Heero.

-« À demain, Tim, amuse-toi bien », dit Duo en souriant à son fils.

L'enfant secoue la main et marche à côté de son papa en lui racontant sa semaine. Duo referme la porte pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'ils les observent. Autant ne pas attiser la curiosité d'Heero.

Arrivé à l'appartement preventer, Timothy va vers sa chambre pour y déposer son sac. Il va pouvoir montrer son cahier d'écriture avec ses lettres bien droites et les BRAVOS de l'institutrice.

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et crie. Au milieu de la pièce, il y a une grosse araignée qui a sûrement eu aussi peur que lui car elle court se cacher derrière un coffre sur lequel l'enfant met toujours son sac.

Timothy tremble de tout son corps quand Heero arrive.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Une ar…ai…gnée …, bégaye-t-il. Comme… mon…poing », montre-t-il.

Yuy commence à regarder aux murs, au plafond.

-« Der…rière… le …coffre », indique l'enfant.

Heero y va le déplace un peu et rien.

-« Elle doit être partie. Et puis, les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses. Il n'y a pas d'araignée mortelle ou dangereuse par ici », dit-il en partant.

Timothy continue de trembler, sa respiration devient plus pénible. Il dépose son sac contre le mur, près de la porte, sort son inhalateur et fait une pression.

Sans vouloir se mettre dos au coffre, il sort son cahier d'écriture pour le montrer et repart vers le salon. Son père y est en train de nettoyer son arme de service.

-« Tu veux voir mon cahier d'écriture ? » Demande-t-il en le tendant en avant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Quand j'aurai fini avec mon arme. »

Timothy essaye de cacher sa déception. Il le dépose sur le coin de la table. Le plus loin possible des morceaux d'armes qu'il ne se salisse pas. Il part vers la cuisine. Trowa y est, il lui sourit. Barton est en train d'écosser des petits pois.

-« Je peux te donner un coup de main ? » demande l'enfant.

Trowa lui montre la place près de lui et déplace le pot pour y mettre les petits pois. Il dépose des cosses devant le gamin.

Ils travaillent en silence. Il aurait fait ça avec papa Duo, il y aurait eu des babillages. Au moins, en travaillant le temps passe. Un autre week-end, il aurait joué dans sa chambre avec ses petits soldats, ses voitures. Seulement, il sait bien qu'Heero n'aime pas le voir se traîner sur le sol et voir tous ses jouets éparpillés. Il trouve que ça fait désordre. Il le fait souvent ranger avant qu'il ne se lasse de son jeu. C'est pour cela qu'il va dans sa chambre, mais là il n'en a pas envie. Il frissonne rien qu'en repensant à la bête couverte de poils.

Ils ont presque fini d'écosser les petits pois quand Heero rentre dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

-« Tu ne joues pas dans ta chambre ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Non, j'ai eu envie d'aider Trowa. Tu as regardé mon cahier d'écriture ? »

-« Je venais me laver les mains pour ça », rétorque-t-il.

Timothy sourit, remercie Trowa et va se laver également les mains. Puis, il suit son père jusqu'au salon. Heero est en train de regarder le cahier le visage fermé.

-« C'est bien, tu progresses bien. Si tu continues tu auras une jolie écriture, pas comme les pattes de mouche de Duo », lâche-t-il en lui rendant.

Du coup, le compliment du départ n'a plus tellement d'importance. Le cœur gros, il rapporte son cahier qu'il dépose à plat à côté de son sac. Il soupire avant de revenir dans le salon en disant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Un sourcil se soulève en guise d'interrogation de la part d'Yuy.

-« Après-midi, je veux dire. »

-« On part bientôt en mission. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'épuiser. »

Trowa qui arrive de la cuisine avec tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire des tartines déposé sur un plateau, écarquille légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

-« On pourrait faire un jeu de cartes, alors », insiste Timothy.

Il n'aimait pas du tout quand son père et Trowa partaient en mission. De un parce que c'était un week-end où il s'ennuyait plus que d'habitude et de deux il savait que son père ne viendrait pas le voir à l'école sur le temps de midi.

-« On ira faire le tour du barrage ! » Tranche Heero en faisant sa première tartine.

Chacun se fait son repas en silence.

Autant aller promener, le fatiguer qu'il dorme la nuit et peut-être longtemps le matin. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas profiter et faire ce qu'il voulait de son week-end. Cette convention était stupide. Elle l'obligeait à prendre son fils deux week-ends par mois à date fixe sans pouvoir le prendre quand il en avait envie et réellement profiter de sa présence.

Duo n'avait pas de mission, il avait une petite vie pépère derrière son bureau. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de travailler vraiment. Il ne cherchait qu'à lui pourrir la vie, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas changé, Duo bien. Il lui compliquait la vie depuis leur séparation. Être séparé, cela voulait dire ne plus devoir jongler avec l'autre.

Même s'il ne l'aimait pas comme il avait aimé Duo, Trowa était beaucoup plus facile à vivre. Seulement, il ne supportait pas l'indifférence de Duo. Il s'était attendu à se faire engueuler pour les quinze minutes de retard, même pas un mot, même pas un regard.

Ils continuent de manger en silence, Heero ruminant ses idées noires, se plaignant intérieurement de sa vie sans relief. De tous les frais que Timothy lui procurait pour seulement quatre jours par mois. Pourquoi devait-il payer autant de pensions alimentaires ? Duo avait les allocations familiales pour parent isolé, il avait son salaire, il lui payait la moitié de la maison, l'école était gratuite. À part son asthme, Timothy était rarement malade.

Non, la vie n'était pas juste et il a trop longtemps laissé Duo lui marcher sur les pieds. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie lui plaisait, sauf son travail. Il voulait récupérer celle d'avant, celle où tout se passait bien comme au début de sa relation avec Duo. Quand ils allaient dans le même sens et non à contre-courant.

D'un autre côté, il savait déjà maintenant que ce rêve était impossible, il y avait trop de choses qui s'étaient passées, des choses qui ne peuvent pas être modifiées, comme la venue de Timothy dans leur existence.

Alors si sa vie était un enfer, il ne laisserait pas Duo avoir une vie merveilleuse, car il s'en rend compte, il s'est bien fait avoir. Duo a son enfant et sa maison, il a son paradis sur Terre.

Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire mais il aura sa mission comme à l'époque où il a voulu conquérir Duo.

Le repas fini et la vaisselle faite, ils partent tous les trois vers le barrage. Timothy court devant et revient vers eux. Il est heureux de bénéficier d'un moment en dehors de la maison pour se dépenser. Être à la grande école donne moins l'occasion de courir partout.

La promenade dure dix kilomètres, Heero n'est pas persuadé que Timothy n'en a pas fait vingt. Il va bien dormir et peut-être même faire la grasse matinée.

En revenant à l'appartement, l'enfant aide Trowa pour la préparation du souper. En général au retour des activités, il joue dans sa chambre. Barton ne va pas se plaindre d'avoir un peu d'aide pour une fois.

Comme chaque fois qu'il a son fils, Heero va le coucher, cela reste son moment préféré. Leur moment à eux. Les histoires ont évolué depuis qu'il a la garde de Timothy. Yuy aime savoir qu'en plus Duo ne lui a pas volé cet instant, il n'a jamais lu une histoire à son fils.

Bien installé dans le lit, Timothy écoute avec le sourire son père lui conter une partie de l'île au trésor qu'ils ont commencée aux grandes vacances.

-« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, maintenant tu dors, à demain. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front, remonte la couverture et s'en va. Il coupe la lumière et quitte la chambre. Tim branche la veilleuse qu'il met sous son oreiller quand il prend son pyjama dans son sac.

Il s'endort rapidement. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est quand il entend des petits pas sur le sol. Il est persuadé que c'est l'araignée et qu'elle se rapproche.

Timothy se redresse dans le lit, prend ses jambes contre son torse et commence à se balancer. Sa respiration se fait plus sifflante, seulement il ne veut pas se lever pour prendre son inhalateur, il risque de se faire attaquer par la bête qui tourne, il l'entend. Il a de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Trowa se réveille. Il est intrigué par le sifflement qu'il entend. Il finit par secouer légèrement Heero.

-« Tu n'entends pas ? »

-« Timothy fait une crise d'asthme, il va faire aller son inhalateur et se sera fini, dors. »

N'entendant pas l'enfant se lever, Trowa sort du lit, se dirige vers la chambre d'à côté. Il pousse un peu la porte et voit l'enfant qui se balance. Intrigué, il lui demande.

-« Tu n'as pas ton inhalateur ? »

-« Dans… sac »

Le voyant à côté de lui, Trowa le ramasse et l'amène sur le lit. Timothy l'ouvre, fouille et trouve enfin son appareil, il fait une pression. Seulement, Barton voit bien que le gamin ne se calme pas, même si sa respiration est moins sifflante.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

-« Araignée », dit-il en montrant le coffre.

Trowa s'y rend, le bouge et la bête s'enfuit. Timothy se glace d'effroi alors que l'adulte écrase l'araignée. Barton soulève le coffre et le dépose sur le coin du bureau pour regarder s'il y a un nid. Avant de le remettre à sa place, il ôte avec son doigt le cocon près du pied.

Il va jusqu'à la salle de bain se laver les mains avant de revenir dans la chambre avec un morceau de papier de toilette pour ramasser le cadavre de l'araignée.

-« Dors maintenant. »

-« Comment as-tu osé faire ça à pied nu », lâche dégoûté Timothy.

-« Je suis plus lourd qu'elle, sourit-il. Couche-toi et garde ton inhalateur sur la table de nuit. »

Trowa retourne se couche.

-« Toi et Duo vous êtes bien pareils. Vous allez en faire une femmelette à accourir quand il fait une crise d'asthme », râle Yuy.

-« Il avait peur d'une araignée », explique-t-il.

-« Et alors, c'est une petite bête, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire ? »

Trowa soupire et se retourne pour dormir.

µµµ

À midi, Heero voit bien que l'attitude de Timothy a changé vis-à-vis de Trowa. Quand son fils regarde son amant, il y a de l'admiration dans ses yeux et cela l'énerve. Il a presque le même regard pour Duo. Pourtant ils n'ont rien fait de spécial. C'est quand même lui qui risque sa vie pour maintenir la paix, qui rapporte le plus gros salaire par sa fonction de capitaine.

Il aura suffi à Trowa de tuer une araignée pour déclencher de l'adoration, c'est à ne rien y comprendre, la vie est injuste.

Il est dix-huit heures quand Heero ramène son fils.

-« Tu pars en mission quand ? » Demande le gamin sur le chemin.

-« Mardi. »

-« J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue, tu vas me manquer », dit-il.

Toute la rancœur d'Yuy s'en va par une simple phrase dite avec amour.

À Suivre…

* * *

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2019 ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Duo attend son fils, installé dans le divan, il scrute la rue derrière la tenture. Il aime le voir arriver du coin de la rue. Il a l'air si heureux de son week-end.

Lui en a profité pour faire son ménage convenablement, même si c'est plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose.

Maxwell se lève et se rend dans le couloir, il attend que son fils sorte sa clef et ouvre la porte. Il préfère rester en embuscade pour le cas où Heero aurait eu l'intention d'entrer avec le gamin. Une fois la porte refermée c'est les grandes embrassades. Son fils racontant son week-end le sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée se passe comme les jours de semaine, ils préparent le repas et la mallette pour le lendemain pendant que Timothy continue de raconter ce qu'il a fait.

Mardi soir, Duo voit bien que son fils est un peu mal à l'aise alors il finit par l'interroger.

-« Il y a un truc qui ne va pas à l'école ? »

-« Tu connais mon copain Samuel ? »

-« Le petit garçon qu'on a eu ici quand il a eu une petite sœur », répond-il pour lui prouver qu'il sait qui c'est.

-« Oui, il va aux scouts depuis cette année, il s'y amuse bien. J'aurais voulu y aller également. »

-« Et ça se donne où et quand ? »

-« Sous l'église, le dimanche matin de dix heures à midi trente », dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Alors, on ne sait plus aller à la piscine. »

-« On pourrait y aller un autre jour. Le mardi soir, c'est ouvert jusqu'à vingt heures », supplie presque Tim.

Maxwell lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

-« D'accord, mais seulement quand tu es chez moi. Je ne veux pas me mettre ton père à dos. »

-« Merci », crie Timothy en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Mais il est trop tard pour aller à la piscine cette semaine. On ira en sortant de la garderie et tu me donneras un coup de main pour le souper. »

-« Oui. »

Quand il dépose son fils à la garderie de l'école au matin, il le voit se précipiter dans les bras de Samuel. Les deux enfants finissent par danser en se tenant les mains. Cela le fait sourire de les voir si heureux.

Dès dimanche matin, Duo se rend avec Tim sous l'église. Il remplit le papier d'inscription, signale les problèmes d'asthme. Dès que c'est fait, il retrouve son enfant à l'extérieur qui joue avec d'autres. Il l'embrasse et s'en va.

Il a un peu le cœur gros de perdre du temps avec lui, seulement, le principal c'est qu'il puisse grandir heureux et bien dans sa peau. Et si pour cela, il doit passer un peu moins de temps avec lui tant pis.

Comme il fait beau et qu'il est en route, Duo décide d'aller se promener dans les bois tout proches. Il a le temps avant de devoir préparer le repas de midi et de venir chercher son fils.

µµµ

Le nouveau rythme est pris. Le lundi soir, Duo prépare un repas qui se réchauffe au micro-ondes avec Timothy, puis les sacs de piscines.

Mardi matin, Maxwell embarque les deux sacs dans un plus grand pour aller au travail. À la sortie de la garderie, ils filent vers la piscine. Ils ont la surprise de constater qu'il y a des cours qu'aquagym dans la petite profondeur de la grande piscine. Alors ils nagent dans la grande profondeur jusqu'aux bouées de délimitation en attendant de pouvoir y aller, ils vont également sur le toboggan. Ils doivent attendre seulement vingt minutes avant de pouvoir jouer comme ils font d'habitude à jeter un petit ballon et nager derrière.

Ils sortent après une heure pour se rendre sous la douche, Maxwell a prévu également le shampoing et savon douche qu'ils ne doivent pas se laver en rentrant chez eux et gagner ce temps-là aussi.

De retour à la maison, pendant que le repas se réchauffe, Duo vérifie les devoirs et leçons et prépare les affaires pour le lendemain. C'est un peu stressant, mais il préfère ça tant qu'il peut voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son enfant.

µµµ

Durant plus qu'un mois, Timothy ne va pas chez Heero, celui-ci se cachant derrière des missions que Duo sait pertinemment qu'il ne réalise pas. Seulement, il ne voulait pas rendre le gamin malheureux. Il avait accepté qu'il aille chez les scouts pour cela aussi, lui rendre moins pénibles les absences de son père.

Mi-novembre, Duo ne pouvait que se demander si Heero prendrait Timothy pour sa semaine de Noël, lui travaillait. Dans le doute, il l'avait inscrit durant les quinze jours à la garderie. Quand le gamin avait dû rendre le papier, il avait froncé les sourcils.

-« Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de ton père. Tu sais bien qu'il peut devoir partir rapidement, mieux vaut que j'annule la garderie qu'il n'y ait plus de place. »

À la réaction de son fils, Duo était persuadé qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Mardi, Timothy est tout heureux, son papa lui a dit en lui rendant visite sur le temps de midi qu'il viendrait le chercher samedi matin pour le dernier week-end de novembre.

-« C'est vrai que quand il me l'a dit, ça m'a un peu ennuyé parce qu'il y aura bowling avec les scouts, mais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas été chez lui. Il vient juste me voir certains jours à midi et cinq minutes ce n'est pas assez, on n'a pas le temps de discuter beaucoup. »

-« Mais c'est bien qu'il vienne, ça compense des week-ends où tu n'y vas pas », justifie Duo.

Il ronge son frein pour ne pas lui dire parfois ce qu'il a sur le cœur et ouvrir les yeux de son fils. Seulement, il se dit que c'est peut-être sa rancœur qu'il voudrait faire comprendre au gamin.

Vendredi, Tim est tout excité en préparant son sac. Duo vérifie que les devoirs ont été réalisés avant qu'il ne parte.

µµµ

Le gamin est revenu heureux de son week-end, ils avaient été dans un parc d'attractions le samedi après-midi.

-« Papa a dit que tu le connaissais, que vous y alliez souvent au début de votre mariage. »

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu une passe où Heero avait voulu faire ce que les jeunes faisaient. Seulement, ils n'y avaient jamais trouvé un plaisir, avoir des sensations fortes, ils avaient eu leurs doses quand ils étaient adolescents et même au péril de leur vie, comme encore à l'époque en mission. Parfois, ces rappels les renvoyaient en arrière avec toutes les terreurs qui les accompagnaient. Ils avaient fini par ne plus s'y rendre.

-« Tu t'es amusé ? »

-« Oui même si papa n'a pas voulu que je monte sur certaines attractions. »

-« Tu n'avais pas l'âge sûrement ? »

-« Non les asthmatiques ne pouvaient pas, Trowa lui a montré. J'avais mon pouf-pouf j'aurai pu », peste le gamin.

-« S'il est mis ça, il faut mieux suivre les consignes », sermonne Duo.

N'empêche, il est heureux que pour une fois Heero n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête et respecte des consignes de sécurité.

Lundi, il doit être dix heures quand Heero entre dans le bureau de Duo et demande à son collègue de sortir. Le regard d'Yuy faisant toujours son effet, l'homme s'exécute rapidement. Heero croise les bras sur son torse.

-« Pourquoi as-tu inscrit Timothy chez les scouts ? Tu veux m'empêcher de le voir ! », affirme-t-il.

Maxwell n'en revient pas de son toupet, c'est lui qui fait sauter les jours de visite, qui ne demande jamais à les récupérer. Et il ose l'accuser de ça !

-« D'abord, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir ton fils. C'est même le contraire, je souhaiterai que tu le prennes plus régulièrement. Et puis, j'ai dit à Tim que c'était pour les week-ends chez moi. »

-« Il m'a demandé si je le prenais aux congés de carnaval, car il avait un mini-camp. Tu vois que cette activité empiète sur mon temps avec lui », clame Heero.

-« Il ne m'en a pas encore parlé », avoue Duo.

-« Il a eu les renseignements en allant dimanche matin », lâche Yuy en lançant le prospectus sur le bureau de son ex-mari.

Puis il tourne les talons et s'en va. Duo ramasse le papier et le consulte. Pourquoi Tim ne lui en a pas parlé ? Il n'apprécie pas trop que son fils commence à lui faire des cachotteries.

C'est réellement impatient qu'il prend la direction de la garderie au soir. Il a réussi à mettre ce problème de côté pour travailler, seulement là, il va devoir percer l'abcès.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre, Maxwell décide de se lancer, Timothy a fini de raconter sa journée.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais été au scout dimanche ? »

Le gamin se rembrunit et ralentit un rien l'allure.

-« Trowa m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne t'en parlerait pas », soupire-t-il déçu par l'attitude de l'adulte.

-« Ce n'est pas Trowa, c'est ton père avec ton papier d'inscription pour le mini-camp », rétorque sèchement Duo.

Il veut pouvoir faire confiance à son enfant et ne pas commencer à fouiller dans sa vie. Sinon ils vont rapidement arriver à une situation difficile.

-« Je m'ennuyais, papa dort toujours le dimanche matin. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il en ferait tout une histoire. »

-« C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit : seulement quand tu es chez moi, rappelle Duo. Et qui a payé pour le bowling ? »

-« Trowa, je pensais qu'il me ferait crédit et qu'on réglerait quand j'irai avec toi, mais si je ne payais pas, je ne pouvais pas jouer. »

-« J'irai voir Trowa pour le rembourser », soupire Maxwell.

-« Papa, je suis désolé. Il était debout quand on est revenu. J'avais le papier en main pour le cacher dans mon sac. Il me l'a arraché des mains. »

Duo s'arrête et prend son fils par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde.

-« Tu ne peux pas faire des cachotteries ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Les règles doivent être respectées, si ton père ne veut pas que tu ailles aux scouts prend des choses pour t'amuser. »

-« Je ne le ferai plus. »

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Duo essaye de voir Trowa sans Heero surtout, et pour ça il doit le croiser dans un couloir. Il laisse la porte de son bureau ouverte afin de pouvoir le suivre le cas échéant. Il finit par le trouver près de la machine à café à onze heures.

-« Qu'est-ce que je te dois pour le bowling ? »

-« Rien, ce n'est pas cinq crédits qui va me ruiner. Je m'en veux d'avoir accepté. D'habitude, on est à la plaine à cette heure-là. »

-« Personne n'en est mort. Merci de t'en occuper ainsi. »

Au soir, Timothy demande.

-« Et pour le mini-camp ? »

-« C'est la partie de ton père s'il te prend. »

-« Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller parce qu'il va peut-être me prendre. Mais ce n'est pas juste », râle l'enfant.

-« C'est la vie ! »

Au fond de son cœur, il jubile un peu, heureux que son fils voit également les défauts d'Heero. Ça lui fait mal et ça lui fait du bien. C'est aussi l'ensemble de ses petits détails qui ont fini par mettre fin à leur couple.

Parfois, Duo se demande si Heero ne lui fait pas porter le chapeau de cette rupture, ils ont des torts tous les deux, c'est certain. Mais Heero à l'air tellement sûr de ce qu'il dit à Timothy. Il lui parle souvent de leur ancienne vie et bien sûr que les bons côtés.

D'accord, il n'a jamais été un sorteur, c'était plus pour faire plaisir à son mari. Néanmoins, il fait attention à ne pas se rendre dans des endroits qu'ils ont fréquentés pour ne pas se confronter à ses souvenirs heureux et malheureux.

Il voudrait détester Heero, mais rien n'y fait quoiqu'il lui fasse, il y a une partie de son être qui l'aime à la folie. C'est bien pour cela qu'il repousse les propositions qu'il a quand il sort boire un verre sans son fils, certains week-ends où Heero le prend.

Le temps passe et Heero prend Timothy en général une fois par mois. S'il l'a pris une semaine pour Noël, il ne l'a pas pris pour les vacances de carnaval.

C'est un week-end que Timothy aurait dû passer chez Heero, mais il n'est pas venu le chercher. Duo va en profiter pour essayer d'expliquer une matière que son fils n'a pas bien comprise à l'école.

Il prend une feuille de papier pour écrire une phrase, Timothy ne retrouve pas toujours le sujet d'un verbe du coup, il l'accorde mal.

-« Je ne trouve pas que tu écris comme une mouche », lâche l'enfant tout d'un coup.

-« Tu sais une mouche ça n'écrit pas. Où as-tu entendu cette expression ? »

-« C'est papa quand il a regardé mon cahier d'écriture l'autre fois. Il m'a dit que moi j'aurai au moins une belle écriture pas comme toi. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu ne le reprends plus pour lui montrer ? »

-« Oui ! », avoue-t-il timidement.

-« Je n'ai pas été beaucoup à l'école, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas une belle écriture. Je n'ai jamais fait des lignes comme toi. »

-« Pourtant, tu en sais des choses puisque tu m'apprends ce que madame n'explique pas bien. »

-« Tu ne peux pas dire que madame n'explique pas bien, c'est irrespectueux. Sa méthode ne te convient peut-être pas. Et puis, je cherche sur le NET pour t'apprendre. Papa saurait peut-être sans ça lui. »

Il doit bien avouer que cela l'avait vexé d'entendre qu'il écrivait mal, mais c'était vrai, il s'était toujours senti inférieur à l'intelligence d'Heero et ses connaissances. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il essayait de pallier à tout ça chez son fils pour mieux l'armer pour la vie.

Patiemment, Duo reprend la matière et explique des choses qu'il vient d'apprendre pour son fils.

µµµ

Trois semaines plus tard, Timothy revient des scouts avec les papiers pour le grand camp du mois d'août, ce sera dix jours.

-« Je vais pouvoir y aller ? »

-« Tu es chez moi, c'est sans problème pour cette année. »

-« Et pour l'année prochaine ? »

-« Timothy, chaque chose en son temps. Tu vas peut-être détester le camp et tu ne voudras plus y aller. »

Duo remplit le document immédiatement et fait le virement pour réserver sa place. Il est bien mis que les cinquante premiers pourront partir, il ne veut pas que son fils ne puisse pas participer à cause d'un manque de réaction de sa part.

µµµ

La vie reprend son rythme, une fois par mois Tim va chez Heero. Il prend ses devoirs et leçons pour s'occuper et des jeux.

Maxwell commence à organiser ses vacances, il n'a pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul à la maison, en vacances alors que son fils sera en camp. Il décide de partir en voyage la dernière quinzaine de juillet quand son fils sera chez son père. Il demande à pouvoir changer sa date de congés et on lui accorde rapidement.

Il rêve d'aller faire une croisière sur le Nil qu'il repousse parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il appelle une activité pour un jeune enfant. Il y a trop de visites guidées et de musées. Seulement, c'est une période de l'histoire qui le fascinait et il voulait le voir un jour de ses yeux.

Un week-end où Timothy est chez Heero, il va dans une agence de voyages pour tout organiser.

Fin juin, Duo et Timothy vont acheter tout ce que le gamin aura besoin pour son camp scout. Un matelas pneumatique, un sac de couchage, une lampe de poche. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas que son enfant se sente lésé alors il lui explique ses projets.

-« Tu pourrais faire ton voyage pendant que je suis en camps », bougonne un rien l'enfant.

-« Je préfère rester disponible, si tu as un accident et qu'il faut aller t'y reprendre. Mais quand tu rentres, on part ensemble quelques jours à la mer. J'ai déjà réservé. »

Timothy lui fait un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'iraient qu'une semaine, le camp de son fils et son voyage ayant déjà pas mal entamé son budget vacances, surtout qu'Heero ne participerait pas aux dépenses du camp. Quand cela touchait au financier, Heero suivait la convention à la lettre et ne payait jamais un extrascolaire encore moins les activités en dehors de l'école.

Maintenant, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre le début des vacances, ce qui ne serait tarder.

À Suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

En préparant le sac pour le mois de juillet que son fils va passer chez Heero. Duo prend le temps de lui expliquer comment se servir du GSM qu'il va lui donner. Il lui dit plusieurs fois que c'est qu'il puisse le joindre en cas de grave problème. Il a mis quinze crédits en argent dessus.

-« Tim, regarde, je le range là, dans cette petite poche, tu fais bien attention. »

-« Oui, papa, je peux l'utiliser quand même une fois la semaine pour te dire bonjour ? »

-« Oui, ça me fera plaisir également. »

Quand Heero vient chercher son fils pour un mois, Yuy tire une tête de trois mètres de long. Duo a vraiment mauvais pour son gamin.

Pour Maxwell, commence une longue période, celle qu'il aime le moins de l'année. S'il apprécie certains week-ends afin de penser plus à lui, un mois sans son fils, ça va être mortel.

Après le travail, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, il ne risque pas de croiser l'enfant dans les rues. Il sait par Quatre que Heero est parti pour quinze jours de vacances dans le Puy-de-Dôme. Encore une destination qu'ils ont faite ensemble. Peut-être qu'il se donne trop d'importance, Heero pouvait avoir apprécié au point de vouloir y retourner malgré les souvenirs douloureux, vouloir aussi que Timothy découvre ce genre de choses.

Duo est heureux de recevoir à la fin de la première semaine un SMS de son enfant.

 _Je suis bien arrivé en vacances, bonne nuit papa chéri_

Maxwell s'empresse de lui répondre.

µµµ

Heero vient d'arriver sur son lieu de vacances, dans le même style que l'année passée. Mais c'est sur un autre coin de montagne, ils vont pouvoir faire de longues promenades. C'est un coin reconnu pour ses rencontres avec les animaux sauvages. Il y a des petits chalets dans un club de vacances, intimité en ayant tous les avantages pour faire garder Timothy quand il y a des activités plus risquées pour l'enfant.

Tout en déballant les bagages, Heero ne pouvait que penser à ce qu'il ferait au retour de ses vacances. Il allait encore devoir occuper Timothy quinze jours. Pourquoi devait-on réserver tellement à l'avance dans les clubs ou pour des stages.

S'ils étaient partis si tôt, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait plus que cette période de disponible. Si Trowa avait le même avantage que Duo pour s'occuper des animations avec Timothy. En matière d'organisation, il était un véritable boulet. Il n'avait aucune initiative, il ne comprenait rien à demi-mot.

Après les vacances de carnaval, Heero lui avait parlé des grandes vacances et qu'il faudrait occuper son fils. C'est début mai qu'il avait réalisé que si son amant avait dit oui, il n'avait pas tout organisé à sa place. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de choses à penser avec son service pour devoir aussi gérer le privé.

Directement, il avait contacté tous les stages proposé par le Royaume de Sank et parfois loin de son domicile, il s'était vu refuser partout, tout étant complet depuis Pâques. Même la garderie était clôturée, il ne restait plus de places.

Heero avait insisté en disant que son fils devait être inscrit début août puisque Duo travaillait jusqu'au 12 août, il l'avait vu au planning.

Ça aussi ça le faisait enrager, lui avait dû prendre un mois de congé pour s'occuper de son fils et Duo se permettrait de ne prendre que quinze jours. Il avait réellement l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce dans ce divorce.

-« Timothy, où vas-tu début août alors que ton père travail ? »

-« Je vais au camp scout, papa a dit qu'il préférait travailler pour ne pas se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là. Il va partir fin juillet en vacances. Il m'a dit : 'six semaines sans te voir c'est trop long' », sourit Timothy.

-« Six semaines ? » s'alarme Yuy.

-« Un mois avec toi et le camp scout dans la foulée. »

Heero se renfrogne. Cela ne lui plaît pas du tout que Duo puisse faire des projets, avoir une vie, de savoir qu'il ne pense plus à lui. Et surtout qu'il ne lui parle plus de ses activités, qu'il ne les gère pas en fonction de lui et Timothy. Il va même en vacances seul alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il a vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir eu d'importance pour lui. Timothy ne lui dit jamais :

-« Papa m'a dit que vous faisiez ça ensemble. »

Comme s'il ne parlait jamais de leur passé, c'est pourtant la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie, pour lui.

µµµ

Les vacances sont agréables, ils font des activités ensemble plus que l'année dernière. Néanmoins, Heero reste maussade, il n'arrive pas à s'ôter de la tête que Duo va aller s'amuser pendant qu'il gardera Timothy. Et il ose lui faire des reproches sur son manque d'implication vis-à-vis de leur fils.

Arrivé à Sank et sans les activités de la montagne, cela devient une véritable obsession pour Yuy. Il a fini par sonner au travail pendant que Trowa était à la plaine avec l'enfant. Duo est en congé à partir de lundi, on est vendredi après-midi, il y a déjà cinq jours qu'il cherche à occuper le gamin.

D'un mouvement presque rageur, il trie les affaires de son fils des leurs qu'il allait mettre à la machine. Il prépare un sac de linge sale et un avec le linge encore propre. Sa décision est prise, il ne laisserait pas passer l'histoire. Il n'avait pas adopté un enfant pour que Duo s'amuse pendant qu'il le gardait. Bien sûr, il ne dirait pas cela à son fils.

Peu avant dix-huit heures, Heero est devant la porte de Maxwell avec son fils et deux sacs.

Trowa avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec son compagnon dans la cuisine, mais l'argument.

-« Tu peux partir si ça ne te plaît pas. »

Avait fait mouche comme à chaque fois, il avait préféré ne plus s'en mêler.

De voir, Barton se taire et accepter avait renforcé Heero dans l'idée que Duo ne l'avait jamais aimé autant que Trowa. Ou même lui qui avait accepté de vivre dans une maison, de jardiner et d'adopter un enfant.

Penser ainsi lui ôtait également de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de son fils, il ne faisait que rendre les coups que Duo lui avait portés en son temps. Il aimait son enfant, néanmoins, il était plus grand maintenant, il faisait plus de choses seul, il avait moins besoin de lui et cela le désolait. Il avait aimé être nécessaire au gamin.

Il voyait bien que Timothy était mal à l'aise, qu'il commençait à respirer moins bien, seulement, il mettait aussi cela sur le compte qu'il était impatient de retrouver son autre papa. Il lui serait reconnaissant plus tard pour le temps octroyé en plus, il en était certain.

La porte s'ouvre enfin sur Maxwell qui écarquille la bouche d'étonnement. Il attendait une pizza.

-« Timothy se languit de toi et six semaines c'est long pour lui aussi », lâche Heero en déposant les sacs sur le sol.

Il fait demi-tour et s'en va un sourire se fait sur ses lèvres, il ne fallait pas se moquer de lui, la machine était lancée. Duo aurait bientôt d'autres surprises.

µµµ

-« Tu te languissais vraiment ? » demande Duo

-« Je suis désolé, papa. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais début août parce qu'il n'y avait pas de places à la garderie et que tu travaillais. Alors je lui ai dit que je partais en camp scout dès mon retour. »

-« Je vois. »

-« Papa, je suis désolé pour ton voyage », pleurniche Timothy.

-« On ira voir demain, si tu peux venir avec moi, sinon j'annulerai. Ton papa ne savait pas », sourit bravement Duo.

-« Si je lui ai dit, je n'ai pas réfléchi », pleure-t-il à gros sanglots.

Puis sa respiration se fait sifflante.

-« Ce n'est vraiment pas important », dit Duo en caressant le dos de son enfant.

Il lui tend son inhalateur qu'il a pris dans le meuble de l'entrée.

Pourtant, il râle, pas sur son fils, mais Heero parce qu'il est certain que ce n'est pas par amour pour leur enfant qu'il l'a ramené à la maison, mais bien pour l'ennuyer lui.

Pourquoi Heero ne peut-il pas simplement tourner la page comme il l'a fait. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être heureux ensemble. Lui le laisse être en couple avec Trowa, il n'a pas fait d'esclandre quand il l'a découvert, pourtant il aurait pu obtenir le divorce aux torts de Yuy.

Vraiment, il ne comprend plus Heero et dans des moments pareils, l'amour qu'il a encore pour son ex-mari se transforme en haine.

Est-ce que Heero le haïrait maintenant ? Mais alors il ne sait vraiment pas pour quelle raison. C'est lui qui a eu des aventures, c'est lui qui a eu envie d'une autre vie. Est-ce qu'il lui en veut de ne pas avoir accepté tout cela sans broncher ? Si c'est ça, il descend encore plus dans son estime.

Duo s'accroupit et prend son fils par les épaules pour mieux lui expliquer.

-« On ira ensemble demain voir si tu sais venir avec moi à la croisière. Calme-toi, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. »

-« On a l'argent pour que je vienne avec toi ? » s'inquiète l'enfant en hoquetant et essuyant ses yeux.

Il a déjà eu souvent des refus pour acheter des choses à cause du prix pour savoir qu'ils n'ont pas facile. En tout cas plus difficile que son papa Heero qui n'a jamais l'air d'être à court d'argent lui.

-« On le trouvera », dit Duo en rangeant l'inhalateur.

On sonne à la porte, Maxwell fronde des sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'il avait commandé une pizza, ça risque d'être peu pour deux et sûrement pas très équilibré. Quand ils l'auront mangée, il avisera. Il leur fera peut-être une omelette avec un peu de pâtes et des épinards.

Ils mangent en discutant, puis ils rangent ensemble les valises. Maxwell fait tourner directement une machine avec le linge de son fils en constatant qu'une est de linge sale. Le reste Timothy le range dans son armoire. Ils referont un bagage si Duo peut emmener son enfant à la dernière minute, les siens étant déjà faits.

µµµ

Après le déjeuner, Maxwell part avec son fils à l'agence de voyages. Il a sa propre pochette en main pour faciliter le travail de l'agent.

Duo expose son problème.

-« La personne qui devait garder mon fils de presque sept ans vient de me faire faux bond. »

-« Vous voulez annuler ? »

-« Je voudrais pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. »

-« Ce paquebot n'a pas de personnel de garderie, il faudra vous en occuper continuellement. »

-« Ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. »

-« Alors je vais contacter la personne qui partage votre chambre. Si elle est d'accord, on fera mettre un lit d'appoint, il y aura une participation aux frais pour les repas et les visites guidées », précise l'homme.

-« C'est normal. »

L'agent en face de lui compose un numéro et Duo attend. Une boule se fait dans son estomac, encore plus quand il voit son fils droit comme un i sur sa chaise. Il en veut à Heero de lui mettre cette pression sur les épaules.

Une discussion s'instaure dont Duo n'a que la version du représentant de l'agence.

-« Un enfant de sept ans… Il est ici devant moi, il est très sage… La personne qui devait s'en occuper a dû être hospitalisée d'urgence… »

Duo a envie de rectifier l'affirmation, mais ce n'est pas lui qui ment. Il en reviendra à son 'fait faux bond' et il n'abordera pas le sujet si nécessaire.

-« Merci, c'est vraiment très aimable, Monsieur Itzal. »

L'homme raccroche et sourit.

-« Voilà, votre fils peut monter à bord, Monsieur Itzal a des petits enfants de l'âge de votre fils. Je vous calcule le montant à payer en plus. »

Maxwell se tourne vers son fils et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Le gamin respire mieux et lui fait un grand sourire.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est sur votre entière responsabilité. Voici le montant à honorer, trois cent cinquante crédits. »

-« J'aime bien m'en occuper. On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Je prévoirais de la lecture supplémentaire ou je serai vraiment bien reposé en revenant », affirme Duo.

Il tend sa carte bancaire à l'agent qui l'introduit dans un appareil. L'homme y inscrit le montant et retourne l'appareil pour que Duo puisse réaliser son code secret. Il essaye de sourire, seulement cela fait un sacré trou dans son budget. Il espère qu'un électroménager important ne va pas tomber en panne, il serait vraiment embarrassé.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à prévoir la valise de Timothy, des livres pour lui et il sera fin prêt pour le départ.

µµµ

Lundi matin sur le port, Maxwell tend son billet et celui de son fils. Ils vont de suite déposer les valises à leur emplacement. Une petite cabine avec un lit d'appoint sous forme de divan-lit. Duo l'utilisera lui-même, Timothy ayant eu toute sa vie de bon lit, il y dormirait mal.

Toutes les commodités sont près de la cabine dans une pièce attenante pour la leur et celle d'à côté, un système de verrous automatique fait que les deux côtés se ferment en même temps.

Duo dépose ses affaires sur les deux lits qu'il s'attribue. Au moment où ils vont quitter la cabine, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

-« Monsieur Itzal », dit-il.

-« Monsieur Maxwell et mon fils Timothy. Encore merci d'avoir accepté ce contretemps. »

Duo pousse un peu Tim dans le dos pour qu'il dise bonjour.

-« Bonjour, monsieur, merci j'aurai été triste si mon papa n'avait pas pu faire son voyage parce que la personne qui devait me garder ne pouvait pas le faire. Encore merci », dit-il en tendant la main.

-« Si je peux profiter de mon voyage. De toute façon, les cabines ne servent qu'à dormir. Vous avez choisi vos lits ? »

-« On vous a laissé celui le plus près de la salle de bain », avoue Maxwell.

-« C'est très aimable. »

-« On vous laisse vous installer. On va attendre le départ sur le pont », dit Duo en poussant son fils vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, il le félicite.

-« J'ai eu un peu peur que tu signales que c'est ton autre papa qui nous avait fait faux bond. »

-« Si mes copains n'ont jamais réagi à ça. Je sais que ça gêne les parents de Samuel », sourit l'enfant.

Arrivé sur le pont, Timothy s'extasie.

-« Tu as vu, il y a une piscine sur le bateau. »

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ton maillot. »

-« Je croyais que c'était pour certaines escales. »

-« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. C'est mieux que tout seul. »

Pour profiter aussi de son voyage, Duo autorise Timothy à se coucher plus tard. Ils passent de bonnes demi-heures dans la piscine entre les escales.

Tout compte fait, son fils n'est pas trop jeune pour toutes les excursions, et il s'émerveille devant les pyramides et tout ce qu'il voit autant que son père.

Ensemble, ils participent à certains jeux organisés par la croisière, plus que si Maxwell y avait été seul, son fils appréciant moins la lecture que lui. Duo doit bien admettre qu'avec Tim à côté de lui, il s'isole moins qu'il ne l'aurait fait.

Le soir, fourbu par toutes les activités, Timothy s'endort dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller. Oui, le voyage, il va certainement en garder un bien meilleur souvenir que s'il était venu comme il l'avait désiré au départ.

De retour à Sank, Maxwell se dit que l'absence de son enfant pour le camp scout risque d'être pénible, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps continuellement ensemble.

À Suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

On doit être mi-septembre quand Duo se rend compte qu'il n'a pas touché la pension alimentaire du mois d'août et de septembre. Il n'épluche pas toujours ses extraits de compte quand il va les chercher à la banque, seulement il sait comment il vit. Il n'est jamais tombé à court d'argent parce qu'il ne vit pas au-dessus de ses revenus et n'achète en général que le nécessaire. Quand il a un extra à faire, il commence par regarder ses comptes pour voir s'il peut se le permettre.

En août, ils avaient vécu sur les réserves et la production du potager quand ils avaient été là. À la mer, ils n'avaient pas fait des dépenses extravagantes préférant se promener et parfois pêcher le repas. Timothy n'ayant pas besoin de nouvelles affaires scolaires, il n'y a pas eu de dépense autre que vestimentaire, mais faite au moment des soldes.

Mais en septembre, Duo commence à recevoir des rappels pour des ordres permanents non payés. Alors oui, le premier week-end où Timothy va chez Heero, il prend ses extraits et commence à vérifier d'où vient le problème. L'argent de la croisière ne peut pas être en cause, il avait pris le montant sur son compte épargne et fait le transfert.

En regardant ses rentrées, il constate qu'Heero n'a pas payé. Un trou de cinq cents crédits fait mal dans le budget serré de Maxwell.

Il se demande quelle attitude, il doit adopter. Lui sonner ? Lui envoyer un courrier ? Prendre directement contact avec son avocat ?

Ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, Duo prend une feuille de papier et commence à écrire sa lettre. Autant avoir une preuve des échanges qu'ils ont eus. Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent.

 _« Heero,_

 _Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'un oubli de ta part. Seulement, je constate que tu ne m'as pas versé la pension alimentaire pour Timothy pour le mois d'août et de septembre._

 _Peux-tu rapidement régler ce problème ?_

 _Merci_

 _Duo. »_

L'histoire de son écriture 'pattes de mouche' lui traverse l'esprit quand il relit le courrier. Doit-il la taper à l'ordinateur ? Puis il décide que non. Il fait tout de même une copie qu'il met avec sa convention de divorce. L'original, il la glisse dans une enveloppe qu'il dépose sur le meuble à chaussures de l'entrée.

Il reprend toutes factures et regarde lesquelles n'ont pas été payées. Comme il a mis des ordres permanents sur tout ce qui est récurrent, il ne s'occupait pas en général de faire ses virements mensuellement. Une habitude qui venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Après un gros soupire, il commence à écrire de manière à expliquer le problème et demander de pouvoir échelonner pour récupérer les mois de retard. Encore une chance, Heero avait payé la moitié de la maison, il n'avait déjà pas à se tracasser de perdre l'héritage de son enfant. Il n'avait pas reçu de rappel de la banque qui leur avait accordé le prêt.

Ils n'iront plus à la piscine, au restaurant et il ferait encore plus attention avec les courses tant que Heero ne payera pas, il ne tenait pas à s'endetter. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à vivre autrement c'est tout.

Les factures les plus urgentes, il les paye avec l'argent sur son compte intérêt, il ne peut pas faire plus. Le coup que lui avait joué Heero en juillet lui avait déjà grandement mangé son bas de laine.

Il aurait aimé passer son samedi à autre chose de plus joyeux, seulement ses rares sorties, il allait pouvoir les oublier également. Il n'achèterait plus du tout préparé quand il rentre tard. Il avait connu pire dans son enfance et il ne voulait absolument pas que Timothy connaisse la privation extrême. Et pour cela il en voulait à Heero, car pour lui si eux y avaient survécu, il ne voyait pas pourquoi leur enfant ne pouvait pas le vivre.

µµµ

Heero emmène son fils dans un parc animalier, ils aiment tous les trois les bêtes et se dépenser physiquement. Le parc est grand, ils peuvent marcher d'un bon pas.

Pendant que Timothy regarde les animaux. Heero ne peut que penser qu'il avait raison, Duo n'a pas besoin de son argent pour élever leur enfant sinon il se serait rendu compte directement qu'il y avait un trou dans son budget.

Une autre constatation vient étayer sa thèse, c'est que Duo est toujours parti en vacances depuis la séparation et cette année, il y est allé deux fois. Même lui avait le salaire de Trowa ne peut se permettre cette folie.

Non, il ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté de payer la pension alimentaire. Il va même pouvoir inscrire Timothy au club des trois fusils dont il fait partie depuis début septembre. À faire des choses qui l'intéressent, il aura aussi plus envie d'avoir son enfant près de lui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Timothy, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir venir le chercher quand il en avait envie et non à date régulière. Il avait été voir un spectacle de lanceur de couteaux mardi soir, il aurait aimé y aller avec Timothy. Bien sûr, ça, il ne pouvait pas, pourtant c'était aussi son enfant. Il était tellement certain d'avoir un refus qu'il n'avait pas fait la demande.

Il était temps qu'il reprenne un peu en main l'éducation de son fils. S'il laisse faire Duo, il va en faire une chiffe molle à force de craindre pour son asthme. Justement, la maîtrise qu'il allait acquérir pour tirer lui serait utile dans la vie de tous les jours. Il arrêterait d'oublier de respirer dès qu'il avait un souci.

Au club des trois fusils, il y avait moyen d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, à la carabine et au pistolet. Tous les cours commençaient par une séance de yoga et de tai-chi. Les entraînements débutaient à dix heures pour finir à treize heures.

Timothy avait toujours l'air d'apprécier les sorties qu'il organisait, ça le rendait extrêmement fier de connaître aussi bien son fils.

En ramenant l'enfant à Duo à dix-huit heures quart, Heero est surpris que son ex-mari apparaisse pour lui tendre une lettre. D'autant plus que le gamin avait ouvert la porte avec sa clef comme d'habitude. Tim lui fait un dernier geste de la main avant de fermer la porte.

Est-ce que ce serait une demande de remise en ménage ? Le fait de l'ignorer aurait donné plus de résultats que toutes les attentions qu'il a eues avant.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en l'ouvrant. Duo avait enfin réalisé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il laisserait Trowa dans son appartement de fonction et reviendrait vivre à la maison. Et quand Duo lui ferait une scène, il aurait un endroit pour se réfugier.

Seulement, il déchante rapidement, c'est seulement à cause de la pension alimentaire. Pourquoi une lettre ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire entrer pour en discuter entre adultes raisonnables ?

µµµ

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Demande Duo en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-« Samedi, on est allé au parc animalier, on a été au fast food parce que papa n'avait pas envie de cuisiner. Dimanche, il s'est levé tôt, il nous a inscrits dans un club de tir. J'aime moins, ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Le tir à l'arc c'est amusant et puis il y a des cours de yoga avant avec une drôle de danse », raconte Tim en suivant son père dans la cuisine.

-« Dis-lui. »

-« Il avait l'air si heureux et puis c'est quelque chose qu'on fait à deux », avoue penaud Timothy.

-« Tant mieux si tu y vois un avantage. »

D'un autre côté, cela énerve un peu Duo, son fils reproduit déjà ce qu'il a fait. Accepter des choses qui ne lui correspondent pas pour ne pas fâcher son père. Combien de restaurants n'a-t-il pas faits alors qu'il aurait préféré être à la maison ? Il n'avait jamais aimé la montagne pourtant toutes leurs vacances s'y étaient passées.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment reprocher à son enfant de vouloir passer du temps avec son père alors qu'il s'occupait si peu de lui. Timothy ne lui avait pas encore dit que son papa était venu le voir à l'école et il était persuadé qu'il en souffrait en silence.

µµµ

Lundi, il est à peu près onze heures quand une jeune recrue vient frapper à la porte de son bureau.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell ? »

-« C'est moi », dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-« J'ai un document à vous transmettre. »

Duo tend la main et le prend. C'est une enveloppe avec l'en-tête des Preventers. Il plisse le front, c'est rare que le courrier interne soit sous enveloppe.

Maxwell l'ouvre et déplie le papier à l'en-tête Preventer puis il y voit le grade d'Heero. Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

 _« Non, ce n'est pas un oubli._

 _La pension alimentaire doit servir pour Timothy Yuy-Maxwell et non a alimenter ton fonds personnel._

 _Si tu me fais parvenir les factures, tickets de caisse prouvant ce que tu achètes pour NOTRE fils et non pour ton bien-être propre. Je suis tout disposé à te rembourser la moitié des montants des achats et frais._

 _Bien à toi_

 _Heero »_

Duo reste sans voix devant le contenu du courrier, il le relit en espérant avoir mal lu, mais non aucun mot ne change.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » Demande son collègue. « C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils peuvent nous renvoyer en mission d'ici. »

-« Non, Sergio, c'est d'ordre privé », avoue Maxwell.

-« On n'aurait pas dit vu les en-têtes. »

-« Et si tu ne demandes pas, on ne te renverra pas sur le terrain, surtout si tu y vas dans de mauvaises dispositions. Tu serais un danger pour tes binômes », rassure Maxwell.

Il plie la lettre pour la mettre dans son poche, il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il allait devoir appeler son avocat et essayer de régler le problème par une tierce personne. Cela ne l'enchante vraiment pas, il ne voulait pas que Timothy en pâtisse.

Pendant la pause de midi, l'esprit de Duo relit indéfiniment cette lettre. Comment peut-il penser qu'il s'enrichit avec la pension alimentaire ? Ce qu'il arrive à économiser en se privant, en achetant en seconde main ou en vente rapide, il le met sur son compte intérêt, c'est vrai, mais c'est pour les études de Timothy. Il veut qu'il réussisse dans la vie. Il veut pouvoir dire fièrement mon fils est avocat, docteur, ingénieur, ou autre chose. Bien sûr ce sera à lui de choisir les études qu'il veut réaliser, mais c'est certain qu'il le poussera dans cette voie. Il regrette trop de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'options de réinsertion dans la vie.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il ne réalise même pas que Quatre vient de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-« Toi, tu as un problème. Je l'ai senti dès que je suis entré au Mess. »

Duo sursaute avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-« Tu es là depuis quand ? »

-« Moins de cinq minutes, sourit Winner. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Maxwell sort la lettre de sa poche et la tend à son ami qui la lit lentement avant de dire.

-« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas payer ? Tu ne lui as pas présenté Timothy ? » s'informe Quatre.

-« Bien sûr que non, tu as bien lu. Il estime qu'il n'a pas à alimenter mon plan financier personnel », rétorque Maxwell en soupirant.

-« En quoi, il alimente ton budget personnel, il ne te donner pas d'argent pour toi ! »

-« Non, mais il estime que la pension alimentaire m'enrichit ! » Lâche Duo.

Wufei passant derrière eux pour déposer son plateau vide laisse tomber.

-« Je n'ai jamais entendu une énormité pareille. »

Faisant retourner les deux jeunes gens.

-« Mais tu t'en sors financièrement ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu demandes », propose Winner en mettant la main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

-« Il y a des aides d'État, des avances sur pension alimentaire, même si ça m'ennuie de faire toutes ses démarches. Je crains la réaction d'Heero vis-à-vis de Timothy et j'ai encore un peu d'argent pour voir venir. »

-« Tu crois qu'il pourrait le battre ? » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Non, ça pas. Mais l'ignorer, ne plus le prendre. Et cela lui ferait très mal de se faire rejeter. »

-« Allez courage. » Lâche Winner en se levant.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir contacter son avocat. Heero lui avait simplifié la tâche avec son courrier, les choses ne devraient pas traîner.

Pas évident de ne pas penser à tout ça pendant qu'il travaille. S'il n'avait pas besoin de cet argent, il ferait sans. Seulement il en a besoin pour permettre à son fils de vivre comme tous les enfants, d'avoir des loisirs en dehors de l'école, payer la garderie. Il est déjà assez un paria en ayant deux papas.

Une fois Timothy au lit, Duo photocopie sa lettre et la réponse d'Heero. Il rédige une lettre pour son avocat avec une copie de ses revenus pour essayer de passer sur le pro deo, parce que sinon cela va encore lui coûter des frais supplémentaires.

Dès qu'il a réalisé tout cela, il peut passer une bonne soirée. Il devra téléphoner à son avocat du travail. Il le fera à une pause-café.

Le sommeil le fuit. Il n'arrête pas de revoir la lettre d'Heero et cela l'ennuie au plus haut point. À croire qu'Heero fait tout pour l'empêcher de ne pas penser à lui.

Il s'en veut directement après de penser de la sorte. Heero avec sa peur de mal faire, de ne pas être aimé peut déplacer des montagnes. Mais il n'a jamais été un manipulateur, du moins il ne veut pas le voir comme ça, sinon il perdra l'amour qu'il a encore pour lui, l'estime qu'il lui porte. C'est lui qui n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Heero heureux, lui qui avait d'autres aspirations dans la vie.

Il avait espéré pouvoir le rendre heureux, qu'ils se rendraient heureux mutuellement. Mais c'était impossible l'un devrait toujours faire des sacrifices pour le bonheur de l'autre.

Et il avait toujours eu l'impression de faire plus d'efforts. Il lui avait simplement rendu sa liberté.

µµµ

C'est les yeux remplis de fatigue que Duo se lève. Il n'a pas envie d'affronter cette journée qui risque de changer sa vie, mettre encore plus de tension entre Heero et lui.

Durant sa pause, il en profite pour sonner à son avocat.

-« C'est très bien comme documents, vous pouvez me les envoyer avec une composition familiale. Je vais voir si je peux vous obtenir le pro deo. Je vous transmets également le numéro de téléphone du service chargé de l'avance de pension alimentaire. »

Duo se dit qu'il ira chercher la composition familiale durant sa pause d'après-midi, c'est dans le bâtiment juste à côté du sien. Le plus important à ses yeux, c'est de savoir ce qu'il doit faire pour obtenir cette avance.

Avant que son collègue ne revienne, il compose le numéro du service. Il obtient vite un interlocuteur.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell, mon ex-mari ne paye plus la pension alimentaire de deux cent cinquante crédits pour notre fils. Quelles sont les démarches à effectuer ? »

-« J'ai besoin d'une copie certifiée du jugement du divorce. Alors je pourrais commencer les démarches. S'il paye un mois, tout sera à nouveau bloqué jusqu'au moment où il y aura à nouveau deux mois consécutifs de retard de paiement. »

-« J'espère qu'il ne le sait pas, sinon il va en jouer, soupire Duo avant d'ajouter. Où est-ce que je trouve cette copie ? »

-« Il faut la demander au tribunal, c'est dix crédits, cela va prendre une semaine. »

-« Ça peut se faire par téléphone ? Je ne vais pas prendre un jour de congé pour ça. »

-« Oui voici le numéro. »

Duo le note sur un coin d'un papier et le compose directement. Il donne toutes les coordonnées qu'on lui demande et se remet au travail. Il est plus que temps son collègue est déjà de retour et lui jette des regards ne comprenant pas ses paroles, surtout qu'il n'arrive pas à situer sur quel dossier travail Maxwell.

µµµ

Timothy est un peu grognon quand il constate que son père n'a pas les affaires de piscine avec lui. Bien sûr, il lui avait dit qu'il avait un trou dans son budget et que certaines sorties seraient annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, il se doutait d'où venait le problème. Son père n'avait jamais envisagé d'aller en Égypte avec lui. C'était un peu la faute de son autre papa si maintenant il avait moins d'amusement après l'école.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait vu des monuments que la plupart de ses camarades à l'école et aux scouts n'avaient jamais vus en vrai.

Maxwell est vraiment peiné pour son fils quand il voit sa tête après la garderie. Il en veut à Heero. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver autre chose à supprimer pour avoir les cinquante crédits mensuels nécessaires pour la piscine ?

Il ne sait pas sur quoi, à part l'alimentation. Et il ne veut pas devoir justifier ses dépenses auprès d'Heero. Ils ne sont plus mariés. Il ne doit plus lui laisser un droit de regard sur sa vie.

µµµ

Heero est impatient d'aller chercher Timothy, s'ils n'ont pas d'activité en vue pour samedi, il y aura le club dimanche matin. Et puis, il n'a pas eu de retour de Duo à son courrier, c'est certainement son fils qui lui transmettra les dépenses qu'il doit rembourser. Quand il saura où va son argent et si c'est bien pour son fils, il payera avec plaisir.

Comme souvent Timothy est prêt, il apparaît avec son sac dans les trois minutes après qu'Heero ait sonné.

Duo lui dit au coup de sonnette en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-« Passe un bon week-end ! »

L'enfant clappe la porte en sortant, l'empêchant de savoir où se trouve son ex-amant.

-« Papa ne t'a rien donné pour moi ? » demande en guise de bonjour Yuy.

-« Non, il aurait dû ? » s'étonne le gamin.

-« J'aurai espéré. Il me le donnera peut-être dimanche. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce week-end ? »

-« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses quinze jours ? »

-« Pas grand-chose, on ne va plus à la piscine. Le week-end dernier on est allé se balader en forêt, c'était chouette. Après on a mangé à la maison, même si j'ai voulu aller au restaurant, il a dit non », soupire-t-il.

Ainsi Duo prive leur fils pour faire croire qu'il a besoin de cet argent-là. Il ne l'aurait pas cru si petit. Il est désolé pour son enfant seulement il ne se laissera pas amadouer aussi facilement.

-« Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » redemande Timothy.

-« Tu as ton maillot ? »

-« Comme à chaque fois pour le cas où », avoue l'enfant.

-« On ira à la piscine après-midi et dimanche matin au club. On ira sûrement manger au restaurant dimanche midi. Tu le choisiras. »

Timothy attrape un grand sourire, il n'y a jamais eu autant d'activité sur un week-end. C'est presque le paradis, son père vient le chercher deux fois d'affilée puis toutes ses excursions.

Heero en était persuadé, Duo ne lui donnerait rien dimanche. Il allait à nouveau le faire passer pour le méchant. Il doit le prendre de vitesse, mais sur quoi. Voyant son fils respirer plus difficilement, il demande.

-« Il me semble qu'il y a longtemps que tu n'es plus allé faire la série d'examens pour ton asthme ? »

-« On est allé cette semaine, comme tous les ans. Je n'aime vraiment pas, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes quand je dois souffler longtemps dans l'appareil. »

-« Papa ne m'a pas prévenu ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Tu serais venu avec nous ? »

-« Si je n'avais pas de réunion. J'aurais pu au moins entendre les explications du médecin et pas toujours celles de Duo », soupire Yuy.

Le samedi, ils vont tous les trois à la piscine. Heero fait cinq longueurs et puis sort de l'eau. Trowa continue de jouer avec le gamin au ballon, sur le toboggan. Même si Timothy va le chercher plusieurs fois, Heero ne retourne plus dans la piscine.

Pourtant l'enfant se souvient de ses cours de natation, ses deux papas nageaient de concert durant toute l'heure de cours. Ils jouaient un peu avec lui, faisaient une série de bombes puis ils rentraient à la maison en passant par la crêperie.

En sortant de l'établissement, Heero propose.

-« Et si on allait à la crêperie pour le goûter comme on faisait avant ? »

Voyant Trowa se rembrunir, Timothy hésite, il en a envie, son papa serait heureux, mais il voit bien que ça ne fait pas plaisir au compagnon de ce dernier.

-« Tu aimais bien avant ! » Insiste Heero.

-« J'aime toujours. »

-« Adjugé. »

D'un bon pas, ils y vont. Beaucoup de tables sont occupées par des gens qui sortent de la piscine comme eux. On voit leurs sacs à leurs pieds.

-« On se met là ? » demande Yuy en indiquant une table dans un coin.

-« Et pourquoi pas celle-là ? montre Timothy. On verrait ce qui se passe dehors. »

-« Avant on allait toujours là, à l'abri des regards », rappelle Heero.

Trowa caresse les cheveux du gamin puis le pousse légèrement vers la table souhaitée par son amant.

Quand l'enfant se retourne, il voit que Barton lui sourit. Cette tentative du fils de son compagnon pour ne pas reproduire ce qu'il faisait avec ses parents le touche énormément.

Timothy fait plus attention à ses sentiments qu'Heero. Duo a vraiment su tirer le meilleur de ce gamin.

Le reste du week-end se passe à merveille, c'est vrai que Timothy a un peu l'impression de trahir son autre papa en faisant ce qu'il n'a pas su faire avec lui.

Heero n'attend pas de lettre de son ex-mari. Et s'il veut jouer à la victime, il peut aussi le faire. Il contactera son avocat demain pour lui dire qu'il ne reçoit rien sur la santé de son fils asthmatique.

À Suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Quand Timothy raconte son week-end avec son papa Heero, Duo est ravi pour son fils qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il aime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lui a profité de son temps libre pour faire le ménage et rassembler des objets qu'ils n'utilisent plus ou qu'ils ont en trop, mais qui fonctionnent encore.

Il avait gardé toutes les affaires de puéricultures pour le cas où il serait grand-père. Comme les jouets de bébé de son fils aussi qui n'ont pas de valeur sentimentale, parce que c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin d'argent. Il ne sait pas que quoi l'avenir est fait en plus, il ne sera peut-être jamais grand-père.

Il avait tout remis en ordre, lavé, photographié et mis sur un site de vente entre particuliers, comme ça il pourra renflouer son bas de laine qui devient plus que critique. Il n'aime pas ça, ne pas pouvoir faire face aux imprévus et il ne veut surtout pas devoir demander de l'argent à Quatre.

Tant qu'il n'aura pas récupéré la pension alimentaire, ils ne reprendront pas leur ancien train de vie, c'était trop risqué.

µµµ

En rentrant du travail et de la garderie jeudi, Duo prend le courrier comme tous les jours. Alors qu'il remonte l'allée, il regarde ce qu'il a reçu. Timothy a déjà couru jusqu'à la porte avec la clef. Il lui tient grande ouverte.

Facture, facture et une lettre de l'avocat d'Heero. Il plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé pour lui pourrir la vie ? Ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.

Même s'il est impatient de le découvrir, il préfère la lire quand Timothy sera au lit. Il ne veut pas avoir une réaction inappropriée devant son enfant.

Durant les trois heures avant le coucher de Tim, Duo essaye d'agir comme tous les jours.

À peine le gamin sous les draps, Maxwell décachette le courrier. Debout devant son bureau où il l'y avait laissé avec les factures en attendent, il lit.

 _« Monsieur Yuy, mon client, n'ayant plus aucune nouvelle de l'état de santé de Timothy Yuy-Maxwell, s'inquiète des soins qui sont apportés à l'enfant à la garde exclusive de Monsieur Maxwell._

 _Par l'enfant, il a appris que ce dernier avait eu un suivi dans le courant du mois de septembre sans qu'il n'en soit informé. Il n'a pas pu s'y rendre pour obtenir les informations du spécialiste directement, il l'aurait préféré à une version arrangée par Monsieur Maxwell._

 _Monsieur Yuy exige de recevoir un bilan de santé afin de pouvoir vérifier que Timothy Yuy-Maxwell n'est pas en danger. Sans réponse satisfaisante à ce courrier, une action en justice sera menée pour obtenir les informations et protéger Timothy Yuy-Maxwell de l'abus de pouvoir de Monsieur Duo Maxwell. »_

Duo n'en revient pas, il prend une farde et glisse le courrier dedans après l'avoir photocopié. Il commence à rédiger une lettre pour son avocat. Cette histoire allait finir par lui coûter ses dernières économies.

Pouvant être franc sur un courrier non officiel et lu que par son avocat, Duo écrit.

 _Bonjour Maître,_

 _Durant tout notre mariage, pas une fois, Monsieur Yuy n'est venu avec moi et son fils. Son asthme a pourtant été détecté avant notre séparation._

 _Timothy n'est pas en danger, il est suivi par le même spécialiste depuis ses deux ans quand il a fait sa première crise. Il a toujours ses médicaments avec lui quand il va à l'école, chez les scouts ou chez son père._

 _L'asthme est stable, je ne vois pas où est le danger ? »_

Il signe, fait une copie de son courrier, on ne sait jamais. Il met le tout sous enveloppe, il la déposera à la poste en allant au travail demain.

Quelle mouche a piqué Heero, là il ne le comprend vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Parce qu'intelligent il l'est, il ne va pas lui retirer ça.

En se mettant au lit, toute cette histoire lui tourne encore dans la tête. Quand ils vivaient ensemble, c'est à peine s'il lui demandait comment allait Tim en revenant de chez le spécialiste. Pour lui, l'asthme était dans la tête des malades pas dans le corps. C'était parce qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas leurs corps qu'ils oubliaient de respirer. Alors pourquoi s'y intéresser tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi ? Et cela énervait encore plus Duo de ne pas trouver de réponses à cette bête question.

Il a très mal dormir, une fois de plus. Après avoir déposé Timothy à l'école, il va vers la poste pour y mettre son courrier et puis il se rend au travail.

Alors qu'il peut rester des semaines sans tomber sur Heero dans les couloirs, il a l'impression qu'il est partout. Chaque fois qu'il doit aller déposer des documents dans des bureaux, il croise son ex-mari. Nouveauté, il n'essaye même plus de capturer son regard. Pourquoi le provoque-t-il ainsi ?

Duo est heureux de partir en week-end et être loin de toute cette tension.

µµµ

Comme on annonce du beau temps, Maxwell décide de préparer un pique-nique. Il tient à profiter des derniers beaux-jours et de l'été indien. Ils partiront en randonnée vers le lac pour s'y baigner. Cela fera une balade de dix kilomètres avec un arrêt au milieu pour profiter de l'eau. Le lac est gratuit, ils mangeront des tartines, boiront ce qu'il prendra avec eux, ça ne devrait pas trop coûter et faire plaisir à son fils.

Dimanche, Timothy aura scout, il fera le ménage à ce moment-là. Il regardera les devoirs et les leçons durant l'après-midi.

Samedi matin, Timothy est ravi par le programme, il court chercher son maillot et son sac de voyage qu'il utilise pour aller chez son autre papa. Il aide à faire les tartines et prend dans son sac les essuies pour eux deux. Maxwell a toute la nourriture et les boissons dans un sac thermique qu'il a placé dans le frigo toute la nuit.

Ils prennent un bus à dix heures du matin, puis des petites routes qui serpentent durant presque cinq kilomètres pour atteindre le lac vers onze heures trente. Ils n'ont pas croisé beaucoup de personnes.

Comme récompense à la longue promenade sous le soleil, après avoir choisi un petit coin pour mettre leurs affaires, ils piquent une tête dans l'eau qui est encore chaude de l'été. Timothy rayonne et cela fait plaisir à Duo. Il arrive malgré le manque de moyen à trouver des activités qui plaisent aux deux. Est-ce que Tim rayonne ainsi quand il va au tir à l'arc ? Il ne croit pas, il n'apprécie pas plus que cela l'activité.

Duo s'en veut immédiatement de penser ainsi, ce n'est pas un concours pour savoir qui est le meilleur des pères, ni qui Timothy aime le plus.

Après s'être séchés, ils savourent les tartines en regardant la nature.

Au retour, Timothy n'insiste pas pour aller manger en ville. Il est heureux de sa journée et s'endort rapidement. Duo sort son livre et lit une heure avant de couper la lumière, il est fatigué par sa journée et les tentions qu'il a dans sa vie.

Les deux dernières années de son mariage, il n'était pas heureux avec Heero, mais ce dernier ne lui laisse pas l'occasion d'être heureux sans lui et cela l'épuise. Il ne l'a pas empêché de se construire une nouvelle vie.

Duo sait qu'il se ment, ce que Heero aurait voulu c'est pouvoir garder sa vie d'avant la séparation, mais là alors c'était lui qui se serait détruit, ce n'était pas mieux. On ne peut pas vivre en étant malheureux pour le bonheur de l'autre.

Mercredi, Duo sait qu'il peut joindre plus facilement son avocat. Il veut savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, envoyez une lettre à Monsieur Yuy avec ce que le spécialiste vous a dit. Chaque fois que vous devez faire une démarche médicale pour l'enfant, lunette, pédiatre, pour quelque chose de conséquent, pas un rhume, écrivez-lui. Il se lassera le premier et ne pourra plus dire que vous ne le tenez pas informé. »

-« Merci Maître et pour le recouvrement de la pension alimentaire ? »

-« Il n'a pas bougé à mon courrier, mais si vous répondez au sien, ça va peut-être dégeler la situation. »

-« Espérons, je commence à avoir dur financièrement. »

Tout en raccrochant, Duo espère aussi obtenir le papier nécessaire pour avoir une avance sur la récupération de la pension alimentaire.

Au soir, comme lui a suggéré son avocat, Duo écrit une lettre pour Heero, il en fait une photocopie qu'il met dans sa farde qu'il a appelée Timothy.

µµµ

Duo est presque aussi étonné que son fils quand Heero vient pour la troisième fois d'affilée le chercher, depuis qu'il a entamé une action contre lui, il n'a jamais été aussi régulier.

En tout cas, son gamin est ravi. Duo souhaite qu'il continue sur cette lancée et que ce n'est pas pour avoir un bon dossier pour le juge le cas échéant.

µµµ

Lundi matin, Maxwell est à peine installé à son bureau que son GSM sonne, il décroche en espérant qu'il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose à son fils.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ici le greffier du tribunal de Sank. »

-« Je vous écoute. »

-« Nous avons un problème avec votre convention de divorce. Maintenant, elles sont attachées électroniquement et envoyées sur un serveur international. C'est une démarche que nous avons entreprise après l'incendie du grief. »

-« Mon divorce a été prononcé avant l'incendie, je parie ? »

-« Oui, dix jours avant. Il faudrait repasser en justice de paix pour la faire officialiser avec l'acceptation de votre ex-mari. »

-« Je vais voir avec mon avocat parce qu'on est un peu en conflit pour le moment avec mon ex-mari. Sinon, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de ce document, merci tout de même. »

C'est ce qu'on appelait ne pas avoir de veine. Maintenant, il en venait à se demander si ce ne serait pas un bien qu'Heero paie, même un peu la pension alimentaire, parce que les choses allaient traîner, il le sentait.

Avant de sonner à son avocat, il se dit qu'il va appeler l'homme du recouvrement, il aura peut-être une autre démarche à lui faire faire. L'homme décroche à la troisième sonnerie, en quelques mots, Duo lui expose son problème.

-« Malheureusement, sans ce document, mon organisme est pied et poing lié. Il va falloir attendre votre action au tribunal. »

-« Merci, je vais voir avec mon avocat alors, encore merci. »

Une fois de plus Duo espère qu'Heero n'est pas trop au courant des législations. Il en vient à souhaiter que l'avocat de son ex-mari soit mauvais et l'aiguille mal.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? » entend-il avant qu'il ne raccroche.

-« Je suis toujours là. »

-« Votre avocat doit être au courant, mais on ne sait jamais. Si monsieur recommence à payer et qu'il arrête à nouveau, qu'il fait le coup plusieurs fois, il existe une action en justice de paix pour mauvaise foi. C'est récent, c'est justement pour contre carré ce genre de cas et que le parent ayant en charge l'enfant ne soit pas en situation critique. »

-« Merci beaucoup, je lui signalerai. Encore une chance qu'on pense à ce genre de choses, merci. »

Cette fois Duo raccroche, il est mieux dans sa peau, son cas n'est pas désespéré et il va avoir un moyen de retourner la situation, de ne pas le laisser gagner. Il veut la guerre, Heero a oublié à qui il avait affaire.

Beaucoup plus serein, il se remet au travail. Il n'est pas payé pour passer sa vie au téléphone pour le privé

µµµ

Au soir, une fois Timothy au lit, Maxwell rédige un courrier pour son avocat avec tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. En triant ses extraits de compte, il s'est rendu compte qu'Heero venait de payer la moitié de la pension alimentaire, c'est-à-dire cent vingt-cinq crédits. Il fait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Parce que l'autre procédure allait être bloquée un temps maintenant.

Mais au moins ce mois-ci, il ne devrait pas regarder jusqu'aux pains qu'il doit acheter, se retenir de soupirer si Tim a une excursion avec les scouts.

Il y avait également un autre avantage, Heero était beaucoup plus régulier et la seule fois où il n'était pas venu chercher Timothy, il était vraiment en mission cette fois. En novembre et décembre, Heero ne paie pas la pension alimentaire à nouveau. Duo s'apprête à contacter son avocat quand il constate qu'il a payé en janvier la moitié du montant normal. L'avocat de Duo a bien regardé la législation, ils vont devoir attendre un an de paiement morcelé avant de pouvoir introduire une action en justice.

On est début mars quand Maxwell reçoit un document du tribunal. Il s'en étonne, son avocat lui a encore précisé qu'il était pied et poing lié jusqu'au mois de septembre AC 209. Très intrigué, Duo l'ouvre et écarquille les yeux, c'est Heero qui l'attaque pour dissimulation de preuves sur l'état de santé de Timothy.

Même si son fils est assis devant lui en train de sortir ses devoirs pour lui montrer ce qu'il a fait à la garderie, Duo appelle son avocat.

-« Maître, c'est Monsieur Maxwell, je viens de recevoir une convocation. Je dois me présenter le lundi 6 mai à dix heures trente au tribunal. »

-« J'ai reçu une copie étant votre conseil, répond l'homme de loi. C'est à propos de la santé de Timothy. »

-« Je ne comprends rien. C'est lui qui ne paie pas la pension alimentaire, qui est en tort et qui ose m'attaquer pour quelque chose qui ne l'a jamais intéressé à l'époque où on vivait ensemble. C'est n'importe quoi ! » Gronde Duo.

Timothy sur sa chaise n'ose plus bouger. Il sait bien que la colère de son papa n'est pas dirigée sur lui, seulement il ne tient pas à en avoir les retombées.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, la loi est parfois bien mal faite. Mais il estime que les renseignements qu'il a reçus ne sont pas suffisants. Il veut des documents médicaux pour aller voir son médecin avec eux et que lui le rassure. »

-« C'est n'importe quoi. Et son procès va pouvoir se faire avant que je n'introduise une réclamation. »

-« Oui, son avocat a fait valoir que son fils pouvait être en danger et mal soigné. »

-« Et on ne peut pas faire passer les deux dossiers en même temps pour montrer comme il est un bon père ? »

-« Ça dépendra du juge sur lequel on tombe. »

-« Ça m'écœure. »

-« Je peux le comprendre, mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Il est soigné, il vous faudra juste vous rendre chez votre médecin pour obtenir une copie de son dossier. »

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça à la place d'aller au tribunal ? »

-« Comme vous le voulez, mais avec le bon juge, on peut faire aussi passer votre dossier pour la pension alimentaire. »

-« Et vous le saurez à quel moment le juge qu'on va avoir ? » interroge Duo.

-« En entrant dans la salle d'audience. »

-« Bien, merci Maître. »

-« N'en venez pas aux mains, cela ne serait pas bien vu sur votre dossier. »

-« Même si c'est pour le travail ? » demande ironiquement Duo.

-« Allez courage », dit-il en raccrochant.

Maxwell soupire un bon coup, regarde son fils toujours bien droit sur sa chaise devant son journal de classe et ses cahiers ouverts, qui n'ose pas bouger d'un iota. Il lui sourit et s'approche en disant.

-« Montre-moi ce que tu as fait à la garderie. »

De suite le gamin s'anime.

µµµ

Le lendemain, quand Duo croise Heero, il a l'impression que celui-ci le nargue. La loi est contre lui et Heero a l'air de le savoir. Maxwell essaye de regarder droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser son regard. Son sang bout dans ses veines, parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens lui de payer son avocat avec la fuite d'eau qu'il a eue au toit la semaine dernière. Si Heero paie la moitié du loyer dans la négociation, il était seul responsable des travaux d'entretien et réparation de la maison. Là, ses finances diminuent de plus en plus.

Alors qu'ils vont passer l'un à côté de l'autre, Heero fait un pas de côté.

-« Je viens chercher Timothy ce week-end. »

-« C'est nouveau que tu me préviens quand tu le reprends, d'habitude, c'est l'inverse », répond cinglant Duo.

Maxwell refait un pas sur le côté pour le dépasser, Yuy s'interpose.

-« Tu en as pris note ? » interroge-t-il.

-« Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui ai des trous de mémoire au point de ne pas payer la pension alimentaire pour son fils et jamais le bon montant. »

-« Tu n'avais qu'à accepter de me montre tes factures. J'aurai payé. Ici, je fais au prorata de ce qu'il me coûte en week-end. »

-« Tu ne dois pas le rhabiller ni assumer d'autres frais. Et puis, tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur ma vie. On n'est plus marié, on ne vit plus ensemble. »

-« Tant que Timothy vivra avec toi, j'aurai toujours un droit de regard sur ta vie, les gens que tu fréquentes et qu'il fréquente. »

-« Va te faire soigner Heero. Ton fils t'intéresse d'accord, mais pour de mauvaises raisons et c'est dommage pour lui. »

Heero essaye de le repousser contre le mur, seulement même si Duo n'est plus sur le terrain il n'a rien perdu. Il s'abaisse et esquive le geste pour reprendre sa route sans un regard en arrière. Mais les sens aux aguets on ne sait jamais.

Parfois, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas changer de métier. Au moins, il ne devrait plus croiser Heero sur le lieu de travail. Il va regarder les petites annonces et aller voir Lady Une pour savoir le temps de préavis parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre maintenant d'aller sur le chômage trop longtemps. Et il n'est pas persuadé qu'un employeur l'attendra, il n'a pas assez de qualification pour ça. Il faudra vraiment qu'il pousse Timothy dans ses études pour ne pas qu'il ait si peu d'option de vie.

En revenant à son bureau, Duo envoie un mail à Lady Une pour lui demander un rendez-vous.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, il est convoqué chez la générale.

-« Je voudrais savoir la durée de mon préavis ? »

-« Je me doutais que ça arriverait un jour quand vous vous êtes séparés. Je ne tiens pas à perdre un bon élément si une guerre devait surgir. »

-« Générale, je ne retournerai pas sur le terrain. »

Lady Une lève la main.

-« Vous êtes militaire, vous l'avez été tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint quarante-cinq ans, en temps de guerre vous n'aurez pas le choix. »

Duo avale difficilement sa salive. Encore une chance qu'il sait qu'on est loin d'une guerre. Il ne peut que penser à son petit bonhomme, qui s'en occuperait avec ses deux parents sur le front. Il va devoir étudier ce problème-là aussi. Même si la femme de Quatre l'hébergerait sûrement, son mari serait aussi réquisitionné.

-« Lieutenant, je vous propose de vous muter à la section garage et entretien des véhicules. Le capitaine Yuy n'y va pas et ce n'est pas sa place. »

-« Merci, il y aura une perte de salaire ? »

-« Votre ancienneté va sauter, un peu près cent cinquante crédits. »

-« D'accord, c'est pour quand ? »

-« Dès la semaine prochaine. Seul, le secteur des salaires sera où vous avez été muté », dit-elle.

Duo était ravi, les garages Preventers n'étaient pas sur le site du QG et seuls les soldats venaient, jamais un gradé.

-« Merci Générale. »

-« Si vos problèmes actuels venaient à s'estomper et que vous vouliez revenir, ça nous arrangerait. Nous perdons un bon élément pour les recherches, comme sur le terrain à l'époque. »

-« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant ! » s'étonne Maxwell.

-« Votre altercation a été surprise par les caméras. Les bruits de couloirs ont fait le reste ainsi qu'un peu d'indiscrétion de Relena lors du dernier meeting. »

-« Encore, merci pour tout. »

Maxwell salue et s'en va. Il voudrait être une petite souris pour voir la réaction d'Heero quand il s'en rendra compte.

Quoiqu'il sera rapidement au courant, son fils lui dira, il ne veut pas le mettre dans le secret. Il va bien voir que ses tenues de travail vont changer.

À Suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Duo avait profité du week-end pour se rendre chez son médecin traitant et récupérer le dossier médical de son fils. Ainsi, il l'aurait pour le cas échéant et pourrait le donner rapidement s'il perdait son action en justice, mais ça le faisait bouillir.

Comment Heero peut-il utiliser son fils comme moyen de pression ? Et pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a donné des coups de canifs dans leur contrat de mariage.

En y réfléchissant et en remontant la situation, Duo réalise que s'ils se sont mariés c'est surtout parce que Heero le voulait d'abord pour des raisons financières, mais Duo avait toujours su que le mariage pour Heero n'avait pas la même signification que pour lui. Il a voulu le rendre heureux en lui donnant ce que lui avait envie, un enfant et une maison. Seulement, il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. La maison n'a pas eu de retombée négative, mais un enfant !

Heero n'avait vu que les bons côtés de l'adoption, sans voir qu'il y avait plus de mauvais. Un enfant c'est un engagement à vie pas rien qu'un moment. Le pire c'est qu'il aurait pu se passer d'un enfant, il aimait suffisamment Heero pour être heureux à eux deux.

C'est leur évolution personnelle qui avait déclenché la séparation. Duo lui avait rendu sa liberté, mais Heero n'aspirait qu'à retrouver ce qu'ils vivaient quand ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Heero ne savait pas grandir et il se croyait adulte depuis longtemps.

Après réflexion, il voyait très bien ce que Heero cherchait. Revivre une période heureuse de sa vie. Il croit qu'il va l'avoir à l'usure alors qu'il n'a que l'effet inverse, il commence à le détester réellement. Sans tout ça, oui peut-être quand Timothy aurait été adulte ou capable de s'occuper de lui sur une longue période, ils auraient pu essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Et il avait pris un engagement vis-à-vis de Tim. Entre les deux, sa raison lui disait d'aimer son enfant plus que son mari. Il avait accepté des choses tant que Timothy n'en soufrait pas, seulement on n'adopte pas un enfant pour le négliger. Si c'était ça, il fallait laisser un autre couple le prendre en charge, ça Heero ne l'avait pas accepté, ne l'avait pas compris. Est-ce qu'il le comprendrait un jour ?

µµµ

Lundi matin, Maxwell passe sa nouvelle tenue. Tim le regarde avec de grands yeux quand il arrive dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

-« J'ai demandé à être muté. »

-« Pour ne plus croiser papa dans les couloirs ? » interroge le gamin.

Duo ne peut que sourire devant l'intelligence de son fils.

-« Tu as compris. Je finirais même un peu plus tôt, je n'ai plus qu'une demi-heure de table avec tartines. »

C'est maintenant qu'il le réalise qu'il va perdre plus que cent cinquante crédits, puisqu'il doit amener à manger. Seulement, sa tranquillité d'esprit le vaut bien.

Dire qu'il va déjà devoir demander une demi-journée de congé pour se rendre au tribunal mardi de la semaine prochaine.

µµµ

Cela fait du bien à Duo de pouvoir travailler de ses mains. Il oserait même dire que cela lui a cruellement manqué. Il fait partie des casernés, de ceux qui ne partent pas sur le terrain, Lady Une a bien fait les choses. Il n'avait plus pensé que certains mécanos partaient sur certaines missions pour maintenir le matériel en ordre.

Bien sûr, il doit faire sa place, il est le petit nouveau, mais circuler sans craindre de tomber sur Heero lui fait réaliser qu'il avait cette hantise aux tripes. Il aurait dû penser à cette solution dès leur séparation. Heero peut même avoir cru qu'il n'avait pas réellement tourné la page.

Il espère que son ex-mari va maintenant arrête de se faire un cinéma. Et lui va aussi arrêter de tenter son corps, parce qu'il doit bien l'admettre, il n'en est pas totalement guéri. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il va souffrir s'il donnait à Heero ce qu'il veut. Il n'a jamais été partageur en amour.

Pour lui le sexe rime avec amour, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas d'Heero. Le sexe est un moyen d'avoir du plaisir, de dépenser son corps. Même en sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ses partenaires sexuelles, Duo n'a jamais réussi à accepter cette situation.

Dès vendredi en allant chercher Timothy à la garderie, Maxwell a une belle surprise.

-« Papa est passé à l'école à midi, il voulait savoir si j'étais malade parce que tu n'étais pas au travail cette semaine. Je lui ai dit que ni moi ni toi n'étions malades et que tu avais été au travail tous les jours. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour ton autre tenue ? J'ai bien fait ? »

-« Si tu avais été malade, je lui aurais envoyé un SMS et tu aurais eu un baby-sitter comme l'autre fois. »

-« Je devais lui dire pour le changement de costume ? » commence à paniquer Timothy.

La respiration du gamin se fait plus rapide, craignant une crise d'asthme, Duo le calme directement.

-« Tu as très bien agi. Tu as rassuré ton père, personne n'est malade. »

Intérieurement, Maxwell jubile. Ainsi, il avait raison, Heero passait son temps à essayer de le croiser sur le lieu de travail. C'était une petite victoire, mais il s'en satisfaisait pour toutes les merdes qu'il lui faisait depuis un moment. Il le privait de petites joies comme lui le privait de sa tranquillité d'esprit.

-« Oui, mais le costume ? » insiste tout de même Tim.

-« Si tu lui dis, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas un secret. »

µµµ

Mardi, Duo décide de se rendre au tribunal en tenue de travail. Il doit y aller après et au moins Heero saura et lâchera Timothy sur le sujet. Il est encore venu à l'école, lundi midi pour savoir si Duo était malade. Timothy lui avait juste dit non avant de s'enfuir pour jouer avec ses copains préférant ne pas lui parler pour ne pas dire de bêtises.

La garderie lui avait signalé que Tim avait utilisé son inhalateur pour contrecarrer une crise.

Duo discutait avec son avocat pour lui donner les dernières modifications dans sa vie professionnelle quand Heero entre dans la salle d'attente. Il le voit parcourir la pièce du regard avant de tomber sur lui. Il continue de faire comme si Yuy n'était pas là. Il n'a pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir, de lui donner de l'importance.

Heero se poste dans un coin et attend.

-« Yuy contre Maxwell », lance le greffier.

L'avocat d'Heero arrive à la dernière seconde alors qu'ils sont déjà tous les trois dans la salle d'audience. Duo entend le sien lâcher un discret

-« Et merde ! »

-« Pour l'avocat ? » murmure Maxwell en s'installant où on lui montre.

-« Oui et le juge. »

Duo sait qu'il ne pourra pas faire avancer son dossier sur la pension alimentaire. C'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce procès. S'il le perd, il y aura encore en plus la procédure à payer pour lui alors que c'est Heero qui attaque.

-« Yuy contre Maxwell pour négligence contre l'enfant Timothy Yuy-Maxwell. »

Cela fait vraiment mal au cœur de Duo d'entendre cela.

-« J'ai parcouru le dossier apporté par Monsieur Yuy, il est clair que Monsieur Maxwell empêche Monsieur Yuy d'avoir accès à la partie médicale de l'enfant. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense. Vous n'avez pas permis à Monsieur Yuy de se rendre chez le spécialiste avec vous. »

Duo se lève pour répondre.

-« À l'époque où nous vivions ensemble, il n'est jamais venu avec nous chez le spécialiste. Je le tiens au courant des rapports du médecin. »

-« Parce que vous trouvez : « l'état de santé de Timothy reste stable. Les tests effectués ne montrent ni d'amélioration ni de dégradation, le traitement reste le même. En cas de crise, il doit utiliser son inhalateur », c'est vague. »

-« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

-« Monsieur Yuy n'a même pas le nom du médecin pour lui demander des informations. Il est très inquiet. »

-« S'il était si inquiet, il payerait la pension alimentaire », laisse tomber Duo.

-« Là n'est pas la question. Vous lui ferez parvenir le dossier médical dans les deux mois où il y aura condamnation. »

Son avocat dépose sa main sur l'épaule de Maxwell pour le faire asseoir. Duo rage, en plus l'attitude du juge lui a bien faire sentir que les problèmes de pension alimentaire ne devaient pas priver Heero de son rôle de père.

Il a perdu, il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer directement le dossier médical, le voilà avec des problèmes financiers en plus.

Lui qui connaît si bien Heero, il le voit jubiler, ses yeux pétillent alors qu'il a l'air tellement indifférent. Yuy remercie son avocat et s'en va.

L'avocat de Duo vient s'excuser et lui recommande d'envoyer rapidement le dossier à son ex-mari avant de disparaître également.

Le cœur lourd, Duo reprend la direction de son travail. Au moins, maintenant Heero n'ira plus ennuyer Timothy pour savoir où il est, c'est mieux pour l'enfant qui n'aura pas l'impression qu'il doit cacher un grand secret.

Quand il descend du bus pour se rendre au travail, une voiture démarre, il est persuadé qu'avoir vu Heero au volant. Voulait-il vérifier qu'il y travaillait vraiment ? Croyait-il qu'il était venu déguiser ?

Pour arriver à tout payer, il faudra qu'il demande pour faire des heures supplémentaires les week-ends où il n'a pas Timothy. D'un autre côté, il faut qu'il soit certain qu'Heero prenne l'enfant, sinon il n'a personne pour le garder.

Parfois, il envie les autres qui ont une famille pour soutenir le parent célibataire. Parce qu'il se sent bien seul.

µµµ

Dans la semaine, Duo envoie, sous recommandé, le dossier médical de Timothy. Il a ainsi une preuve que c'est fait et ne pourra pas être inquiété pour cela.

Quand il reçoit la lettre des frais judiciaire le mois suivant, Duo soupire, puis prend directement un arrangement pour fractionner le montant. Il expédie un tableau de ses entrées et de ses sorties pour justifier qu'il ne sait pas verser plus de cinquante crédits par mois.

Depuis dix mois, Heero lui pourrit littéralement la vie. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'Heero prend régulièrement Timothy. Depuis qu'il a décidé de faire constater le non-respect du droit de visite, ce n'est plus jamais arrivé. Heero ne peut quand même pas lire dans ses pensées ?

µµµ

Heero dans son coin se pose beaucoup de questions. Que veut cacher Duo pour qu'il change de services ? Pourquoi s'est-il éloigné de la sorte ? Il doit faire ça pour attiser sa jalousie. Il doit certainement encore avoir des sentiments pour lui, seulement lui aussi est têtu, il ne veut pas faire machine arrière. Quand Duo n'en sortira plus financièrement, il reviendra vers lui. Il a la bonne méthode, il en est certain, il ne doit pas faire de faux pas c'est tout.

Son avocat lui a bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas payer comme ça la pension alimentaire. Que s'il estimait qu'il payait de trop, il devait passer devant le tribunal pour la faire réévaluer. Seulement, Heero se demande si ce n'est pas une manœuvre de son conseil pour avoir du travail.

Enfin, il fait attention à ses explications, il ne se mettra pas en tort en ne prenant pas Timothy sans raison. Puis le gamin devient plus intéressant, il peut faire plus de choses avec lui ou le laisser se débrouiller seul. À son âge, il était livré à lui-même. Il trouve que Duo le couvre trop pourtant lui aussi a été rapidement livre à lui-même.

Et puis, il est heureux que Timothy aime comme lui le club de tir. Il espère toujours le voir un dimanche matin, mais Duo avec ses principes doit l'obliger à se rendre aux scouts. Pauvre gamin qui ne peut pas faire ce qu'il aime. Encore une chance qu'il sait mieux ce que son fils apprécie.

Pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu cette année, Heero réserve un stage de tir, la première semaine du mois d'août où il aura Timothy, son fils partira une semaine avec d'autres enfants à la campagne dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Ils iront quinze jours en vacances dans les Alpes et la dernière semaine, il a déjà inscrit Timothy à la garderie de l'école. Il est persuadé que tout va plaire à son fils, il le connaît tellement bien.

µµµ

Duo ne voit pas arriver les vacances d'un bon œil. Cette année, ils ne peuvent pas partir. Ils iront sûrement se promener dans les environs, mais pas d'activités, les entrées parcs ça coûte cher.

-« Papa, tu n'as pas encore rempli le papier pour le camp scout, Samuel l'a déjà fait. Il me l'a dit », raconte Timothy.

Ils reviennent de la garderie dans le courant du mois de mai.

-« Cette année, tu ne pourras pas y aller. »

-« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a plus de sous, parce que papa ne paye pas la pension alimentaire ? » Lâche au bord des larmes Timothy.

-« Non, parce que tu ne seras pas chez moi au mois d'août. Tu ne pourras aller au camp qu'une année sur deux. Et puis qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

-« Tu en parlais avec Tonton Quatre l'autre jour. »

-« Mais tu étais dans le jardin avec Prudence » s'étonne Maxwell.

-« Je suis revenu chercher un jeu, c'est là que je vous ai entendu. Tu veux que je lui dise à papa que je ne peux plus rien faire parce qu'il ne paye pas ? »

-« Surtout pas malheureux. Je ne tiens pas à encore être traîné au tribunal pour mauvais traitement ! » s'exclame Duo.

Et devant la tête effrayée de son fils, Duo regrette directement de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi avant d'avoir parlé.

-« Mais… Mais, tu ne me maltraites pas ! »

-« Comme il n'a pas eu ton dossier médical, ton père estimait que je ne te faisais plus suivre par un spécialiste pour ton asthme », explique Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de leur maison.

-« Mais, je lui ai dit qu'on y était allé ! » s'étonne l'enfant.

-« Tim, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. C'est lui qui cherche à me provoquer. Tu n'es pas responsable, s'il ne veut pas admettre qu'on n'est plus ensemble. »

-« Mais c'est lui qui avait Trowa dans sa vie. »

-« Je sais Tim. Mais dans sa tête, il est persuadé que je suis le fautif alors il essaye de me le faire payer. Mais ce sont des histoires de grands. Ton père a fait des choix pour son bonheur, j'en ai fait d'autres pour le mien. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Montre-moi tes devoirs. »

Timothy sourit à son père, sort ses cahiers et les étale sur la table de la salle à manger.

Dire que son avocat lui avait dit que son dossier ne passerait devant le juge qu'après septembre. Il a parfois l'impression que la justice est plus prompte à écouter les coupables que les victimes. Ici, il est la victime en plus des procédures. Espérons que son procès passé il puisse récupérer de l'argent pour vivre et non survivre. Encore une chance que le gamin adorait travailler dans le potager, au moins ça ne coûtait pas trop et ça leur permettait de faire des économies.

Il devrait peut-être avoir un petit poulailler, d'un autre côté, clôturer une partie de sa propriété va lui coûter de l'argent, comme la maison pour les poules. Non, c'est un projet trop onéreux, il doit faire une croix dessus.

Maxwell arrête de laisser dériver son esprit et regarde les avancées de son fils point de vue scolaire.

Après le souper alors qu'ils font la vaisselle en discutant. Timothy à la plonge, lui à l'essuyage.

-« Et on va où cette année en vacances ? »

-« Pas cette année Tim. Mes caisses sont vides. On ira aux myrtilles dans les bois, chercher des framboises, des mûres. On fera aussi des confitures. On va découvrir les environs. »

-« On pourra aller à la piscine de temps en temps ? »

-« Oui, on pourra et au lac aussi. On ne va pas s'ennuyer à la maison. »

-« Tu as quand même des congés ? » s'inquiète Timothy.

-« Bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Quand le papa d'Alicia, en classe, a changé de boulot, il n'a pas eu de congé pendant un an. »

-« J'ai été muté, je n'ai pas changé d'employeur » rassure Maxwell.

-« Je n'aurai pas aimé devoir faire un mois de garderie. »

-« Pourtant, il y a des enfants qui le font et plus que tu ne le crois, tu as de la chance. »

-« Oui, mais je n'irai pas en vacances », soupire Tim en frottant une casserole.

-« Tu vas aller avec ton père sûrement. Il y en a… »

-« Je sais qui ne vont jamais de leur vie en vacances. Je dois arrêter de ronchonner. »

Maxwell lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant d'essuyer la casserole et de la ranger.

À Suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Timothy venait de faire sa rentrée en troisième année primaire. Les vacances s'étaient bien passées. Toutes les activités avec son papa Duo l'avaient enchantée surtout parce qu'il avait passé du temps avec lui et fait des choses à deux. Comme promis, le matin après avoir déjeuné, ils partaient avec des boîtes et des sacs à dos ramasser des fruits sauvages avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

Dès qu'ils en avaient assez, ils rentraient à la maison pour en faire des confitures. Plus d'une fois, ils sont partis se promener autour du lac pour ramasser des mûres et profiter de l'eau pour nager. Ils entretenaient le potager, repéraient des emplacements de pommier sauvage, de noisetiers pour l'automne.

Dès que Timothy était parti chez Heero, Duo avait reçu son SMS de bonne nuit tous les soirs de son absence, ça calmait ses angoisses. Seulement à son retour, il n'avait voulu parler que de ses quinze jours de vacances en montagne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il ne lui dise rien ? Il ne croyait pas Heero capable de battre son fils, il osait espérer que Trowa ne laisserait pas faire, même s'il savait que Timothy n'avait pas de réelles importances à ses yeux, certainement bien moins qu'Heero. Seulement, il était aussi persuadé qu'il l'apprendrait en l'écoutant, pas en l'interrogeant.

Et puis, la vie avait repris son cours, se lever tôt pour déjeuner, conduire l'enfant à l'école courir presque jusqu'au travail pour ne pas être en retard. Faire l'entretien des véhicules Preventers en plaisantant avec l'un ou l'autre, manger ses tartines dans la pièce mise à disposition pour cela, se remettre au travail, aller faire deux, trois courses certains jours avant de reprendre Timothy à la garderie. L'écouter raconter sa journée, surtout parce qu'il aimait ça et qu'il se sentait plus proche de son fils et qu'il partageait ainsi ce qu'il avait manqué.

Une fois à la maison, il regardait si les devoirs étaient bien réalisés, il lui faisait réciter ses leçons. Ensemble, ils préparaient le souper. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient une petite vie bien réglée, mais ils l'aimaient ainsi.

Une fois Timothy au lit, Duo pensait un peu plus à lui. Il regardait ses papiers, lisait un bon livre, parfois il regardait un film quand il en trouvait un intéressant à la télévision.

En prenant le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres, Maxwell sait qu'il aura des choses à préparer ce soir. Déjà parce qu'il y a une lettre du tribunal et puis parce qu'il est temps de voir comment ils vont gérer l'année scolaire qui vient. Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir retourner à la piscine certaines semaines ?

Cette année, Timothy aura également son camp avec les scouts, il y aura la cotisation à payer, les factures et les taxes annuelles qui tombent également entre septembre et Noël. Il espère bien que c'est la date du procès pour la régularisation de la pension alimentaire dans son courrier. Mais, il préfère laisser la lecture pour plus tard pour ne pas s'énerver devant Timothy, si c'est autre chose quitte à perdre une journée. Tout en s'occupant de son fils, Duo essaye de ne pas penser à cette lettre.

Légèrement, fébrile, il l'ouvre une fois le gamin bien au chaud dans ses draps. C'est bien son jugement, son avocat a bien fait les démarches dès la reprise des affaires courante en justice. Il va seulement encore avoir à attendre. La justice est lente, dans trois mois il y aura la première audience, deux mois après la deuxième et la conclusion dans deux de plus. Il n'y aura pas de jugement avant le mois d'avril AC 210, s'il n'y a pas de contre temps. Sept mois à se serrer encore la ceinture. Est-ce que Heero payera directement ? Il payera certainement la pension alimentaire complète, mais est-ce qu'il payera les mois de retard ? Il y aura un an qu'il paye la pension une fois par trimestre et seulement la moitié.

Recevoir les retards lui permettrait de renflouer son compte. C'est moins important que pouvoir offrir des activités de temps en temps à Timothy pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop différent des autres enfants.

Maintenant, ce qu'il doit savoir, c'est s'il va perdre des journées de travail pour se rendre au tribunal. Il sort son ordinateur pour faire un mail à son avocat et lui poser la question. S'il ne répond pas dans la semaine, il essayera de lui sonner.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit une réponse dès le lendemain.

 _« Monsieur Maxwell,_

 _Votre dossier est complet, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer les copies de paiement dès qu'il y en a._

 _Pour votre présence, elle n'est pas obligatoire._

 _C'est noté dans mon agenda, j'y serai pour vous représenter._

 _Je vous envoie ci-joint la facture de mes honoraires pour le trimestre écoulé._

 _Mes salutations distinguées_

 _Maître Picard. »_

Les honoraires, il aime moins ça, mais il ne va déjà pas perdre trois journées de travail. En voyant le montant de quatre cent soixante-deux crédits, Maxwell soupire. Encore une facture qu'il va devoir fractionner, mais son avocat est au courant de son budget, il sait qu'il paye le maximum et puis pour lui ça lui fait une petite rentrée mensuelle.

µµµ

Heero fronce des sourcils en découvrant une lettre du tribunal dans son courrier. Il n'a rien introduit, il a obtenu le dossier médical de Timothy dont il n'avait rien à faire. Duo couvre bien trop leur fils pour mal le traiter.

Trowa est en train de préparer le repas, ils sont rentrés ensemble, seulement lui prend son temps. Puis il a travaillé toute la journée, il a bien le droit de se reposer un peu.

Après avoir regardé les autres lettres qui sont des publicités et des factures, il s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il ouvre la lettre du tribunal et commence à lire. Il écarquille les yeux en constatant que Duo a introduit une demande de recouvrement de pension alimentaire via la justice. Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il va y avoir un recalcule des salaires des deux et il sera ainsi au courant de la façon dont Duo gère sa vie. Comme le dossier médical de Timothy, il va être obligé de se justifier.

Mais tout ce positif n'arrive pas à lui faire oublier qu'il le traîne au tribunal pour quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu régler en tête à tête sans réaliser qu'il avait fait la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Voilà pourquoi Duo a pris un travail moins rémunéré pour lui soutirer plus d'argent. Il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi vénal. Il voulait la guerre, il aurait la guerre. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il contacterait son avocat, il a toujours été de bons conseils. Ils n'ont pas perdu la dernière fois. Il a le droit de savoir ce que Duo fait de la pension alimentaire, il en est convaincu.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire non plus, ce qui avait attiré Duo en lui c'était sa manière de se battre pour ses idéaux. Duo est à lui, il le reconquerrait. Duo lui manquait, la vie qu'il avait eue avec lui également. Il s'ennuyait avec Trowa depuis le début.

Heero doit attendre quatorze heures trente le lendemain avant de pouvoir contacter son avocat. Sa secrétaire lui passe rapidement.

-« Monsieur Yuy, j'attendais votre coup de fil. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour ralentir la machine judiciaire ? »

-« Vous reprenez les paiements normalement tous les mois. Vous pouvez envoyer un courrier à son avocat pour lui dire que vous verserez cent vingt-cinq crédits, le montant que vous estimez devoir. »

-« Cela aura quelle conséquence ? »

-« L'obliger à reprendre le dossier au début. Vous payez, il va devoir introduire un autre type de demande. »

-« Merci, envoyez-moi votre facture ? »

-« N'oubliez pas que de toute façon vous devrez payer les retards. Il est dans son droit. »

-« Je suis dans le mien aussi, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il fait de mon argent ! » lâche Yuy en raccrochant.

Les lois sont mal faites, il n'en démord pas. Les papas devraient pouvoir payer la moitié de ce que coûte réellement leur enfant et non un montant fixe que l'autre conjoint gère à sa guise. La preuve que Duo vivait avec son argent, c'est qu'il n'était pas parti en vacances cette année, alors qu'il y a plus un an qu'il ne paye plus régulièrement. Duo s'est enrichi sur son compte.

C'était une question de principe et non d'argent.

Ce week-end, il aurait son fils. Il était impatient de retourner au club de tir avec lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le mini-camp qu'il avait fait, ce serait à renouveler en juillet pour les grandes vacances ou pour les vacances de Pâques. Il trouvait cela stupide que Duo l'oblique à prendre Timothy alors qu'il travaillait. Il ne le voyait presque pas puisqu'il le déposait toute la journée à la garderie. Et en revenant du travail, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de s'occuper de son enfant. Encore une chance que Trowa le faisait jusqu'au couché où il avait un réel plaisir à venir lui lire une histoire.

Il ferait le paiement dimanche et enverrait la lettre en même temps. Il ne devait pas oublier d'envoyer un exemplaire à son avocat pour qu'il bloque cette procédure ridicule. Dire qu'il lui aurait déjà payé plus d'argent s'il avait daigné lui montrer ses finances. Duo était vraiment stupide, il perdait de l'argent pour des principes.

Au soir, il décide de faire le courrier et prépare le virement avec la date de dimanche pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Trowa vient voir ce qu'il fait et vient lire au-dessus de son épaule. En voyant qu'il va reprendre les paiements mensuels, il dit.

-« Tu estimes que Duo a besoin de plus d'argent depuis que Timothy nous a raconté qu'il ne pouvait plus faire d'activités extrascolaires ? »

-« Quand est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Quand on était en train de pêcher au lac », rappelle Barton.

-« Ainsi, il mêle Timothy à nos problèmes », soupire Heero.

-« Il a l'âge de se rendre compte que sa vie a changé », tente Barton avant de s'éloigner.

Il regrette déjà ses paroles et de s'être mêlé aux histoires de son compagnon. Il venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu sans le vouloir. Parfois, il se demandait ce que Heero ferait si Duo acceptait de reprendre son amant. Et la première réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit lui fait mal. Il est persuadé qu'Heero y retournerait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Trowa se demande également si Heero savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas tourner la page. Il parlait tellement de Duo qu'il avait des fois envie lui aussi de faire comme Duo et de le quitter. Seulement, il ne lui resterait rien dans la vie, il n'a pas d'enfant à chérir pour oublier son amour qu'il perd de plus en plus.

Est-ce que Duo serait parti s'il n'y avait pas eu Timothy ? Est-ce qu'il aurait seulement eu sa chance sans cet enfant ? Tout ça le faisait tellement souffrir alors il préférait ne penser qu'au moment présent et ce qu'il avait réussi à construire même si c'était provisoire, qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux.

Heero réfléchit. Est-ce que Timothy pouvait s'en rendre compte tout seul ? Il est persuadé que non ! Duo doit lui dire à chaque fois qu'ils ne font pas une activité : « _c'est parce que ton père ne paie pas la pension alimentaire._ » Oui, c'est cela. Duo couve trop Timothy pour qu'il puisse l'avoir déduit tout seul. Encore une chance qu'il est là pour le responsabiliser, pour le laisser évoluer tout seul, lui faire découvrir des activités plus viriles. Ce n'est pas Duo qu'il l'aurait amené dans un club de tir, ça il en est certain, quoi qu'en dis Relena, ce n'est pas les bonnes paroles qui ont ramené la paix, mais les armes. Ce n'est pas les bonnes paroles qui maintiennent la paix, mais toujours les armes.

Ce week-end avec le club de tir, il y aura une sorte de kermesse avec des compétitions cela sera sûrement très amusant.

µµµ

Samedi matin à dix heures, Heero sonne à son ancienne maison. La porte s'ouvre rapidement sur son fils, son sac à l'épaule. Au moment où l'enfant veut fermer la porte, Heero réagit enfin.

-« Ton père n'est pas là ? »

-« Si on s'est dit au revoir avant de t'ouvrir », réplique Timothy en clapant la porte.

-« Des gamineries », persifle Yuy avant de prendre la main de son fils.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Voyant une ombre bouger derrière un rideau, Heero n'arrive pas à arrêter la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-« Il est avec quelqu'un c'est pour ça ? »

-« Non et s'il voit quelqu'un, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce week-end ? »

-« On va aller à la kermesse du club de tir, on sera parti tout le week-end. On va dormir dans un château fort. »

-« Il faudra se déguiser ? » demande avec un grand sourire Timothy.

-« Je crois, on va devoir vivre comme au Moyen-âge tout le week-end. »

-« Cool. Je vois revoir des copains du camp ? »

-« Ça, je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas que pour notre club. »

Arrivé à l'appartement, Trowa attend déjà avec deux sacs, Heero vérifie vite ce qu'il y a dans celui de son fils et ils partent vers la place où ils doivent prendre le car.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un vrai château fort, c'est la maison du Duc D'Édimbourg qui vit maintenant d'activité de la sorte. Il loue une partie de sa maison et ses dépendances avec le cheptel de quelques moutons, des chèvres, des lapins. Dans la cour, il y a une fontaine pour l'eau, le reste, c'est ses bois et sa vigne.

Dans une grande prairie, il y a un village monté en bois, c'est là que le groupe se rend. Les couches sont rudimentaires faites de huit morceaux de bois, des planches pour un sommier précaire sur lequel est mis du foin dans de la toile de jute, cela sent bon, mais n'a rien d'agréable. La couverture est une simple toile de jute double épaisseur.

Timothy plisse un peu le nez. Il n'y a qu'une table et trois tabourets, un âtre pour la cuisine et se chauffer. Dans un coin, une cruche et un bassin avec un morceau de tissus en guise d'essuie.

-« Et les toilettes et les douches ? » finit par demander le gamin.

-« Il n'y a pas de douche, c'est la cuvette. Au Moyen Âge, il y en a encore beaucoup qui se lavait dans la rivière », précise Heero.

-« On va devoir aller aux toilettes dans les bois ? »

-« Non, il en a une à la turque dans la petite cabane à l'entrée de la cour, je te montrerai », répond Heero.

Timothy plisse à nouveau le nez. Alors, son père élève un rien la voix.

-« Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu ne vois que les inconvénients et pas l'amusement. Cette jeunesse » finit-il par soupirer.

-« Plus personne ne vit comme ça depuis des siècles. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai Timothy. Ton père et moi-même l'avons vécu à ton âge et même pires pour ton père qui n'était jamais certain de manger sur la journée jusqu'à ses douze ans. »

Comme Heero s'en va après sa tirade, le gamin se tourne vers Trowa.

-« Il ment ! »

-« De ce que je sais non. Moi-même, j'ai été élevé par des mercenaires, tout le temps en planque. C'était l'avant-guerre quand on avait ton âge. »

-« Ça paraît si loin », soupire Timothy.

-« Pour nous aussi parfois. »

-« Les gens n'ont pas l'air d'avoir souffert, personne n'en parle » insiste l'enfant.

-« Parce qu'on préfère l'oublier. »

Après avoir déposé leur sac près d'une couche. Trowa emmène Timothy à la recherche d'Heero. Il le retrouve près de l'entrée à l'inscription des concours.

-« Tu vas t'inscrire aussi ? » demande Timothy à Trowa.

-« Le tir de précision n'a jamais été son fort, c'est pour cela qu'il tombait si souvent à court de munition durant la guerre », rétorque cinglant Yuy.

Timothy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant que Barton n'acquiesce un rien penaud.

-« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » insiste Tim.

-« Je vous regarderai. »

-« Je t'ai inscrit à l'arc à flèche et à la carabine » précise Heero en se tournant vers son fils.

-« Il y avait déjà des carabines au Moyen-âge ? »

-« Non, tu as raison », sourit Yuy.

-« Alors, ils auraient pu mettre des w.c. et des douches », soupire Timothy.

-« Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ça. Ce n'est que deux jours en plus, tu ne vas pas en mourir. »

Toute sa bonne humeur vient de s'envoler à nouveau. Quand il avait vu qu'on pouvait également faire des binômes entre adultes, il avait regretté la présence de Trowa. Avec Duo, ils auraient tout remporté c'est certain.

Pour l'instant, s'ils veulent passer à table, ils doivent se changer. Des personnes ont leur propre costume. Heero montre, le chemin. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherche pour ne pas devoir demander et être prêt à toute éventualité. Il choisit pour tout le monde des tenues de manants. Devoir mettre une cotte de mailles aurait entravé ses mouvements.

Après s'être changés, ils peuvent se rendre au buffet. Il y a un méchoui qui est préparé au centre de la cour, des assiettes en métal ainsi que des verres en étain. Tout le monde s'installe à sa guise sur des bancs devant de longues tables en bois. Timothy voit un autre enfant avec qui il a été au camp, il lui fait signe de la main.

Après le repas, les premiers tournois commencent. Timothy est fier de voir son père applaudir chaque fois qu'il met une balle ou une flèche dans la cible. À chaque tir, on élimine celui qui est le plus loin du centre. N'étant pas mauvais à ce jeu-là, Timothy passe plusieurs tours pour se retrouver dans les derniers compétiteurs même s'il est un des plus jeunes.

Il se fait éliminer alors qu'il aurait pu rentrer dans le tableau d'honneur aussi bien au tir à la carabine qu'à l'arc. De voir ses petits amis courir partout, le déconcentre aussi, il préférait être avec eux que là. Heero vient le féliciter brièvement avant de regarder la fin du tournoi des enfants.

Timothy lui demande l'autorisation d'aller jouer.

-« D'accord, mais tu reviens pour le mien. »

-« Oui, merci. »

Comme une fusée, il détale. Trowa et Heero regardent maintenant le tournoi féminin. Si Heero ne quitte pas les cibles et les joueuses du regard, Trowa de temps en temps cherche Timothy des yeux.

-« S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait eu un appel. S'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il reviendrait. »

-« S'il se perd ? »

-« Il y aura un appel ! » Certifie Heero.

Cela ne rassure pas complètement Trowa, seulement il se rend bien compte qu'il gâche le plaisir de son homme alors il essaye de se contrôler. Il est persuadé que Duo aurait fini par aller le chercher. Seulement, il ne veut plus être comparé à Duo, il voudrait tellement être aimé pour lui, parce qu'il a envie d'être avec lui et non parce qu'il n'y a pas mieux.

Pourtant au moment où l'appel pour le tournoi des hommes se fait au micro, Timothy ne revient pas. Heero expulse l'air de ses poumons et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées du lieu du concours après avoir parlé avec le dirigeant.

Il avait regardé son concours, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas voir le sien ?

À Suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

En suivant les cris des enfants, Heero trouve rapidement son fils qui joue à chat avec d'autres gamins de son âge.

-« Timothy ! » gronde-t-il.

-« Oui ? »

-« On vient d'appeler pour mon concours. »

-« Oh ! Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. »

L'enfant fait un geste vers ses nouveaux camarades et court vers son père.

-« Tu vas gagner ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, il faut voir le niveau des autres. Il y en a beaucoup que je ne connais pas », explique Heero en repartant vers le lieu du concours.

-« Et demain qu'est-ce qu'il y aura ? »

-« La grande finale avec les trois meilleurs de chaque catégorie. »

-« Oh, ce n'est pas juste. »

-« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas un concours de force, mais de précision, cela aurait été de la lutte gréco-romaine, c'est certain qu'un enfant contre un adulte ça aurait été difficile, mais de la précision. »

Arrivé à destination, Heero va se mettre avec les participants. Il récupère son arc et sa carabine qui viennent de passer l'examen de conformité.

Timothy s'installe près de Trowa pour regarder les épreuves. Il s'ennuie vite, il aurait préféré pouvoir continuer sa partie de puce, mais il sait qu'il fait plaisir à son papa, alors il reste et applaudit avec les autres.

Comme pour les enfants et les femmes, les tireurs à l'arc ont droit à trois flèches et c'est les deux qui ont le moins de points qui sont éliminés.

Après une heure de concours, Heero se qualifie sans trop de problèmes dans les trois finalistes, tout comme une heure plus tard pour la carabine. Avant le souper, Timothy à l'autorisation de repartir jouer. Seulement, les enfants se sont dispersés et il ne les retrouve pas. Un peu déçu, il retourne près de son père qui surveille le repas qui se prépare sur un grand feu de bois.

-« Tu ne les as pas trouvés ? » demande Trowa en arrivant derrière l'enfant.

-« Non. »

-« J'ai entendu dire que c'était les enfants du village voisin », réplique Barton.

-« Ils viendront demain tu crois ? »

-« Demain, il y a la grande finale », coupe Heero. « C'est pour cela qu'on est là. »

-« Toute la journée ? » s'étonne Timothy.

-« Non, le matin puis il faudra rassembler nos affaires, le départ est prévu à quinze heures. »

Après le repas, il y a des conteurs et des musiciens qui viennent animer la soirée. Il est déjà tard quand tout le monde va se coucher.

Le levé plaît moins à l'enfant qui doit se laver dans un paquet d'eau à peine tiède. Le repas se compose de fruits et d'un verre de lait.

La finale du concours peut commencer dans le principe des éliminatoires, c'est le plus éloigné au tir à l'arc qui est éliminé. Un garçon de dix ans va jusqu'à la troisième place. Heero est en compétition avec un autre homme d'un autre club de tir à l'arc. Comme on n'arrive pas à les départager après cinq séries de tir, les organisateurs décident de reculer de trois mètres la cible après chaque coup.

Pour finir, Heero rate d'un rien le centre de la cible, laissant la victoire à son adversaire. Il se sait de toute façon meilleur à la carabine.

Après une petite pause d'une demi-heure, la compétition reprend sans trop de difficulté, cette fois Heero l'emporte n'ayant jamais manqué le centre de toute la compétition.

Timothy se précipite dans les bras de son père pour admirer les deux médailles.

-« Allez va jouer. Reviens pour le repas de midi. »

Le gamin ne se fait pas prier, il part comme une flèche. Il retrouve les enfants dans la prairie où ils ont entrepris une partie de Colin-maillards.

Quand la cloche sonne pour appeler au repas, Timothy s'en va à regret. Il s'est bien amusé. En arrivant dans la cour, il voit la grande table dressée et un énorme barbecue fait dans un vieux tonneau où cuisent des saucisses et des côtelettes. Ça aussi, il n'est pas persuadé que c'est réellement d'époque.

Comme son père, lui fait signe de venir s'installer près de lui, il se glisse sur le banc. Heero lui sourit avant de reprendre sa discussion avec le premier du tir à l'arc. Timothy cherche Trowa du regard pour le trouver à l'autre bout de la table, aussi silencieux qu'il peut l'être. Il irait bien le retrouver au moins, il pourrait discuter avec lui, seulement il n'est pas persuadé que son père apprécie.

Un chanteur anime le repas, il clame les louanges du week-end et des champions. Après avoir fait la vaisselle et commencer à ranger les communs. Chacun repart vers sa couche pour plier bagage.

Alors qu'on attend le bus, certains échangent des adresses et des numéros de téléphone.

Il est tout juste dix-sept heures à l'Église quand le bus les dépose sur la place. Le temps de rentrer à l'appartement, il est dix-sept heures trente, il est bien trop tard pour que Timothy ose demander de prendre une douche. Trowa a déjà disparu dans la buanderie pour trier le linge. Et il doit encore commencer le repas du soir juste après.

Timothy ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut faire, dans moins d'une demi-heure, il rentre chez lui. Il finit par se diriger vers la cuisine pour donner un coup de main à Trowa. Il a déjà pelé trois pommes de terre quand son père l'appelle. Il embrasse Trowa sur la joue et s'en va.

Un peu nerveux, il ouvre la porte avec sa clef, il a son père à côté de lui qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir comme les autres fois. Timothy entre et trouve Duo qui lui sourit.

-« Ç'a été ton week-end ? » demande Maxwell sans un regard pour Heero.

-« Oui », répond Tim.

Duo commence à fermer la porte en suivant son gamin du regard. Une main l'empêche de la clapper.

-« Nous sommes… »

-« Merci, mais il me racontera », coupe Duo.

Et cette fois, la porte claque au nez d'Heero.

S'il essaye d'attirer son attention avec une action en justice, pourquoi le repousse-t-il de la sorte, c'est à ne plus rien comprendre ? Encore plus perplexe, Heero reprend le chemin de son appartement de fonction.

µµµ

-« Alors où êtes-vous allé ? » interroge Duo.

-« Je peux prendre une douche ? » Répond Tim.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez papa que tu te sentes si sale ? » demande Maxwell, les tripes broyées dans son ventre.

Ce n'est pas possible, Heero ou Trowa n'ont pas abusé de lui en représailles pour son action en justice.

-« On est allé dans un château fort pour un tournoi de tir à l'arc, il y avait pas de commodités. Je peux ? » insiste Timothy.

-« File sous la douche, tu me raconteras durant le repas. »

Timothy court jusqu'à la salle de bain, il ôte ses vêtements qu'il met dans le bac de linge sale et file sous la douche avec bonheur.

Quand il descend, il est en pyjama et tout sourire. Duo a installé le repas à table et l'attend pour servir. Tout en mangeant, Timothy raconte son week-end, ce qu'il a apprécié comme le jeu avec les autres enfants, ce qu'il n'a pas aimé comme l'inconfort.

-« C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas tous les jours à manger, » demande tout d'un coup Tim.

-« Qui t'a raconté ça et pourquoi ? » rétorque sur la défensive Duo.

-« Papa et Trowa parce que je me plaignais justement qu'il n'y avait pas de douche. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, je proviens de L2, là-bas, j'ai vécu avec une bande dans la rue jusqu'à ce que je me fasse recueillir par un grand-père qui a pris soin de moi et m'a appris tout ce que j'ai sais. »

-« Et tes parents ? » s'exclame-t-il.

-« Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Les premiers que j'ai c'est avec cette bande. Puis un orphelinat. Quand celui-ci a été détruit, je me sentais mieux dans la rue », répond tristement Duo.

Timothy se lève et se précipite dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais c'est pour ça que je veux que tu puisses être un enfant et seulement un enfant. »

Tim retourne à sa place, recommence à manger avant de dire.

-« Et papa ? »

-« Il a été élevé par un tueur à gages jusqu'à huit ans. Quand son mentor a été tué, il a aussi été recueilli par un grand-père qui a fini sa formation. »

-« Vous avez eu une drôle d'enfance, tous les trois. »

-« C'était avant la guerre. »

-« Je n'ai pas de grands-parents, alors ? »

-« Non, tu penses bien que tu les aurais rencontrés sinon. »

-« Et les grands-pères qui vous ont élevés ? »

-« Ils sont morts pendant la guerre. »

-« Oh ! »

Le repas se passe presque en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Duo prépare la mallette de son fils après la vaisselle, puis ils regardent un peu la télévision avant d'aller le coucher.

µµµ

Comme tous les jeudis, Duo range ses extraits de compte qu'il est allé chercher à la banque. Il s'étonne de voir cent vingt-cinq crédits de la part d'Heero. Il ne devrait pas s'étonner, il devrait payer tous les mois et même le double. Seulement s'il s'en tient à sa façon de payer la pension, il n'aurait rien dû recevoir avant le mois d'octobre. En plus, il est bien mis en communication que c'est pour le mois de septembre.

Cela le fait réellement rager, juste au moment où la justice se met en mouvement pour lui. Il fait une photocopie de l'extrait ainsi qu'une courte lettre. Il dépose le tout dans la boîte aux lettres de son avocat, il passe devant en allant au travail.

Il est dix-sept heures, juste avant que Duo n'arrive à la garderie quand son GSM sonne dans sa poche. Il s'arrête pour décrocher.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, Maître Picard à l'appareil. »

-« Bonjour Maître. »

-« Je vous sonne pour un petit problème. J'ai aussi reçu un courrier de Monsieur Yuy qui stipule qu'il va payer dorénavant cent vingt-cinq crédits tous les mois. Nous ne pouvons plus attaquer sur non-paiements irréguliers de la pension alimentaire. Je dois réintroduire un nouveau recourt pour non-paiement du bon montant. »

-« Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

-« Six mois sauf s'il arrête de payer. Il faudra réintroduire l'ancienne procédure. »

-« Prions pour qu'il soit mal renseigné, mais je ne crois pas. Il va pouvoir me mener en bateau combien de temps ? » insiste Maxwell.

-« À la troisième rupture, j'aurai une carte dans ma manche pour rupture de divers contrats. »

-« Il peut tirer dessus pendant dix-huit mois, ça me promet de beaux jours. Merci Maître. »

-« C'est la loi qui est mal faite aussi. »

De toute façon, Duo ne sait faire que subir. Il sait pourquoi Heero l'ennuie à ce point. Il ne demande pas une pension alimentaire faramineuse pour Timothy, juste ce qu'il faut pour le rendre heureux.

Au moins, Heero paie convenablement la moitié de la maison, mais parce que son avocat a pensé à cette solution d'une domiciliation irrévocable uniquement par les deux. D'un autre côté, il n'est plus propriétaire, c'est Timothy qui l'est déjà, il n'en a plus que l'usufruit et s'il veut faire des modifications dans la maison jusqu'à la majorité de leur fils dans dix ans maintenant, il doit demander l'accord à Heero, comme pour les grosses réparations. Duo espère de tout son cœur que cela n'arrivera pas.

Il essaye de se mettre un masque de bonheur sur le visage seulement plus le temps passe, plus il prend en grippe Heero. Ne plus le croiser sur le lieu du travail avait même été bénéfique, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau, peut-être même prêt pour une nouvelle histoire d'amour.

Il y a deux ans, il aurait pu dire que Heero resterait le seul homme qu'il a aimé de toute son âme et de tout son corps. Maintenant, il sait que la page est tournée ! Heero en le traquant de la sorte a obtenu l'effet inverse.

Même s'il ne regrette pas du tout d'adoption de son fils, il regrette l'avoir fait avec Heero ce qui lui laisse une obligation de contact avec lui et un moyen de pression.

Poussant la porte de la garderie, il sourit à son enfant. Pour lui, il veut bien continuer à subir les tourments d'Heero. Il le protégera contre vent et marée.

Au moins avec les cent vingt-cinq crédits réguliers, il va pouvoir retourner à la piscine quand il a Timothy le Week-end. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas les moyens de l'emmener en vacances, mais il part toujours avec Heero.

Et puis il fait beaucoup d'activités avec son fils même si c'est dans la maison, quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose, ils font les boutiques de seconde main, les brocantes.

µµµ

Depuis qu'il a inscrit Timothy au club de tir, Heero le prend régulièrement. Il a plaisir de faire cette activité rien qu'avec son fils. Parfois, il a l'impression que le gamin préfère Trowa. Pourtant, son compagnon le fait travailler. Il devrait pouvoir être heureux de ne rien faire comme c'est le cas quand ils sont seuls tous les deux les rares fois où Trowa est en mission et pas lui. Ils vont au restaurant au lieu de manger à l'appartement.

Le week-end c'est fait pour se reposer pas pour travailler dans la maison. Ou à quoi que ce soit. En semaine, un peu de ménage, le week-end non, c'est pour reprendre des forces pour la semaine à venir. Ou alors du sport.

Un club de tennis vient d'ouvrir dans le quartier, Heero aime encore bien aller taper la balle. Du coup, il vient de s'y inscrire avec son fils. Il apprécie pouvoir donner des cours à son gamin, même s'il préfère un bon match. Seulement, s'il veut un adversaire à sa mesure, il doit bien lui enseigner les rudiments de cet art. Et puis ça lui rappelle les matchs qu'il faisait avec Duo avant que sa vie ne change et ne devienne insignifiante, trop redondante pour y avoir un peu de piment.

Alors qu'il va ouvrir un nouveau dossier, Heero soupire, cela fait des mois qu'il ne l'a même plus entraperçu dans les couloirs du QG. Il lui manque énormément. Même quand il va chercher Timothy, il ne voit plus son ex-mari. Quand il ramène l'enfant, celui-ci sort sa clef. Duo a-t-il tellement peur de succomber qu'il préfère ne plus le voir ? Cela resterait une solution. Il ne veut pas croire qu'il puisse le détester, non. Duo a toujours été plus fidèle en amour que lui, il n'y a aucune raison qui fait qu'il puisse ne plus l'aimer.

Au moins avec toutes ses activités, il apprécie venir chercher régulièrement son fils. Il ne trouve plus que c'est une corvée de le prendre deux week-ends par mois quand il n'est pas en mission.

µµµ

Même s'il est déçu, Heero s'y attendait en mars AC 210 il reçoit une convocation au tribunal pour réévaluation du montant. Il va devoir téléphoner à son avocat même s'il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas besoin de lui et de perdre encore de l'argent. Il lui suffit d'arrêter de payer tout simplement pendant deux mois comme avant.

Dommage qu'il ait déjà payé le mois de mars.

Profitant de la venue de son fils pour le week-end, Heero essaye d'en savoir plus sur les activités de son ex-mari. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire semblant de tomber sur lui par hasard. La surprise lui serait favorable, il en est certain.

Ils sont en train de prendre leur déjeuner avant de se rendre au club de tennis comme certains samedi après-midi quand le temps le permet.

-« Et les autres week-ends qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Heero.

-« Ça dépend ! On va encore souvent faire les courses ensemble le samedi matin, j'aime bien, c'est amusant de comparer les prix. »

Heero soulève un sourcil. À quoi cela peut-il servir de comparer les prix et qu'est-ce que cela à d'amusant ?

-« Tu ne fais pas que ça le week-end ? » s'étonne le père.

-« Non, on va parfois à la piscine le samedi après-midi. Dimanche matin, j'ai scout et parfois quand il ne fait pas mauvais, on fait des brocantes l'après-midi. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous achetez ? » demande Trowa.

-« Rien, on se promène. Des fois, on achète, mais c'est rare. On va aussi en forêt, on s'occupe du potager, du jardin », explique Timothy en souriant.

Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec son papa Duo pas comme chez son papa Heero, mais il aimait les deux de tout son cœur.

Heero quant à lui se demandait s'il aurait aimé faire ça avec Duo ? Des courses pendant des heures, sûrement pas. Les courses ça devait aller vite, acheter ce qu'on avait besoin et repartir, s'il pouvait, il laissait cette corvée à Trowa. La piscine de temps en temps pour faire plaisir à son homme, mais pas régulièrement. Les brocantes, il ne sait pas, mais il y en a tellement et pas toujours tout près, s'il doit toutes les parcourir, il risque de les rater.

Trowa se disait que chiner, ça aurait pu être amusant, mais si le but de son amant c'est plus tomber par hasard sur Duo plus que son fils, cela ôtait du charme à l'aventure. Il se rendait bien compte que les activités de son compagnon se faisaient sans lui. Le sport à part la gymnastique, il n'aimait pas trop cela. Il préférait un bon livre, paresser en regardant les autres vivre.

Oui, il le savait, il n'était là que parce qu'Heero n'aimait pas la solitude et qu'il aimait être mis sur un piédestal. Il sait qu'Heero le trompe, mais il préfère garder ce qu'il a que ne plus rien avoir.

À Suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Duo faisait la liste des courses, des œufs en chocolat qu'il voulait acheter pour Pâques. Est-ce que les cloches pourraient amener un petit extra ? Il a vu son fils lorgner une bicyclette l'autre jour. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait ainsi en faire dans le quartier.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il refait son budget du mois d'avril. On est le 5, il doit avoir touché de partout. En ne voyant pas la pension alimentaire d'Heero, il soupire. Il prend le calendrier et regarde ce qu'il a inscrit. C'était trop beau et son avocat l'avait prévenu. Il aurait dû s'en douter également quand il a reçu les papiers du tribunal mi-mars.

À moins qu'il n'arrive à en trouver un en brocante quand son fils est chez son père. Les cloches n'apporteront que des œufs en chocolats et durs. Il en voulait à Heero de priver son enfant de ce genre de plaisir. Tout ça pour une guerre dont il voulait sortir vainqueur.

Duo se disait souvent que les compliments et les honneurs qu'Heero avait reçus à la fin de la guerre lui étaient montés à la tête. Le pilote 01 les avait conduits vers la victoire en bouleversant les instructions. La plupart de ses missions se font aussi maintenant en une réévaluation rapide d'une situation. À la longue, Heero a fini par penser que le protocole, ça se bousculait et les lois se réécrivaient.

Est-ce que c'est par vengeance que lui ne voulait pas céder ? Parce qu'en allant le trouver et en acceptant ses conditions, il est persuadé d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Seulement, la loi est aussi de son côté et il faut que quelqu'un explique à Heero qu'on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Oui, c'est un peu de sa faut également si Timothy n'a pas tout ce qu'il désire, mais au moins, il lui montre que les lois sont faites pour être respectées et pas contournées à sa guise.

En attendant, il allait devoir recontacter son avocat et lui dire que la situation avait à nouveau changé. C'est vrai qu'il est tenté de ne pas le faire, mais arrivé au tribunal, il y aurait de toute façon un vice de forme. La vie n'étant pas conforme au dossier. Et tout serait à nouveau à recommencer autant suivre la procédure.

N'empêche qu'il allait à nouveau avoir dure de boucler son mois. Cent vingt-cinq crédits en moins, ce n'est pas une petite somme, plus les cent cinquante en moins pour son salaire.

Il pourrait en gagner mille six cents en plus s'il décidait de repartir sur le terrain, même en tant que mécano, seulement qui s'occuperait de Timothy pendant ce temps-là ? C'était déjà une chose qui l'effrayait s'il tombait gravement malade ou s'il mourait dans un accident. Que ferait Heero de leur fils ?

Encore une chance que Timothy ne pleurniche pas pour avoir des vêtements de marque où tout ce qu'à ses copains ont. Il a un brave petit gars.

Dès la semaine suivant, Duo contacte son avocat pour le prévenir qu'Heero ne paie plus.

-« Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air d'être bien conseillé », soupire son avocat.

-« Vous m'aviez prévenu, mais ça me fait rager. Je me demande le montant qu'il va me verser en juin. S'il me verse la moitié ça peut aller plus vite ? »

-« S'il fait cette erreur, oui, parce que c'est le même dossier auquel on ajoute irrégularité. »

-« Espérons. Passez de bonnes fêtes de Pâques. »

-« Merci Monsieur Maxwell, vous également. »

Encore une chance qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Timothy qu'il voulait lui offrir un vélo, parce que là les cloches ne cacheront que des œufs dans le jardin.

Cette année, c'était lui qui avait son fils pour Pâques, profitant de ce qu'il fait la grasse matinée, car il n'y a pas scout. Ils ont veillé plus tard hier en regardant un dessin animé tous les deux. Duo se lève furtivement et cache des œufs durs qu'il a achetés et des œufs et des lapins en chocolat. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup une trentaine pour eux deux, même si c'est son fils qui va les chercher.

Alors il essaye de trouver de bonnes cachettes pour prolonger le plaisir. Il fait beau également, il y a un soleil radieux. Ils iront certainement à la brocante sur la place après le déjeuner. Il met des tartines dans le toaster pour avoir du pain grillé, il place du chocolat dans un bol pour le faire fondre au bain-marie tout à l'heure pour napper les tartines.

Quand tout est prêt, il secoue une cloche dans la cage d'escalier pour réveiller la marmotte. Le gamin arrive en se frottant les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu as organisé une chasse aux œufs ! » lâche-t-il.

-« Ça a l'air de t'étonner » constate Duo.

-« Papa a dit l'année dernière que j'étais trop grand pour ces choses-là », avoue Tim en arrivant près de lui.

Maxwell lui passe sa doudoune, son fils étant toujours en pyjama, il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne froid.

-« Tant que ça te fait plaisir, on n'est pas trop grand ! » réplique Duo.

Il ouvre la porte du jardin et prend l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment de plaisir. Au loin, on entend les cris de joie d'autres enfants dans d'autres jardins.

Timothy court dans tous les sens, il se tourne fièrement vers son père dès qu'il trouve un œuf. Duo en profite pour le photographier.

Le gamin met une bonne demi-heure à tous les trouver. Il a les joues bien rouges et yeux pétillants de bonheur, même si sa respiration est légèrement sifflante sous l'effort.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur en mangeant le pain grillé au chocolat fondu, des œufs durs, le tout agrémenté d'un bol de lait sucré et de café pour Duo.

-« Tu veux aller te promener sur la brocante après avoir mangé ? »

-« Oh oui ! C'est amusant ! » s'exclame Tim.

Il est onze heures quand ils se mettent en route. Timothy est heureux parce que demain, il aura encore son papa. La garderie ne commence que mardi.

Maxwell a cinquante crédits dans son portefeuille, tout ce qu'il peut consacrer à un vélo s'il en trouve un. Ils circulent en observant les bibelots, les tableaux, s'arrêtent pour regarder certains livres ou CD.

Tout d'un coup, Duo voit un vélo de course mauve qui a l'air en bon état, il s'avance. Il râle un peu en voyant qu'il est à soixante-cinq crédits. Alors il commence à marchander.

µµµ

Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas tir et qu'ils n'ont pas Timothy, Trowa pensait qu'ils feraient un peu la grasse matinée. Il est surpris de voir Heero se lever à neuf heures comme s'il avait son activité.

-« Heero, c'est Pâques ! »

-« Oui et il y a une brocante. J'ai envie d'y aller, seul ou avec toi, c'est comme tu veux. »

Sautant sur l'occasion de pouvoir accompagner son amant et pas seulement pour s'occuper du gamin, Trowa rejette ses couvertures. Il va préparer le déjeuner pendant que son compagnon file sous la douche.

Trowa sait très bien pourquoi Heero veut se rendre sur la brocante, mais la possibilité de tomber sur Duo est faible. Son amant se lassera rapidement et ils ne recommenceront pas. Au moins, il ne sera pas seul à l'appartement.

À dix heures trente, ils quittent leur domicile pour se rendre sur la place. Il y a foule, le soleil aidant. Par où va-t-il commencer pour ne pas rater Duo. Il aurait bien tourné à l'inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La rue de la maison de Maxwell étant de l'autre côté de la place.

Seulement, vu la masse compacte des badauds et le sens qu'ils ont pour marcher cela va être difficile. Il va être obligé de suivre le mouvement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repère Duo et Timothy devant un marchand à moins de cinquante mètres. Il va devoir remonter la foule.

Au moment où il veut s'engager à contre-courant, Trowa le retient par le bras.

-« Tout le monde va comme ça » lâche-t-il.

-« Va par-là si tu veux. J'ai vu Timothy, je vais lui dire bonjour. »

Barton retient son soupir, il avait vu Duo qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la place. Il avait été stupide de croire que Heero ne le verrait pas. Il emboîte le pas à son compagnon.

µµµ

Duo avait commencé à marchander à trente-cinq crédits, si le commerçant descendait ses prix de cinq crédits chaque fois qu'il montait de cinq crédits, il pourrait peut-être l'avoir à cinquante crédits.

Le vendeur était déjà descendu à cinquante-cinq crédits, s'il ne voulait plus descendre, Duo ferait mine de partir pour revenir dans dix minutes pour proposer cinquante crédits à la place des quarante qu'il venait de proposer.

L'homme réfléchissait quand tout d'un coup, Duo entend derrière lui.

-« Je le prends à soixante-cinq crédits. »

Timothy se retourne et saute dans les bras d'un homme en criant.

-« Papa ! »

-« Bonjour fiston », rétorque Heero en le redéposant.

-« Monsieur, vous faites une surenchère ? » demande le vendeur heureux de pouvoir en gagner plus.

-« Non, vous pouvez lui vendre » réplique Maxwell.

-« Quand Timothy voudra en faire, tu pourras me sonner et venir le chercher » proposer Yuy.

-« Il en fera quand il sera chez toi. J'en trouverai un autre, lâche Duo. Tu viens Tim. »

-« On peut le payer moitié-moitié » tente Heero.

-« NON ! Viens Tim » réplique froidement Maxwell.

L'enfant fait un dernier signe de la main et court derrière son père qui s'éloigne déjà. Trowa ouvre son portefeuille pour payer le vélo. Il voit Heero qui veut suivre son ex-mari, alors il le rappelle.

-« Je n'ai pas assez sur moi pour payer TON vélo. »

Avec un soupir, Yuy revient vers le vendeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de ça ? Enfin, il pourra envoyer le gamin rouler dans le parc en dessous de son immeuble, ça l'occupera, il ne sera pas accroché aux basques de Trowa, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi.

Pourtant c'était un bon arrangement qu'il venait d'offrir à Duo et la possibilité de le contacter sous le couvert du vélo et il ne la saisit pas. Il lui donnait une excuse tout à fait plausible, il ne le comprend plus.

Maintenant, ils sont bien obligés de rentrer. Encore une chance qu'il y a un cagibi à la cave pour l'entreposer. Est-ce qu'il a envie de revenir après ? Non, Duo va le fuir.

µµµ

Maxwell fulminait, pas parce qu'on lui avait fait rater l'achat du vélo, cela aurait pu arriver avec n'importe quel acheteur. Mais que ce soit lui le mettait en rage. Parce qu'il était persuadé que l'achat n'était pas pour le bien être de Timothy, mais une action contre lui.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il acceptait de reprendre Heero combien de temps les choses iraient mieux avant qu'il ne recommence à souffrir. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas se remettre ensemble juste pour ne plus être harcelé par Heero. Si cette attitude l'avait ému au début de leur vie à deux, maintenant, il ne la voyait plus que comme une possessivité. Le besoin de garder ce qu'il avait eu.

-« C'est bien, je vais avoir un vélo chez papa » tente Tim voyant son père renfrogné.

-« Oui, tu pourras rouler, mais pas sur la route » prévient Duo.

-« Il faudra déjà que j'apprenne. Tu crois qu'il le fera ? »

-« Pourquoi pas si tu le demandes » sourit Maxwell.

C'est même une chose que devrait apprécier Heero, enseigner des choses à son enfant. Lui aurait adoré en tout cas.

-« On rentre ? » demande Timothy.

-« Non, on va finir le tour, on ne sait jamais qu'il y a un autre vélo. »

Il avait failli rajouter, celui-là ton père ne nous le volera pas. Seulement, il se tait pour ne pas critiquer Heero devant son fils.

Seulement, il n'y en a pas ou trop petit. Ils ont tout de même passé un bon moment. Sur le chemin du retour, ils achètent des sandwichs aux scampis, ils en avaient envie tous les deux et il y a un moment qu'ils n'ont pas fait cette folie.

Duo se dit qu'il regardera pour un vélo sur le net, il ne tient pas à ne pas pouvoir offrir cette joie à son fils. Il en aura un pour son retour de chez son père.

µµµ

Timothy était heureux d'aller passer une semaine chez son autre papa surtout qu'il y avait la perspective d'apprendre à rouler en vélo après la garderie.

Duo l'avait conduit à sept heure trente à la garderie avec sa valise comme toutes les fois où il y a un changement durant les vacances scolaires.

Il est surpris de voir Heero venir le chercher à neuf heures trente, puis ravi, il n'allait pas rester à la garderie lui qui en avait horreur. Il se précipite dans ses bras. Heero sourit, il adore voir que son fils l'aime et est heureux de le retrouver, comme le geste qu'il a eu sur la brocante la semaine dernière. Il devrait retourner le voir à l'école, depuis que Duo exige qu'il respecte son droit de garde à la lettre et qu'il y a ses actions en justice il ne l'a plus fait, c'est bête. Ils se punissent tous les deux et s'ôtent des petits moments de plaisir.

-« Tu dis au revoir et tu vas chercher ta valise. »

Sans plus se faire prier, Timothy s'exécute et vient retrouver son papa qui attend près de la porte. Ils partent ensemble, mais pas en direction de l'appartement, mais de la place. Tim fronce des sourcils, il vient de réaliser que son père est en tenue Preventer, il travaille alors pourquoi vient-il le chercher.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » finit-il par demander.

-« Je t'ai inscrit à un camp de tir puisque tu t'y étais tellement amusé. Le car part à dix heures sur la place, tu reviendras vendredi à dix-neuf heures. Samedi, je t'apprendrais à faire du vélo » explique-t-il.

Timothy essaye de sourire bravement, mais il a une nouvelle fois l'impression de se faire rejeter, d'être un poids.

Ne voyant pas de réaction, Heero insiste.

-« Tu sais déjà rouler en vélo. Trowa avait raison, Duo voulait juste t'offrir un vélo plus grand », dit-il tristement.

Son ex-mari lui aura vraiment volé toutes ses joies. Il ne peut plus lire une histoire à son fils tous les soirs, il ne peut pas le voir quand il veut. Il lui a gâché des moments de bonheur en l'obligeant à le prendre. Duo est vraiment un égoïste.

-« Non, je ne sais pas rouler, c'est mon premier vélo. »

-« Je suis content que Trowa se soit trompé, je t'apprendrais samedi après-midi. »

Tout en montrant dans le car, le gamin soupire, Walter est là, il ne l'aime pas du tout, il se moque toujours de lui en l'appelant l'adopté et qu'une famille normale n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Son papa Duo lui avait expliqué, il y a deux ans maintenant qu'il était adopté et qu'ils s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir. Ils avaient accepté de ne pas faire les choses dans les règles et contacté directement sa maman qui n'avait que quatorze ans et était bien trop jeune pour l'élever. Elle était encore qu'une gamine et sans parents pour la soutenir. C'était un acte d'amour de ses trois parents. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Maxwell lui avait présenté.

En le voyant, Walter a un sourire mauvais. Timothy s'assied près du moniteur de tir, cela lui évitera les sarcasmes durant le voyage.

Heero regarde sa montre, si le car ne part pas rapidement, il va devoir travailler plus tard ce soir. Bizarrement depuis qu'il ne peut plus croiser Duo dans les couloirs, son travail lui pèse. S'il aime toujours partir en mission, il n'aime plus être au bureau.

Est-ce qu'il devrait changer de profession ? Pour faire quoi ? Il n'en sait rien. C'est la vie sans Duo qui lui pèse, mais la preuve que c'est son ex-mari qui a changé et pas lui, c'est que les méthodes pour l'attirer ne marchent plus. Est-ce qu'il ne court pas derrière l'ancien Duo ?

Il est tiré de ses réflexions par le coup de klaxons du car qui s'ébranle. Les parents font un signe de la main. Il sourit à son fils et lui murmure :

-« Amuse-toi bien. »

Avant de partir vers le QG avant que le bus n'ait quitté la place.

Timothy soupire, Walter va encore le moquer parce que son père est parti le premier. Lui pourrait lui dire que ce n'est pas sa grand-mère qui l'a amené, mais son papa Duo ne serait pas heureux. Il ne s'était pas vraiment ennuyé la dernière fois, c'était juste qu'il aurait préféré être près de ses parents. Il avait l'impression de gêner son papa Heero dans ces moments-là et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en débarrassait.

Mais il savait aussi qu'à d'autres moments, il avait plaisir à s'occuper de lui comme au tir ou quand il lui lisait une histoire. De son côté, Heero se disait qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir récupérer Duo, mais il était sûr de vouloir le dernier mot. Il est persuadé de pouvoir gagner et il voulait cette victoire autant qu'il avait voulu la paix. Il allait révolutionner les droits de garde et les pensions alimentaires, celui qui n'avait pas la garde de l'enfant avait des droits qui n'étaient pas respectés comme il l'aimerait.

Il recommencerait à payer en mai, la moitié du montant quand ils iront au tribunal, il revendiquerait ses droits. Le juge lui donnera raison comme pour la santé de Timothy.

Et puis il ne voulait pas perdre, c'était viscéral en lui. Un compromis à l'amiable, mais pas une défaite. Duo avait ouvert les hostilités en mêlant la justice à leur histoire.

À Suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

Duo attend le retour de son bonhomme debout derrière la fenêtre. Il lui a tellement manqué pendant cette deuxième semaine des vacances de Pâques, même s'il est heureux d'avoir eu un SMS tous les soirs.

Il est content de le voir arriver au bout de la rue marchant à côté de son papa et en grande discussion.

Il a une surprise pour lui, il a trouvé un vélo, pas aussi beau que celui que Heero a remporté, mais il le repeindra dès qu'il aura l'argent pour un pot de peinture.

Il attend d'entendre la clef tourner dans la serrure avant de se rendre dans le couloir. Puis il s'accroupit et écarte les bras, son fils se jette dedans. S'en suit des embrassades et des « tu m'as manqué ».

-« Viens » dit Duo en se relevant.

Dans la cour trône, le vélo de course rouge et gris du produit antirouille.

-« Cool, je ne vais pas perdre ce que j'ai appris samedi. »

-« Tu n'en as fait que samedi ! » s'étonne Duo.

-« Papa avait prévu un camp de tir, je suis parti lundi matin et je suis revenu vendredi à dix-neuf heures pour le bain, mais je me suis bien amusé. »

Bizarrement au ton de la voix de son fils, il en doute, mais il ne va pas relever l'histoire.

-« Va te laver les mains, on va passer à table, je le range dans la cabane. »

-« Merci papa. Je pourrais rouler dans la rue ? »

-« Dans le cul-de-sac avec Gregorio, si vous ne faites pas des bêtises. »

L'enfant file à la salle de bain se laver les mains et vider son sac de voyage pendant que Duo remet le vélo dans le cabanon. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'abîme plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais il est heureux de voir le bonheur sur le visage de son fils.

Dès le lendemain après la garderie, Duo sort le vélo et accompagne Timothy. Il vérifie qu'il sait rouler avant de le laisser en compagnie du voisin. La maman a de toute façon vu sur la rue depuis sa cuisine. Duo lui fait un signe de la main et repart chez lui à cent mètres pour préparer le repas.

Il vérifiera après la vaisselle que tous les devoirs sont faits et les leçons sues. Si demain il pleut, il ne pourra pas utiliser la bicyclette.

Une fois, le souper sur la table, Maxwell appelle son fils, celui-ci revient tout sourire. Le vélo à sa place, les mains lavées, ils peuvent manger en discutant

µµµ

Début du mois de mai AC 210, Duo doit recontacter son avocat pour arrêter la procédure. Heero vient de payer le montant normal de deux cent cinquante crédits. Une demi-mensualité l'aurait arrangé dans ses démarches, mais non ça aurait été trop beau.

Pour ses finances, il espère obtenir ce montant tous les mois. Il y a un moment qu'il a arrêté de compter cet argent dans son budget, mais il lui permet des extra et de mieux vivre, de moins priver Timothy de petites joies au quotidien.

Depuis Pâques, Heero n'a plus repris le gamin, mais il est en mission à chaque fois, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Il ne peut plus vérifier comme à l'époque où il travaillait dans les mêmes bureaux. On ne peut pas tout avoir, et sa tranquillité au travail à ce prix.

En tout cas, une chose qui fait très plaisir à Duo, c'est qu'il recommence à venir voir Timothy à l'école sur le temps de midi. Et les périodes dites de missions, il ne vient pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire charrette. Heero est assez intelligent pour ne pas faire l'erreur de s'y présenter.

-« On ira en vacances cette année ? » demande Tim sur le chemin de l'école.

-« Pas encore bonhomme, je suis désolé. »

-« Si on ne part plus, on peut avoir un chien ? »

Avoir un animal de compagnie, c'est quelque chose à laquelle, il n'avait jamais pensé. Est-ce qu'il a les moyens de s'octroyer un chien ?

-« Si je dis oui, ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus les moyens d'aller à la piscine, d'aller dans les parcs d'attractions. Le chien va manger, il y a le vétérinaire, même à la SPA, il y a l'achat. »

-« Le camp scout ? » demande l'enfant.

-« Ça, je trouverai toujours le moyen de le payer en économisant sur les rares fois où ton père paye la pension alimentaire », sourit Duo.

Puis, il s'en veut d'avoir lâché l'information. Même si son fils est rendu compte, c'était la première fois qu'il l'agressait en premier. Il y avait bien eu des fois où il avait dû remettre l'église au milieu du village quand Timothy revenait avec la vision des choses d'Heero.

Il se rappelle encore quand Tim lui avait demandé, il y a deux ans.

-« Pourquoi m'empêches-tu d'aller chez papa Heero ? »

-« Je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller ? Je veux seulement qu'il respecte les règles et pas me sonner et me dire qu'il vient te chercher dans les cinq minutes. J'ai aussi une vie, des projets, je ne peux pas tout modifier pour lui faire plaisir à chaque fois. »

-« Mais… »

-« Tim, je sais pourquoi, il t'a dit ça, parce que j'ai refusé qu'il vienne te chercher ce samedi pour deux heures parce qu'on allait chez Quatre pour les cinq ans de son fils. Avant ça, j'acceptais les modifications de la convention de divorce. Je t'ai laissé partir et annulé des excursions. Bizarrement dans la vie privée, ton père n'aime pas les règles et les obligations, alors qu'au travail, il exige qu'on lui obéisse sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. J'ai travaillé assez sous ses ordres pour le savoir. »

Est-ce que c'est lui qui aurait entamé cette guerre entre eux ? Non, il ne le croit pas, il a seulement voulu pouvoir vivre sa vie et non devoir la modifier en fonction des desiderata de son ex. Heero avait fait un choix de vie et lui il n'avait pas voulu être le mari trompé. C'est certain que pour Heero il devait être le méchant, celui qui avait cassé son rêve.

Mais Heero avait cassé le sien en ne respectant pas un mariage qu'il était le premier à avoir voulu peut-être pour le rendre heureux et lui permettre d'acheter cette maison, seulement on ne peut pas être heureux si on n'a pas sa propre stabilité également.

-« J'aimerai un chien, un compagnon de jeu. »

La réponse de son fils le tire de ses réflexions pas très joyeuses.

-« Alors, on ira à la protection autant faire un heureux dans des animaux sans foyer. »

-« Merci papa. »

Voir le bonheur sur le visage de son enfant valait bien tous les sacrifices de la terre. Et puis ce mois-ci, il avait la pension en surplus.

µµµ

Samedi après avoir fait les courses, Duo et Timothy prennent le bus pour se rendre à la SPA. Ils circulent devant les cages. Les chiens jappent pour attirer leur attention sauf un petit bâtard ayant des airs de chien battu.

-« Pourquoi ne vient-il pas celui-là ? » demande Tim.

-« C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il revient en un an » explique l'homme.

-« Il y a une raison ? » questionne Duo en voyant que son fils le prenait en compassion.

Il ne tenait pas à avoir un animal dangereux près de son enfant.

-« C'était le chien d'une vieille dame. Personne dans la famille n'a voulu le reprendre. Une jeune dame l'a pris il y a un an, elle s'est tuée en voiture, elle était orpheline et sans famille. Puis un couple l'a pris, mais quand ils se sont séparés, ils l'ont ramené. »

-« Viens toutou », murmure Timothy.

-« Tim, il s'appelle Sam », lâche Duo en montrant la fiche.

-« Viens Sam » recommence Timothy en s'accroupissant.

-« Si vous le prenez, je dois être certain que vous ne le ramenez pas ou ne l'abandonnez pas ailleurs. Il y aura un suivi plus poussé pour celui-là », prévient le responsable.

-« Mon fils a renoncé à des activités extra scolaires pour l'avoir lui ou un autre. »

-« Lui, papa. Tu as dit qu'on viendrait ici pour faire un heureux, c'est le plus malheureux. »

-« Votre femme ne doit pas le voir ? »

-« Je suis divorcé. Le chien restera avec moi quand il y aura droit de visite. Il n'y a pas de garde alternée », explique Duo en s'accroupissant pour essayer aussi d'attirer le chien.

Ce dernier reste au fond de sa cage, même s'il a déjà relevé un peu la tête.

-« La maison m'appartient, pas de problème avec le propriétaire. Il y a un jardin clôturé. Mais il devra rester seul pendant la journée. Je travaille. »

Le soigneur ouvre la cage pour aller le chercher. Timothy voudrait le serrer contre son cœur pour lui faire passer tout son amour, mais l'homme lève la main.

-« Tu dois le laisser venir à toi. Mais tu peux le caresser. »

C'est ce qu'il fait, le chien relève les oreilles. Le soigneur dépose Sam sur le sol. Tim se met à sa hauteur pour lui caresser la tête entre les deux oreilles.

-« On peut le laisser dans une niche dans le jardin pendant la journée ? » demande Maxwell.

-« Il a toujours été en appartement. »

-« Je l'enfermerai dans la buanderie au début. C'est une pièce de quatre mètres sur quatre pas un cagibi », rassure Duo.

-« Je peux sortir sa laisse et son collier ? » demande Tim en ôtant son petit sac à dos.

-« Il l'a acheté ce matin avec son argent de poche. Le reste sera de la récupération. Je n'ai pas de gros moyen, mais il aura de l'amour », précise Maxwell.

-« Tu peux jouer avec lui dans le couloir pendant que je fais les papiers avec ton papa. C'est sa balle », dit le responsable en lui tendant un mini ballon de rugby.

Maxwell suit l'homme jusqu'à un bureau qui a vue sur le couloir.

-« Un membre du personnel viendra sans prévenir une fois par mois pendant un an. Normalement, c'est six mois. Sam a cinq ans. »

-« Je suis rarement chez moi avant dix-sept heures trente. »

Par la vitre, Duo voit Tim lancer la balle pas trop loin et courir à côté du chien pour l'inciter à aller la chercher. Sam y va au pas, renifle la balle, mais ne la ramasse pas. Maxwell sourit en voyant son fils caresser le chien, le féliciter et la ramasser lui-même pour la relancer.

Les papiers remplis et Sam payé, ils peuvent rentrer chez eux. Timothy tient fièrement la laisse où pend à la poignée une petite boîte en plastique comprenant les sachets pour ramasser les crottes. Le chien les suit plus qu'il ne marche avec eux.

-« On va l'installer dans la buanderie avec son panier et sa nourriture comme cela il ne sera pas dépaysé quand on doit l'enfermer pour partir sans lui. »

-« Il pourra dormir sur mon lit ? » demande Tim.

-« Non, ce n'est pas hygiénique. Il pourra venir près de toi dans le salon, mais jamais dans les chambres. »

-« Il va être tout seul la nuit ! »

-« Tu l'es bien dans ta chambre. Cela reste un animal avec des sentiments, mais qui doit obéir aux règles qu'on va lui donner. Et il sera très heureux et nous aussi. N'oublie pas le maître c'est toi, jamais lui. »

-« Un peu comme toi et moi », sourit Timothy.

-« Pas vraiment, même si pour l'autorité ça y ressemble. »

Tout en discutant, ils sont arrivés à la maison.

-« Va lui montrer la buanderie, je ramène son bac d'eau et son écuelle. »

Dans la pièce, il y a déjà une boîte en carton découpée avec une vieille couverture dans le fond. Timothy dépose aussi le ballon. Sam sniffe partout dans la pièce.

-« Je peux lui montrer le reste de la maison ? »

-« S'il veut te suivre pourquoi pas, mais pas l'étage, il restera en bas. »

Duo sourit en voyant Timothy présenter les pièces au chien.

-« Ça, c'est la cuisine, le couloir avec les escaliers pour aller à l'étage, ce n'est pas pour toi. Voilà le salon… »

Le reste des paroles s'envolent quand la porte se referme sur eux. Il devra peut-être installer une chatière pour ne pas devoir se lever pour lui ouvrir les portes. Il verra avec le temps.

Au soir, alors qu'ils s'installent pour regarder la TV, le chien pleurniche en regardant Timothy.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

-« Tu l'as promené après avoir mangé ? »

-« Oui, avant de prendre mon bain. »

Comme le chien vient mettre ses pattes sur le gamin, ce dernier le caresse.

-« Je crois qu'il veut venir à côté de toi dans le fauteuil » tente Duo.

-« Il peut ? »

-« Seulement, s'il est propre. Je vais chercher une couverture. »

-« Attends Sam, papa revient avec une couverture. »

Maxwell l'installe près de son fils, mais de l'autre côté, il ne tient pas à ne plus être assis près de son gamin. Il tapote la place et Sam y saute en secouant la queue. Il dépose sa tête sur la cuisse de Tim et ne bouge plus. L'enfant sourit en lui caressant la tête.

Même si Duo l'avait craint, Sam ne pleurniche pas de la nuit, il accepte d'aller se coucher dans la buanderie sans broncher.

Au matin, la première chose que fait Maxwell en se levant, c'est d'ouvrir au chien et de l'envoyer dans le jardin. Il faudra penser à ramasser les crottes, mais au moins quand il n'a pas le temps de le promener cela reste une solution de facilité. Par tous les temps, Timothy devra aller promener son chien en revenant de l'école.

Pendant que les croissants chauffent dans le four, il prépare la pâtée du canidé. Timothy descend déjà en tenue de scout.

-« Où est Sam ? »

-« Dans le jardin, c'est où est Sam ? Même pas un bonjour papa », gronde Duo en retenant son sourire.

L'enfant se précipite dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

-« Va jouer avec lui pendant que je me prépare. »

À neuf heures quarante-cinq, ils quittent la maison pour le cercle paroissial où se tient la réunion des scouts. Timothy est fier d'arriver en tenant son chien en laisse. Les autres enfants se précipitent pour le caresser. Sam prend peur et se cache derrière les jambes de Duo.

-« Doucement, pas tous ensemble », dit-il.

Après cinq minutes, Maxwell s'en va avec le chien pour une promenade dans les bois comme il le fait souvent au petit trot pour entretenir la forme, il y croise souvent les mêmes personnes qui font la même chose qui le saluent et avec qui il échange quelques mots.

µµµ

En atterrissant sur le parvis de l'aéroport de Sank samedi soir, Heero râle un peu. Si Duo n'était pas aussi borné, il aurait pu avoir son fils demain, c'est en plus son week-end. Mais il l'entend déjà lui répondre.

-« Tu as annulé, nous avons des projets maintenant. »

Duo saute sur toutes les occasions pour l'empêcher de voir son fils. Ce n'est pas en le protégeant qu'il en fera un homme. La vie c'est s'adapter et ce n'est pas avoir une existence régie de A à Z. En plus, il est persuadé que Timothy préfère aller au club de tir qu'au scout. Et si son prochain week-end il est encore en mission ? Voir Timothy seulement sur le temps de midi dix minutes cela n'est pas suffisant à ses yeux.

Il passe par la banque pour prendre ses extraits avant de rentrer chez lui pour les ranger. En les regardant, Heero plisse le front. Comment est-ce qu'un versement de deux cent cinquante crédits a pu partir pour Duo ? Il voulait mettre cent vingt-cinq crédits. Puis il hausse les épaules, comme ce n'est que tous les deux mois, ça permettra à Duo de mieux s'occuper de son fils, si ce qu'il dit au gamin pour l'influencer est vrai et qu'ils ont dur financièrement.

C'est aussi la faute de son ex-mari s'il a si dur, il n'avait qu'à continuer de partir en mission et son salaire aurait été meilleur, comme rester dans la section recherche. Il n'a pas à lui faire payer des choix de vie.

Il a réellement hâte d'être lundi pour revoir son gamin. Dix jours c'est long. Il irait bien traîner près du centre paroissial, seulement il a aussi envie d'aller au club de tir, même s'il n'a pas fait cette mission avec Trowa, il a besoin d'un peu de liberté. Depuis qu'il est rentré, son amant est continuellement collé à lui. Duo n'était pas aussi chiant à ses retours de missions en solitaire.

Il a l'impression d'être une girouette, mais s'il pouvait récupérer l'ancien Duo, il quitterait Trowa sur le champ. Seulement, il est mieux que rien et les autres personnes avec qui il couche sont toute en couple.

µµµ

Lundi midi, c'est avec plaisir qu'Heero quitte le QG pour se rendre à l'école. Quand son fils le voit, il se précipite dans ses bras en criant

-« Tu es revenu. Tu m'as trop manqué. »

-« Toi aussi, tu me manques. Je suis rentré samedi en soirée. Trop tard pour téléphoner à ton père pour lui demander mon dimanche. »

-« J'aurai été heureux de passer dimanche avec toi. »

-« Moi aussi, surtout qu'il y a un moment qu'on n'a pas pu être rien que tous les deux », dit Heero.

-« Je vais demander à papa si je peux venir le week-end prochain, tu ne repars pas ? »

-« Normalement pas, j'espère être là dans quinze jours. »

La cloche sonne pour rassembler les enfants qui doivent faire le deuxième service au réfectoire.

-« Je te dis quoi demain. »

-« Il n'acceptera pas. »

-« Mais si » rassure Timothy.

Il embrasse son père et court vers le rang, une fois-là, il se retourne vers son papa, mais celui-ci a déjà disparu.

Heero ne se fait pas trop d'espoir, il sait que Duo va refuser. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'empêcher d'être un bon père pour son fils. Un de ses soldats voit sa fille quand il veut pourtant il est divorcé également.

µµµ

En revenant de la garderie, Duo sent que son fils est mal à l'aise. Il a raconté sa journée, dit qu'Heero était passé à midi et depuis il ne parle plus beaucoup.

-« Tu regrettes déjà ton chien que tu vas devoir aller promener en rentrant ? »

Ce serait le bouquet, mais il l'obligerait à le faire, un animal n'est pas un objet. Ils en avaient la responsabilité, il faudra l'assumer jusqu'au bout surtout avec le passé qu'il avait.

-« Bien sûr que non, je suis impatient d'y aller. J'aimerai aller chez papa ce week-end. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pu. Peut-être que quand ça sera son tour, il sera encore en mission. »

-« Sans mentir, c'est lui qui te l'a demandé ? »

-« Non papa, c'est moi. »

-« Alors tu peux, je lui enverrais un SMS pour lui confirmer. »

-« Il est rentré samedi soir, on aurait pu se voir dimanche. »

-« S'il voulait vraiment, il pouvait tenter sa chance, on n'avait rien de prévu. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie qu'il recommence à annuler tout le temps et qu'il sonne à la dernière minute pour venir te chercher n'importe quand. »

Pendant que Timothy promène Sam dans le quartier, Duo prépare le repas du soir à base de pâtes et d'omelette. Il faudra qu'il trouve une formulation sans équivoque pour autoriser Tim à se rendre chez Heero.

C'est vrai qu'il avait eu envie de dire non, mais si son fils veut y aller, il ne va pas le priver et son argument était vrai. Dieu sait quand il sera à nouveau en mission.

Après avoir mangé, fait la vaisselle et vérifié les devoirs, il est déjà l'heure pour Timothy de prendre sa douche et d'aller au lit. La dernière promenade de Sam se fera avec Duo avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.

La compagnie du chien en soirée lui plaît, il a l'impression d'être moins seul, mais c'est aussi une contrainte, il pourrait le lâcher dans le jardin, mais ramasser les crottes dans le jardin ou en rue, il préférait la deuxième solution au moins il fait un peu d'exercice supplémentaire.

Avec un soupir, Duo s'installe dans le fauteuil son GSM à la main.

 _« J'autorise Timothy à venir chez toi ce week-end puisque tes trois derniers week-ends, tu étais en mission, c'est à titre exceptionnel »_

Et puis, il doit bien admettre que peut-être le fait qu'il soit plus souple fera qu'Heero reprendra les paiements de la pension alimentaire sans les frais de justice. Même si le perdant devra les rembourser, il ne croit pas qu'il va perdre, mais ses frais d'avocat resteront pour lui.

µµµ

Le GSM d'Heero sonne sur la table de la salle à manger. Trowa sort du fauteuil à côté de son amant pour aller lui chercher. Il lui tend en se réinstallant contre lui.

-« Ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! » lâche Yuy.

-« Quoi ? » demande Barton.

-« Duo autorise Timothy à venir le week-end prochain. À titre exceptionnel. Mon dieu, mais pour qui il se prend, quand j'aurai gagné au tribunal, je pourrais l'avoir quand je veux. »

-« Si tu en es si sûr pourquoi tu arrêtes toutes les procédures, ce n'est pas en ta faveur ? »

-« Je prouve qu'il s'acharne contre moi et qu'il n'est pas arrangeant. »

Trowa préfère ne rien ajouter. Celui qui n'est pas arrangeant, comme il dit c'est Heero. Il espère que Duo va conserver son SMS comme preuve de sa bonne volonté, mais il ne jouera pas contre son compagnon en le suggérant à Maxwell.

µµµ

Après l'envoi, Duo sauvegarde le message dans son GSM, il regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait par lettre, seulement les SMS sont rentrés dans les preuves maintenant, son avocat lui a encore dit dernièrement. Et puis rien ne prouve que Heero ne va pas déchirer sa lettre.

Satisfait, il prend son livre et continue sa lecture une main sur le chien, il le caresse tout en lisant.

À Suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Samedi matin, Timothy va promener Sam avant d'attendre impatiemment son papa. Duo ne peut qu'espérer qu'il ne lui fasse pas faux bond à la dernière minute comme c'est déjà arrivé. Heero avait une heure de retard quand il a sonné qu'il ne viendrait pas, car il avait un début d'incendie à l'appartement.

Maxwell s'était renseigné chez un voisin pompier qui n'avait pas retrouvé la trace d'un déplacement à l'adresse de son ex-mari, comme Timothy ne lui avait pas dit que quelque chose était nouveau chez son papa ni des peintures refaites. Il garde un gros doute sur l'excuse.

Duo est soulagé quand la sonnette retentit, Sam commence à aboyer, la première fois depuis qu'ils l'ont. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas tellement de monde qui vient chez eux.

-« Sam silence, lâche Duo. Dans ton panier. »

Le chien y court alors que Timothy ramasse son sac où tout est prêt et il ouvre la porte.

-« À dimanche, papa. »

Puis il clape la porte.

-« Vous avez un chien ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Oui depuis le week-end dernier. J'ai demandé, il a accepté », sourit Tim.

-« Un chien de race ? » Interroge Heero en marchant à côté de son fils.

-« Non, un bâtard de la SPA. C'était le plus malheureux, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste là-bas. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand vous irez en vacances, ils ne sont pas admis partout. »

-« On ne part plus de toute façon, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé. »

N'empêche qu'Heero ne peut que pester en son for intérieur. Duo dit qu'il n'a pas d'argent, mais il prend un chien à sa charge. Ça mange, ça coûte en vaccin. Il empêche son fils d'avoir une vie normale en le privant de vacances, mais se met un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Il n'est vraiment pas logique. Ou alors, c'est une nouvelle preuve de la mauvaise foi de Duo, il prive son fils alors qu'il a l'argent. Il lui apprend une vie austère pour que son fils le prenne en grippe. Il doit vraiment donner une leçon à son ex-mari, lui apprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout faire dans la vie.

Timothy est habitué au long silence de son papa Heero. Néanmoins, il a envie de savoir s'ils vont faire quelque chose de spécial alors il demande.

-« Tu as prévu un programme à part le club de tir dimanche matin ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? »

-« Tu aimes les chevaux ? » Questionne Timothy alors qu'ils arrivent en vue de l'immeuble.

-« Beaucoup. »

-« Je voudrais bien apprendre à monter sur un cheval, j'aime les animaux. »

Il n'a pas eu envie de parler de cette envie à Duo. Une copine en fait et lui a dit ce que ça coûtait comme si c'était une botte de poireaux pour elle. Son papa Duo serait trop malheureux de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir comme pour le vélo. Celui qu'il a chez lui est peut-être moins beau que celui qu'il a chez Heero seulement, il sait que Duo s'est privé pour lui payer, il a encore plus de valeur à ses yeux.

-« Je vais voir s'il y a moyen pour la semaine prochaine. On peut aller à la pêche après-midi sinon. »

-« Oh oui. Tu cuiras encore les poissons comme en vacances ! »

-« Ça va être difficile, mais on ramènera les prises pour les faire dimanche midi, Trowa s'en chargera pendant qu'on sera au club. »

-« On va bien s'amuser. Tu m'as manqué » lâche Timothy devant la porte de l'appartement.

Yuy sert son fils contre lui, la porte s'ouvre sur Trowa qui lui sourit. L'enfant lui passe les bras autour de la taille. Un peu gêné par ce débordement de tendresse, Barton met un moment avant de lui mettre une main dans le dos.

Satisfait, Timothy s'en va vers sa chambre pour y déposer son sac. Ce n'est pas que sa chambre, elle sert aussi de chambre d'ami et de débarras, mais il y a plusieurs jeux.

Il met son sac sur le coffre et sort son pyjama qu'il glisse sous son oreiller, puis il revient dans la cuisine pour aider Trowa.

-« Timothy vient m'aider à préparer le matériel de pêche. »

-« Va, je vais me débrouiller et préparer le panier pique-nique, si on va pêcher après-midi » dit Trowa en le poussant dans le dos.

Le gamin parti, Barton soupire. Il avait proposé à son amant d'aller au cirque cette après-midi, sa sœur est là pour trois semaines. L'idée n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus à son compagnon, mais il est sûr que le gamin aurait apprécié puisqu'il adore les animaux. Peut-être la séance en soirée, mais ça il en doute également, comme pour dimanche après-midi.

Une fois le repas de midi pris, ils partent tous les trois jusqu'à l'étang de pêche à deux kilomètres de là. Ils passent devant le cirque. La réaction de Timothy fait plaisir à Trowa.

-« Oh un cirque, on pourrait y aller ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas y aller avec Duo ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Je lui demanderai. »

-« Oui fais ça, puisqu'il a l'air d'accepter quand tu demandes, tu devrais le faire plus souvent », insiste Heero.

-« Il n'accepte pas tout. Sam ne peut pas dormir dans ma chambre, comme je ne peux pas avoir une TV dedans non plus. Il dit non pour des chips tous les jours. Les devoirs doivent être faits avant de jouer » raconte le gamin.

-« Tu ne les fais pas à la garderie ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Si, mais parfois, il en reste. Les leçons, c'est plus facile à la maison, il y a moins de bruit qu'à la garderie » dit Tim.

Arrivés au lac, ils installent les trois cannes. Timothy parle moins fort pour ne pas effrayer les poissons et ennuyer les autres personnes présentes.

Ils pêchent en silence. Les pensées d'Heero restent une fois de plus sur Duo. Ce type est illogique, au moins lui fait attention de ne pas aller à l'école et de ne pas se promener dans des endroits où son ex-mari se rendait avant quand il se sert d'une mission pour ne pas prendre Timothy. De sa place de garagiste, il ne sait pas vérifier si c'est vrai comme avant.

De moins en moins, il a envie de reprendre la vie commune avec Duo, il a l'air d'avoir une vie tellement ennuyante. Comment Timothy peut-il supporter ça ? Il est heureux que leur chemin se soit séparé, mais il ne veut pas qu'il l'oublie. Il aimerait pouvoir au moins être son amant. Au lit, ils se complétaient si bien, il ne peut pas avoir oublié ça !

-« Papa, ton bouchon ! » dit Timothy en le secouant un peu.

Heero regarde sa ligne et voit le flotteur s'enfoncer, il ferre et ramène une belle truite qu'il met dans la nasse.

-« Merci Timothy. »

Oui, il proposerait à Duo d'être son amant. Ainsi, il verrait son fils en même temps, mais ne devrait pas subir la monotonie de la vie qu'il voulait lui imposer.

-« Papa ne fréquente pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande-t-il en rejetant sa ligne après avoir mis un nouveau ver de farine sur son hameçon.

-« Comme toi et Trowa ? » demande Tim.

-« Hn »

-« Non, il ne sort pas sans moi. Il n'y a jamais quelqu'un au matin. »

Barton sent un poids sur son cœur en voyant Heero sourire légèrement, il croit que son compagnon vient de prendre une décision qui n'est pas bonne pour lui. Il ne sait pas si Duo va accepter. Est-ce qu'Heero s'en rendrait compte s'il était en retard un jour ? Il devrait peut-être faire l'expérience ? Il a l'impression qu'il perd de plus en plus son amant.

Même si Timothy discute beaucoup avec lui, Trowa n'arrive pas à se sentir mieux. Ils avaient pêché pour finir cinq belles truites. Ils pourront en mettre deux au congélateur. Heero les avait vidées avant de repartir vers l'appartement.

Après le club de tir dimanche matin, Trowa avait joué à des jeux de société pendant qu'Heero faisait une sieste.

Dimanche soir, en ramenant Timothy, Heero lui dit quand il est devant la porte et que son fils a sorti sa clef.

-« Je voudrais parler à Duo, tu me l'envoies. »

-« Je vais lui dire. »

De suite une boule se fait dans son estomac et dans ses poumons. Son papa Duo lui sourit et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Papa voudrait te parler. »

-« Maintenant ? » s'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui. »

-« Tim, calme-toi, va jouer dans le jardin avec Sam et n'oublie pas ton pouf-pouf. »

Une fois le gamin parti, Duo ouvre la porte et la referme pour bien faire comprendre à Heero qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu et qu'il n'entrera pas.

-« Je t'écoute ! » lâche-t-il.

-« On pourrait faire ça ailleurs que dans la rue. »

-« Non ! »

Puis, il entend Timothy jouer dans le jardin et il décide de s'éloigner avec lui un peu que le gamin ne puisse pas les entendre.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il dit :

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« On s'entendait bien au lit. »

-« Quoi, tu veux revenir ? » s'étonne Maxwell qu'il en arrive là.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Heero lui pourrissait la vie pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas, qu'il se remette ensemble. Est-ce qu'il le voulait ?

-« Non, vu que tu es seul, tu dois avoir des envies, on pourrait se voir pour ça, j'en profiterai pour participer un peu plus à la vie de mon fils. »

-« Je te sonnerai quand j'en aurai envie ? » tente Duo.

Alors qu'il n'avait qu'un désir lui flanquer son poing dans la figure, mais il voulait savoir jusqu'où Heero n'avait plus de prise avec la réalité.

-« Tu peux aussi, mais je serai passé de temps en temps après le souper, j'irai coucher Timothy et on passerait un bon moment comme dans le temps. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu as repris les paiements normalement ! » s'exclame Maxwell.

Yuy cligne des paupières surpris.

-« Non, c'était un accident, un mauvais encodage. »

-« Donc, je n'y gagne rien, tu vas continuer ta croisade. »

Heero soupire, c'est tout ce que voit Duo, même pas les moments passés en famille et au lit.

-« Si je reprends les paiements, tu acceptes ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un gigolo. J'ai besoin d'aimer pour faire l'amour. Plus le temps passe, plus tu me pourris la vie moins je t'aime. Je ne suis même plus certain de t'aimer encore », dit-il en partant.

Arrivé chez lui, Duo clappe la porte de rage. Timothy apparaît blanc comme un linge.

-« Ce n'est rien Tim, des histoires de grands. »

-« Je n'aurais pas dû demander pour aller ce week-end. »

-« Ça n'a rien à voir rassure-toi, tu iras la semaine prochaine. »

-« S'il vient. »

-« Oui, s'il vient. »

-« J'espère, il devait m'emmener faire de l'équitation. On peut aller au cirque qui est sur la place ? »

-« Tim, je te l'avais dit qu'avec Sam on aurait moins la possibilité de faire des choses. On doit encore lui faire le rappel de son vaccin la semaine prochaine. Tu voulais faire de l'équitation ou c'est lui ? »

-« Moi, mais je sais que c'est cher, c'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé, tu n'es pas vexé ? »

-« Bien sûr que non. »

Il aurait bien ajouté, fais-lui craché son pognon, mais il garderait sa rancœur pour lui. Dire qu'il aurait sacrifié sa vie à une époque pour lui comme on peut se tromper sur les gens, l'amour rend bien aveugle.

µµµ

Heero n'en revient toujours pas, son ex-mari est incapable de voir tous les efforts qu'il fait pour leur bien à eux trois en plus il est devenu vénal. Il n'y a plus que l'argent qui compte. Dire qu'il empêche son fils de faire beaucoup d'activités par cupidité. Si le paiement de la maison ne se faisait pas par une domiciliation qui ne peut-être résiliable que par eux deux, il l'aurait fait annuler.

Combien est-ce que Duo avait sur son compte intérêt grâce à son argent et ce qu'il grappillait sur le dos de son fils ? Dommage qu'il ne peut pas faire faire une recherche financière sans ordonnance du tribunal. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien qu'il fouille, Duo planque sûrement l'argent en liquide dans la maison pour ne pas laisser de trace extérieure qu'il pourrait trouver aisément, Duo jamais été stupide. Il ne l'aurait pas aimé autant sinon.

Oser lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il lui pourrissait la vie, il ne voyait pas où, tout ce qu'il faisait était logique, il lui avait toujours donné ses raisons, laissé le temps d'agir en adultes, c'est Duo qui était monté sur ses grands chevaux sans raison. Tout aurait été plus simple s'ils avaient discuté et qu'il était moins borné et avait accepté ses conditions. C'est lui qui était parti dans un autre service pour limiter encore plus la possibilité de parler de leur problème. Il devait demander audience par l'intermédiaire de son fils maintenant.

Il était aussi très déçu par Duo qui ne faisait pas tout comme lui pour construire un avenir merveilleux pour leur fils. Il est persuadé qu'un jour Timothy s'en rendrait compte de tout ça. Une fois qu'il aura gagné au tribunal, il obligera Duo à vivre comme lui en imposant les mêmes choses à Timothy que lui.

µµµ

Une fois Tim au lit, Maxwell sort ses comptes où il écrit toutes ses dépenses et sorties. Il doit trouver soixante crédits pour les vaccins de Sam, quatre cents crédits pour le camp scout dans trois mois. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de prendre un chien, leur budget alimentation a augmenté. Seulement, il lui refuse déjà tellement de choses. Si Heero pouvait payer la pension tous les mois, il serait sauvé, mais vu ce qui venait de se passer il en doutait.

Au bout d'une heure, Duo range ses documents. Non, ils ne pourront pas aller au cirque, c'est vrai qu'il lui reste mille crédits sur son compte éparque. Mais s'il descend plus bas dessus et que Tim a besoin de soin, il tient à garder cette poire pour la soif. Cela fait des mois qu'il essaye d'arriver à nouveau à deux mille crédits pour se permettre plus de folie.

S'il n'arrive pas à économiser pour le camp de Timothy, il sait qu'il peut toujours le payer grâce à son bas de laine.

Grandir c'est aussi apprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout faire, que certains actes ont des répercussions dans le futur. Il apprenait ça à son fils, il avait fait le choix d'un chien, ça le privait d'autres joies.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, Timothy est nerveux. Et si son papa ne venait pas samedi. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il ne viendrait pas en lui rendant visite à l'école, seulement ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il fait faux bond à la dernière minute.

Samedi, le gamin va promener Sam avant d'attendre sagement dans le salon. Duo lui amène son sac avec son GSM et sa clef.

-« Tim, il va venir. »

-« J'espère. »

Il a fini de parler qu'on sonne.

-« Amuse-toi bien » lui dit Duo alors que l'enfant fils vers la porte.

-« À dimanche », répond-il.

Timothy se précipite dans les bras de son père dès qu'il a fermé la porte. Heero est heureux de voir comme son fils est fou de bonheur de le retrouver. Duo par son égoïsme les prive de joies au quotidien.

-« Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? » demande Yuy.

-« Oui. On va aller faire de l'équitation ? »

-« Oui, je me suis arrangé avec Relena. »

-« Oh ! Je vais enfin pouvoir la voir. Je dois l'appeler comment ? »

-« Relena » s'étonne Heero.

-« Dimanche après-midi, on peut aller au cirque ? » Insiste Timothy.

-« Tu n'y es pas allé avec Duo ? »

-« Il a dit non pourtant j'ai demandé. Il a dit qu'il y avait les vaccins de Sam. On y est allé hier, c'est vrai que c'était cher, il fallait en plus l'identifier chez nous plus chez les anciens maîtres. »

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé le cirque. »

Heero espérait que ça clôturerait le débat. Arrivé à l'appartement de fonction, celui-ci est vide.

-« Trowa n'est pas là ? »

-« Non, il est en mission. »

Timothy voit qu'il y a plus de choses qui traînent à droite, à gauche, son père ayant l'habitude que Trowa range derrière lui, il y a pas mal de désordre. La cuisine c'est le pire, des tasses s'amoncellent dans l'évier.

-« Il est parti quand ? » S'étonne l'enfant.

-« Il y a quatre jours. »

-« Tu n'as pas fait la vaisselle depuis ! » s'estomaque-t-il.

-« Je te donne dix crédits pour la faire et ranger un peu. »

Timothy sourit et se met au travail. Il l'aurait fait gratuitement pour que Trowa ne voie pas ça à son retour, mais s'il peut gagner un peu d'argent, il prendra un nouveau jouet à Sam en faisant les courses avec son papa.

Alors qu'il fait la plonge, il demande.

-« Et il rentre quand ? »

-« C'est le genre de choses qu'on ne sait pas. On sait quand on part, pas quand on revient. Tu devrais le savoir. »

-« Et encore tu ne sais pas quand tu pars » sourit Tim en s'activant.

Il avait espéré que son papa essuierait comme Duo, seulement Heero est en train de réviser les carabines pour dimanche et son arme de service. Alors il laisse sécher et part ranger ce qui traîne dans la salle de bain comme le linge sur le sol et les essuies humides. Ceux-là, il les met à sécher sur la baignoire.

-« Papa ? Il n'y a pas de bac de linge sale ? »

-« Non ! »

Dans la buanderie, il trouve une manne, il y entasse tout le linge. Il y aurait assez pour faire une machine, mais il n'ose pas.

Il est presque onze heures trente que l'appartement a meilleure mine. Il est rangé sans être lavé. Timothy revient vers son papa qui vient de remettre en place son matériel.

-« Où est-ce qu'on mange ? » demande l'enfant.

-« Chez Relena. »

-« Et on y va comment ? »

-« Son chauffeur va venir nous chercher dans quinze minutes. »

Heero inspecte ce que son fils a fait puis il lui donne ses dix crédits sans un sourire. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait Trowa et Duo en font une chiffe molle capable de tenir une maison.

Tout heureux, Timothy va ranger l'argent dans son sac, il en sort un inhalateur qu'il glisse dans son pantalon, on ne sait jamais.

Le voyage en voiture se fait en silence. Relena les attend debout sur le perron. Heero passe un bras autour des épaules de son fils et avance vers elle. Il l'embrasse sur la joue avant de présenter Timothy.

Le gamin tend la main, Relena lui sourit et la prend en disant à Yuy.

-« C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à Miranda. »

-« Tu sais encore à quoi ressemble sa mère ? » S'étonne-t-il.

Il avait vu la jeune fille plusieurs fois pendant la fin de la grossesse, et une fois juste après l'accouchement pour récupérer le bébé. Il s'était occupé de tout avec Relena ne voulant pas que Duo puisse se lier d'amitié avec la mère ou son amie.

-« Elle travaille au centre comme assistante sociale depuis cette année », répond-elle en les guidant vers la salle à manger.

Un buffet froid les attend.

-« Elle s'en est bien sortie », rétorque Heero.

-« Oui et elle ne regrette pas son choix. »

Heero donne une assiette à son fils et le sert de ce qu'il sait qu'il aime. Il lui donne deux petits pains ronds et lui montre la table. Timothy attend que les deux adultes arrivent pour commencer à manger. Il n'aurait pas voulu que son papa Heero critique son papa Duo en disant qu'il est mal élevé. Il mange en silence sans couper la parole à son père et son amie.

Timothy est heureux de pouvoir quitter de table après trois quarts d'heure. Relena les guide vers ses écuries.

-« Je t'en prépare un ? » demande Heero à la princesse.

-« Non, je monte rarement. »

-« Pourquoi en as-tu ? » s'étonne Yuy.

-« J'aime bien venir les caresser et les voir courir dans le corral », avoue-t-elle.

-« Et c'est tout ! » s'exclame Timothy.

Relena lui sourit.

-« Oui et puis des connaissances viennent pour eux, je suis moins seule. »

Yuy acquiesce et part vers les stalles pour prendre deux selles. Les chevaux viennent directement heureux d'avoir des cavaliers.

Heero explique à son fils comment il doit faire, surveille qu'il fasse les bons gestes, vérifie que la selle est bien mise. Il lui montre comment il doit monter également. Appuyée contre la clôture, Relena sourit. Il y a un moment qu'Heero ne l'avait plus contacté et si le gamin incite le père à venir plus souvent, elle pourra profiter de l'homme qui fait encore vibrer son cœur. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait bien qu'elle ne l'aura jamais, mais elle grappille tout ce qu'elle peut.

La leçon dure une heure, puis Heero a l'air de se lasser de devoir répéter tout le temps la même chose.

-« Pedro ! » crie la princesse.

Un homme sort des écuries.

-« Occupez-vous du gamin. Heero, tu peux aller faire une promenade. »

Il sourit à son amie et s'en va directement à dos de cheval.

Quand il revient une heure trente plus tard, il voit Timothy reconduire le cheval qu'il a utilisé au corral sous la surveillance de Pedro.

-« Bonjour, papa, je l'ai pansé, il paraît que ça fait partie de la sortie », sourit le gamin.

-« Oh ! tu vas me montrer comment tu as fait avec celui-ci » dit Heero en descendant de cheval.

Il enlève la selle et laisse son fils faire le reste. Tout en travaillant, il l'entend parler à l'animal.

-« Papa on soupe où ? » demande Timothy quand il peigne la crinière.

-« Ici, on rentrera pour ta douche et te mettre au lit. »

Une fois le cheval de son père remis dans le corral, Heero rentre dans le palais à la recherche de son amie. Timothy préfère rester dehors à regarder les chevaux s'ébrouer dans le pré.

Il est presque vingt et une heures quand le chauffeur reconduit les deux invités. Timothy file sous la douche puis appelle son père de la chambre pour qu'il lui lise un chapitre de Robinson Crusoé. Un dernier bisou sur le front et Heero sort de la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

Timothy laisse son papa s'éloigner puis il rallume la lumière en tirant sur la cordelette qui pend à sa tête. Il prend la veilleuse sous son oreiller et va la brancher. Dans son sac bien caché, il sort son GSM et retourne au lit.

Il coupe la lampe et fait un message à son papa Duo.

 _Bonne nuit, papa_

Rapidement la réponse lui revient.

 _Dors bien, mon grand._

Comme les autres fois, il dépose le téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'endort.

Il est plus ou moins une heure du matin quand Heero entend son fils faire un cauchemar, il veut donner un coup de coude à Trowa pour qu'il y aille quand il se rappelle que son amant n'est pas là. Sa deuxième réaction, c'est de vouloir le laisser pleurnicher, il va bien se calmer, puis ce n'est pas en accourant tout le temps qu'il deviendra un homme.

Oui, mais s'il s'en plaint à Duo, ce dernier va encore plus le détester. Ne supportant pas l'idée que son ex-mari puisse ne plus l'aimer, il se lève et pousse la porte. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, depuis quand y a-t-il une veilleuse ici ? Timothy vient d'avoir neuf ans, il n'a plus besoin de ces trucs de bébé. Il l'arrache du mur et la jette de toutes ses forces sur le sol, la petite lumière en forme de train explose.

Il allume la lumière. Timothy a fini de pleurnicher, il le regarde tétanisé. Un peu de poigne manque à ce gamin, il en était sûr.

-« Qui a acheté ça ? » gronde-t-il.

-« Papa. »

Il est un rien rassuré que ça ne soit pas Trowa.

-« Tu ne peux pas dormir convenablement avec de la lumière, dit-il calmement. Voilà pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars, couche-toi, j'éteins. »

Puis son regard est attiré par le GSM sur la table de nuit. En deux pas, il traverse la chambre.

En voyant son père prendre son téléphone, Tim supplie.

-« Ne le casse pas, s'il te plaît »

Heero ne l'écoute pas, il regarde les appels, il y en a peu, puis les messages et constate qu'il peut remonter à plus de dix-huit mois. Il secoue la tête et l'emmène avec lui. Encore une preuve qu'il sape son autorité, il ne laissera pas passer l'histoire.

Dans son lit, Timothy pleure, il essaye de se calmer, il sait que son papa ne reviendra pas, en plus il n'a plus le moyen de contacter son autre papa et Trowa n'est pas là pour le consoler. Il fait une bouffée de son inhalateur et essaye de dormir.

À Suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Heero ne soulève pas le problème du GSM au matin. Timothy est dans ses petits souliers, il a peur de le contrarier dès qu'il dit quelque chose, il le fait.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il a ramassé tous les morceaux de sa veilleuse qu'il a jetés dans la poubelle en revenant du club de tir. Ils ont acheté des sandwichs, qu'ils mangent en silence à l'appartement.

À dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, ils partent pour retourner chez Maxwell. Arrivé à la porte, Heero lui dit d'appeler Duo qui de toute façon n'est jamais très loin.

-« Papa, papa veut te parler », dit-il d'une petite voix.

-« Encore ! » ne peut que s'exclamer Duo.

Cette fois, il n'envoie pas son fils jouer, il voit bien qu'il est très mal dans sa peau. Il tirera ça au clair après s'être débarrassé de son ex-mari.

Voyant le gamin dans le dos de Maxwell quand ce dernier ouvre la porte, Yuy ordonne.

-« Timothy monte dans ta chambre. »

Celui-ci se tourne vers Duo et attend.

-« Obéi ! » lâche Maxwell en soupirant légèrement.

Quand l'enfant est monté, il se retourne vers Heero pour lui dire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? »

-« Tu passes ton temps à saper mon autorité. Il n'a pas à te demander l'autorisation pour m'obéir. »

-« Si, il est chez moi maintenant. »

-« Je vais en demander la garde, ça va régler beaucoup de problèmes. »

Yuy sort le GSM de Timothy de la poche de sa gabardine en disant :

-« Quand je te disais qu'il ne pouvait pas te parler quand il était chez moi, ce n'est pas pour tourner ma loi. Je fais tout mon possible pour le tirer de ton emprise machiavélique, mais je n'ai que quatre malheureux petits jours par mois. Tu ne l'éduques pas pour en faire un homme, il tient le ménage aussi bien qu'une femme. Je te préviens, si tu lui rends le GSM, je porte plainte pour intrusion dans ma vie privée. »

-« Tiens, tu n'en demandes plus la garde ? » s'étonne Duo qui n'a pas bronché pendant le laïus.

-« Ne me tente pas », dit-il en partant.

Dès que la porte se ferme, Timothy apparaît paniqué.

-« Je l'aime bien, mais je ne veux pas devoir aller vivre tout le temps chez lui. »

-« Il n'y a aucun risque qu'un juge lui donne la garde Tim. Il ne renoncera jamais aux missions pour toi. Il ne trouvera jamais personne pour te garder pendant ses multiples absences. »

-« Même pas toi ? » panique l'enfant.

Il sent sa respiration se bloquer, il chercher frénétiquement son inhalateur. Duo ouvre un tiroir dans le hall et lui en tend un.

-« À part moi, alors autant qu'on te laisse chez moi. Tu as peut faire du cheval ? » demande-t-il une fois que son fils respire plus calmement.

-« Oui, chez Relena. »

-« Oh, tu as eu la chance de la côtoyer ! »

-« On a mangé deux fois chez elle. Ça, j'aimais moins devoir bien me tenir à table, ne pas participer à la conversation. Papa est parti faire une longue promenade alors c'est son palefrenier qui m'a montré comment m'occuper des chevaux. J'ai même pu faire celui de papa pour lui montrer quand il est revenu », sourit-il de toutes ses dents en se rendant dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas léger.

-« Trowa était avec vous ? »

-« Non, il était en mission. Papa, j'ai plus ma veilleuse, papa l'a détruite quand il l'a vue. J'ai eu peur qu'il fasse pareil avec le GSM », dit-il en se faisant une tartine.

-« Ça m'ennuie plus de ne plus pouvoir te donner le GSM surtout pour les grandes vacances. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de ménage ? »

-« Il y avait du désordre partout et une demi-semaine de vaisselle. Il m'a proposé dix crédits pour tout ranger. »

-« Il t'a payé au moins ? Pas que j'estime que tu aurais dû le faire pour de l'argent, mais s'il le dit, il doit le faire. »

-« Oui, oui. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

-« Les courses et une brocante dimanche matin. J'ai trouvé un livre sur faire ses légumes et fruits avec les graines, noyaux et autres. J'ai déjà installé une planche face à la fenêtre pour mettre nos semis. »

-« Oh, on va bien s'amuser, ça va être cool de manger ce qu'on a fait pousser sans devoir acheter des graines, ça va encore être moins cher. »

Duo sourit à son fils, heureux qu'il le prenne si bien.

-« Il est bon ce pain avec toutes ses petites graines. J'aime bien les tranches plus grosses, tu l'as acheté où ? »

-« L'autre jour à la boulangerie, j'ai vu une dame qui demandait du vieux pain pour ses animaux et j'ai vu que ceux qu'elle achetait n'avaient presque rien. Du coup, j'ai été en acheter. Et pour trois crédits, j'ai reçu un gros sac avec des pains, des pistolets. J'ai coupé tout ce que j'ai pu avec le peu de place qui restait dans le congélateur. Le reste je vais faire sécher pour faire de la chapelure. »

-« Il est délicieux, et jeter ça, c'est du gaspillage. »

Maxwell éclate de rire, c'est vrai que les chiens ne font pas des chats. Il avait toujours eu horreur de jeter, voir Heero agir ainsi lui avait souvent tapé sur les nerfs.

-« Avec quoi l'as-tu coupé ? » Demande Tim en se faisant une autre tartine.

-« Une trancheuse que j'ai achetée sur la brocante. C'est quand je l'ai vue que j'ai repensé aux pains. »

-« Dommage qu'on a qu'un congélateur. Si le potager va bien, on va avoir plein de choses à conserver. »

-« Je vais essayer d'en acheter un deuxième au solde de juillet », sourit-il.

Le reste du repas passe en se racontant d'autres détails du week-end. Timothy va à la douche et se met au lit avec le sourire. Duo lui dit bonne nuit avant de laisser la porte entrouverte et la lumière dans le couloir.

Lundi, Tim revient de l'école avec les pépins de pomme qu'il a pris sur le trognon de celle d'un ami. Ils les mettent dans un pot de yaourt avec un peu de terre du jardin. Puis il va promener Sam qui n'attend que ça pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes après être resté seul à la maison toute la journée.

Jeudi, Duo a à peine repris le travail après sa pause de midi qu'on l'appelle. Il dépose sa clef sur le coffre et se rend à la réception, l'angoisse au ventre, il espère que ce n'est pas l'école pour lui dire que Timothy est malade.

Il s'étonne en voyant Trowa l'attendre. Est-ce qu'Heero a envoyé son amant pour lui proposer quelque chose à trois ? Il espère que non, sa haine pour son ex-mari augmente encore un peu. Il ne peut pas lui foutre la paix et juste s'occuper convenablement de Tim.

-« Tiens, je sais que Timothy voulait aller au cirque », dit Barton en tendant deux places.

-« En quel honneur ? » demande Maxwell légèrement sur la défensive.

-« Ton fils est adorable. Heero ne te facilite pas la vie. »

-« Merci pour lui », dit-il en prenant enfin les deux places.

C'est vrai que Tim lui avait demandé pour y aller, mais il savait son budget trop serré pour cela. Il avait eu son chien, il ne pouvait pas céder sur tout.

La semaine file, tous les soirs, le gamin promène son chien avant de donner un coup de main dans le ménage. Ils sont heureux de voir arriver le week-end et de pouvoir le passer ensemble surtout et pour Timothy de pouvoir retourner chez les scouts.

Vendredi soir, alors qu'ils vont faire la vaisselle, Duo se décide à lui dire qu'ils vont aller au cirque, samedi après-midi. Tim se jette dans ses bras.

-« Oh merci. »

-« Trowa a amené des places parce que tu es adorable, il paraît. »

-« Oh, je le remercierai. »

-« Peut-être pas devant ton père, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant. »

Il n'aime pas que son fils fasse des cachotteries, seulement il ne voulait pas non plus perdre un allié et quelqu'un qui surveillait son enfant quand il était chez Heero.

Ils avaient apprécié tous les deux le spectacle. Timothy avait adoré la visite au mini zoo et pouvoir regarder les animaux avant et après le spectacle.

Début juin, Duo surveille son compte bancaire. Seulement, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, Heero n'a pas repris les paiements. Il ne va pas coucher avec son ex-mari pour qu'il paye, mais son refus peut avoir entraîné la sanction quoiqu'il lui avait dit que c'était une erreur les deux cent cinquante crédits.

À la fin du mois, il préviendra son avocat, le mois de juin n'est pas fini, il peut encore payer, mais il en doute, la pension alimentaire arrive toujours avant le dix quand elle vient.

Chaque fois qu'il entame un nouveau pain dans le congélateur, il met les deux crédits dans un pot. De cette façon, il voit ce qu'il économise et se faire également une poire pour la soif ou des achats urgents non prévus.

Avec le retour des beaux jours et de la chaleur, ils sont de plus en plus souvent dans le jardin à s'occuper du potager. Ils ont déjà ramassé plusieurs des radis. Ils ont fait des promenades également pour cueillir des fruits des bois, leur stock de confiture diminuant.

-« On devrait planter un groseillier » lâche Timothy alors qu'il arrache de mauvaises herbes dans le parterre.

-« Oui, d'ici deux ans on aurait nos gelées. »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourrait le faire pousser ? »

-« Oui, on pourrait, mais ça risque d'être long avant qu'il ne produise. »

-« Je me demande où on va aller avec papa en vacances ? »

-« Sûrement à la montagne », lâche Maxwell en amenant le seau de mauvaises herbes dans le compost.

-« Dis papa, on pourra aller quand même une journée à la mer pendant tes congés ? »

-« Oui Tim, on essayera, s'il fait beau. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je serai au camp ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je verrais. »

-« Papa, tu as un amoureux. »

Duo écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« Papa me le demande souvent, je voulais juste savoir si je ne le connaissais pas ou s'il n'existait pas. »

-« Il n'y en a pas », sourit Maxwell. « Allez, viens on rentre, tu as école demain et tu as encore ta douche à prendre. »

Timothy appelle son chien qui a couru comme un fou dans le jardin pendant qu'ils travaillaient. L'enfant file dans la salle de bain pendant que Duo lui prépare ses vêtements pour demain.

-« C'est agréable de travailler dans le jardin avant d'aller dormir, c'est mieux que la TV », dit Tim en se glissant sous les couvertures.

-« Je trouve aussi. Dors bien, fais de beaux rêves. »

-« Je vais chez papa le week-end prochain ? »

-« Il n'a pas annulé en tout cas. Dors bien », dit-il en embrassant le front de son enfant.

Il met la porte contre et laisse la lumière dans le couloir, il l'éteindra quand il ira se coucher. Il descend pour s'occuper un peu du ménage avant d'aller aussi au lit.

Tout en s'activant, il repense aux paroles de son fils. Est-ce que d'avoir un compagnon lui manque ? Il n'en est pas persuadé, sa vie est assez remplie comme ça, il ne sait pas quand il aurait du temps à lui consacrer. Parce que oui, il aime sa vie comme elle est devenue, cela ne le gêne pas d'être seul dans ses activités. Les week-ends où il n'a pas son fils, cela lui fait même du bien de pouvoir vivre comme bon lui semble sans contraintes, sans horaire hyper serré.

C'est vrai qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de tirer un coup à la sauvette, mais ce n'est pas ça aimer, il ne voit pas où est l'intérêt, les plaisirs solitaires ont du bon aussi. Si l'autre attend plus qu'un coup d'un soir, il sera déçu, il n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens.

Samedi matin, Duo angoisse jusqu'au moment où Heero vient sonner à leur porte. Il stresse surtout pour son enfant même si les retards de son ex l'ennuie, car il ne peut pas se mettre en route tant que Yuy n'est pas passé.

Depuis qu'il a décidé de partir de la maison avec Timothy si Heero avait plus qu'une heure de retard, ça n'est plus jamais arrivé comme s'il l'avait senti.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendent le carillon teinter.

Pour une fois, c'est Heero qui va porter le sac de voyage de son fils dans la chambre d'ami une fois arrivé à l'appartement de fonction. Timothy le regarde faire ahuri retourner tout à la recherche de quelque chose.

-« Vide tes poches ! » finit-il par dire.

L'enfant s'exécute, il sort ses clefs sur un camion de pompier, son inhalateur, il les retourne comme il l'a vu faire dans les films pour lui montrer qu'elles sont vides.

Satisfait que Duo ne lui ait pas donné le GSM, Yuy s'en va. Timothy se rend à son sac et regarde le carnage, toutes ses affaires sont froissées. Il les replie comme il peut avant d'aller retrouver Trowa dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui fait un grand sourire avant de dire.

-« Merci. »

-« Merci à toi pour les places de cirque, c'était génial. Mais pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

-« Heero m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais rangé et fais la vaisselle quand tu étais venu. »

-« C'est naturel. Si au moins la vaisselle trempait. Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ? » demande Tim.

Il va s'installer près de Trowa pour l'aider à couper des légumes pour une soupe.

-« Mercredi après ta visite. »

-« Tu sais ce qui est prévu ce week-end ? »

-« Non, il est morose ces derniers temps, il ne parle plus beaucoup. »

Timothy lui sourit avant de prendre une carotte et la couper en rondelle. Il est à la troisième quand Heero entre dans la cuisine en demandant.

-« Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour de vélo dans le parc ? »

-« Si pourquoi pas. Tu viens avec moi ? » interroge le gamin.

-« Pour t'y emmener, je ne vais pas rester à te regarder rouler. Je viendrais te chercher quand le repas sera prêt. »

Timothy se lève, va se laver les mains et suit son père.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après-midi ? » demande-t-il quand ils arrivent à la porte.

-« On va au tennis. Je n'ai pas payé un abonnement pour toi pour rien. Et puis, on ne sera pas dans les jambes de Trowa pour qu'il fasse le ménage. »

-« Tu ne l'aides jamais ? » Interroge Timothy au moment où ils remontent avec la bicyclette.

Heero le regarde comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse des bêtises avant de l'aider à traverser avec son vélo.

-« Tu n'aidais pas papa dans le ménage ? » insiste Tim.

-« Bien sûr que si, mais surtout avant ta venue. On faisait tout ensemble à cette époque », lâche-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Timothy sent une boule se faire dans son estomac. Il va enfourcher sa bicyclette pour rouler dans le parc quand Heero lui demande.

-« Papa ne te parle jamais de notre vie avant la séparation ? »

-« Pas souvent. »

-« Va. »

Yuy sent la colère grandir à nouveau en lui, Duo ne l'a jamais aimé, il s'est servi de lui pour obtenir son fils et sa maison. Timothy est autant son fils que le sien, et puisqu'il n'est pas d'accord avec l'éducation qu'il lui donne, il le fera changer.

En rentrant dans l'appartement, il fait signe à Trowa, celui-ci se lève directement pour le suivre dans la chambre.

µµµ

Calmé et plus serein, Heero réfléchit tout en caressant le dos de son amant. Il s'étonne de le sentir si tendu.

-« Tu n'as rien sur le feu. »

-« Non, mais si tu veux aller au tennis, il faut que je finisse le repas et puis Timothy est seul dans le parc. »

-« Il vient d'avoir neuf ans, ce n'est plus un bébé. Tu es comme Duo, tu le couves bien trop, il ne deviendra jamais un homme. »

-« Mais si, et il sera merveilleux, seulement il ne se construit pas dans la violence comme nous. »

-« Tu as peut-être raison. On mange dans combien de temps ? »

-« Une demi-heure, tu veux bien aller chercher du pain ? »

-« Je vais envoyer Timothy. »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux pour s'habiller et reprendre le cours de leur vie. Pendant que Trowa finit sa soupe, Heero se rend au parc. Le gamin avait déposé son vélo contre un arbre et s'amusait avec d'autres enfants.

Dès qu'il voit son père, il dit au revoir, prend sa bicyclette et court vers lui.

-« Je vais rentrer ton vélo, tu vas à la boulangerie chercher un grand carré. »

-« Blanc, complet, gris ? » demande-t-il.

-« Blanc ! » s'étonne Yuy.

-« D'accord » dit-il en prenant les cinq crédits que lui tend Heero.

En sautillant, il s'en va vers le coin de la rue, il regarde convenablement à droite et à gauche avant de traverser.

Quand il revient, il sonne à l'interphone, c'est son père qui lui répond. La porte est contre quand il arrive au troisième étage. Il va déposer son pain dans la cuisine. La table y est mise et la soupe cuit lentement, Trowa est en train de mettre la charcuterie sur la table. Tim lui sourit et part vers sa chambre.

µµµ

Heero apprécie son après-midi avec son fils, de le voir courir derrière la balle. Même s'il ne joue pas souvent, il constate que l'enfant a fait des progrès et que c'est beaucoup plus agréable de jouer contre lui.

C'est sur le chemin du retour quand son père le ramène à Duo que Timothy lui demande.

-« Tu as déjà réservé pour les grandes vacances ? »

-« Oui, nous irons en montagne durant quinze jours. »

-« Cool, j'aime bien la montagne, pêcher, marcher à la recherche des animaux. »

-« Et tu vas quelque part avec Duo ? »

-« Non, on ira sûrement une journée à la mer. Promener dans les bois pour ramasser des mûres, myrtilles et framboises pour faire des confitures. »

-« Tu trouves ça amusant ? » s'étonne Yuy de l'enthousiasme de son fils.

-« Oui, j'adore comme travailler dans le potager. »

Heero ne comprend pas comment son enfant peut aimer, ç'a toujours été une corvée pour lui et ce n'était pas meilleur parce qu'on l'avait fait soi-même. Il n'a jamais goûté la différence.

Timothy sort sa clef et embrasse son père avant de rentrer dans la maison. Duo lui ouvre les bras heureux de le revoir, ne pas avoir le contact même par un simple SMS a été un calvaire pour lui.

µµµ

Il y a trois mois que Sam fait partie de leur vie quand on sonne à la porte, directement le chien se met à aboyer comme à chaque fois.

-« Panier Sam », ordonne Maxwell.

Puis il se rend à la porte d'entrée.

-« Oui ? »

-« SPA, je viens voir le chien que vous avez adopté », répond l'homme.

-« Oh, il est dans la buanderie, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

-« C'est qui ? Bonjour monsieur », dit Tim en arrivant.

-« Bonjour, je viens voir votre chien », sourit-il.

-« Pas le reprendre ! » panique le gamin.

-« S'il est bien traité, je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

-« Sam, viens bonhomme », appelle Timothy.

Le chien arrive de la pièce du fond.

-« Papa veut qu'il dorme là, moi j'aurai voulu dans ma chambre, mais il ne veut pas. »

-« Il a une belle pièce pour lui. Il doit être mieux ici pour dormir. S'il veut boire, s'il veut jouer, il ne va pas te déranger », expose le représentant.

-« C'est son univers, il y est aussi quand il n'y a personne dans la maison », précise Maxwell.

-« Il a l'air super heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir en tout cas. Merci pour lui, à bientôt »

Duo reconduit l'homme à la porte, Timothy tenant Sam par le collier, le caressant de l'autre main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

À Suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Le mois de juin touche à sa fin et Duo n'a pas reçu l'argent de la pension alimentaire. Il décide de téléphoner à son avocat, on ne sait jamais qu'il peut faire quelque chose avant que le tribunal passe en horaire de vacances.

-« Bonjour Maître, ici Monsieur Maxwell. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas deux mois, mais Monsieur Yuy n'a rien payé au mois de juin. »

-« Cette fois, je vais introduire une demande pour recouvrir tous les montants indus pour irrégularité chronique, cela couvre tellement de cas qu'on ne devra pas l'arrêter. »

-« Vous connaissez mieux votre travail que moi, mais on n'aurait pas pu introduire ce genre de recours dès le début ? »

-« Malheureusement non, il faut un certain nombre de démarches échouées pour ça. C'est comme la mauvaise foi, je ne peux pas le faire sans preuve. »

-« Je suppose que ça sera pour septembre ? »

-« Oui, je vais faire les démarches maintenant et ça passera début septembre. Passez de bonnes vacances. »

Maxwell soupire en raccrochant. De bonnes vacances, il a vite dit. Même si ce qu'il fait avec Timothy est agréable, cela lui manque de ne pas pouvoir être dépaysé, dépenser sans compter, sans faire de folie tout de même. C'est une chose qu'il n'a jamais comprise dépenser sans réfléchir parce qu'on vient de toucher son salaire. Non, il faut rester raisonnable, justement parce qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

Ce soir, il doit préparer la valise de son petit bonhomme. Un mois sans le voir, un mois sans contact, ça va être dur. Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Le premier juillet tombant un mercredi, Duo dépose Timothy à la garderie, il l'embrasse très fort en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Je contacterai Trowa pour avoir de tes nouvelles. »

-« Je lui demanderai pour te sonner », répond-il.

-« À dans un mois, amuse-toi bien. »

Avant de ne plus avoir partir, Duo se relève et s'en va vers le travail, le cœur gros. Encore une chance qu'il travaille, il serait devenu fou.

µµµ

Tim reste le visage collé à la vitre jusqu'à ce que son père passe le coin de la rue. Il soupire avant d'aller jouer avec Samuel.

Il est dix-sept heures trente quand Trowa arrive à la garderie. Timothy est le dernier à rester comme souvent, il a aidé les moniteurs à tout ranger.

-« J'ai cru que vous l'aviez oublié », plaisante un éducateur.

-« Non, mais je devais finir un dossier. »

-« Trowa, tu n'avais pas à te justifier », sourit le gamin.

-« À demain, Timothy », dit le moniteur.

-« À demain », répond-il en emboîtant le pas à Trowa.

Celui-ci part déjà avec sa valise.

-« Demain, on va à la piscine, j'aurai besoin de mon maillot. »

-« Duo l'a mis ? »

-« Oui, sûrement. »

-« S'il y a un supplément, je le payerai en venant te chercher. N'en parle pas à ton père. »

-« Je suis désolé de te compliquer la vie. »

-« Mais non, ton père te conduit, et je te reprends comme ça il n'a pas à s'interrompre dans son travail », rassure Barton.

-« Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur ? »

-« Un dossier difficile et ça l'ennuie que les vacances approchent. »

-« Il peut annuler ? » panique Timothy.

Il voit au loin l'appartement de son père, c'est plus loin que chez lui de se rendre là-bas.

-« Je n'en sais rien. On partirait tous les deux sinon. Il nous rejoindra sinon », lâche Barton.

Timothy s'installe dans sa chambre, il prépare son sac pour demain en y mettant son maillot, son bonnet puis un essuie qu'il va chercher dans l'armoire. Il revient dans la cuisine avec sa boîte à tartines et sa gourde.

-« Papa rentre quand ? » demande-t-il.

-« Il ne me l'a pas dit. Sers-toi pour faire tes tartines pour demain. Par contre pour ta gourde, on n'a pas de sirop. »

-« De l'eau c'est bien. Et on part quand ? » demande-t-il en faisant son encas.

-« Samedi en huit. »

-« Vous prenez vos congés quand ? » s'informe Tim.

-« Vendredi avant le départ. »

Heero n'est toujours pas rentré quand Timothy va se mettre au lit.

µµµ

Le reste de la semaine est pareil, Tim ne voit son père qu'au moment où celui-ci le conduit à la garderie le matin. Mais il a le visage tellement fermé qu'il préfère ne pas lui demander les projets pour les vacances.

Samedi matin, Timothy se lève heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son papa. Quand il arrive à huit heures trente à la cuisine, c'est pour y trouver seulement Trowa qui déjeune devant le journal.

-« Papa n'est pas là ? »

-« Non, il est parti au travail dès six heures. »

-« Tu ne sais pas quand il rentre », soupire le gamin.

-« Non. »

-« On peut faire ce qu'on veut ou on doit attendre qu'il rentre ? »

-« Ce qu'on veut. »

µµµ

Heero, assis à son bureau, regarde les écrans de surveillance, il cherche son revendeur de drogue dans tous les badauds. Ce type le mènera à son patron qui revend des armes et des pièces pour construire des bombes artisanales.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il essaye de remonter cette filière et devoir prendre ses vacances maintenant ne l'enchante pas du tout.

Il en veut à son avocat de ne pas l'avoir mieux défendu. Il en veut à Duo de l'obliger à prendre son fils pendant un mois. Il ne sait plus s'il en veut plus à Duo ou son avocat. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'est pas heureux pour l'instant, à part son travail, rien ne lui apporte du bonheur.

Encore une chance, il a une semaine avant ses congés, il va peut-être réussir à mettre la main sur son homme. Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il n'aimerait pas que ce soit un de ses soldats qui tire la gloire de son travail. Et s'il n'attrape pas lui-même ce mercenaire de l'ombre même son travail ne le satisferait plus.

Depuis quand n'est-il pas bien dans sa peau, subit-il la vie sans y trouver du plaisir ? Pendant la guerre, il avait la satisfaction d'être en vie après une mission, de voir que la paix s'instaurait jour après jour, il avait un réel but.

Puis, ç'a été de conquérir Duo, de lui apporter ce qu'il désirait, de le voir sourire, de voir qu'il était le centre de son univers. Quand ils ont eu un enfant, il a perdu cette place-là dans le cœur de son mari. Il avait aussi espéré avoir cette place dans le cœur de son fils, mais il avait toujours préféré Duo à lui.

Quand Trowa avait fait partie de ses amants, il avait espéré une réaction de Duo qu'il lui prouverait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et la réaction de son mari avait été de demander le divorce, preuve qu'il n'était rien pour lui.

Il en avait marre de sa vie sans intérêt à part le travail. Seulement, la vie de Duo a l'air d'être tellement morose également. Est-ce qu'il serait heureux de vivre ainsi ? Retourner près de Duo serait aussi admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Et ça il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire ! Il avait eu raison depuis le début, c'est Duo qui a changé pas lui, ce n'est pas à lui de revenir en arrière, mais à Duo de comprendre son erreur et de revenir vers lui. Il resterait sur sa position.

Ses pensées sont interrompues brusquement. Devant lui et ses écrans vient d'apparaître son revendeur, il va pouvoir mettre la machine en route. Il sonne à ses hommes sur le terrain, il leur signale la position de leur proie. Une longue attente va commencer avant que le dealer ne se rende chez son patron pour se réapprovisionner, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ne devront surtout pas le perdre. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas assez d'hommes sur le terrain pour les échanger. Ils avaient fini par se faire repérer. Et il n'avait pas su le suivre avec les caméras, car il était passé par des rues non surveillées.

Cette fois, il y a dix hommes, ils devraient y arriver.

µµµ

Il est dix-neuf heures quand Heero revient à son appartement. Il est ravi d'avoir assez d'éléments pour continuer son enquête. Il a l'adresse de l'entrepôt, le nom de la personne à qui il appartient. Un politicien qui ne devrait pas être mêlé à ce genre de commerce.

Il est surpris de trouver son fils en train de jouer aux cartes avec Trowa.

Timothy se tourne vers son père tout sourire, il dépose ses cartes sur la table et se précipite dans ses bras même s'il voit qu'il n'est pas aussi heureux que lui de ces retrouvailles.

Yuy serre son enfant dans ses bras, il essaye de sourire, seulement ses projets tombent à l'eau. Coucher avec son jeune caporal ne l'a pas calmé de la tension de cette mission qu'il doit évacuer, comme peut le calmer un amant régulier qui le connaît et avec qui il peut se laisser aller. Il voulait aller manger au restaurant après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Il croise le regard de Trowa, celui-ci à l'air aussi ennuyé que lui.

-« Vous avez déjà mangé ! » finit par demander Yuy.

-« Oui, mais je peux te préparer autre chose rapidement », propose Barton.

-« Non, je n'avais qu'à être là à l'heure », lâche Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais allé t'amuser », tente Trowa.

-« Je vais au restaurant, je ne sais pas quand je rentre. »

-« Reste ! » supplie Timothy.

-« On se voit demain », dit Yuy avant de partir.

Barton soupire, il le perd de plus en plus et ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour le garder. Est-ce qu'on sait le garder seulement ? Il regarde le gamin, il lui sourit et tend son GSM.

-« Tu veux téléphoner à Duo ? » dit-il pour lui rendre le sourire.

-« Je veux bien, merci. »

Timothy fait le numéro qu'il a appris par cœur et discute quinze minutes avec son papa.

µµµ

Timothy se lève en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine. La soirée a été triste, il a essayé de remonter le moral de Trowa sans succès.

Quand il est allé se coucher à vingt et une heures trente, son papa n'était pas encore rentré. Il vient dans la cuisine, il n'y a que Trowa qui prépare le petit déjeuner. Voyant qu'il n'y a que deux bols, Timothy soupire.

-« Papa est déjà reparti au travail ? »

-« Il n'est pas encore rentré. »

Puis Trowa s'en veut en voyant le visage du gamin stupéfait.

-« Il doit avoir eu un accident », s'estomaque Tim en cherchant son air.

-« Non, sinon on m'aurait déjà téléphoné », rassure-t-il.

-« Il a dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'horrifie Tim.

Cette fois sa respiration se bloque.

-« Certainement, ce n'est pas la première fois », répond Trowa en haussant les épaules.

Puis, il tend l'inhalateur de réserve au gamin qui fouille ses poches de son pyjama plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Timothy ne sait pas trop comment il doit réagir alors il vient serrer son beau-père dans ses bras ce qui surprend Barton. Au bout de trente secondes, Trowa le repousse un peu.

-« On va déjeuner », propose-t-il.

-« Oui, d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien », rétorque Trowa en beurrant son pain.

-« On doit l'attendre ? »

-« Il faut mieux. »

Le petit déjeuner se passe en silence.

Il est dix heures quand Heero pousse la porte de l'appartement, il a l'air bien dans sa peau, satisfait de lui. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui regarde la télévision.

-« Viens, on va préparer ton sac pour ton camp de la semaine prochaine. »

De suite, l'enfant sent une boule se faire dans son estomac et au niveau du cœur. Son papa Heero ne l'aime pas, il passe son temps à s'en débarrasser. En soupirant, il se lève.

-« On peut mettre la TV sur pause si tu veux voir la suite ? » propose Yuy se méprenant sur le soupir.

-« Non, je ne vais pas en vacances avec vous ? »

-« Si bien sûr ! Tu reviens vendredi soir et on part tous samedi », répond Heero.

-« C'est un stage de quoi ? » interroge Timothy quand ils entrent dans la chambre.

-« De natation. Tu vois que je sais ce que tu aimes. »

Timothy lui sourit bravement, oui ça il aime, il a eu peur que ce soit à nouveau celui de tir. Mais, il aurait encore préféré aller à la garderie comme ça il aurait au moins vu son papa un peu le matin et il aurait partagé la soirée avec Trowa.

Ensemble, ils préparent le sac avec son maillot et des vêtements pour cinq jours.

-« Tu me conduis ? » s'informe le gamin.

-« Le départ est à neuf heures. Je serai au travail, c'est sur la place, tu peux y aller seul, tu es grand maintenant. »

Oui, c'est à lui de faire de son fils un homme. Il y a pensé cette nuit dans les bras de son collègue. Il ne peut pas compter sur Duo pour ça et encore moins sur Trowa. Il ne les comprend pas à neuf ans, tous les trois se prenaient déjà en main, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas se rendre compte que Timothy est à un âge où on doit le laisser seul faire certaines choses. Il ne soignera jamais son asthme s'ils le couvent ainsi.

Voyant le gamin ajouter ses inhalateurs dans son sac, Heero les ôte et les remet dans la table de nuit.

-« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Pense à respirer calmement comme durant les cours de relaxation du terrain de tir et ça ira. »

-« D'accord. »

Timothy se dit qu'il en mettra dans son sac avant de partir, s'il ne rentre pas dans le jeu de son papa, celui-ci va les cacher et ça sera pire. Papa Duo ne serait pas content de savoir qu'il ment, mais là il est bien obligé.

Dimanche se passe de façon monotone, Heero n'a envie de rien faire. Trowa souffre de l'attitude de son compagnon. Timothy est malheureux de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son père. Il est venu plusieurs fois avec des jeux et à chaque fois, il lui a dit de jouer seul, qu'il était fatigué.

C'est presque avec soulagement que le gamin va se mettre au lit, même s'il angoisse pour le départ du lendemain. Et s'il y avait plusieurs cars sur la place ? S'il montait dans le mauvais ? Il sent qu'il respire de moins en moins bien. Il essaye de se calmer en faisant les exercices du club de tir, mais rien n'y fait. Il finit par ouvrir son tiroir et faire aller son inhalateur. Il prend celui de réserve qu'il va mettre dans son sac, il a trop peur de l'oublier.

Au matin, le déjeuner se passe dans le silence. Heero est déjà au travail dans sa tête, cela n'a rien d'alarmant. Trowa a essayé de faire changer d'avis à son amant et qu'il accepte qu'il accompagne Timothy au car. Yuy a été intransigeant, s'il y va il peut faire ses bagages.

Tim est toujours avec ses angoisses. Une fois les deux adultes partis, il range la table du petit déjeuner, il se met devant la télévision, mais toutes les cinq minutes, il regarde l'heure pour être certain de partir à l'heure et d'arriver sur la place vers huit heures trente. Il vérifie qu'il a bien son inhalateur sentant une crise d'asthme arriver.

Heero n'est pas aussi irresponsable que son amant a voulu lui faire croire. Il envoie une jeune recrue surveiller le départ du car après lui avoir montré une photo de son fils, il doit le suivre à distance depuis son domicile. Yuy est satisfait de voir que Timothy est capable de se prendre en main quand il a le rapport de son agent.

Voilà une semaine qui risque d'être agréable. Ils vont pouvoir souffler et vivre comme ils en ont envie. Le restaurant c'est plus amusant que de manger à l'appartement. Quand on ne se parle pas, il y a au moins de l'animation autour de soi.

À Suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

Duo, depuis le départ de son fils, fait des heures supplémentaires, enfin pas tellement supplémentaires dans un premier temps. Il doit récupérer les trois jours qu'il a pris quand Timothy a été malade avant qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un pour le garder à son domicile.

Il soupire en finissant de remonter le moteur de la Jeep qui doit partir en mission. Il n'aura pas beaucoup vu son enfant durant les vacances. Il lui manque atrocement. Il sera heureux de pouvoir profiter de ses quinze jours de vacances avec lui. Il garde sa dernière semaine de congé pour Noël, il ne lui a pas encore dit. Ils iront voir les marchés de Noël et les crèches dans la région. Il a décidé que la cagnotte-pain servira pour ça. Et puis il l'a si peu vu ces derniers temps qu'il veut pouvoir passer un moment avec son fils.

L'équipe de nuit est arrivée depuis une grosse heure, il a fait ses deux heures trente, il va aller acheter une portion de Pizza avant de rentrer. Sans les frais de garderie, il peut se le permettre ce mois-ci et vu l'heure, il n'a pas encore envie de se mettre derrière les fourneaux.

En passant devant le restaurant « le clocher » celui où Heero et lui allaient souvent avant l'arrivée de Timothy, Maxwell regarde vers la devanture. Face à lui, il y a Yuy et Barton sur la gauche.

Si lui a changé ses habitudes pour penser moins à son ex-mari afin d'arriver à remonter la pente et l'oublier comme le mal qu'il lui a fait, on dirait qu'Heero entretient ces moments-là.

Il n'a pas vu Timothy. Dommage, seulement il était peut-être à la toilette. C'est ce qui le motive à repasser devant l'établissement pour rentrer chez lui après avoir mangé debout dans un coin de la Pizzeria. Oui, il va faire un léger détour juste pour voir son gamin deux minutes.

En arrivant au restaurant, il est ravi de voir que son ex est toujours là, mais toujours pas de Timothy. Il s'arrête et constate qu'il n'y a que deux couverts. C'est vrai qu'ils ont le droit de sortir en amoureux, il aurait dû le faire plus souvent à l'époque où il était avec Heero pour lui prouver son amour.

Tant pis, il ne verra pas son petit bonhomme et il ne va pas regretter ses choix même si Heero restera l'amour de sa vie et peut-être le seul. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier ses principes et souffrir pour juste vivre à ses côtés. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Heero sa conception de la vie avant de la découvrir dans la douleur.

Arrivé à la maison, il libère Sam et lui met sa laisse, il va courir avec lui jusqu'au petit bois. Ça fait long aussi pour cette pauvre bête de rester seul durant plus de douze heures. Demain, il soupait chez Quatre, l'animal sera encore tout seul. Seulement le fils de Quatre avait une peur bleue des chiens. C'est pour ça que le couple Winner et les enfants ne viennent plus chez eux depuis l'adoption de Sam.

La soirée reste le plus pénible pour Maxwell, ce qui lui semble bizarre vu que les autres soirs, il est seul aussi, son fils dormant à l'étage. Il est presque vingt-deux heures quand il va au lit.

Au matin, il se prépare, va promener Sam avant de l'enfermer dans la buanderie avec sa nourriture, ses jouets et son eau. Au soir, il le laissera dans le jardin, il y a de toute façon un abri pour qu'il puisse se coucher, il aura moins de scrupule de le laisser seul à nouveau. Il rentrera de toute façon pour aller lui faire faire une promenade avant de le mettre dans le jardin.

Satisfait de son programme, il peut se rendre au travail, les équipes sont réduites vu ceux qui sont en vacances. Il ne chôme pas et n'a pas le temps de trop penser à Tim. Dire qu'il sera à peine rentré qu'il repartira pour dix jours, s'il ne voulait pas autant que Timothy puisse garder des contacts avec son père, il ne le laisserait pas partir aussi longtemps.

Il secoue la tête pour chasses ses mauvaises ondes. Il fait ça pour le bien de son fils, tant pis si lui souffre de son absence.

À dix-huit heures trente, Maxwell quitte le travail, il va courir un peu avec Sam avant de prendre sa douche et se préparer pour sa soirée chez les Winner. Le temps étant clément, il laisse Sam dans le jardin, en cas de pluie, il peut s'abriter sous les escaliers qui vont sur le balcon au premier.

Il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt du bus, il tourne la tête vers « le Virginia » où ils allaient souvent le mardi puisque « le Clocher » est fermé ce jour-là. Il ne s'attendait pas tout à voir Heero installé dans leur coin, Trowa devant lui et seulement deux couverts.

Maxwell sent la colère gronder en lui, Timothy se tient très bien dans les restaurants, il n'a pas à le laisser comme ça tout seul avec un baby-sitter. C'est à son père qu'il le confie, pas à des étrangers.

Tant pis s'il rate son bus, il prendra le suivant et s'excusera auprès de Quatre et Dorothy. Il entre dans le restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel jette un œil vers Heero puis se met devant Duo. Ils sont venus assez pour qu'il se rappelle de lui et avec qui il était en couple.

-« Vous aviez réservé ? » demande-t-il.

-« C'est nouveau qu'il faille une réservation ! Je ne viens pas faire d'esclandre, juste demander à mon ex où est notre fils dont il a la garde pour l'instant. Ça fait deux jours que je le vois dans des restaurants et sans lui. »

-« J'appelle ça de l'esclandre », rétorque le maître d'hôtel.

-« Je n'en viendrais pas aux mains. »

Quand Duo quitte l'homme du regard, c'est pour voir Heero qui l'observe. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est ravi, ennuyé ou en colère.

Yuy finit par déposer ses couverts, dire deux mots à Trowa et se lever. Quand il n'est plus qu'à trois pas, il lui sourit.

-« Messieurs, allez régler ça dehors, s'il vous plaît », tente le maître d'hôtel.

-« Tu viens souper avec nous ? » demande Heero.

-« Si trois personnes, ça ne te gêne pas, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas Timothy ? » réplique Duo.

-« Il faut bien que je l'occupe pendant que je travaille, puisque tu m'obliges à le prendre un mois. »

-« Ça ne devrait pas être une obligation, mais un plaisir », dit froidement Maxwell.

-« Messieurs », intervient l'homme.

-« Ça serait un plaisir si je pouvais le prendre quand j'en ai le temps. »

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Tu n'en as pas la garde pour l'instant. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

-« Tu le paieras un jour, Heero. À force de lui donner l'impression que tu le rejettes », lâche Maxwell avant de sortir du restaurant.

Une fois dehors, Duo sort son GSM pour prévenir Quatre de son retard.

-« J'ai loupé mon bus, je prends le suivant. »

-« Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? » propose l'héritier.

-« Quat', le temps que tu arrives mon bus sera là. »

-« Tout va bien ? Tu as une drôle de voix. »

-« Oui, je dois juste me calmer un peu. »

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Trowa lui dira où était son fils. Il allait lui envoyer un SMS. Il se doute qu'il ne lui répondra pas tout de suite, mais il espère bien qu'il va le faire plus tard dans la soirée.

Dès qu'il est à l'arrêt du bus, il rédige un SMS et l'envoie. Il soupire, ce qu'il a dit à Heero, il le pense. Il viendra un jour où Timothy n'aura plus envie d'aller chez son père. Il lui parle plus de Trowa et de ce qu'il fait avec lui que l'inverse.

Il n'a pas le temps de ranger son téléphone qu'il reçoit.

 _« Heero vient de me parler outré de ta demande que je trouve légitime._

 _Timothy est à un stage de natation. Il rentre vendredi et on va en vacances quinze jours en Ardèche. »_

Maxwell est surpris qu'il ait pu écrire tellement de choses en si peu de temps qu'un deuxième message arrive.

 _« Nos messages ont dû se croiser »_

Duo sourit et lui répond.

 _« Sûrement, merci Trowa. »_

En montant dans le bus, Maxwell plaint Barton, lui ne saurait pas vivre comme ça.

Arrivé devant la demeure Winner, il sonne, rapidement son ami vient lui ouvrir, lui sourit en disant.

-« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. »

-« Oui, Trowa m'a rassuré. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Heero ! » soupire Quatre.

-« Ça fait deux jours que je le croise dans des restaurants sans Tim. »

-« Oh ! » ne peut s'empêcher de couper l'héritier.

-« J'ai été lui demander des comptes. »

-« D'où ton ratage de bus. »

-« Oui, il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais Trowa m'a envoyé un SMS pour me dire que mon gamin était en stage et qu'ils partent en vacances après. »

-« Tu as l'air de ne plus lui en vouloir. »

-« Trowa n'est pas le fautif dans cette histoire. D'accord, il savait qu'Heero était en couple, mais il n'est pas venu le chercher et même il l'aurait fait. Heero n'avait qu'à pas céder. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais été dragué pendant que j'étais avec Heero. Je suis persuadé que ça t'arrive. »

-« Oui, on peut regarder le menu tant qu'on ne consomme pas », dit-il en montrant un divan à son ami.

-« Ou que les deux soient d'accord avec le principe. Et je n'ai jamais été d'accord. Si Trowa accepte c'est son problème pas le mien. Bonjour, Dorothy, tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il en lui souriant quand elle entre dans la pièce.

-« Merveilleusement bien », répond-elle.

-« Tu resplendis en tout cas. »

-« Merci Duo. Pas trop pénible sans Tim ? »

-« Si. Encore trois semaines avant qu'il ne rentre pour une seule journée », soupire-t-il.

-« Pourquoi seulement une ? » S'étonne Quatre.

-« Il a dix jours de camp scout. »

-« Pourquoi le laisses-tu y aller si ça t'est si pénible ? » s'informe Dorothy assise à côté de son homme.

-« Il aime y aller et ne peut s'y rendre que quand je l'ai. Et vos enfants, je ne les ai pas encore vus ? »

-« Prudence est chez une copine, elle y dort et Hamin finit de ranger sa chambre », répond Dorothy.

-« Il a fait une grosse crise quand il a appris que Dorothy était enceinte. Il a tout jeté en dehors des armoires », explique Quatre.

-« Rachid le surveille ? » Demande Duo.

-« Oui, il m'a remplacé quand je t'ai entendu sonner. »

-« Félicitations en tout cas. Pas pour la crise bien sûr », sourit Maxwell.

Le couple rit à la plaisanterie.

-« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'est énervé. Il ne va pas devoir partager ses jouets ni sa chambre », soupire Quatre.

-« Peut-être un peu de votre temps. Finit d'être le petit dernier », propose Duo.

-« Tu dois avoir raison », réalise Winner.

Le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur. Hamin avait fait une apparition craintive, craignant que Duo soit venu avec le chien. Il avait regretté l'absence de Timothy pour lui tenir compagnie et jouer avec lui.

En repassant devant le restaurant, Maxwell je peux que penser à son petit bonhomme tout seul au camp. Il soupire, Heero doit vraiment penser qu'il fait pour un mieux, mais un enfant a besoin d'amour et d'attention pour pousser droit. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il va devoir attendre samedi pour espérer que Trowa fasse téléphoner Timothy. Le manque de contact, c'est ce qui le tue, encore une chance qu'il travaille, il a déjà moins le temps de penser.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il va se changer avant d'aller faire une promenade au clair de lune avec Sam.

Pour Maxwell, les journées sont longues, trop longues. Seulement, il ne sait rien changer à cet état de fait. Il fait le grand nettoyage le week-end ou certaines soirées. Il prépare également le sac de son fils pour quand il ira en camp scout. Il met le lit pliable, sa vaisselle en plastique notée à son nom, comme toutes les affaires personnelles. Il cache dans le fond quelques friandises dans le pyjama pour lui faire une surprise.

Il va devoir faire tourner une machine dès le retour de son fils, il lui manque des sous-vêtements et des shorts.

Le 31 juillet étant un vendredi, il est impatient de rentrer chez lui pour attendre son enfant. Il prépare un souper léger de spaghetti. Tim les adore.

Il est dix-huit heures trente quand Heero, le visage fermé apparaît au bout de la rue, il ramène le petit. Plus d'une fois, il a eu envie d'envoyer un SMS à son ex pour savoir où il traînait, seulement il avait peur de se le mettre encore plus à dos.

Ses pâtes attendent dans la passoire, il les réchauffera au micro-ondes avant d'ajouter la sauce.

Il attend derrière la porte que son fils l'ouvre, il l'a laissée contre dès qu'il les a vus apparaître. Timothy fait signe à son papa qui s'en va sans un mot, puis il ouvre plus grand pour tirer sa valise à l'intérieur. Sam cavale pour se jeter dans les bras de son petit maître.

-« Oh, il se souvient de moi ! » s'exclame Tim.

-« Tu lui as manqué comme à moi », répond Duo en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, c'est long un mois, un week-end ça va, mais pas un mois. »

-« En tout cas, papa voulait aussi te garder on dirait. »

-« C'est le car qui avait du retard », précise le gamin en caressant Sam.

Puis Tim se mord la joue comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise. Duo fait mine de ne rien remarquer.

-« Vous êtes allé en excursion ? » Demande Maxwell en partant vers la buanderie avec la valise de son enfant.

Il tient à faire déjà tourner une machine avec tout ce qui manque dans la valise de son fils, sinon ça ne sera pas sec. Voyant son enfant hésiter, il ajoute.

-« D'où veniez-vous ? »

Tim soupire et dit

-« Je venais d'un camp. »

-« Encore un ! » s'exclame Duo

Le gamin écarquille des yeux.

-« J'ai croisé ton père plusieurs fois au restaurant, toujours seul. J'ai été lui demander où tu étais. »

-« Tu es allé au restau sans moi ! » s'estomaque l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

-« Non, Tim jamais, je passais devant », rassure-t-il.

Il enclenche la machine, met son bras autour des épaules de son fils et le pousse vers la cuisine en lui demandant calmement alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

-« Ils étaient bien tes camps ? »

-« J'y connaissais personne. Natation, j'aimais bien, escrime moins, je n'aime pas les sports de combat. »

-« Et les vacances en Ardèche ? »

-« Ça, c'était cool. »

Timothy commence à raconter pendant que Duo réchauffe le repas. Il explique tout ce qu'il a vu.

-« Là, j'ai encore dû faire de la garderie, mais c'était amusant des randonnées sans papa. On marche moins vite », sourit-il.

-« Content que tu te sois amusé. »

-« Je viens à regretter d'aller au camp scout, encore dix jours sans te voir. »

-« Tu verras dans deux ans ce que tu fais, mais celui-ci, tu y vas, j'ai payé », rappelle-t-il.

Il dépose la casserole sur la table et sert les assiettes.

-« Papa, je suis obligé d'aller un mois chez Heero ? »

-« Comment est-ce que tu viens de l'appeler ? » gronde Duo.

-« Chez mon autre papa ! » répète-t-il honteux.

-« Je préfère ça. Légalement, oui, mais si tu ne veux pas tu dois lui demander à lui, je ne servirai pas d'intermédiaire. »

Maxwell ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou triste d'entendre ce que son fils vient de dire. Heureux parce que ça veut dire qu'il aura plus son enfant, qu'il ne devra plus l'attendre autant. Mais triste pour Heero qui a déjà réussi à se mettre Timothy à dos. Heureux de savoir qu'il a vu juste, Tim se lasse de se faire rejeter. Triste parce qu'il va au-devant d'autres problèmes, Heero n'acceptera jamais que l'idée vienne du gamin. Il va encore dire qu'il a manipulé Timothy. Or il a toujours essayé de protéger l'image de son ex.

Ils mangent en racontant ce que chacun a fait durant l'absence de l'autre et puis du programme quand Tim rentrera du camp. Ils font la vaisselle ensemble, ainsi que la dernière promenade de Sam. Il est plus tard que d'habitude quand Tim va se coucher, seulement Duo voulait profiter de son fils au maximum. Avant de se coucher, il pend la machine dans la buanderie que tout soit sec demain.

Ensemble, ils vérifient le lendemain que tout est bien dans les bagages de Timothy. Malgré ça, Maxwell a réussi à cacher un sachet de bonbons dans le pyjama de son fiston.

Il est douze heures quarante-cinq quand ils partent vers la place. Timothy son sac à dos en place et la laisse de son chien en main. Duo portant le plus gros des bagages. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde de présent, Samuel court pour se jeter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-« Je suis trop content que tu viennes cette année, ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi. »

Tim lui sourit bravement, ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas envie d'y aller, seulement ça va faire son troisième camp et là il doit quitter son papa chéri en plus.

-« Je vais porter tes affaires dans le car », précise Maxwell en s'éloignant.

Il en vient presque à regretter de l'obliger à partir, mais plus que l'argent c'est qu'il n'a rien de prévu pour son fils. Il n'y a pas de place à la garderie, il n'a pas de congé à prendre à moins de se priver de ce qu'il veut faire pour les vacances de Noël.

Il regarde une dernière fois vers son fils, ce dernier ne le quitte pas des yeux même s'il discute avec Samuel qui caresse Sam.

Il donne les bagages au moniteur.

-« Un problème Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si mon fils a tellement envie de partir que ça. »

-« Il vient de revenir de chez votre ex ? »

-« Oui »

-« Si vraiment, ça ne va pas, ma femme peut le ramener dans cinq jours en reprenant les petits du mini camp. »

-« Merci, je vais lui dire, il partira le cœur plus léger. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Duo se dirige vers lui pour lui annoncer l'alternative.

-« C'est vrai si tu me manques de trop, je peux revenir vendredi ? »

-« Oui, je m'arrangerai avec le travail. »

-« Je t'aime papa », dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras

Debout au milieu des autres parents, Maxwell, la laisse en main, fait au revoir à son fils. Il espère qu'il finisse pour s'amuser et ne pas vouloir rentrer avant mercredi. Il a pris des arrangements pour être en congé à partir de jeudi en huit. Tim sait déjà que son papa ne sera pas là pour l'accueillir qu'il revient avec la maman de Samuel et que c'est là que son papa viendra le chercher.

Dorothy voulait bien le faire également, seulement quand les parents de Samuel lui ont proposé, Duo s'est dit que c'était moins de tracas pour ses amis.

Et le temps recommence à avancer lentement pour le mécanicien, des journées beaucoup trop longues, une maison bien vide. Encore une chance qu'ils ont adopté Sam, ça aurait été un été mortel.

Vendredi le cœur de Duo balance, il a envie de revoir son fils et passer du temps avec lui et de l'autre côté, il a envie de pouvoir prendre une semaine de congé après Noël.

Il avait gardé son GSM sur lui et quand il sonne vers dix heures, il est heureux d'être fixé sur son sort.

-« Allo ! »

-« Papa, oh je m'attendais à tomber sur ta boîte vocale », rigole Tim.

-« J'ai demandé l'autorisation pour raison familiale. »

-« Je m'amuse beaucoup, tu me manques aussi, mais je peux rester ? »

-« Bien sûr bonhomme, on se revoit mercredi, soit sage. »

-« Je t'aime papa. »

-« Je t'adore, amuse-toi bien. »

La communication se coupe, il est heureux de l'avoir eu en ligne, plus que cinq jours et il sera à la maison.

Maxwell se remet à l'ouvrage après avoir coupé son portable cette fois.

Encore un long week-end a passer en solitaire.

À Suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

Mercredi, Maxwell guette les annonces à la radio qui fonctionne en fond, craignant d'entendre qu'il y a eu un accident impliquant un bus de scouts et autre chose. S'il est moins anxieux quand Tim circule avec Heero, les voyages scolaires et scouts sont sa hantise.

C'est avec bonheur à sa pause de quatorze heures entre deux entretiens de voitures qu'il voit le message de son fils, lui disant qu'il est bien chez Samuel.

Quand il reprend le travail à quatorze heures et quart, c'est en sifflotant. Du coup son collègue lui dit :

-« Toi, ton gamin est rentré sain et sauf. »

-« Oui, dans trois heures, je vais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. »

-« Et vive les vacances. »

-« Je ne comprends pas comment mon ex peut se passer de sa présence pendant des mois. »

-« Tu m'as dit qu'il allait le voir à l'école. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, juste cinq minutes c'est peu ! »

-« Ma fille, je ne la vois pas plus vu que sa mère s'est remariée à l'étranger. Je l'ai toutes les vacances, mais aucun week-end », explique-t-il.

-« Je te plains. »

-« On s'y fait, merci à la technologie », sourit le collègue.

-« Où est-elle pour l'instant ? » demande Duo.

-« À la garderie, au moins on passe nos soirées ensemble. »

-« Mon ex, chaque fois qu'il l'a et qu'il travaille l'envoi en stage », soupire Duo.

-« Ton gamin aime peut-être ? » prévient l'homme en démontant une soupape.

-« Je peux t'assurer que non. Il s'y amuse, mais préférait pouvoir grappiller du temps près de son père. La preuve, il m'a demandé s'il était obligé d'y aller un mois. »

-« Il a quel âge ? » demande-t-il en changeant de clef.

-« Il vient d'avoir neuf ans. »

-« Dans trois ans, il pourra demande au juge de ne plus y aller. Ma gamine attend de les avoir pour demander un changement de garde. »

-« Je n'aimerai pas avoir cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête. »

-« Méfie-toi tout de même les gosses, c'est manipulateur. Ça te donne souvent l'impression que tu es le plus important pour tirer le maximum de l'un et de l'autre surtout en cas de divorce. »

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ainsi. »

-« J'ai gardé de bons contacts avec mon ex-femme, elle m'a dit alors que je lui sonnais pour autre chose, que Abby attendait ses douze ans pour demander au juge de ne plus venir chez moi parce que toutes les vacances loin d'elle c'était pénible. »

-« Tu n'as pas pris ta gamine à part pour lui faire la morale ? » S'étonne Maxwell en rabattant le capot.

-« Je lui dirais en la ramenant à l'aéroport qu'elle n'est pas obligée de venir à Noël on verra sa réaction », rigole-t-il avant de se mettre au volant pour sortir la voiture et en chercher une autre.

À dix-sept heures trente, Duo poinçonne sa carte, il a envie de courir sur le trajet tellement, il est impatient de retrouver son fils. De le voir assis sur le muret avec Samuel lui broie le cœur. Il y a combien de temps qu'il attend ainsi ?

-« Tim ! »

-« Papa ! », crie-t-il en sautant bas du mur puis courir vers lui.

Ils entendent Samuel éclater de rire et dire.

-« Pas certain que mes parents étaient aussi contents de me revoir à la fin du camp. »

Maxwell revient en portant son fils serrer contre son cœur.

-« Je suis persuadé que s'il y avait six semaines que tu étais parti, ils seraient aussi heureux de te revoir », dit Duo en arrivant à la hauteur du gamin.

-« C'est trop long six semaines », soupire Tim quand son père le dépose sur le sol. « Et tu n'es content que parce que je suis parti six semaines ? »

-« Tim ! » s'exclame Maxwell.

Son fils lui fait un grand sourire preuve qu'il plaisante. C'est à ce moment que la mère de Samuel apparaît avec une petite fille à la main.

-« Ah vous êtes là, j'ai pris peur quand il est parti en courant. Il se languit tellement de vous. »

-« Je vais chercher mes sacs », dit Tim en partant vers la maison.

-« Et de son chien », ajoute Samuel avant de rire.

-« Encore un tout grand merci pour l'avoir gardé cette après-midi. »

-« Quand on peut se rendre service. Il ne faut pas hésiter. J'y vais, elle prenait son souper avant que je ne la mette au lit. »

-« Bonne fin de journée. »

Timothy réapparaît rapidement avec ses deux sacs plus son sac à dos. Ils disent au revoir à Samuel qui rentre chez lui.

-« Sa maman est enceinte. Dis papa, tu as connu ma vraie maman ? » demande Timothy.

Le cœur de Duo manque un battement, il réajuste le poids d'un sac qu'il porte, soupire. Il savait que cette question viendrait un jour, elle était naturelle, mais elle lui faisait peur également. Comme son fils attend sa réponse, il se lance.

-« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu de contacts avec elle. Ton père ne voulait pas, il a arrangé ton adoption avec ta mère et Relena avec mon accord. »

-« D'après une conversation que j'ai entendue, elle travaillerait dans le home où je suis né. Relena disait qu'elle ne regrettait pas mon adoption, mais j'aimerai la voir, la rencontrer. »

-« Tim, elle était encore elle-même une gamine quand tu es né, elle avait tout juste quatorze ans. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour son geste. »

-« Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec elle ou mon vrai papa. Je suis très heureux près de toi. »

L'expression vrai papa fait mal au cœur de Duo, mais il trouve charmant que Heero ne soit pas associé à cette joie, puis il s'en veut. Son exaspération vis-à-vis de son ex ne doit pas transparaître dans son éducation. Il doit laisser Tim faire ses choix, ses opinions.

-« Je peux toujours me renseigner et voir si elle accepte de te rencontrer. Si elle ne veut pas, il faudra admettre son choix. »

-« Merci, papa. »

Ils arrivaient enfin à la vue de la maison.

-« Je peux avoir les clefs ? » demande Tim.

Maxwell sourit et lui tend. Puis, il le voit courir. Quand il arrive, il voit Sam frétiller de la queue à un tel point qu'il fait pipi en même temps alors que son fils le caresse.

-« Tim emmène-le dehors, s'il te plaît. »

Ce dernier s'exécute, attrape la laisse et entraîne le chien dans la rue, là il l'attache pour aller le promener. Avec un léger soupir, Duo sort son matériel de nettoyage, il ne se voyait pas commencer ses congés en faisant ça. Une fois, les dégâts réparés, il trie le sac de son gamin pour lancer une machine.

Il est temps de préparer le souper. Timothy vient lui donner un coup de main après avoir fait une promenade d'une demi-heure avec le chien.

Tout en cuisinant, il raconte son camp à son père, ce dernier ne peut que constater que son fils est plus volubile quand parlant de son mois chez son père.

Après le repas et la vaisselle, ils retournent faire une longue promenade, le temps est trop beau pour s'enfermer. Au retour, ils pendent le linge dans le jardin.

Timothy file à la douche et se met au lit, il est épuisé par sa longue journée. Maxwell, son bonhomme sous les couvertures, se rend dans la cuisine, il prend une bière qu'il va boire dans le jardin, heureux de retrouver son enfant et d'être en congé.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront demain ? Le potager et le jardin ont besoin d'être entretenus, les haricots doivent être ramassés, il annonce du très beau temps, ils pourraient aller au lac. En emmenant un piquet, ils attacheraient Sam à la berge et leur coin. Ils trouveront bien, ils pouvaient décider à la dernière minute également.

Sa bière finie, Duo enferme le chien dans la buanderie et monte se coucher.

C'est son réveil qui sonne qui le tire de son sommeil, il est huit heures trente, deux heures et demie plus tard qu'en période scolaire et qu'il travaille. Cela fait du bien. Il ouvre les volets, le soleil brille déjà haut. En bas de pyjama, il va ouvrir au chien qu'il puisse faire ses besoins dans le jardin. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire couler son café matinal.

Il a envie de paresser, de ne rien faire pourtant hier, il avait plein de projets. Il verra bien quand son bonhomme se réveillera. Le chien revient pour quémander son repas, Maxwell lui dépose une grosse poignée de croquettes.

Timothy entre dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » demande Duo.

-« Oui, bonjour papa. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » dit-il en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

-« Je ne sais pas trop. »

-« J'ai pas envie de bouger », avoue Timothy.

-« OK, ça me va. »

Ils déjeunent en discutant de tout et de rien. Tim demande ce que son père a fait en son absence, mais en étant beaucoup plus taiseux sur ce qu'il a fait au mois de juillet. Duo se demande s'il saura jamais comment s'est passé ses vacances avec son papa.

Après le déjeuner, Timothy est heureux de pouvoir aller faire un tour sur son vélo, de retrouver ses copains du quartier. Maxwell en profite pour faire du ménage et surtout s'occuper du linge qu'il repasse sur la terrasse.

Quand Tim revient, Duo arrache de mauvaises herbes dans le potager. Pour lui, c'est aussi ça les vacances, vaguer à son rythme dans la maison et le jardin. Profiter de l'air pur et du soleil lui qui respire des pots d'échappement à longueur de temps au travail.

-« Je peux aller à la piscine chez Mathieu ? » dit le gamin en venant donner un coup de main à son père.

-« Maintenant ? » s'étonne-t-il.

Il va être midi dans une demi-heure.

-« Non, après-midi. Il a une grande tubulaire, sa maman sera là pour surveiller. On pourrait en avoir une aussi, tu ne crois pas. »

-« Tim, c'est beaucoup d'argent, en eau, entretien et achat. »

-« Oui, mais on pourrait nager plus souvent sans devoir aller à la piscine », insiste l'enfant.

-« Dans une comme ça, tu ne sais pas nager, Tim ! Viens, on va préparer le dîner », propose Duo.

-« Tu ne m'as pas dit si je pouvais ! » rappelle-t-il légèrement bougon.

-« Oui, tu pourras », sourit Maxwell avant de vouloir lui mettre les cheveux en bataille.

Geste qu'il interrompt quand il voit l'état de ses mains.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

-« Des tartines. Tu veux un bol de soupe ? »

-« Non. »

-« Je m'en fais une minute. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Timothy sort les deux boîtes du frigo, celle avec la charcuterie et celle avec les fromages. Dans la huche à pain, il prend le demi-pain sorti du congélateur au matin, avant de se mettre à table, son père ayant sorti les planches à tartiner et les couteaux.

-« Et tu dois être chez Mathieu à quelle heure ? »

-« Quatorze heures, je ferai la promenade de Sam avant », promet Tim.

-« OK, je tondrai le gazon l'après-midi comme cela tout sera en ordre ici pour faire d'autres choses à partir de demain. »

-« Comme quoi ? » demande-t-il en mordant dans sa tartine.

-« Comme aller dans le bois, ramasser des mûres, des myrtilles. »

-« Pour faire des confitures ? »

-« Oui et des sorbets ou des glaces. J'ai trouvé une sorbetière sur une brocante. »

-« Cool, on doit encore aller à la mer aussi », rappelle Tim.

-« Oui, mais en semaine, il y aura moins de monde dans le train pour Sam. »

-« On pourra nager, si on le prend ? »

-« Il faudra choisir la bonne plage c'est tout. »

-« Parce qu'on le laisse seul pour travailler. »

-« Tim, un animal c'est une responsabilité, c'est penser à son bonheur et pas seulement quand on en a envie » sermonne Maxwell.

-« Je sais », soupire-t-il.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes déjà ? Il n'a que cinq ans, c'est un engagement à long terme. »

-« Comme un enfant », sourit-il.

-« Voilà tu as trouvé. »

Timothy soupire en refaisant une autre tartine.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas Tim ? » insiste Duo.

-« Je pensais à papa. Je ne veux pas me comporter comme lui avec Sam. Pourquoi m'a-t-il adopté ? »

-« Il voulait me faire plaisir. Il n'a pas imaginé tous les changements que cela amènerait dans sa vie. Il t'aime n'en doute jamais, mais à sa façon, pas à la manière que tu aimerais. »

Ça Duo en était certain. Parfois, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû accepter quand Heero lui a demandé pour revenir ? De suite, il dit stop, ce n'est pas ce qu'Heero a proposé, il voulait venir coucher avec lui quand il en avait envie pas réintégré le noyau familial. Il aurait peut-être pu réorganiser sa vie pour qu'il reste tous les jours, mais avec quel sacrifice pour lui. Est-ce qu'il avait fait assez d'efforts pour ne pas perdre son mari ? Il le croyait alors il allait arrêter de ressasser tout ça. Une grande partie de son cœur l'aimerait toujours c'était certain, mais son esprit savait que ce n'était plus possible.

Réalisant que le repas se passe en silence, Duo relance la discussion sur ce que son fils a fait durant sa matinée.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Timothy part faire une promenade à son chien pendant que Duo lui prépare un sac avec de la crème solaire et un essuie. Il l'enverra mettre son maillot en rentrant, il y a déjà un slip propre dans ses affaires pour s'il veut se rhabiller.

µµµ

Maxwell s'était douché après avoir sué en tondant le jardin. Il allait partir voir s'il pouvait trouver des renseignements sur la mère de Tim. Il ne pourrait pas faire ses démarches avec lui, autant y aller quand son fils est occupé, il aura très difficile de les faire quand il reprendra le travail. Sinon, il devra attendre les vacances de Noël.

Il dépose une écuelle d'eau à Sam et le laisse dans le jardin qu'il puisse profiter du beau soleil. Il se rend au bout de la rue pour prévenir son fils et demander à la maman de Mathieu s'il peut lui laisser puisqu'il part.

Rassuré, il prend le bus jusqu'au centre des femmes battues. Il pousse la porte directement une femme s'interpose.

Duo est frappé par la ressemblance entre elle et son fils, il sait à qui il a affaire.

-« Les hommes ne peuvent pas venir ici », dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-« Je venais vous voir. Je suis l'un des pères de l'enfant que vous avez eu », dit-il calmement.

Il ne parle pas trop haut pour ne pas ébruiter peut-être son secret.

-« C'était confidentiel ! Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? » panique-t-elle.

-« Madame Peacecraft a dit à mon ex que Tim vous ressemblait quand elle l'a vu et où vous travailliez devant mon fils. Du coup, ça l'a intrigué et il veut vous rencontrer. »

-« NON, jamais, si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurai pas eu. Quand j'ai pu me sauver, il était trop tard pour le faire partir. Sortez d'ici ! »

-« J'essayerai de lui expliquer sans le blesser. Désolé d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. »

Maxwell se retourne et s'en va. Est-ce qu'il doit lui en parler directement ou attendre qu'il lui repose la question ? En tout cas, il ne lui dira rien pendant les vacances et s'il l'interroge, il lui dira même si c'est tout à l'heure, c'était le plus logique à ses yeux. Pauvre gamine, elle avait vraiment dû passer par de sales moments pour avoir cette réaction aussi longtemps après les faits.

Il reprend le bus, s'arrête à la boulangerie, achète un gâteau de la veille et des sandwichs, il allait faire un barbecue pour le souper.

Il fait une halte chez Mathieu pour prévenir qu'il est revenu. Il est dix-sept heures trente. Il est temps de s'activer s'ils veulent manger à des heures raisonnables.

-« Papa attend, je rentre avec toi. »

Le gamin dit au revoir et court derrière son père.

Comme souvent les tâches sont partagées. Pendant que Duo sort la viande du congélateur, Tim va couper de la salade, des tomates et les nettoie pour les préparer. Il frotte aussi des pommes de terre qu'ils font aussi en robe de chambre dans de l'eau, ça va plus vite. Pendant ce temps, Duo a sorti le barbecue et l'a allumé qu'il ait de la braise pour cuir leur repas.

-« Tim, pas trop de pommes de terre, j'ai des sandwichs. »

-« Oh j'adore ça les saucisses dans le pain. »

-« Je sais », sourit-il.

-« On mange dehors ? »

Comme il y a beaucoup d'ombres dans le jardin, Duo accepte, ils doivent sortir la table de la cuisine, mais c'est vite fait à deux.

-« On devrait acheter des meubles de jardin », lâche Timothy.

-« C'est vrai que ça serait plus pratique que de sortir à chaque fois la table de la cuisine. Je regarderai combien ça coûte. »

N'empêche que le réflexe premier de Tim, c'est toujours acheter, il est persuadé qu'il pourrait les faire lui-même avec des claies et d' anciennes palettes, du bois de récupération.

Enfin, c'était une chose que Heero lui reprochait d'accumuler l'argent et non le dépenser quand ils en avaient, mais Heero n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans son enfance ni après sauf peut-être de tendresse, lui ça avait été l'inverse.

Maxwell retourne les saucisses pendant que le gamin joue avec le chien.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain ? »

-« Tu veux aller dans les bois et y piqueniquer ? »

-« Oh oui ! Toute la journée dehors ! »

Une chose est sûre, Timothy n'est pas difficile à contenter.

Ils font une partie de pétanque dans le jardin, jouent au foot. Vers vingt et une heures, Duo envoie son fils à la douche. Une fois son fiston au lit, il prépare le sac de demain. Il y met les sandwichs à la confiture, des bouteilles d'eau, un bol pour Sam. Tout ce qu'il faut pour ramasser et conserver les fruits qu'ils pourraient trouver. Les maillots et des essuies pour s'ils trouvent un bassin dans la rivière.

Satisfait d'avoir tout préparé, même une petite pelle pour enterrer les crottes du chien, il va se mettre au lit avec un bon livre.

Tous les jours, ils font de nouvelles activités, ils se rendent dans un magasin de seconde main dans l'espoir de trouver des meubles de jardin, sans succès, un jour plus gris et menaçant.

En rentrant chez eux, Duo s'arrête chez le marchand de foyers au coin de leur cité.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? » demande Tim.

-« Tu vas voir », sourit-il.

Quand la commerçante arrive, il demande.

-« Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas quatre vieilles palettes que je pourrais avoir ? »

-« Oui, oui, en hiver, on a beaucoup de monde qui les veut, et en été elle s'accumule. Je vais vous montrer où elles sont vous pouvez en prendre autant que vous voulez. Vous allez faire un stock pour l'hiver ? » demande-t-elle en les guidant.

-« Non, je vais construire notre table de jardin. »

-« Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Voilà servez-vous. »

-« Merci beaucoup, on est à pied, on va faire plusieurs voyages. »

-« À votre guise. Venez me montrer le résultat. »

-« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Maxwell choisit quatre palettes en bon état, plus ou moins de la même couleur. En quatre trajets, ils les ont ramenées. La première chose que Duo fait s'est attacher deux palettes ensemble en les clouant avec de longs clous.

-« Papa, avec les trous ça n'ira jamais et c'est trop bas. »

-« Aie confiance Tim. On va désosser les deux dernières. Avec les montants, on va faire les pieds et les planches on va les mettre dans les trous pour les boucher. »

-« Je te ramène le pied de biche », dit-il en partant vers la cave.

C'est là que Duo range tout le matériel de bricolage.

À deux, le travail avance plus vite, en une heure les deux palettes sont démontées. Maxwell s'attaque au pied, il fait des entailles pour emboîter certains morceaux et augmenter ainsi la hauteur. Pendant ce temps, Tim cherche les planches qui pourraient s'intercaler dans le vide du dessus de la future table.

-« Je peux les clouer ? » demande-t-il quand il a rempli tous les trous.

-« Oui avec des clous de trois centimètres sinon ils vont ressortir de l'autre côté. »

Une fois les pieds assemblés, Duo les ponce avec du papier émeri. Il surveille tout de même ce que fait son fils.

Ils peuvent travailler à leur aise sur la terrasse, le ciel s'étant dégagé sans qu'une goutte d'eau ne tombe.

Au soir, elle est finie, il faudra encore la poncer et mettre une couche de vernis pour la protéger des intempéries, mais il doit l'acheter.

Duo recule, la photographie pour la montrer à la commerçante.

-« On peut manger dessus ? » demande impatient Tim.

-« Il ne fait pas assez chaud pour manger dehors, on va la rentrer pour s'il pleut. Demain, on ira acheter le vernis. »

-« Et deux pinceaux », sourit le gamin.

-« S'il n'en reste pas oui. »

µµµ

Le temps s'était écoulé, même s'il était heureux de retrouver ses camarades d'école, Tim aimait passer autant de temps avec son père. Et puis, allez en classe, s'était aussi à nouveau courir beaucoup, aller à la garderie qu'il n'aime pas.

Maxwell soupire également en préparant les boîtes à tartines pour le lendemain. Fini de se lever à huit heures. Demain, il devra être au travail pour cette heure-là, avoir déposé son fils à l'école avant.

Jusqu'à Noël, pas de congé, dès que son enfant allait tousser, il allait craindre qu'il ne soit malade.

Heero avait payé cent vingt-cinq crédits pour le mois d'août, ce qui leur avait permis plus d'activité

À Suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

Duo attendait avec Timothy l'arrivée d'Heero, sa première visite après les vacances.

À dix heures quart, Yuy sonne à la porte, Maxwell embrasse son fils et le laisse partir. Il se met à la fenêtre pour les regarder s'éloigner en grande discussion.

Tim s'était jeté dans les bras de son père, heureux de le retrouver après un mois.

-« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » demande Yuy.

-« Oui, on est allé une journée à la mer, on a piqueniqué au lac, été se promener dans les bois pour ramasser des fruits. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ! »

-« Des confitures, des sorbets et des glaces. On a construit une table de jardin. »

-« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas achetée ? »

Avec tout l'argent qu'il économise en faisant de la nourriture lui-même. En n'allant jamais au restaurant, on achetant en seconde main, il doit avoir un compte bancaire bien plein, il pourrait se permettre des folies de temps en temps.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Duo puisse être aussi radin.

-« Papa a dit que c'était trop cher. Il me l'a dit aussi quand j'ai voulu une piscine. Pourtant après je lui ai montré comment on pouvait en faire une nous-même en creusant le sol et avec une bâche », soupire Tim.

-« Si tu veux une piscine, Duo n'a pas à te l'interdire, tu es chez toi, c'est ta maison », lâche-t-il.

-« Comment ça, c'est ma maison ? » s'étonne le gamin.

-« Quand on a divorcé, on l'a mise à ton nom. On paye chacun la moitié pour toi. »

-« Oh »

-« Donc, si tu veux une piscine, c'est ton droit », insiste Heero.

-« On s'était tellement amusé à construire la table que je m'étais dit qu'on s'amuserait aussi en faisant la piscine », soupire-t-il.

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Yuy. Timothy va dire bonjour à Trowa, puis il amène son sac dans sa chambre.

Quand il revient, son père est devant son ordinateur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce week-end ? » demande le gamin.

-« Dimanche on a tir, je n'ai rien prévu pour samedi. Viens me montrer le site. »

Heureux que son père s'occupe de lui pour une fois, il vient s'installer à côté de lui. Il lui dit les mots de recherche qu'il a utilisés. Ils retrouvent rapidement le site. Yuy cherche aussi les sites de construction pour voir les prix.

Au bout d'une heure, Trowa vient voir ce qu'ils font.

-« Duo veut encore priver Timothy de quelque chose. Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

-« Il veut le priver de quoi ? » s'informe Barton.

-« Une piscine ! » réplique Heero.

-« Tu vas payer la moitié ? » demande innocemment Trowa.

-« S'il faut pourquoi pas. »

Timothy finit par se lasser, son père fouillant les sites de vente, de construction. Il copie des documents qu'il transfert sur une clef USB. Il est midi qu'il est toujours occupé à ça.

Le gamin rejoint Trowa dans la cuisine pour l'aider avec le repas se sentant à nouveau exclu des activités de son père, tant qu'il avait pu lui montrer ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était amusant.

-« On ne va pas rester enfermé ? » demande Tim durant le repas.

-« Tu peux aller jouer dans le parc avec ton vélo », propose Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » insiste Timothy.

-« Je vais continuer mes recherches. Trowa, je ne sais pas. Tu préfères une piscine à creuser ou tubulaire ? »

-« À creuser, on peut plus nager dedans », sourit-il.

-« Il y a des tubulaires rectangulaires de quatre mètres sur deux avec une profondeur d'un mètre. »

-« Ce qui coûte le moins cher », réplique l'enfant avant de se faire une autre tartine.

-« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois réfléchir », soupire Yuy.

Il le savait que Duo avec sa radinerie finirait par corrompre son fils. L'argent est fait pour être dépensé de manière à relancer l'économie, faire vivre les commerces et non être accumulés sur un compte. Si on ne va pas dans les restaurants, ils ferment.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? » insiste Heero.

-« Une grande pour nager. »

-« Plus elle sera grande, moins tu auras de jardin pour jouer », tente Trowa.

Il se faire directement fusiller du regard pour son amant.

-« Au départ, j'en aurai voulu une comme mon copain Mathieu, une ronde de quatre mètres de diamètre. J'ai été plusieurs fois dedans pendant les vacances, c'était cool, mais j'aime nager. »

Après-midi Timothy va faire les courses avec Trowa pendant que son père continue ses recherches. Il ne trouve plus ça amusant que Heero s'intéresse à ses envies.

Dimanche, il va au tir avec son papa, il est heureux de retrouver quelques copains comme la semaine dernière quand il a recommencé les scouts.

Le week-end a filé, mais moins qu'avec son papa Duo. En partant, il voit son père prendre une enveloppe. Il espère qu'il va la déposer dans la boîte aux lettres, mais le connaissant, il a un doute.

Arrivé devant la maison, Heero lui ordonne.

-« Tu appelles ton père ! »

-« Je peux lui remettre si tu veux. »

-« Non ! »

Avec un soupire, il ouvre la porte et dit.

-« Papa ! »

Maxwell arrive le visage fermé, la meilleure défense étant l'attaque, il lâche en voyant l'enveloppe.

-« C'est les arriérés de la pension alimentaire ? Tu pouvais les verser sur mon compte. »

Tout comme lui, Heero doit avoir reçu l'assignation au tribunal pour le mois de novembre.

-« Tu n'as pas à priver Timothy d'une piscine. Je t'ai mis trois propositions. Tu me dis laquelle tu as choisie, je paye la moitié quand tu me montres la facture », dit-il en lui mettant l'enveloppe en main.

Duo reste debout dans l'encadrement, il soupire en le regardant partir. Quand il se retourne, c'est pour constater que Tim regarde ses pieds. Sam gémit à côté de lui, son fils doit vraiment être mal dans sa peau.

-« Je suis désolé, papa. »

-« De quoi ? »

Il aurait bien envie d'ajouter, ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père est un connard.

-« Il m'a demandé ce qu'on avait fait pendant les vacances. Je lui ai expliqué pour la table, puis dit que j'avais voulu qu'on construise aussi une piscine parce qu'on s'était bien amusé. »

-« Tu veux tellement une piscine ? Avec le travail, l'école, le potager, le jardin, l'heure à laquelle on revient à la maison et puis Sam. »

-« Oui, ça me plairait, juste passer le maillot et pouvoir aller dedans, jouer dans l'eau, inviter des copains comme Mathieu. »

-« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. Si ton père me rembourse la moitié, je vais regarder dans mon budget si c'est faisable, mais pour le printemps. »

-« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave non plus. »

-« Allez viens souper, il est temps. Et tu t'es bien amusé ? Vous recommencez à aller au tir ? »

-« J'ai été faire les courses avec Trowa pendant que papa regardait les prix. Ça va vite avec lui. Hop, hop, hop dans le caddy, rayon par rayon sans liste. Et oui, il nous a réinscrits au tir. »

µµµ

Le temps reprend son cours, début novembre Duo reçoit cent vingt-cinq crédits pour la pension alimentaire. Son avocat ira le représenter d'ici la moitié du mois. Il ne doit pas être présent, ce qui l'arrange, il ne perd pas de jours de travail, mais il l'aurait fait. Il sait que cette fois la procédure est engagée et ne peut plus être arrêtée, ça le soulage.

Le 16 novembre, Duo reste nerveux en se demandant ce qu'Heero va encore inventer pour lui pourrir la vie. Dire qu'il devra attendre le 17 pour le savoir, il va bien dormir, soupire-t-il.

Ce week-end, Tim est allé chez son père qui lui a juste demandé s'il avait déjà pris une décision pour la piscine comme toutes les fois où il est allé depuis la remise de la lettre. Son fils lui a encore répondu.

-« Papa prendra la décision au printemps, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être énervant à la longue, il aurait presque envie de lui dire non tellement ça à l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

En fin de journée, Duo est surpris d'avoir un appel en absence de son avocat quand il reprend son GSM dans son casier. S'il avait su, il aurait demandé pour garder son téléphone sur lui.

Alors qu'il marche rapidement vers la garderie, il essaye de le joindre.

-« Maître Picard, c'est Duo Maxwell. »

-« J'attendais votre coup de fil. Le procès est reporté à dans deux mois, le 15 janvier, Monsieur Yuy ne s'est pas présenté au tribunal, il n'a pas envoyé d'avocat, il va recevoir une nouvelle convocation. »

-« Il peut me faire le coup combien de fois ? » soupire-t-il.

-« On peut encore le reporter une fois, après il sera jugé par défaut et vous aurez gagné sans argumenter. »

-« S'il a une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être présenté ? »

-« Il pouvait envoyer un représentant comme vous, il n'y en a pas eu. »

-« Dernière question, il serait venu et aurait perdu aujourd'hui ? »

-« La procédure de récupération aurait commencé demain. »

-« Donc, il vient de s'octroyer six mois de répit dans les paiements », soupire Duo.

-« Et une augmentation de dettes. »

-« Vous avez raison, bonne fin de journée, Maître Picard. »

-« Vous aussi, n'oubliez pas de noter consciencieusement ses virements. »

-« C'est fait dans le document que je vous envoie chaque fois qu'il paye avec la balance des dus. »

Arrivé devant la garderie, il voit son petit bonhomme qui l'attend la mallette sur le dos. Tout est rangé. Il regarde sa montre, il a à nouveau dix minutes de retard. Ça lui arrive au moins une fois la semaine. Là, il a certainement marché moins vite, vu qu'il était au téléphone avec son avocat.

-« Je suis désolé », dit-il à la gardienne.

-« Vu qu'il me fait gagner du temps en rangeant avec moi, ce n'est pas trop grave. »

-« Je vais essayer de trouver une solution, tout de même. »

-« Ne prenez plus de pause à midi », dit-elle en riant.

-« La diminuer, oui c'est faisable. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je rigolais. À demain, Timothy. »

-« À demain madame Yolande. »

Ils reprennent la direction de la maison en discutant. Tim raconte sa journée, ce qu'il a appris, ce qu'il a fait durant les récréations.

Une fois rentré, pendant que Duo prépare le souper, Timothy va promener son chien durant un quart d'heure. Puis il vide son sac de repas, son papa a déjà sorti ses affaires. Tim les rince, les sèche. Durant ce temps, Maxwell a refait les tartines du lendemain que le gamin met dans les boîtes à tartines avant de les ranger dans le frigo. Il peut maintenant mettre la table avant d'aller jouer. Quoi qu'il aime bien rester dans la cuisine pour discuter avec son père.

µµµ

Heero quitte le travail et se rend chez Bertrand. Quand lors d'une de ses sorties en solitaire, il s'est rendu compte que ce type qui le draguait ouvertement était avocat, il a répondu à ses avances. Au moins, il a ses renseignements tout en passant du bon temps et sans dépenser un centime.

Bien sûr, Bertrand lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit pour lui qu'il perdrait le procès que lui intentait son ex, qu'il y aurait des frais supplémentaires. Et que si c'était dans l'espoir de payer moins chaque mois, il devait lui attaquer avec une demande de révision des montants. Mais qu'il devrait de toute façon rembourser les indus. Qu'il ne comprenait pas sa démarche sauf si c'était pour récupérer son ex ou le faire chier.

Il n'y a donc personne qui comprenne qu'il a le droit de savoir comment son argent est dépensé. Que c'est logique qu'il veuille des preuves des dépenses faites par Duo pour s'assurer qu'il l'utilise bien pour Timothy et non autres choses. C'est son fils autant que celui de Duo.

Il est persuadé qu'à la longue Duo va s'essouffler, qu'il va avoir gain de cause pour obtenir ses preuves. Et puis, s'il a tellement dur financièrement, il ne va pas savoir continuer à payer son avocat. Surtout que lui a trouvé une solution pour obtenir des conseils gratuitement et en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. C'est vrai que l'homme aimerait plus, mais il ne veut plus de ce genre de relation. L'exclusivité ce n'est pas pour lui, il le sait.

Il veut bien admettre qu'il rêve encore souvent de son ancienne vie, qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Duo, mais il ne saurait pas retourner à une vie rangée. Peut-être quand Timothy sera en âge d'être laissé seul à la maison, oui, ça ça lui plairait beaucoup, pour ça il doit s'assurer que Duo ne l'oublie pas et ne retrouve personne.

Duo lui appartient.

Alors qu'il sonne un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres, avec les frais de tribunaux et d'avocat, il est certain qu'un jour Duo viendra pleurer devant sa porte pour obtenir de l'aide.

Bertrand lui ouvre, il va savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui au tribunal.

µµµ

Début décembre, Duo aurait aimé pouvoir obtenir au moins la moitié de la pension alimentaire pour faire des folies pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais non, rien ne vient. Il n'a pas encore prévenu son fils qu'il avait pris congé la deuxième semaine des vacances.

Timothy lui a donné le papier pour la garderie, il l'a rempli pour seulement la première semaine pour si Heero ne le prend pas pour Noël ou qu'il n'a rien prévu pour l'occuper. Il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles pour ça non plus, mais ça, c'est normal, une mission peut débuter n'importe quand.

-« Papa, madame demande si tu ne t'es pas trompé dans l'inscription à la garderie. D'habitude, tu remplis pour quinze jours », raconte Tim en revenant de la garderie.

-« J'ai pris ma dernière semaine de congé fin d'année. »

-« Oh, je suis content, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? »

-« Visiter des marchés de Noël et des villes. »

-« Cool, je vais peut-être pas aller à la garderie alors ! » sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

-« Sauf peut-être avec papa ou s'il ne te prend pas. »

-« On va encore savoir ça à la dernière minute », peste Timothy.

-« Ce n'est pas toujours de sa faute. Quand je partais encore en mission, on était parfois prévenu quarante-huit heures à l'avance. »

-« Ça te manque ? »

-« Pas du tout. Je me sens beaucoup mieux dans ma peau en tant que mécanicien. »

-« J'en suis heureux. »

Trois jours avant que Timothy ne doive se rendre une semaine chez son père, Duo reçoit un SMS.

 _Je dois partir en mission, je ne le prends pas._

Maxwell soupire, mais ça ne va rien changer à son organisation. Il va juste devoir payer la garderie en plus. Si Heero revient pour Noël, il laissera Timothy y aller, mais il n'inversera pas les semaines, pas cette fois.

En allant chercher son fils à la garderie, il voit bien qu'il est déçu. Heero doit être passé à l'école pour le prévenir.

Lundi, Duo dépose son enfant à la garderie, l'équipe est différente qu'en période d'école. Il va devoir supprimer sa pause de midi s'il veut être à l'heure après le travail.

Il mange en travaillant pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Mercredi son patron l'interpelle.

-« Maxwell la voiture de Lady Une est prête, tu peux aller la ramener au garage et lui rendre sa clef. »

-« Oui, chef. »

Il se lave les mains, met la housse pour protéger le siège et s'installe au volant. Il ne craint pas de tomber sur son ex, ça le rend heureux cette escapade.

Il salue quelques camarades, dit deux, trois mots à un autre. Ce n'est pas que son nouveau travail ne lui plaît pas loin de là, mais la vie plus cool dans les bureaux lui plaisait bien également. Il va en profiter pour dire bonjour à Quatre. Alors qu'il tourne dans le couloir, il tombe nez à nez avec Heero qui écarquille les yeux d'étonnement.

Il s'était déjà douté que son ex n'était pas toujours sur le terrain, mais là il en a la preuve. Il ne dégage pas le stress d'avant mission et encore moins celui d'un retour.

Il veut passer à côté de lui sans rien lui dire quand Heero lui attrape le bras.

-« Tu vas lui dire ? »

-« Pour qu'il souffre de savoir que tu ne veux pas de lui, certainement pas. Tu me dégoûtes c'est tout ! »

-« Je travaille, je ne le verrai presque pas », argumente-t-il.

-« C'est des excuses. La plupart des parents travaillent. Il aurait été heureux de partager un peu de temps avec toi. »

Il reprend son bras et soupire, il n'a plus le temps de passer dire bonjour à Quatre. Il sent le regard d'Heero sur lui en même temps qu'un frisson de dégoût le traverse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui trouver ? C'est certain qu'il a une gueule d'enfer, mais quand on gratte la carapace, il n'a pas beaucoup de qualité en dehors du travail ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'est plus capable de voir ses qualités ? C'est aussi possible.

Il frappe au bureau de Lady Une et attend.

-« Ah Maxwell », dit-elle quand il entre à sa demande.

-« Voici les clefs de votre véhicule. »

-« Toujours pas disposé à revenir parmi nous ? »

-« Désolé, si j'avais su que mon ex n'était pas en mission, je ne serai même pas venu ici. »

-« Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

-« Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit pour ne pas prendre notre fils. »

-« Vous savez, il peut partir à n'importe quel moment ! »

-« Oui, j'ai travaillé ici et je peux reprendre mon fils à n'importe quand, c'est pour ça que je ne partais plus, pour palier à ses départs », dit-il toujours au garde-à-vous devant elle.

-« C'est bien dommage tout ça, vous faisiez une très bonne équipe. »

-« Je peux disposer, j'ai du travail ? »

-« Allez. »

De retour à son poste son chef lui tombe dessus.

-« Vous êtes allé discuter avec vos anciens collègues », accuse-t-il.

-« Je suis tombé sur mon ex et Lady Une m'a retenu en cherchant à me faire réintégrer ma place. »

-« Ça vous intéresse ? »

-« Pas plus que ça. Et surtout pas repartir, même si les primes de mission et de risques sont tentantes, mon gamin aurait trop à perdre », dit-il.

Il repart vers son poste de travail. Oui, il le pense. Financièrement, ils seraient plus à l'aise, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il tire le diable par la queue parce que justement, il fait attention à ses dépenses, qu'il aime avoir de l'argent de côté. Parce qu'il n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des crédits sur la tête. C'est idiot d'en avoir, il le constate bien avec la maison, ils ont emprunté une somme, ils doivent rembourser presque le double.

À Suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

La deuxième semaine des congés de Noël est plus agréable pour Timothy. Dès le samedi, ils vont visiter un des derniers marchés de Noël de la région.

Maxwell s'en veut, c'est vrai que c'est le genre de festivités qu'il y a surtout un mois avant la fête, pas après. C'est en voulant faire un planning jeudi soir qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur.

Ils sont dans le bus qui les ramène chez eux quand Tim demande.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dès demain ? »

-« Avec la neige qu'ils annoncent, il y aura de chouettes balades à faire au moins Sam pourra y participer. »

-« Oui, j'adore la neige. »

-« Je vais aussi regarder attentivement les offres d'achat pour la piscine, elle sera peut-être moins chère en hiver que quand la saison va commencer. »

-« Tu vas vraiment l'acheter ! » s'émerveille-t-il.

-« Oui, mais une comme celle de Mathieu, pas plus grand. Il faudra creuser un rien le sol avant de l'installer pour qu'elle soit à plat et à niveau. »

-« Je suis tellement content. Tu vas voir tu vas apprécier y aller également. Je pourrais inviter Samuel et sa sœur, ils sont dans un petit appartement. »

-« Oui, tu pourras, mais attends qu'elle soit installée. »

Duo avait déjà prévu d'augmenter ses factures intermédiaires d'électricité et d'eau pour ne pas avoir une trop mauvaise surprise à la clôture.

Arrivé à la maison, Tim va promener le chien pendant que Duo commence à préparer le repas.

Au matin, Maxwell ouvre son volet et constate que pour une fois la météo n'a pas menti, il y a déjà deux centimètres de neige et elle continue de tomber abondamment. Cela le fait sourire, ils iront faire une grande promenade bien habillés. Tim sera moins déçu de ne pas pouvoir visiter des marchés de Noël. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, il verra avec son fils s'ils préfèrent trois semaines en été où comme cette année.

Il prépare le petit déjeuner de son bonhomme après avoir libéré le chien dans le jardin, il y court comme un fou en aboyant sur les flocons de neige.

Cela ne tarde pas, Timothy apparaît les yeux pétillants de bonheur pour coller son visage à la vitre.

-« Tim mes carreaux ! »

-« Désolé », dit-il en ôtant ses mains.

-« On déjeune et on va faire un tour. »

-« Dommage que je n'ai pas de luge. »

-« Je ne t'aurai pas tiré gros paresseux. »

-« Non, mais on aurait pu aller vers la prairie en pic au-dessus de la ferme. »

-« La neige est rare dans la région, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais acheté. »

-« Tu crois que ça coûte cher ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, comme je ne sais pas où ça s'achète non plus. Est-ce que les magasins de jouets de la région en auraient de stock ! »

-« Se promener c'est cool », conclut Tim.

Après le déjeuner, Maxwell prépare son sac d'excursions, boissons, friandises, essuie pour eux et le chien. On ne sait jamais, la petite trousse de premier soins est déjà dans le fond. Ils passent des vêtements chauds, gants, écharpe, bonnet pour Tim et ils sont partis, Sam au bout de la laisse.

Tim est ravi de marcher dans la neige avec ses bottes fourrées. Dès qu'ils arrivent au début de la forêt, Maxwell lâche le chien.

Arrivé au-dessus de la colline qui surplombe leur ville, Duo prend à travers champs. Il s'arrête au-dessus d'une grande pente et sort un sac poubelle.

-« Mets-toi dedans. Tiens bien les bords. »

Et il pousse légèrement son fils qui dévale la dénivellation sur sa luge improvisée. Duo sourit en l'entendant rire aux éclats, Sam courant à côté de lui.

En bas, il sort du sac et court vers son père en le tenant à la main.

-« À toi papa. »

Maxwell hésite et puis pourquoi pas. Il ouvre le sac met les deux pieds dedans, s'assied quand il l'a bien remonté, il se secoue un peu et avant que son fils ne le pousse, il dévale la piste improvisée.

Quand il s'arrête, il se dit qu'il aurait dû en prendre un plus solide ou plusieurs.

-« C'est géant, comment savais-tu ? » lui demande Tim quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

-« J'ai regardé sur le net, on parlait aussi de couvercle de poubelle, mais difficile d'en prendre sur les containers. »

-« On essaye ensemble ? »

-« On va le casser. Je n'en ai qu'un pourtant ce n'est pas lourd j'aurai pu en prendre plus. »

-« Merci d'avoir regardé. »

Tim fait une dizaine de descentes avant que le sachet ne commence à se déchirer. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Duo a un peu froid à rester sans bouger sous la neige qui tombe toujours abondamment. Il est heureux de reprendre la promenade avec son fils ravi à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, il y a dix centimètres dans le jardin. Mathieu vient chercher Timothy pour faire un grand bonhomme de neige avec d'autres enfants à la fin du rond-point qu'est leur rue.

Duo en profite pour faire un peu de ménage. En fin de journée, il va contempler les œuvres des gamins du quartier. Il y a des châteaux, de simples bonshommes, des chiens réalisés grâce à la neige.

Tous les jours, ils trouvent de quoi s'occuper et sont simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Mi-janvier AC 211, Maxwell attend avec impatience de savoir si Heero va se présenter cette fois. Mais il est presque sûr que non, il va tirer ce dossier en longueur et au maximum.

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il entend son avocat lui dire qu'il y a un report pour dans deux mois, le 16 mars.

Qu'est-ce qu'espère son ex, qu'il abandonne pour finir les poursuites par manque de moyen financier ? C'est vrai que cela l'a déjà tenté, seulement son avocat lui a bien dit que c'est Heero qui payerait tout ça quand il perdra le procès.

Et puis, il doit bien avouer que c'est devenu une question d'honneur. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas toujours le plus fort et que les lois doivent être respectées, qu'il ne peut pas les réinventer à sa guise.

Mi-février, la piscine qu'il a commandée à la fin des soldes arrive. Sachant qu'Heero remboursait la moitié, il a pris le set complet avec bâche pour la couvrir et celle de sol, c'était de toute façon dans les recherches de son ex.

Il assumera seul les travaux pour la mettre à niveau, les parents de Mathieu lui ont conseillé de la mettre sur un dallage de planche. Il ira toujours voir s'il ne peut pas avoir des palettes comme pour la table de jardin.

Duo prépare le courrier pour Heero, en mettant la photocopie de la facture de la piscine. C'est Timothy qui lui donnera dès qu'il ira le week-end prochain s'il n'annule pas à la dernière minute.

Depuis qu'il a été assigné au tribunal, Heero recommence à ne plus le prendre régulièrement ce qui fait mal au cœur du gamin, comme s'il voulait le punir d'avoir autorisé Duo à l'attaquer. Du moins, Maxwell le ressentait ainsi.

En voyant le sourire radieux de son fils au coup de sonnette, Maxwell est heureux pour lui. Même s'il a un peu mal à son amour propre en constatant tout l'amour qu'il a pour Heero malgré ses mauvaises actions.

Derrière la fenêtre, il les regarde s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils sont au coin, il s'éloigne. Il a du travail devant lui, faire le ménage est plus facile sans Timothy dans les jambes, sans devoir parfois l'occuper. Non, il se ment, il préfère s'abrutir de travail que de s'ennuyer sans son gamin.

µµµ

Heero, une nouvelle fois, se dit que prendre Timothy moins fait que son fils est vraiment heureux de le retrouver. Ils ont plus de plaisir d'être ensemble. Et sans ses droits de visite régis, il serait venu chercher son enfant pour l'excursion le week-end dernier alors il lui dit.

-« Dommage que je ne pouvais pas te prendre samedi dernier, il y avait une visite d'un château fort avec le club de tir. »

-« Tu pouvais demander, papa n'aurait pas dit non, je n'étais plus venu chez toi depuis mi-décembre. »

-« Dommage que je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable, tu lui aurais fait la demande à toi il n'aurait pas refusé, à moi sûrement, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. »

-« Je n'ai pas de portable, papa dit que je suis trop jeune. »

Un regard noir se pose sur son enfant, le faisant tressaillir. Il en était sûr, Duo faisait ça pour ne pas respecter ses exigences, lui devait respecter la convention, mais Duo ne respectait jamais ses demandes. Son ex se moquait du monde, alors qu'il faisait tout pour créer des liens avec Timothy.

Arrivé à l'appartement, le gamin met ses affaires en place après avoir dit bonjour à Trowa. Il hésite à sortir la lettre de son père, mais le fait, s'il lui donne à la fin du week-end ce sera encore pire.

-« Papa ? »

-« Dans le salon. »

-« J'ai une lettre pour toi de papa », dit-il en lui tendant.

Il voit son père froncer les sourcils, alors il préfère aller voir Trowa, mais ce dernier est aussi tendu. Barton a toujours peur que Duo veuille récupérer Heero. Il sait que son amant y retournera dès que son ex lui proposera, il prend tout ce qu'il lui donne tant que ça dure.

-« C'est encore pour réclamer de l'argent », peste Yuy en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« De l'argent pour quoi ? » s'informe Trowa.

-« La piscine, il a mis la facture, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la plus chère. »

-« C'est toi qui as dit que tu payerais la moitié », rappelle d'une petite voix Timothy.

-« Oui ! Je m'en souviens aussi ! » affirme Barton.

-« Je sais, mais n'empêche que je n'en profiterais pas. Et il ose me rappeler mes dires », lâche Heero en partant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Yuy revient dans la cuisine l'air triomphant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demande-t-il au gamin.

-« On peut aller au zoo ? »

-« C'est une bonne idée. On part dans quinze minutes », lâche-t-il.

Trowa regarde ce qu'il a déjà préparé pour le repas de midi, soupire légèrement en rangeant tout dans le frigo. Timothy lui donne en coup de main en s'excusant.

Barton lui sourit avant de dire.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Va vite mettre un gros pull et de bonnes chaussures. »

Il s'éclipse pour se préparer. Dans les dix minutes, tout le monde est prêt. La sortie est agréable, vu le temps froid, il n'y a pas trop de monde et moyen de circuler dans les allées. Ils ne doivent pas trop attendre au restaurant pour le repas de midi.

Ils rentrent à l'appartement vers vingt heures après s'être arrêtés dans une friterie pour y manger.

Timothy va à la douche et se met rapidement au lit, il est fourbu de fatigue d'avoir cavalé dans les sentiers. Demain il y aura le club de tir, il aime moins ça.

Dimanche à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq, Heero appelle son fils qui lit dans sa chambre.

-« Tu es prêt ? »

-« Oui papa, je ne dois plus que prendre mon sac et mettre ma veste. »

-« Tiens met ça dedans, c'est pour ton père. »

Parfois, il en a un peu marre de jouer au facteur, mais les réactions de son papa Duo étant plus modérées ça le gêne moins dans ce sens-là.

Arrivé devant la maison, Tim sort sa clef.

-« À dans quinze jours ? »

-« J'espère », réplique Heero avant de partir.

Duo attend derrière la porte, on ne sait jamais que son ex décide de rentrer avec le gamin.

-« Ç'a été ton week-end ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

-« Oui, on est allé au zoo. J'ai une lettre pour toi. »

-« Mets-la sur le buffet, je la lirai quand tu seras au lit », rassure Maxwell.

Il se doutait que c'était en réponse à la sienne autant ne pas s'énerver devant son fils et que ça lui gâche les retrouvailles.

µµµ

Le gamin bien bordé, Duo prend la lettre en redescendant, il s'installe dans le divan pour la lire.

 _Duo,_

 _Merci pour la facture. Si tu pouvais m'en faire parvenir plus souvent sur les frais couvrants l'éducation de Timothy, nous n'en serions pas là. Et j'en payerai volontiers la moitié à la place de la pension alimentaire qui d'après le terme ne devrait couvrir que la moitié de l'alimentation de notre fils et uniquement lui._

 _Et sachant ce qu'il me coûte quand il vient ici et dont tu ne payes pas la moitié, cent vingt-cinq crédits, c'est grassement payé._

 _Pour ce qui est de la piscine, puisque Timothy va aussi en profiter et qu'elle sera peut-être encore d'actualité quand il héritera de la maison. J'en ai payé un tiers, l'argent est déjà sur ton compte_

 _Heero._

Maxwell éclate de rire, mais un rire nerveux. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en vouloir de s'être encore fait roulé dans la farine par son ex-mari ou s'il doit le féliciter d'avoir encore réussi cet exploit avec toute la méfiance qu'il a. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas lui envoyer un tiers de ses factures d'eau et d'électricité qui sont nécessaire pour l'entretien de cette piscine ?

Non surtout pas, sinon il aurait ses factures et c'est encore lui qui gagnerait. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Enfin, les vacances où ils ne savent pas partir seront moins pénibles au gamin. Et puis il pouvait se le permettre avec sa prime de fin d'année.

µµµ

Mardi est déjà bien entamé quand Duo se fait appeler au bureau du chef des mécaniciens. Il dépose son tournevis et s'y rend après s'être lavé sommairement les mains à l'évier de la fosse.

Il ouvre la porte en disant

-« Vous m'avez… »

Sa phrase meurt en voyant Heero assis dans la pièce.

-« Oui, le capitaine Yuy a une requête », dit-il en se levant.

-« Vous pouvez rester, je préfère qu'il y ait un témoin », lâche Duo ayant retrouvé son aplomb.

L'homme hésite, il est moins gradé que le capitaine présent.

-« Rompez, c'est personnel », clame Heero.

-« Alors si c'est personnel, je n'ai pas à l'écouter sans témoins », réplique Maxwell en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Sous-lieutenant restez c'est un ordre ! » s'indigne Yuy.

-« Ne mélange pas les rôles Heero. Si c'est personnel, sonne-moi en dehors du travail. Si c'est professionnel, je n'ai pas le choix », dit-il la main sur la porte.

-« Tu ne répondras pas », s'exclame Heero.

-« J'ai toujours répondu. »

Le chef des mécanos est mal à l'aise d'assister à la scène. Il hésite toujours, mais son ouvrier l'empêche de partir.

-« Je veux le numéro de téléphone de Timothy et que tu lui en laisses l'usage. »

-« D'accord, mais il l'aura aussi quand il vient chez toi alors. »

Duo voit bien que ça ennuie son ex, mais il ne lui a jamais refusé de lui passer son fils quand il l'a demandé, l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

-« Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot », râle-t-il.

-« Je crois que c'est plus souvent l'inverse Heero. Tu ne respectes aucune des conventions, mais je dois le faire. Cette fois ce sera à mes conditions. Et je ne t'en fais pas payer un tiers de son GSM comme de sa carte de rechargement », ne peut-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

-« Il le prendra à l'école ! » Tente Yuy pour avoir le dernier mot.

-« Non le règlement scolaire l'interdit. Quand il aura quitté le primaire pourquoi pas. C'est tout ? »

-« Oui, donne-moi le numéro. »

-« Je ne le connais pas par cœur, mon GSM est dans mon casier. Tim t'enverra un SMS quand il rentre de l'école. Bonne fin de journée », lâche-t-il en partant.

-« Il est aussi imbuvable en service ? » demande Yuy en regardant la porte.

-« Je dois avouer que non, il est toujours d'humeur égale. »

-« Toutes ses chinoiseries pour un numéro de téléphone en plus. Je suis persuadé que je n'aurai pas le SMS. Je suis content qu'il y ait eu un témoin, merci », dit-il en partant.

Il est dix-sept heures trente quand Heero reçoit un SMS.

 _C'est Tim, c'est cool, on va pouvoir se parler quand on veut !_

Heero le pensait bien que Duo faisait barrage et que son fils avait envie de plus de contacts. Il ne devra plus passer par Duo pour s'il ne vient pas le chercher. Il va créer un manque chez son ex et Duo lui reviendra. Il a voulu un témoin parce que sinon il lui aurait sauté dessus, l'aurait embrassé, c'est certainement ça.

Il encode le numéro dans son GSM avant de lui répondre.

 _Je savais bien que ça te ferait plaisir._

Il est vingt heures trente quand il s'étonne de recevoir un SMS, il regarde l'expéditeur et constate que c'est son fils.

 _Bonne nuit, papa_

 _Dors bien_

Répond-il avec un léger soupir. Ça par contre risque de le gonfler rapidement, si c'est tous les soirs.

Pourtant, c'est le cas, depuis que Duo lui a rendu le GSM et qu'il est allumé, qu'il peut le prendre dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Timothy envoie un SMS pour dire bonne nuit à son papa Heero. Son papa Duo le réclamait en vacances, il est persuadé faire plaisir également à son autre papa.

Si la première semaine, Heero a répondu. La deuxième, il le fait moins systématiquement surtout que parfois il ne voit le message que bien plus tard. Il voulait lui pouvoir contacter son fils quand il en avait envie et pas être harcelé par son enfant. Il n'a jamais aimé les habitudes, c'est bien pour ça qu'il a arrêté d'aller dire bonjour au gamin à l'école, tous les midis. C'est beaucoup plus gratifiant une fois de temps en temps, il voit le bonheur sur les traits de Timothy.

À Suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

Le 16 mars, Duo se demande si Heero sera présent au tribunal. Déjà six mois qu'il le fait patienter. Ils ont fini par vivre sans la pension alimentaire complète ou manquante quand il ne verse que la moitié. Maxwell n'étant jamais sûr de ce qu'il va recevoir et c'est devenu tellement irrégulier qu'il ne s'y retrouve plus aussi. Quand il la reçoit, il la verse sur son compte intérêt, c'est sa façon d'épargner.

Alors qu'il va à la garderie d'un bon pas, il sonne à son avocat.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, j'attendais votre appel. Il ne s'est pas présenté. Vous allez récupérer tout ce qu'il vous doit. Le jugement sera rendu dans un mois. »

-« Je dois encore attendre un mois », soupire Duo.

-« Oui, mais vous avez gagné. »

-« Et s'il ne veut pas payer ? »

-« C'est un huissier de justice qui s'en chargera, cela lui coûtera encore plus cher, il devra payer ses frais là en plus. »

-« Mais pas moi ? »

-« Non, le procès et les frais seront à sa seule charge. Des six mille deux cent cinquante crédits qu'il vous doit, il va en payer facilement le double s'il ne fait pas d'histoire, mais encore plus si l'huissier doit intervenir. »

-« Là, j'ai un doute que ça se fasse sans histoire, bonne fin de journée. »

Duo est arrivé devant la garderie, son fils l'attend avec un grand sourire comme souvent il est le dernier. Maxwell met de côté ses tracas parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il va au-devant de plus d'ennuis que de bonheur. Et puis avoir gagné son procès ne lui donne pas totale satisfaction, gagner sans adversaire c'est moins gratifiant.

-« Ç'a été ta journée ? »

-« Oui, on peut repasser par chez Samuel, il est malade, c'est moi qui ai ses devoirs ? »

-« Oui, mais pas longtemps. »

-« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parce que tu dois venir avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme pour Mathieu, mais personne ne se proposait à nouveau », dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il voit bien que son père a les traits tirés des mauvais jours.

µµµ

En avril, Duo téléphone à son avocat pour savoir où en était son dossier. Il aimerait prendre des vacances, sortir de sa maison. La piscine a été montée, c'est agréable d'en profiter, seulement il a besoin de dépaysement et pour ça il lui fait de l'argent.

Il se voit mal faire un prêt pour ce genre de futilité comme certains de ses collègues. On économise pour se payer certaines choses surtout pas rembourser un emprunt.

Alors que les sonneries se font dans le combiné, il réalise que son fils ne lui a plus demandé une carte prépayée pour son GSM, Heero en aurait payé une ?

-« Bonjour maître, c'est monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Bonjour, monsieur Maxwell, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

-« Savoir où en est mon dossier. »

-« Le jugement a été rendu en votre faveur, vous n'avez pas eu le document ? » s'étonne l'avocat.

-« Un recommandé est arrivé, mais je n'ai pas encore su aller le prendre à la poste, j'irai samedi. C'est fermé quand je reviens de la garderie. »

-« Monsieur Yuy doit l'avoir reçu aussi, on exige de lui qu'il rembourse quatre miles crédits de frais de justice et qu'il vous verse rapidement les six mille deux cent cinquante crédits d'arriéré de pension alimentaire. Il y a en plus deux cent cinquante crédits par mois à partir du mois de mai sous peine de saisie de salaire. »

-« Ouf, on en voit enfin le bout. »

-« Comme vous le dites, bonne fin de journée. J'ai un appel sur l'autre ligne. »

-« Bonne fin de journée. »

Maxwell a un grand sourire en arrivant à la garderie. Il va attendre avant de commander des vacances d'avoir l'argent sur son compte.

-« Au revoir madame », dit Tim quand son père pousse la porte de la garderie.

-« Merci pour tout », lâche Duo quand son enfant sort.

-« À demain », répond la gardienne.

-« Alors fiston, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

-« Oui, j'aime pas le mercredi, c'est long à la garderie, je préfère l'école. »

-« Tu dois bien être le seul », sourit-il.

Comme ils continuent de marcher en silence, Duo décide de le briser.

-« Il y a un moment que tu ne m'as pas demandé une carte prépayée. »

-« Il ne répond plus à mes bonnes nuits. Je n'en envoie plus », soupire-t-il.

-« Il est peut-être en mission », tente Maxwell.

-« Depuis trois semaines, alors que j'ai été chez lui ! »

-« Je suis désolé Tim », dit-il en passant un bras sur son épaule.

-« Parfois je me demande s'il m'aime. »

-« Oui, il t'aime à sa façon, mais il t'aime. »

µµµ

Heero avait pris son recommandé à la poste, le facteur n'ayant pas voulu le donner à Trowa qui était pourtant à la maison ce jour-là.

Il savait qu'il perdrait le procès, son amant le lui avait dit. Seulement, il était écœuré en voyant le contre rendu et ce qu'il va devoir payer. Il faudra qu'il passe par chez Bertrand pour savoir s'il a un recours.

Il ne voulait pas payer, il estimait qu'il ne devait pas autant d'argent. Il avait payé plus que ce que son fils coûtait pendant la procédure. Les frais de justice, il les payerait directement, mais le reste non.

C'est avec son document qu'il se présente chez l'avocat.

-« Je ne veux pas payer les six mille deux cent cinquante crédits ! »

Bertrand n'étant pas son avocat, il n'avait pas reçu le procès-verbal. Il compulse le document pendant qu'Heero va se servir une bière dans le frigo, avant de venir s'installer en face de l'homme.

-« Tu peux faire appel. »

-« Et les frais de justice que ça va occasionner ? »

-« À ta charge, tu vas perdre de toute façon », lâche l'avocat.

-« Si je fais appel, il n'y aura pas de recouvrement pour les six mille deux cent cinquante crédits ? »

-« Dans un premier temps, cela va juste repousser le problème ou tu attaques avec une révision des montants, mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

-« Je veux un droit de regard sur ce qu'il fait de la pension alimentaire ! » clame Heero.

-« Ça, tu ne l'obtiendras jamais, sauf si ton gamin est mal habillé, malade continuellement, qu'il y a des signes de malnutrition », expose Bertrand.

-« Il ne va plus en vacances. »

-« Ce n'est pas une obligation légale en plus tu m'as dit qu'il va en camp scout. »

-« S'il y a une saisie, je peux faire opposition ? »

-« Si tu prouves que ça t'empêche de vivre décemment ou que tu veux faire réviser le montant de la pension alimentaire parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec les montants. »

-« Je risque de devoir payer plus, il a moins de salaires qu'à l'époque », soupire Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne comprends pas ta démarche. Si c'est pour le récupérer j'irai plus dans la tendresse que l'attaque et l'ennuyer. »

-« Notre vie a basculé quand j'ai accepté l'adoption. Je veux ce que j'avais avant l'adoption. »

-« Tu veux ton ex, mais sans le gamin, ça va être dur ou tu dois attendre qu'il soit majeur. »

-« Il vient seulement d'avoir dix ans », soupire Heero.

Bertrand se lève et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de Yuy et il l'embrasse, il voulait aussi être payé pour ses renseignements, il ne travaillait jamais gratuitement.

Heero n'était rentré qu'aux petites heures chez lui. Trowa l'attendait le regard morne.

-« Tu connaissais les conditions, c'est toi qui as voulu vivre ici », lâche Heero.

Il n'avait pas envie de se faire ennuyer alors qu'il avait passé une si bonne nuit. Il se rend sous la douche.

Tout en laissant l'eau couler, il réfléchit à ce qu'il veut réellement. Parce qu'il aimait Timothy, il aimait l'avoir ici de temps en temps, il ne voulait plus de son ancienne vie bien rangée. Il aimait pouvoir décider de faire les choses sur un coup de tête. Il rêvait au corps de Duo, mais parce que lui ne voulait plus de lui, il se faisait un défi de le reconquérir.

Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas payer cet argent-là. Lundi, il ferait appel du jugement. Il n'avait pas à donner à Duo les six mille deux cent cinquante crédits, il avait fait sans sa pension alimentaire, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

µµµ

-« Papa, je suis obligé d'aller un mois en août chez papa Heero ? »

Le cœur de Duo manque un battement, il avait réellement espéré que son fils n'ait plus cette idée en tête. Les démarches qu'il allait entreprendre allaient remettre de l'huile sur le feu, il en était certain.

-« Si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je vais me renseigner auprès de mon avocat. »

-« De toute façon, il ne s'occupe de moi que les quinze jours de vacances et encore », soupire-t-il.

C'est vrai aussi qu'i nouveau plus d'un mois qu'Heero ne l'a pas pris même pour Pâques, il avait prétendu être en mission, chose dont Duo doutait fortement depuis Noël.

Au soir, Maxwell téléphone à Maître Picard en sortant du travail et lui expose le problème.

-« Ça tombe mal », soupire l'avocat.

-« Pour quelle raison ? »

-« Monsieur Yuy vient justement d'introduire l'appel contre la décision de votre jugement. »

-« Il a le droit de faire ça, alors qu'il a été jugé par défaut ! », s'estomaque Duo.

-« Oui, on est en train de changer ça, mais la loi n'est pas encore passée, certainement pour la rentrée. »

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il est poursuivi par la malchance. Il est arrivé devant la garderie, il ouvre la porte pour libérer la dame, il lui fait un signe de la main pendant que son fils dit au revoir.

Duo embrasse le gamin et reprend la direction de la maison en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Ça tombe peut-être mal, mais il veut le faire. De ce qu'il m'a dit et on doit pouvoir le prouver, il l'inscrit dans des camps dès qu'il l'a. À part les vacances en montagne et encore, il le met parfois à la garderie, il ne s'en occupe pas. Quitte à faire de la garderie, il préfère ici avec ses copains et revenir chez moi le soir. »

-« Alors les démarches sont simples. Comme je suis votre avocat, je ne peux pas le défendre, il lui faut quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous rassure pour les enfants c'est gratuit. Il faut rassembler une composition de ménage et une attestation de scolarité. »

-« Ça sera fait dès demain. »

-« Oui, ça doit aller vite s'il veut ne pas aller en août, mais comme il veut bien y aller le week-end, ça ne sera peut-être pas classé urgent. Si le dossier n'est pas passé en juin, ce sera pour septembre. »

-« Je lui dirais. »

-« Dites-lui aussi que votre ex peut mal prendre la démarche et que sa vie du week-end peut devenir un enfer. »

-« À mon avis, il va croire que ça vient de moi, mais je le préviendrais également même si j'estime que ça ne doit pas être un frein à son action. »

Après avoir raccroché, il se tourne vers son fils et lui sourit.

-« Tu parlais à ton avocat ? »

-« Oui, j'ai la procédure à faire. »

-« Papa risque de ne plus vouloir me prendre du tout ? »

-« Ça peut aussi être une conséquence », admet Duo.

-« Oui, mais il râle toujours de devoir me prendre de trop. Ça l'ennuie de m'avoir tous les congés, je le sens bien, comme de devoir me prendre régulièrement. »

-« Tim, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse venir te chercher quand il a envie. On va devoir continuellement changer nos projets. D'accord pour ne pas aller quand c'est son tour, changer de temps en temps un week-end. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il revienne mettre son nez chez moi ! » clame Maxwell à la limite de l'énervement.

-« Je sais, ça aussi ça le fait râler, d'après lui les activités intéressantes c'est toujours quand je ne suis pas là », soupire-t-il.

-« Je suis désolé qu'il te le fasse sentir ou qu'il te le dise. Fais ton choix ! »

-« Je ne veux plus aller un mois chez lui. Regarde, je n'ai pas été pour ma semaine à Noël, ma demi-semaine au carnaval ni à Pâques. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il était en mission à chaque fois, les autres années, ça n'arrivait pas sur tous les congés. Et puis, j'ai surpris une discussion entre lui et Trowa, il râlait que les dossiers n'étaient pas intéressant et pas assez loin pour le moment. »

-« Bien, je m'occupe des démarches dès demain. »

Il ne faut pas trois jours à Duo pour avoir un rendez-vous chez l'avocat qui défendra son fils dans ses démarches. C'est vendredi après la garderie.

-« Je voudrais pouvoir discuter seul à seul avec votre fils », dit-il quand il se présente.

-« Pas de problèmes, j'attends dans la salle d'attente. »

Tim le regarde, soupire et suit l'avocat, un jeune homme qui a l'air de sortir de l'école.

Suivant l'heure où ils sortiront, ils prendront un repas à la friterie. Le temps passant, Maxwell regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son livre, il n'a jamais été très people et il n'a que ça dans la salle d'attente.

Après une demi-heure, on vient l'appeler. Il se lève et se rend dans le cabinet de travail.

-« Je crois qu'on peut gagner sans problème. Votre fils me dit qu'en plus il ne paye pas la pension alimentaire. »

-« Heu, tu es au courant de ça ? » s'étonne Duo.

-« C'est pour ça qu'on a plus dur et qu'on ne va plus en vacances, je me suis trompé ? » panique le gamin.

-« Non, tu as raison, enfin il paye la moitié de temps en temps. »

-« Vous avez fait des actions pour ce problème ? » s'informe l'avocat.

Duo peste un peu de devoir dire cela devant son fils, mais il a l'air au courant de certaines choses.

-« Oui, je viens de gagner mon procès pour recouvrement, mais il vient de faire appel. Je l'ai appris il y a trois jours. »

-« Je vais essayer de ne pas aborder le problème financier qu'on ne dise pas que vous agissez par vengeance », propose l'avocat de Timothy.

-« Oui, ça m'arrangerait », avoue Duo.

-« Est-ce vrai qu'il vous a ramené votre fils quinze jours plus tôt, il y a trois ans ? »

-« Oui, c'est même nos dernières vacances hors de la maison, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à être irrégulier en paiement de pension alimentaire. »

-« Toutes les fois où il ne prend pas Timothy, vous êtes certain qu'il n'est pas toujours en mission ? » insiste l'avocat.

-« Parfois, il l'est, parfois pas. À Noël, il était ici et non à l'étranger, je suis tombé dessus par hasard et il ne venait pas de revenir », avoue mal dans sa peau Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi, tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demande Tim en faisant une grosse lèvre.

-« Pour pas te faire souffrir. C'était mieux que tu crois qu'il était en mission. »

La réponse fait sourire l'avocat de son fils avant de dire.

-« Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question. Moi, j'ai la certitude que c'est une démarche de votre enfant que vous soutenez. Tout le monde ne le pensera certainement pas. »

-« Je m'en doute surtout que je viens d'introduire un procès pour mauvaise foi pour obtenir au moins une saisie préventive des montants qu'il me doit. »

-« Je ne veux pas que mon papa aie des problèmes, tant pis j'irai même si c'est pour aller de camp en camp. »

-« Tim, tu m'aurais dit que tes vacances se résumaient à être expédié à droite, à gauche dans des camps, j'aurai été discuté avec lui ! »

-« Il aurait encore dit de te mêler de ta vie et non de la sienne. Que tu n'avais pas à t'insinuer dans son existence », peste le gamin.

Il plisse les yeux avant d'ajouter.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire insinuer ? »

-« Rentrer dans, enfin je crois, ton père a plus d'éducation que moi. Pardon maître », lâche Maxwell en redressant la tête.

-« Pas de problème, j'introduis la demande dès lundi en urgence. Vous ne faites jamais opposition à des contacts ? »

-« Moi, non. Il m'a ordonné dernièrement de rendre à Tim le GSM que j'avais acheté pour moi et pouvoir contacter mon fils sans passer par le père, puisqu'il s'y opposait quand il l'avait. Il l'avait trouvé et m'avait fait toute une scène depuis je ne pouvais plus lui donner. Maintenant, Tim l'a à disposition à la maison, je lui fais prendre quand on va faire des courses, il lui a envoyé des SMS au début, mais plus maintenant. »

-« Je peux avoir le numéro, je vais faire une recherche des communications à ajouter au dossier. »

Maxwell sort son GSM afin de dicter le numéro, il signe l'autorisation pour fournir les renseignements.

-« Dès que j'ai une date, nous nous retrouverons au tribunal, à mon avis d'ici une quinzaine de jours, il y a urgence vu que les tribunaux pour beaucoup de choses ferment dès fin juin. »

-« Merci pour tout maître », dit Duo.

-« Merci maître », répète Tim.

-« À la prochaine, sûrement au tribunal. »

µµµ

L'avocat n'avait pas menti, jeudi Duo reçoit une convocation, ainsi que Timothy pour le tribunal pour quinze jours plus tard, le 3 juin. Il est bien obligé de prendre une demi-journée de congé pour accompagner son fils. Il mettra un mot au journal de classe pour expliquer l'absence de l'enfant au matin.

µµµ

Heero regarde perplexe le document qu'il a trouvé dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il le relit une nouvelle fois. Puis il redresse la tête et regarde Trowa qui prépare le repas.

-« Tu sais ce que vient d'inventer Duo pour m'emmerder ? »

-« Non », répond-il simplement.

-« Il oblige Timothy à déposer une requête pour ne pas venir aux grandes vacances chez moi. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais empêché les contacts et ça c'est quoi ? Toutes les fois où il me le refuse en dehors de cette convention, c'est quoi ! Cette fois, je vais en demander la garde. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire pendant les missions ? »

Heero marque un moment d'arrêt.

-« Tu es bête ou quoi ? Il ira chez Duo ou chez Quatre, si tu ne pars pas il restera avec toi. »

-« J'ai cru que tu voulais te faire caserner comme Duo a fait. »

-« Bien sûr que non, l'année prochaine, il peut aller en internat », rétorque Heero en partant téléphoner à Bertrand.

Il lui explique ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir en parler de vive voix ? » propose l'avocat.

-« J'arrive. Tu as raison, ça sera plus facile. »

-« Et puis, je ne travaille pas gratuitement. »

Heero ramasse sa veste en disant.

-« Je vais voir mon avocat. »

-« Tu en as pour combien de temps, je garde ton repas ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien et non. »

À Suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

Duo ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir dans la semaine, une nouvelle convocation pour le tribunal. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant que ça vient de l'avocat d'Heero et que les deux dossiers seraient vus en même temps puisqu'ils concernaient l'enfant Timothy Yuy-Maxwell.

Maxwell va vers la cuisine, le téléphone à l'oreille.

-« Maître Picard, excusez-moi d'utiliser votre GSM, Duo Maxwell pouvez-vous me sonner, il y a urgence, mon ex veut la garde de Tim. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » laisse-t-il comme message.

Il a à peine raccroché qu'il entend son fils éclater en sanglots et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Duo soupire avant de partir dans les escaliers pour le rassurer.

-« Tim, calme-toi. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. »

-« Je ne veux pas aller vivre chez lui, il ne s'occupe jamais de moi, c'est surtout Trowa », dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Tu le diras au juge, ton avocat rassemble les preuves qu'il t'inscrit à des camps continuellement. Je sonnerai à Trowa pour voir sa position, mais je doute qu'il témoigne contre ton papa. »

-« Ce n'est pas un papa, ce n'est même pas mon géniteur. Il n'est rien », pleure-t-il en ayant difficile de respirer.

-« Ça, je ne te le permets pas Tim ! Quand tu étais bébé et qu'il partait en mission, il était triste, l'histoire c'est lui qui voulait te la lire, il t'a donné ton bain longtemps, il aimait partager ces moments-là avec toi. »

-« Depuis que je suis grand, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi. »

-« Calme-toi, tu vas faire une crise d'asthme pour finir. »

Son GSM qui sonne l'empêche de poursuivre, voyant que c'est son avocat, il décroche.

-« Oui, maître, merci de me rappeler en dehors de vos heures de bureau. »

-« Je comprends votre urgence, ne vous tracassez pas. Je serai là également, nous ferons opposition à la demande de garde, vous avez noté toutes les fois où votre ex prend Timothy depuis combien de temps ? »

-« Depuis que vous m'avez demandé de le faire, il y a un an et j'ai pu remonter un an de plus sur mes souvenirs. J'ai un fichier des vacances que j'ai fait pour l'avocat de Tim. »

-« Très bien, envoyez-moi tout ça. Je lui demanderai aussi de me dire s'il a l'intention de se caserner pour le bien-être de son fils. Si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé nous gagnerons que grâce à ça. Ne vous tracassez pas. Je n'avais pas imaginé cette attaque, c'est tout. »

-« Merci Maître, ça me rassure et je vais pouvoir rassurer Tim. »

Une fois son fils au lit, avec beaucoup de difficultés, Duo envoie un SMS à Trowa.

 _Je peux te sonner ?_

Un

 _Non, il est là_

Revient rapidement.

Maxwell soupire, il essayera pendant sa pause de midi.

Trowa soupire en rangeant son téléphone. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Duo ? Maintenant que Timothy avait récupéré son téléphone, il n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec Maxwell. Ça devait être pour la demande de garde, il avait vu la convocation qui était arrivée, il n'aurait jamais cru que Heero mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il ne veut pas être convoqué au tribunal, il ne veut pas perdre son amant même s'il est parfois plus malheureux qu'heureux. Il ne veut pas se retrouver seul encore une fois. Quatre lui a tourné le dos depuis la séparation entre Heero et Duo, même Wufei est fâché.

Duo sonne à Trowa durant sa pause de midi le lendemain, et Barton lui a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à leur affaire. Il s'en était douté, seulement il devait essayer pour son fils.

Deux jours avant la date du procès, Duo reçoit un coup de fil de l'avocat de Timothy. Il voit le message sur son temps de midi.

-« Bonjour maître, vous avez demandé que je reprenne contact avec vous ? »

-« Oui, le juge vient de réaliser que le greffier avait mis les deux dossiers en un. Il ne veut pas que Timothy assiste à ça. Il veut le voir demain en privé à quinze heures trente à son bureau. »

-« Je vais m'arranger. C'est une bonne chose ? »

-« En tout cas, il pense au bien-être de l'enfant. Je dirai oui. On se revoit au tribunal jeudi matin. »

-« Maître, du coup Tim ne doit pas être là jeudi matin ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Ça m'arrange, je pourrais dire ce que je veux sans le vexer ou lui faire du mal. »

Maxwell après avoir raccroché se rend chez son supérieur pour lui expliquer le problème. Il lui faut encore quelques heures de congé pour demain après-midi.

-« Ça ne m'arrange pas, mais si c'est une convocation du tribunal, amenez-moi un document, je dois même pouvoir ne pas les inscrire dans vos congés, et un document pour jeudi matin. »

-« Merci. »

-« On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez irrégulier en élevant seul un enfant. »

-« Je fais de mon mieux. »

-« Allez travailler. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo quitte le travail à quatorze heures pour aller chercher son fils à l'école. Celui-ci l'attend chez les éducateurs, il y avait piscine et il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre pour une demi-heure, pour son plus grand malheur.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? » demande Tim alors qu'il marche à côté de son père.

-« Je ne sais pas. Tu réponds à ses questions, c'est tout. »

-« Oui, mais, si mes réponses ne sont pas justes ? » angoisse-t-il.

-« Pourquoi ne seraient-elles pas justes ? Si c'est ce que tu penses, ce que tu as vécu, c'est juste », rassure-t-il.

Ils marchent en silence, Duo sent son fils de plus en plus tendu, il en veut à Heero de faire subir ça à son gamin.

-« Voilà, on est arrivé. Pendant que tu seras chez le juge, je t'attendrais ici pour avoir les documents pour l'école et le travail. »

-« Madame a dit que pour deux heures, ton mot dans le cahier de communication était suffisant, surtout qu'on est en fin d'années. »

-« J'en ai besoin pour le travail, pour ne pas perdre des jours de congés », sourit Duo.

Après un dernier regard pour son père, Timothy suit le juge qui vient de l'appeler. Maxwell se rend près de la secrétaire pour ses documents, il en prend un pour son fils, puis il s'installe sur un des bancs. Il sort son livre qu'il a pensé à prendre et commence sa lecture au moins, il ne verra pas trop le temps passer.

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvre. Timothy le montre de l'autre côté de la salle d'attente avant de partir. Le juge le suit du regard.

-« Ç'a été mon grand ? » demande Duo en lui mettant sa mallette sur le dos.

-« Oui, il est gentil. Bizarrement, il m'a demandé de décrire ce que j'ai fait le week-end dernier. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait fait les courses, puis que j'avais été au scout. »

-« Tu vois ce n'était pas si dramatique. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo est à dix heures au tribunal, alors qu'il attend dans la salle des pas perdus, il voit Heero arriver avec un avocat, ils sont en grandes discussions. Il aurait presque aimé qu'il lui fasse le coup du jugement de la pension alimentaire.

Derrière eux arrivent, l'avocat de Tim avec le sien, ils viennent directement vers lui.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute, je suis convoqué au tribunal de police, je me suis permis d'accepter puisque mon confrère est là. Je l'ai mis au courant, je lui ai donné votre dossier. Si vous aviez été seul, j'aurai fait postposer un des deux, je me sauve », lâche Maître Picard.

-« Où est le père de Timothy ? » demande l'avocat de son fils.

-« Là, l'homme en tenue de Preventer. »

Duo avait dans son sac des vêtements pour se changer au travail.

-« Je vais me présenter et je reviens vers vous. »

Duo le voit serrer la main d'Heero, ce dernier lui présente l'avocat qui l'accompagne. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il revient vers Maxwell.

-« Je suis étonné qu'il ait choisi Maître Roland, c'est un avocat d'entreprise plus que d'affaire familiale. »

-« C'est bon pour nous ? » demande Duo.

-« C'est un des meilleurs dans sa branche, ici je ne sais pas, mais votre dossier est bon. »

Leurs deux noms sont appelés par la greffière. Directement, tous les quatre se déplacent et entrent derrière la femme. Duo s'installe devant et l'avocat de son fils dans son dos, pareil pour Heero, mais dans l'autre rangée, personne d'autre n'assiste au procès.

-« Qui est Monsieur Yuy ? » questionne le juge.

Heero se lève.

-« Pourquoi voulez-vous la garde de votre fils ? »

-« Monsieur Maxwell m'empêche continuellement de voir mon fils. Regardez, aujourd'hui j'aurais pu le voir en dehors de la convention et il ne l'amène pas. »

-« C'est moi qui ai convoqué l'enfant hier pour qu'il ne voie pas ses parents se déchirer. »

-« N'empêche qu'il fait opposition constamment ! » peste Yuy.

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris le week-end dernier ? »

-« J'étais absent pour le travail. »

Maxwell sent son cœur battre plus vite, ce ne serait vraiment pas de bol que pour une fois ce soit vrai.

-« J'ai demandé à votre supérieur de me transmettre les jours où vous étiez expédié ailleurs et de garde. J'ai fait un comparatif avec les jours où vous auriez dû venir chercher votre fils. Ce week-end vous étiez là, comme pour beaucoup en un an », réplique le juge froidement.

-« N'empêche que je le prendrais plus si je pouvais l'avoir une heure ou deux quand j'en ai envie et pas quand on m'oblige », lâche Heero.

Maître Roland vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son client pour le faire taire.

-« Au vu du dossier, j'accorde à Timothy Yuy-Maxwell de ne pas aller chez son père Heero Yuy en août et je déboute ce dernier de sa demande de droit de garde exclusive. L'enfant est bien mieux auprès de Monsieur Maxwell. Pour le reste la convention telle qu'elle est reste d'application, sauf si l'enfant m'en fait la demande par l'intermédiaire de son avocat. Monsieur Yuy, j'ai parlé avec votre garçon. C'est un petit bonhomme bien dans sa tête nullement manipulé et qui ne demande qu'une chose vous faire plaisir et que vous vous occupiez de lui. »

-« Me faire plaisir en refusant de me voir au mois d'août », persifle-t-il.

-« Il aimerait partir en vacances avec vous, mais a horreur de se sentir rejeté quand vous l'expédiez dans des camps. Il préfère aller à la garderie ici et vous voir tous les soirs », précise le juge.

Ce dernier se lève et la greffière dit.

-« Levez-vous la séance est levée. »

Maxwell en remontant l'allée n'en revient pas, il n'est même pas intervenu, ni l'avocat. Si en plus les paroles du juge pouvaient faire comprendre à Heero qu'il est le seul obstacle entre lui et son fils, ce serait fantastique pour le gamin.

Yuy remonte l'allée furieux, il parie que ce juge n'a même pas d'enfants, il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'en élever un. Et bien s'il ne veut pas venir au mois d'août, il n'ira pas non plus à la montagne.

Duo profite de l'heure de table pour sonner à l'école et demander à parler à son fils, autant le rassurer directement qu'il puisse arrêter de ressasser au risque de faire une crise d'asthme.

-« Papa ? »

-« Oui Tim, tu as gagné, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en août et quand tu ne veux pas y aller, tu peux demander à ton avocat de le signaler au juge qui décidera. »

-« Et papa, il était fâché ? »

-« Tim, tu dois t'en douter, à mon avis n'espère pas partir en vacances cette année avec lui. Peut-être l'année prochaine quand les choses se seront un peu tassées. »

-« Et la garde ? »

-« J'ai gagné aussi. Mais ça j'en étais sûr. Je dois y aller, travaille bien », dit-il en voyant son supérieur l'appeler.

µµµ

Heero ne décolère pas, il ne croyait pas le juge quand il disait que Duo n'était pas derrière tout ça. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. Il ne payerait plus rien, il lui mettrait tellement des bâtons dans les roues qu'il viendrait pleurer dans son giron de l'aider et il lui tournerait le dos comme lui lui avait tourné le dos.

Il en voulait à Bertrand pour ne pas avoir obtenu la garde et que son fils ne vienne pas en août, il allait devoir annuler les stages choisis avec amour, tir et natation. Comment pouvait-il préférer aller à la garderie que vivre ce genre de vacances ? Il aurait apprécié cela enfant, à son âge que de devoir rester enfermé continuellement à la base pour s'entraîner, ne voir du pays que le temps d'une mission. Son enfant ne connaissait pas son bonheur.

En le voyant entrer dans son bureau, Trowa sait que son compagnon a perdu son procès et sûrement les deux. Quoiqu'il peut avoir menti au juge pour se faire passer pour un bon père. Il en était soulagé pour Timothy et Duo. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas le gamin, mais il aurait dû adapter son horaire à l'enfant pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Il sait très bien que c'est la raison de la fin du couple entre Heero et Duo qui était pourtant bien plus solide que le sien.

Il retient un sourire, il va en vouloir à son amant d'avocat, en voilà déjà un hors service.

-« Annule la place en avion de Timothy et ses camps » ordonne Yuy en s'installant.

-« Dès que je rentre », promet Trowa.

-« Et si on perd de l'argent, tu envoies la facture à Duo qu'il assume. »

Il hoche la tête, mais n'en pense pas moins, il payera de sa poche, Heero ne se rend pas compte qu'il y aura des frais à leur charge s'ils ne payent pas. Duo n'est pas responsable, il n'a rien signé.

Au moment de quitter le bureau, Trowa se tourne vers son compagnon, il a encore les heures perdues au tribunal à prester.

-« Je te fais à souper ? »

-« Oui, je rentrerai directement. »

Il hoche la tête et s'en va. Si cette histoire peut limiter les écarts de son homme, lui n'en voit que du bénéfice.

Heero se jette dans le travail pour ne pas penser que le juge lui a dit qu'il était un menteur. Encore une chance que Timothy n'était pas là, il aurait su qu'il n'était pas aussi souvent en mission qu'il le dit. Seulement, il en a assez de devoir se lever si tôt le week-end au lieu de pouvoir récupérer. Le club de tir ne l'intéresse plus et il n'avait pas envie d'en priver Timothy, quoiqu'il n'y allait pas avec Duo et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il plus de SMS ? Duo doit lui avoir repris le GSM pour empêcher la communication. Oui tout était la faute de son ex.

µµµ

Maxwell se trouve devant la garderie, il voit son petit homme qui l'attend avec impatience, il est encore le dernier comme souvent.

-« Au revoir et à demain. »

-« Au revoir, Tim, et à demain. »

Il ouvre la porte et se précipite vers son père avant qu'il ne remonte l'allée.

-« Je suis en retard ? » demande-t-il en regardant sa montre.

-« Non, elle a un rendez-vous », sourit le gamin.

-« Le dernier enfant part à quelle heure ? »

-« Vers dix-sept heures dix. »

-« Oh tu as la garderie pour toi durant un quart d'heure. Je comprends mieux qu'il n'a plus qu'une gardienne. »

Maxwell s'en voulait un peu de ne s'être jamais tracassé avant maintenant des journées de son fils.

-« Oui, il y en a deux et même trois jusqu'à seize heures trente, puis deux jusqu'à dix-sept heures, puis une jusqu'au dernier enfant parti, donc souvent moi », lâche-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Duo lui passe une main dans les cheveux et continue de marcher.

-« Est-ce que tu veux aller au camp scout ? » demande-t-il après un moment.

-« Papa, toi aussi tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? » demande Tim en retenant ses larmes.

Maxwell s'arrête, prend son fils par les épaules pour lui dire.

-« Non, mais je me disais qu'un mois de garderie, ça allait être long toi qui n'aimes pas tant ça. Et que tu n'aurais pas de vacances du tout. »

-« Je ne sais pas, je peux y réfléchir ? »

-« Bien sûr, mais il faudrait mieux savoir pour dimanche qu'on sache si on sait encore t'ajouter, les inscriptions c'était jusqu'à Pâques. Ce n'est pas dit que j'y arriverai même si tu le voulais », précise Duo.

-« On peut demander, oui, je crois que ça me plairait, surtout que je t'aurai vu tout le mois d'avant. Merci papa. »

-« Tu seras heureux de ne plus avoir ton vieux père sur le dos. »

-« Papa, trente et un ans ce n'est pas vieux ! » s'indigne-t-il.

Au soir, Maxwell revoit son budget, il devra aussi trouver l'argent pour la garderie du mois d'août. Lui qui avait tendance à faire des heures supplémentaires, des gardes quand son fils partait pour renflouer ses caisses, cela aillait aussi tomber à l'eau.

Les gardes, il ne pourra peut-être pas y couper, il s'y est inscrit depuis trop longtemps, il faudra qu'il demande à Quatre ou Wufei s'ils savent prendre son fils de temps en temps.

Comment le militaire responsable qu'était Heero pouvait devenir cet homme gamin, il n'y comprenait rien.

Maxwell attend d'avoir confirmation que Tim peut partir en camp scout pour se rendre chez son supérieur.

-« Mon fils ne part pas chez son père au mois d'août, c'était pour me retirer des gardes après le 10 août, si c'est possible. »

L'homme soupire avant de répondre.

-« Et les heures supplémentaires aussi je suppose. »

-« Surtout les heures supplémentaires. La garderie ferme à dix-sept heures trente. Mais s'il y a des gardes, je peux voir avec des connaissances. »

-« En étant prévenu à l'avance », réalise-t-il.

-« Oui, je suis désolé. »

-« Enfin dans deux ans, ça ira mieux vous serez plus disponible. »

-« Un peu, je ne veux pas qu'il croie qu'il n'a pas d'importance. »

-« Oh quand il entrera dans l'adolescence, c'est lui qui vous laissera du temps libre », rit-il.

En quittant le bureau, Duo est soulagé son chef est un homme compréhensible.

À Suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

Début juillet, Duo attend avec impatience la pension alimentaire pour payer le camp scout de son fils. Mais il doit constater qu'Heero ne décolère pas. Il n'a plus contacté son fils par SMS. Il n'est plus passé en coup de vent sur l'heure de midi à l'école de tout le mois de juin. Tim lui aurait dit, maintenant il ne touche pas la pension alimentaire, même s'il en avait l'habitude.

Maxwell soupire en allant rechercher à nouveau de l'argent sur son compte intérêt qui fond comme neige au soleil. Encore une chance qu'il a la piscine, ils ne devront pas faire trop d'excursions, même si celles qu'ils préfèrent ne coûtent pas beaucoup.

Durant tout le mois de juillet, ils partent régulièrement en randonnée, pour aller cueillir des fruits des bois et faire des sorbets, des glaces, des confitures et des compotes pour toute l'année. Ils s'occupent du potager et ramassent les petits pois et les haricots. Le groseillier a bien porté également. Ils sont heureux du temps qu'ils ont pu passer ensemble à faire plein d'activités. Timothy a aussi beaucoup joué avec ses copains du quartier.

Quand Tim part pour son camp scout, Duo est satisfait et bien reposé pour assumer ses dix jours de garde et heures supplémentaires. Il n'a pas pu assister au départ de son fils, car il devait reprendre le travail. C'est la maman de Samuel qui s'en est occupé. Le retour se faisant un dimanche, Duo espère pouvoir le reprendre, il aura un horaire allégé à partir du lundi seulement.

Il y a quatre jours que Timothy est parti, c'est samedi vers quatorze heures, il vient de revenir du travail où il a été appelé pour une urgence. Il s'attend à trouver un camarade de son fils qui vient le chercher pour jouer.

Maxwell écarquille des yeux en voyant qui est derrière la porte.

-« Je viens chercher Timothy, je vais me promener au lac et pêcher en soirée. »

-« Il est au camp scout. Il va être déçu. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sonné avant ? »

-« Je n'ai pas su le joindre, tu lui as retiré son GSM. La preuve, il ne m'envoie plus de SMS ! » affirme Heero.

-« Ici oui parce qu'il est en camp et qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir. Pour le reste, non ! Tu ne lui réponds pas, il s'est découragé. »

-« Répondre à un 'bonne nuit', c'est stupide. »

-« Pas si c'est pour faire plaisir. »

Heero sentait que pour une fois le dialogue n'était pas rompu, il cherche à le prolonger. Duo est seul en plus, ils ne seront pas dérangés si les choses doivent aller plus loin.

-« Je peux entrer ? » demande-t-il ne trouvant rien d'autre.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour discuter un peu, parler du bon vieux temps », dit-il en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur.

-« Je croyais que tu allais te promener et pêcher. »

-« J'avais envie de voir le gamin surtout. »

Heero fait un pas en avant, ils n'allaient pas continuer à discuter sur le seuil.

Duo lui met une main sur le torse de son ex pour le faire reculer en disant.

-« Non ! »

-« Allez, il y a combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu une relation sexuelle ? »

-« Ça ne te regarde pas et tu ne me fais plus aucun effet, j'ai beaucoup trop de rancœur. »

-« Duo, on est deux hommes, il y a toujours moyen. Je te connais, je sais où te caresser pour t'exciter. »

-« Trowa ne te suffit plus. »

-« Il y a un moment, tu sais. Il ne m'a jamais suffi, tu as été le seul dont je pouvais me contenter. »

-« Tu m'écœures. Tim revient le 11, si tu veux faire des activités avec lui, sonne avant », dit Duo en fermant la porte.

Mais elle résiste, Heero pousse derrière pour entrer. Surpris, Duo se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Yuy est sur lui à l'embrasser. Une main descendant déjà pour détacher son pantalon.

Venant de la buanderie où Maxwell l'avait envoyé quand on a sonné, Sam arrive en aboyant pour s'arrêter juste devant Heero en grognant et montrant les crocs.

Yuy fait un bond de côté, Maxwell attrape le collier de Sam qui continue de grogner.

-« Sors de ma maison », exige-t-il.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! »

-« Bien sûr que si et ce n'est pas une grande perte. Pour avoir partagé ta vie durant huit ans, je le sais. »

Heero le regarde interloqué.

-« Sors, je te dis ou je le lâche sur toi. »

Yuy s'en va, perdu dans ses pensées. Serait-il un si mauvais coup que ça ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Duo a fini par le jeter ? Non, il est sûr que non sinon Bertrand ne le relancerait pas. C'est Duo qui est bizarre et n'aime pas le sexe. La preuve, il ne s'est jamais remis avec personne.

Il en revient à cette constatation, Duo s'est servi de lui pour obtenir sa maison et son gosse. Une fois qu'il a eu les deux, il n'a plus eu besoin de lui.

Quand il arrive à l'appartement, c'est pour trouver Trowa dans le salon, un livre à la main. Tout le matériel est préparé dans le couloir. Est-ce qu'il a envie d'aller au lac ? C'était surtout pour Tim.

-« Il n'a pas eu envie de venir ? » demande Barton.

-« Il n'était pas là ! Tu y crois, on me reproche de l'inscrire dans des camps pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas et Duo fait pareil ! »

-« Il était au camp scout ? » demande Trowa calmement.

-« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

-« Oui, mais il aime le camp scout. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il aurait préféré que tu le laisses partir avec ses copains que de devoir faire le camp de tir. »

-« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ! » accuse Heero.

-« Je l'ai fait, tu m'as répondu que tu connaissais mieux ton fils que moi et que ça allait lui plaire. On y va ou on reste ici ? » s'informe Barton en se levant.

-« On reste. »

-« Bien, je vais ranger tout ça. »

-« Viens me retrouver dans la chambre après. »

-« J'irai plus vite si tu me donnes un coup de main. »

Heero réalise qu'il a raison. Il s'occupe de monter les affaires de pêcher au grenier du bâtiment pendant que Trowa range ce qui va dans la cuisine. Il le préparera à la poêle et non au feu de bois.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, Heero ayant besoin de se rassurer sur ses capacités finit par demander.

-« Tu as eu bon au moins ? »

Trowa se redresse pour le regarder très surpris.

-« Tu t'es surpassé », dit-il.

Il commençait à voir pourquoi ils avaient fait l'amour en pleine journée. Pourquoi Heero avait pris son temps pour le combler.

-« Je le savais », murmure-t-il.

-« Tu savais quoi ? » demande intrigué Trowa.

-« Que le problème, ce n'était pas moi. »

Barton sent son cœur se déchirer. Il le savait alors pourquoi avait-il posé la question. Une nouvelle fois, il se demande pourquoi il reste avec lui et puis l'évidence se fait, il l'aime. Il l'aime de tout son cœur, il s'en moque du mal qu'il lui fait du moment qu'il peut être un peu important pour Heero, qu'il lui revienne toujours. Et il ne veut pas penser que c'est parce qu'il vit dans son appartement.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si on ne va pas au lac ? » demande Trowa.

-« On va y aller juste pour marcher. Tu sais où a lieu le camp scout ? » demande Heero en se rhabillant.

-« Non, il y a quatre mois que je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec ton fils, comme toi. »

Ils avaient marché en silence, Heero perdu dans ses réflexions. Trowa n'éprouvant pas le besoin de faire la conversation.

Yuy se sentait trahi par son fils, rejeté. Il avait préféré ne pas venir en vacances avec lui pour passer du temps en camp scout et avec Duo. Son ex-mari avait toujours été jaloux de la relation qu'il avait avec le gamin depuis l'enfance. Timothy préférait que ce soit lui qui le couche parce qu'il lui lisait une histoire. Le bain la même chose, jusqu'au moment où Duo avait introduit la douche durant ses missions. À son retour, son fils avait voulu lui montrer qu'il savait se laver seul et lui avait perdu un moment privilégié avec son enfant.

Comme Duo l'avait inscrit au scout pour lui donner envie de ne pas venir chez lui. Oui, sa décision était prise, il ne payerait plus une pension alimentaire pour un enfant qu'on lui avait volé petit à petit. Il allait ennuyer Duo autant qu'il en rageait de cette situation. Et puis comment pouvait-il le trouver dégoûtant, il était vrai, il disait les choses comme il les pensait.

µµµ

Dimanche, Duo est heureux de retrouver son petit bonhomme à dix-huit heures. Il est resplendissant. Sur le chemin du retour, il raconte tout ce qu'il a fait. La cabane qu'ils ont construite, le poisson qu'il a pêché avec une canne qu'il a faite avec un bout de bois et du fil.

Arrivé à la maison, Sam lui fait la fête, Duo ne l'avait pas pris avec lui, il savait qu'il y aurait trop de choses à porter pour tenir le chien en laisse.

La première chose qu'ils font, c'est vider les valises pour faire tourner une machine. Timothy n'ayant pas énormément de linge, il risque de tomber à court de sous-vêtements et de shorts.

-« Tu as l'air fatigué papa, tu as fait la nouba en mon absence ? »

-« Non, je reviens de garde, j'ai été rappelé cette nuit pour faire une réparation sur un véhicule qui devait partir dans la journée pour une mission. »

-« Mais tu ne fais jamais de garde ! » s'étonne le gamin.

-« Je n'en fais jamais quand tu es là, quand tu es chez ton père j'en fais régulièrement. »

-« Oh, tu veux que j'y aille ? »

-« Certainement pas pour cette raison. Je ferai certainement plus d'heures supplémentaires quand tu n'iras plus à la garderie », sourit Maxwell.

-« Je te complique la vie », soupire-t-il.

-« Certainement pas, j'aime passer du temps avec toi. On va dans la piscine, j'ai trouvé ton maillot. »

Ils y avaient passé une heure facilement, Duo avait prévu un barbecue pour le soir. Trop rapidement à leur goût, ils préparent les sacs pour le lendemain et vont se coucher à une heure raisonnable. Dès demain, Timothy sera à la garderie de sept heures quart jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente.

C'est au soir que l'enfant l'interpelle.

-« Papa, madame Aurélie m'a dit que je restais à la garderie plus de dix heures, on ne travaille pas autant. »

-« Tim, je ne fais pas de garde, mais des heures supplémentaires sur mon temps de journée, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour joindre les deux bouts. Je fais minimum une heure de plus par jour. Il y a aussi les déplacements qui ne sont pas tenus en compte. J'arrive à sept heures trente au travail, je pars à dix-sept heures quart. Je ne prends qu'un quart d'heure de temps de midi. »

-« Oh je ne savais pas. »

-« Je ne te l'avais jamais dit non plus », sourit Maxwell.

-« Et si papa ne paye plus jamais la pension alimentaire ? » s'inquiète Tim.

-« On fera sans, elle m'est due, il devra la payer un jour ou l'autre. Si elle arrive d'un coup, on la mettra de côté pour les coups durs ou tes études. »

-« Tu crois qu'il va revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ? Pourquoi a-t-il changé ? » demande l'enfant en marchant près de son père.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé Tim. Il a toujours vu le monde à sa façon et ne comprend pas qu'il ne fonctionne pas comme il aimerait. Pour lui, sa vision du monde est la meilleure, et c'est à nous à nous y adapter. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il dit que tu es le fautif ? »

-« Oui Tim, il fût une époque où je respectais ses lois et j'arrondissais les angles. Puis oui, j'ai changé parce que la vie fait qu'on change. Avec un enfant, il y a des choses à respecter et ça, il n'a pas apprécié, c'est tout », se justifie Maxwell en arrivant dans sa rue.

-« Je suis la cause de votre divorce ! »

Duo s'arrête et prend son fils par les épaules.

-« Non, on y serait peut-être arrivé de toute façon. J'avais envie de choses dont il n'avait pas envie et oui qu'il m'a offertes par amour, je le sais, je ne suis pas ingrat. Je n'ai peut-être pas voulu voir qu'en acceptant nous nous séparerions parce que lui ça ne lui convenait pas. »

-« Il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? »

-« Tim, il le voulait. Seulement, il n'a pas imaginé que sa vie changerait et ça, il n'a pas été capable de le vouloir et le faire. Et au lieu d'essayer de lui montrer les avantages des changements, je me suis borné un temps à te faire rentrer dans son moule. Bébé, c'était possible, mais tu n'es pas resté bébé et il a fait le choix de continuer à vivre comme avant sans vouloir évoluer. C'est là que nos vies ont commencé à s'éloigner. »

-« Je suis une contrainte pour lui. »

-« Oui et non, il compare sa vie à ce que tu vis et il voudrait que tu rentres dans son moule et non que tu puisses devenir toi. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et je ne voudrais pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu. Lui estime que c'est la norme, que s'il a survécu, tu peux le vivre également. Allez on est presque à la maison, Sam doit être impatient d'aller promener. »

-« Je pourrais aller dans la piscine ? »

-« Oui, on va souper plus tard, tu te laveras à l'évier avant de te coucher. »

Timothy râle un peu de devoir aller se coucher plus tôt que quand son papa était en vacances. Mais il comprend aussi qu'il doit se lever à six heures s'il veut être à l'heure à la garderie.

Dans le courant de la troisième semaine du mois d'août, Duo sourit en voyant qu'il y a une lettre d'Heero pour son fils en provenance de France. Il est heureux pour son gamin que son ex ait pensé à lui envoyer une carte postale de vacances. Il y a peut-être de l'espoir. Il la donne à Tim en lui disant qu'il pourra la lire après avoir promené Sam.

Il sourit en entendant le gamin rentrer après dix minutes, la promenade aura été de courte durée, mais il comprend son impatience. Il ira lui sortir le chien plus longtemps avant le coucher.

Il a déjà préparé les tartines pour le lendemain avec du pain congelé. Pour une fois, il rince lui-même les boîtes à repas de la journée, les remplis avant de les ranger dans le frigo. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entend Sam pleurnicher. Intrigué, il entre dans le salon pour trouver son fils qui serre le chien dans ses bras alors qu'il pleure silencieusement.

Duo se précipite vers son enfant et voit la lettre qui est déposée sur la table basse. Ainsi ce n'était pas une carte de vacances.

-« Tim qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Maxwell en s'installant près de lui.

-« Il veut … plus me … voir », pleurniche-t-il.

Duo berce son enfant avant de tendre la main vers la lettre.

-« Je peux ? »

Tim hoche de la tête alors Duo la ramasse en gardant son fils dans ses bras. Il commence à lire.

 _Timothy,_

 _J'ai bien compris ton message des dernières semaines._

 _Puisque tu ne veux plus me voir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire également des efforts pour garder le contact avec toi._

 _Je ne viendrais plus te chercher dorénavant. Si par hasard tu as envie de reprendre contact avec moi, il faudra que tu fasses le chemin vers moi pour me prouver que tu tiens à moi et que tu m'aimes._

 _Ton attitude, ton manque de gratitude pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis ta naissance m'a profondément blessé._

 _Ton papa qui t'aime quand même._

Si Tim avait lu un abandon, Duo voyait une main tendue très maladroite, mais la fenêtre n'était pas fermée, ça le soulageait pour son gamin. Heero avait réussi à inverser la situation, il culpabilisait Timothy pour son attitude alors que ça n'avait été qu'une réaction de défense inconsciente de son enfant.

Il devait essayer de le faire comprendre à son fils.

-« Tim, si tu veux aller chez ton papa, tu dois lui demander. C'est ça qu'il veut dire dans sa lettre. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas doué pour dire ce qu'il pense. »

-« Il a dit qu'il ne viendra plus me chercher », rappelle Timothy.

-« Oui et que tu devais faire le chemin vers lui, donc venir par tes propres moyens. Si tu veux y aller, je t'y conduirais, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« Tim ! Je le connais depuis mes quinze ans, je sais comment il fonctionne. Je peux transmettre ton courrier à mon avocat et le tien ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Allez, calme-toi, ça va s'arranger. Après les congés, tu décideras quand tu veux y aller, et on reprendra contacte. »

À Suivre…


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

Duo avait transmis la lettre aux deux avocats ainsi que l'état de panique de son enfant.

En septembre, l'avocat de Maxwell le prévient qu'il insiste sur l'urgence de l'introduction de la requête pour mauvaise foi, surtout quand il apprend que depuis juin, Heero ne paie plus la pension alimentaire.

Duo espère que les choses vont vite se régler, car il y a maintenant plus de trois ans que cette situation traîne et c'est sur cette base de toutes les démarches qu'attaque son avocat.

Avec la rentrée scolaire, Timothy demande à son papa s'il peut aller le deuxième week-end chez son autre papa.

-« Bien sûr, envoie-lui un SMS pour lui demander. »

C'est ce que fait le gamin. En attendant la réponse, une angoisse grandit au creux de son ventre.

µµµ

Heero vient de finir le repas que Trowa lui a préparé. Il a été de repos toute la journée comme souvent à un retour de mission. En voyant le SMS de son fils, il sourit puis regarde le calendrier. Oui, c'est bien le week-end où il devait normalement le prendre. Il ne fait même pas l'effort de venir en dehors de la convention, il n'a rien compris à son courrier, Duo aurait pu lui expliquer.

Bien sûr que non, Duo n'allait pas lui expliquer.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » finit par demander Trowa.

Il a bien vu toutes les expressions passer sur le visage de son compagnon.

-« Timothy qui demande à venir le week-end prochain », soupire-t-il.

-« C'est bien, tu avais peur de ne plus le voir. »

-« C'est mon week-end ! »

-« Tu lui diras qu'il peut venir en dehors de tes week-ends », propose Barton.

-« Pourquoi pas lui dire directement non ! »

-« Parce qu'il finira par ne plus te relancer. »

-« C'est moi qui ai été blessé par son attitude ! » s'indigne Heero.

-« Oui, je le sais », répond Trowa.

Même s'il est persuadé que Timothy avait dû souffrir beaucoup plus que lui pour en arriver là. Et puis, il aurait été le père, il aurait été heureux de le voir, il lui manquait ce petit bonhomme attachant.

Il savait bien où était le problème, Heero voulait le façonner à une image qui n'était pas l'enfant tout en étant persuadé d'être dans son bon droit.

Heero reste le téléphone en main. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Trowa avait raison, il avait envie de voir son fils, alors il lui répond.

 _D'accord, je suis là, tu peux venir pour 11 heures._

Il n'allait pas tout accepter tout de même.

µµµ

Timothy rentre en trompe dans la cuisine.

-« Il a dit oui, je peux y aller à partir de onze heures. »

-« Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Ça nous laissera le temps de faire les courses avant », sourit Maxwell.

Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins, il voulait que son enfant profite de ce moment, il n'était pas sûr qu'il se représente quand Heero recevra la convocation au tribunal. Il doit se sentir dans son droit maintenant qu'il a introduit un recours en appel.

µµµ

Pour ça, son avocat était efficace et avec ce qu'il le payait, il pouvait l'être. Fin septembre, la date du procès tombe, ça aura lieu le 15 novembre au moins Timothy aura pu se rendre deux fois chez son père avant que la foudre ne tombe.

Duo ne comprend pas qu'Heero s'en prenne à leur fils qui n'est pas responsable de cette guerre. D'autant plus que lui était devenu bien plus pointilleux surtout à cause de l'attitude de son ex-mari. En un sens, Heero était responsable de ses malheurs.

Maxwell respire mieux quand Tim peut se rendre chez son père dans le courant du mois d'octobre. Depuis que c'était le gamin qui envoyait un SMS pour demander pour venir le bon week-end, pas une fois il n'avait refusé. L'heure variait, mais il pouvait y aller. Duo devait venir le rechercher pour dix-huit heures, cela l'obligeait à préparer un repas froid, mais à ses yeux tous les désagréments étaient balayés par la joie qu'il voyait sur les traits de son enfant.

µµµ

Le 16 novembre, Duo sonne à son avocat pour savoir ce qui s'est décidé au tribunal.

-« Devant tout ce que j'ai expliqué, vous avez gagné. Il va y avoir une saisie sur salaire. Bien sûr, l'huissier va d'abord payer ses frais, ceux du tribunal, puis il va vous payer en troisième. »

-« Ah bon, je ne viens qu'en troisième lieu ! » s'étonne Duo.

-« Oui, les lois sont souvent faites par les bénéficiaires, les juges sont contents que les huissiers fassent le sale boulot. Si ceux-ci n'étaient jamais payés, et venaient en troisième position, il n'y en aurait pas beaucoup qui travailleraient pour la justice. »

-« Je ne parle pas pour vous, mais je trouve le mot justice très mal utilisée, là. »

-« Je peux vous comprendre, mais votre ex a un bon salaire, vous devriez vite recevoir votre dû. Pour ma part, vous avez toujours une dette de huit cents crédits. »

-« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais j'arriverai plus facilement à vous rembourser dès que je n'aurai plus de démarche à vous faire faire. »

-« Je ne m'en plains pas, vous avez été honnête dès le départ », rappelle-t-il.

Quand Timothy envoie un SMS à son père fin novembre, celui-ci ne répond que début décembre en s'excusant qu'il était en mission. Ce qui pouvait être tout à fait le cas, le GSM privé ne pouvant pas partir en même temps que son propriétaire.

-« Papa, papa me propose de venir ce week-end ! »

-« On devait aller au mariage de Wufei. »

-« Papa n'est pas invité ? » s'étonne le gamin.

-« À croire que non. Si tu préfères aller chez ton père, je t'excuserai. »

-« Non, j'ai envie de revoir les enfants de Quatre. Hamin ne vient plus jouer avec moi depuis qu'on a Sam. »

-« Alors, dis-lui que ça aurait été avec plaisir, joie, enfin le terme que tu veux, mais que tu es invité au mariage de Hilde et Wufei. Au moins il pourra vérifier tes dires et ne pas croire que c'est moi qui ne veux pas », lâche Maxwell en tournant dans sa casserole.

Devant le regard horrifié de son enfant, Maxwell s'en veut d'avoir laissé échapper cette réplique qui le poursuit depuis des mois.

-« C'est lui qui décommande d'habitude ! » s'exclame Tim.

-« Oui, mais ici ce n'est pas son week-end, il va encore penser que je suis derrière tout ça. N'oublie pas de signaler le mariage. »

Duo estimait qu'à presque onze ans, son fils pouvait comprendre certaines choses.

-« Pourquoi papa n'est pas invité ? » demande l'enfant.

-« Je ne sais pas, même si Hilde est mon amie et que j'ai toujours été plus proche de Wufei que papa. Ils n'ont peut-être pas voulu de la tension à leur mariage en invitant aussi mon ex. Je peux leur demander si tu veux comprendre. »

-« Non, tu as raison c'est leur mariage. »

Timothy s'en va en envoyant son SMS d'excuse. Il lui dit qu'il espère pouvoir venir la semaine d'après, seulement il n'a pas de réponse. Il n'a plus aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'au moment où Heero lui demande s'il veut venir fêter le passage à l'an neuf chez lui.

Timothy accepte directement, il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu son père. Mais c'est seulement pour deux jours, dès que le jour férié est fini, il retourne chez Duo qui assume à nouveau seul la garderie.

µµµ

Durant le mois de mars, Maxwell trouve que ça fait un moment qu'il aurait dû recevoir de l'argent de l'huissier. Pour tirer ça au clair, il décide de sonner à son avocat pour en savoir plus.

-« Bonjour Maître Picard. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? »

-« Je n'ai encore rien reçu de la part de l'huissier, est-ce normal ? »

-« Non, c'est vrai j'aurai dû recevoir l'argent et vous le transmettre. Je me renseigne et je vous rappelle. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

-« Vous ne touchez toujours pas la pension alimentaire ? »

-« Non, plus rien depuis le mois de juin. »

-« dix mois, ça fait long pour vous », réalise l'homme de loi.

-« Je dois bien l'admettre, surtout que j'ai plus de frais de garderie, Tim va moins chez son père également. »

µµµ

Maxwell doit attendre deux jours avant d'avoir des nouvelles de son avocat.

-« Voilà, il a fait opposition à la saisie parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec les montants. »

-« Il a le droit ! » s'exclame Duo.

-« Oui puisqu'il a fait appel et qu'il en a la preuve. »

-« Il va encore pouvoir me faire chier longtemps ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je peux réintroduire un recours pour mauvaise foi. On va le saisir et l'argent sera bloqué sur un compte jusqu'au jugement en appel. »

-« Oui, faites ça ! » soupire Maxwell.

Cette fois, Heero avait dépassé les bornes, il voulait qu'il paye, quelqu'un devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il veut et gagner. Il ne lâchera pas le morceau même s'il doit payer son avocat pendant des années. Il venait de réveiller le shinigami.

Au soir, Timothy vient trouver Duo pour savoir s'il peut demander à son papa d'aller simplement en vacances avec lui pas un mois.

-« Oui, Tim tu peux, il faut mieux le faire suffisamment tôt pour les réservations. »

µµµ

Heero regarde le journal sur une chaîne d'information continue en triant ses papiers. Son GSM vibre sur la table. Il sourit en voyant que c'est un SMS de son enfant.

 _Papa, je peux venir en vacances avec toi au mois de juillet ?_

Yuy soupire, relève la tête. On n'est qu'au mois de mars, juillet c'est loin.

-« Trowa, on a déjà rentré nos congés pour les grandes vacances ? »

-« Non, Pour ? » demande-t-il en revenant de la buanderie.

-« Timothy veut partir avec nous en juillet. »

-« Oh, ça te fait plaisir au moins ? »

-« Avec les congés payés dans le bâtiment en juillet, il y a moins de monde en août. »

-« Mais tu dois le prendre en juillet cette année », rappelle Trowa.

-« Je dois, je dois. Si on m'avait consulté, j'aurai toujours pris le mois d'août. De quel droit, Duo m'oblige-t-il à vivre selon ses envies. Je n'ai pas divorcé pour qu'il continue à me dicter ses lois », clame Heero.

Il se lève va chercher ses documents de vacances et les remplit pour la deuxième semaine et troisième d'août. Seulement après, il regarde les réservations.

Trowa s'en veut un peu, il a agi trop rapidement à croire qu'Heero cherche a toujours provoquer son ex-mari.

Une fois qu'Heero a tout réglé, il envoie un SMS à son fils.

 _Nous partons du 5 au 17août dans les Vosges, tu es le bienvenu. Réponds-moi vite que je puisse rajouter ta réservation aux nôtres._

Timothy regarde son GSM, ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, son cœur se serre, ses poumons commencent à chercher l'air. Il a vraiment l'impression que son papa fait tout pour ne pas le voir.

Ne voyant pas son fils revenir alors qu'ils préparaient une soupe ensemble. Le gamin ayant couru répondre à son GSM, Maxwell entre dans le salon et le voit qui respire difficilement. Il attrape un inhalateur dans la table basse et lui tend.

Timothy l'actionne, Duo attend pour connaître la raison de cette crise. L'enfant lui donne son GSM et il commence à lire.

Duo ferme les yeux quand il est arrivé en bas. À croire qu'Heero a fait exprès de choisir ses dates pour obliger Tim à faire des choix, lui prouver qu'il préfère un de ses deux parents à ses activités.

Et lui est-ce qu'il peut simplement dire « Non », parce que ce n'est pas la bonne période !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demande-t-il pour finir.

-« J'ai envie d'aller avec papa, mais je me faisais une joie d'aller au camp scout. »

-« D'habitude, tu vas un an sur deux, tu as été l'année dernière », rappelle Duo.

-« Tu n'as pas déjà rentré tes congés ? »

-« Si, mais travailler plus, il ne dit jamais non. Je m'arrangerai, mais je ne vais pas savoir en prendre plus en juillet à la place. »

Il en avait pris une semaine en juillet juste avant le départ de son fils au camp pour pouvoir faire des activités avec lui avant qu'il ne parte dix jours en août.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime papa. »

-« Moi aussi, ça ne me dit pas ce que tu as décidé. »

-« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie du camp et d'aller avec papa. »

-« Oui, mais, tu ne vas pas savoir faire les deux. Pas que je ne veux pas. »

-« Oui, mais c'est à la même période », sourit Tim.

-« Réfléchit », dit Duo en se levant pour repartir vers la cuisine.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Timothy revient dans la cuisine en disant.

-« J'ai envie d'aller chez papa sinon je ne le verrais plus du tout. Maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte que je ne demande que ses week-ends, il dit non de plus en plus souvent. »

-« D'accord, je vais annuler ta réservation au scout. Encore une chance que je n'ai rien payé. Tu préviens ton père. Tim s'il annule, tu devras aller à la garderie, je ne te réinscris pas au camp comme l'année passée. »

-« D'accord, j'espère qu'il n'annulera pas. »

-« Moi aussi pour toi. »

Duo attend quand même d'avoir confirmation qu'Heero prend bien leur fils en vacances avant d'annuler le camp en s'excusant une nouvelle fois de tous les désagréments.

µµµ

En juin, Duo reçoit la convocation du tribunal pour la fin du mois. Il aurait préféré en septembre qu'Heero n'ait pas une réaction vis-à-vis de Tim.

Le gamin y va à nouveau régulièrement depuis qu'il a pu le prendre en août à la place de juillet.

Comme à chaque fois, Duo sonne à son avocat en espérant ne pas devoir se rendre au tribunal.

-« Maître Picard. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell, j'ai aussi reçu la convocation. »

-« Je dois m'y rendre ? »

-« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

-« Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que j'obtienne seulement la pension alimentaire à partir de juillet, pas les arriérés, mais la pension à chaque fois qu'on saisit ? »

-« Je peux essayer, mais j'en doute, tout dépendra du juge. »

-« Espérons qu'il comprenne ma situation. Je vous sonne le 27 juin. »

-« Pas de problème ! »

La première fois que Timothy demande pour aller chez son père après la convocation, Duo stresse, mais le gamin peut y aller. Il ne lui a rien dit non plus quand il est revenu. D'un autre côté, il doit se dire puisqu'il a pu faire arrêter l'autre saisie qu'il allait réussir le même tour de force.

En tout cas, Duo espère obtenir la pension, si c'est le cas, il regardera pour partir une semaine à la mer au retour de son fils. Ses congés devaient commencés normalement à partir du 11 août même si c'était son mois, il espérait ainsi en gardé pour l'hiver ou si son fils tombait malade en période scolaire.

Quoique la maison lui ayant demandé moins de frais cette année, il a réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté, son compte se renfloue petit à petit.

À part pour de gros travaux, comme la fuite au toit et l'isolation, ça ne servait à rien de demander une participation à Heero. D'autant plus que depuis l'histoire de la piscine, il ne remboursait qu'un tiers des factures. En le traînant au tribunal, il aurait peut-être eu gain de cause, mais il voulait aussi la paix, pouvoir vivre comme il l'entendait dans la maison.

Partir en vacances manquant aussi cruellement à Duo, il se décide un jour soir à regarder s'il peut trouver un logement à la mer qui accepte les animaux. Ils ont accepté Sam dans leur vie ce n'est pas pour le placer pendant qu'eux s'amusent.

S'ils ne font pas trop de folies sur place, ça devrait aller, il peut se le permettre. Il fera la surprise à son fils. Ne devant pas payer le camp scout, il peut mettre ce montant pour la location. Ils n'auront pas un appartement avec vue sur la mer, mais qui se situe qu'à cinq cents mètres d'une plage qui autorise les chiens.

C'est peut-être un peu insensé, mais il en a besoin, pour lui ça fait trois ans qu'il n'est pas parti de la maison, il sature complètement surtout avec les soucis qu'Heero lui a faits.

Tout en faisant son repassage, Maxwell pense à tous les tourments. Alors qu'il plie un t-shirt. Il réalise que depuis qu'Heero l'a traîné au tribunal pour mauvais traitement à enfant parce qu'il ne recevait pas les bulletins de santé de Tim, il ne lui a plus demandé de complément. Pourtant il lui envoie le bilan annuel comme avant.

Dire qu'il lui faut encore attendre quinze jours avant d'avoir une réponse de son avocat.

µµµ

Le 27 juin, Maxwell sonne durant une pause de l'après-midi.

-« Voilà, j'ai fait la demande seulement le juge n'était pas fort chaud. Vous êtes Preventer, vous êtes propriétaire de la maison. »

-« Normalement c'est Tim qui l'est. À sa majorité, mon fils peut me mettre dehors, même si c'est son père et moi qui payons pour l'instant. »

-« Du coup, ça vous fait un loyer très raisonnable. »

Loyer raisonnable, Duo n'en pense pas moins. Avec leurs métiers à risque, ils avaient dû prendre un prêt relativement court et surtout une assurance vie tout aussi élevée. En plus, au moment de l'achat, ils avaient également dans l'idée de devenir propriétaire d'un petit bungalow à la montagne pour leurs vieux jours. Pour ça, ils devaient être jeunes pour le second prêt même avec la maison en garantie.

Le pire pour Maxwell tout avait été calculé avec les primes de missions que lui ne faisait plus depuis un moment. Cette maison, son rêve lui avait mis le couteau sous la gorge dès le premier jour de la séparation, même s'il n'en payait que la moitié.

-« Ça ne se présente pas bien pour moi », réalise Duo.

-« Non, mais vous devriez avoir gain de cause pour la saisie. »

-« C'est déjà une bonne chose. Le résultat définitif ce sera pour quand ? »

-« Si vous n'avez rien en juillet, ça sera pour septembre. »

-« OK, merci, n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer votre facture. Je vous rembourserai un jour, je vous l'assure. »

-« Je le sais pertinemment. En plus cent crédits sur votre budget, je sais que c'est énorme, mais vous ne m'avez jamais oublié. On peut diminuer à cinquante crédits si vous voulez. »

-« Non, je préfère me serrer la ceinture un moment même s'il dure que d'avoir des dettes à long terme. »

-« Bonne soirée Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Également, maître Picard. »

Pour Duo, il lui faut trouver de l'argent pour passer de bonnes vacances. C'est vrai que son compte intérêt est remonté au-dessus de trois mille crédits, il se sent plus serein en cas d'imprévu, mais ce n'est pas pour repasser si vite sous cette somme.

µµµ

Maxwell travaille tout ce qu'il peut en dehors de sa semaine de congé du mois de juillet. Durant celle-ci, ils vont ramasser des fruits en forêt en faisant de longues promenades ce qu'ils apprécient tous les deux surtout depuis qu'ils ont Sam.

Timothy ne se plaint pas, il sait que son papa fait ce qu'il peut pour lui rendre la vie acceptable, il ne manque de rien.

Son papa Heero vient le chercher le troisième week-end pour aller pêcher au lac, Duo en profite pour le travailler. Tant que Yuy n'abuse pas, Maxwell a décidé de laisser son ex-mari venir prendre leur fils selon son bon vouloir surtout quand il voit les yeux briller de bonheur du fiston rien qu'à l'annonce.

Le gamin doit se rendre à la garderie début août, avant de pouvoir partir en vacances dans les Vosges avec son papa.

À Suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

C'est vrai qu'Heero avait hésité à ne pas prendre Timothy en vacances quand il avait reçu la convocation du tribunal. Pourquoi Duo continuait-il à passer par des avocats ? Il lui avait déjà proposé plusieurs solutions entre adultes responsables.

Il voulait bien participer à l'éducation de Timothy. Il l'aimait bien, c'était un gentil garçon. Seulement, il ne voulait pas entretenir Duo. Sur ce point, il ne céderait pas.

Yuy était retourné voir Bertrand avec la convocation en demandant s'il pouvait faire traîner le jugement comme l'autre fois sans se présenter.

-« Non, il n'y aura qu'un jugement cette fois. À toi de voir si tu vas défendre ton dossier ou pas. Moi, j'irai pour montrer que tu n'es pas de mauvaise foi. Essaye de te contrôler si tu parles, pas comme l'autre fois. »

-« Tu ne vas pas me représenter ? » s'étonne Heero.

-« J'ai un gros dossier à l'autre bout du pays ce jour-là. Grassement payé, ce n'est pas que nos parties de jambes en l'air ne sont pas agréables, mais ça ne paye pas ma voiture et mon loyer. »

En désespoir de cause, Heero avait contacté son ancien avocat qui avait promis de s'y rendre moyennement finance payable d'avance. Il y avait eu une réunion avant avec les revendications qu'il devait défendre. Une perte de temps et d'argent aux yeux de Yuy. Dans cette histoire, les avocats avaient le beau rôle, tout ça de la faute de Duo.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre septembre pour obtenir des nouvelles avec son jugement en appel, il allait réussir à débouter son ex-mari, il en était persuadé. C'est le cœur léger qu'il avait décidé d'aller chercher son fils pour partir dans les Vosges.

À onze ans, Heero estimait que son fils pouvait les suivre partout. Dès le matin, ils partaient souvent en randonnée pour la journée, sac au dos, ils crapahutaient par des sentiers escarpés pour découvrir des lieux magnifiques, à la vue à couper le souffle.

Deux fois durant le séjour, ils s'arrêtent près d'une rivière pour pêcher leur repas. Tim en profite pour se baigner en sous-vêtement n'ayant pas son maillot sur lui ni avec lui. Il se laisse sécher en surveillant sa ligne. Ce genre d'activité a manqué au gamin, elles se font rarement avec son papa Duo.

Tous les soirs, en se couchant, l'enfant envoie un SMS de bonne nuit et ce qu'il a fait en journée. Invariablement, Duo lui répond : Bonne nuit et une réflexion sur ce qu'il lui a écrit.

Après une dizaine de jours, c'est la nuit aux lampions. Timothy s'étonne de ne pas voir son père et Trowa danser comme les autres adultes. En plus, il y a d'autres couples homosexuels qui sont sur la piste de danse.

-« Vous n'y allez pas ? » finit-il par demander.

Il voit bien que Trowa ne serait pas contre.

-« Non ! » répond catégoriquement Heero.

-« Pourquoi venez-vous alors ? »

-« Pour la musique, l'ambiance, sortir, faire autre chose que tous les soirs », répond légèrement exaspéré Yuy.

Timothy se tait, il n'ose pas poser une question supplémentaire. Une petite fille vient l'inviter à danser. Il se tourne vers son père qui donne son accord. Le gamin est soulagé, l'ambiance devenait lourde.

Trowa se lève également et va inviter une femme assise seule. Il sait qu'avec Duo son compagnon dansait. Si revivre des souvenirs le met tellement en rogne, pourquoi ne choisit-il pas d'autres endroits ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir visité la planète entière à eux deux ou trois.

Au début de leur relation, Barton avait essayé de l'entraîner ailleurs pour se faire leurs souvenirs, mais Heero n'avait jamais accepté. Une nouvelle fois, tout en dansant, il se demande pourquoi il tolère tout ça, mais d'un autre côté, il aime Heero à en perdre la raison, à tout accepter.

Heero en regardant danser son fils et son compagnon soupire. Il se demande aussi pourquoi revient toujours dans des endroits où il a été si heureux avec Duo.

Quand il a tapé la date de ses vacances dans le moteur de recherche et qu'on lui a proposé le petit bungalow. Il n'a pas réfléchi, ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir y revenir huit ans plus tard. Quand il a poussé la porte et qu'il a vu que rien n'avait changé, il a été un peu désappointé.

Plus d'une fois en y entrant au retour d'activité, il a revu le corps alangui de Duo après lui avoir fait l'amour. Il le voyait lui sourire en entrant dans la salle de repas.

Pourquoi est-il obsédé alors qu'il ne veut pas de la vie qu'il pourrait avoir avec Duo ? Il ne veut pas d'une petite vie bien rangée, même sa vie avec Trowa est trop monotone. Son compagnon n'a pas l'esprit assez espiègle pour y mettre du piment. Oui, il s'ennuie.

Timothy arrive devant lui tout sourire, il le regarde surpris.

-« Papa vient danser, c'est une farandole, s'il te plaît », dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il lui prend même s'il n'en a pas plus envie que ça, il ne va pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Ils dansent une dizaine de minutes. Il sait que de toute façon, cette farandole est souvent l'introduction du lâcher de lampions. Ils les regardent s'élever dans le ciel avant de retourner au bungalow pour dormir.

Le lendemain, il reste deux jours de vacances. Trowa et Timothy attendent comme souvent l'après-petit déjeuner pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de la journée. Heero n'a pas trop bu hier, il ne peut pas avoir la gueule de bois alors pourquoi reste-t-il si renfermé ?

Tim finit par aller lui demander ce qu'ils vont faire.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de l'initiative pour une fois ! » gronde-t-il.

-« J'irai bien au lac pour la journée, pêcher, faire un barbecue et nager, enfin surtout pour moi », sourit le gamin.

Alors qu'il allait dire encore, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on va faire ça, il se ravise.

-« D'accord, je descends au village chercher des sandwichs. »

Pendant ce temps, Trowa et le gamin préparent tout ce qu'il faut. Barton envoie Timothy chercher les appâts au cabanon prévu pour cela.

Quand Heero revient avec son sac de course, tout est prêt. Il a acheté également des salades pour le cas où la pêche ne serait pas bonne.

La promenade jusqu'au lac est agréable, ils réquisitionnent un barbecue en y mettant le plus gros de leurs affaires.

-« Je peux aller nager ? » demande Tim après avoir été chercher du bois pour allumer le feu.

Trowa s'occupe de l'intendance pendant qu'Heero prépare les cannes à pêche.

-« Oui, mais pas trop loin et que je te vois. »

La baignade est autorisée, mais n'est pas surveillée.

Timothy va jusqu'au ponton où d'autres enfants plongent et remontent par l'échelle pour jouer avec eux. Heero le surveille d'un œil, en se demandant pourquoi il aime tellement nager. C'est un sport sans objectif. Savoir nager, il en comprend la nécessité pour si on tombe dans l'eau. Duo était pareil, lui non plus n'avait pas su lui expliquer le bien être qu'il ressentait en nageant longueur après longueur.

-« Timothy si tu veux manger, il faudra pêcher ton poisson ! » lâche Heero.

Il y a déjà trois quarts d'heure que son fils joue dans l'eau. Lui a déjà sorti deux belles truites, Trowa une, ils les ont nettoyées directement.

Tim dit au revoir, vient se sécher avant de jeter sa ligne entre les adultes, le soleil étant agréable, il reste en maillot.

Yuy sourit à son fils, bien sûr qu'il ne le laisserait pas sans manger, mais l'idée de pêcher était de lui, il estimait qu'il devait au moins tenter de prendre son repas.

Il y a dix minutes qu'il lance sa ligne et qu'il la ramène quand Timothy a une touche, il laisse le poisson chipoter un peu avant de tenter de ramener pour le ferrer. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le bouchon s'enfonce. Tim tire un coup sec puis plus rien.

-« Mais ! » râle-t-il.

-« Tu as ferré dans le sens où elle s'est enfoncée. Tu as décroché le poisson », explique Heero.

-« Zut ! » lâche-t-il.

Tim ramène sa ligne, remet un asticot et relance. Yuy regarde sa montre, il est dix heures trente, ils ont encore le temps les truites cuisent rapidement, c'est les dresser et enlever les arêtes qui prend le plus de temps.

Mais froid dans des sandwichs c'est bon également. Trowa sort une deuxième truite, encore une et ils pourront arrêter de pêcher, sauf pour le plaisir et relâcher directement.

Maintenant qu'il ne doit plus surveiller son fils qui joue dans l'eau, Heero est plus serein, il profite du moment présent. D'autant plus que jeter et ramener sa ligne, il le fait d'une geste machinal. Il regarde les oiseaux voler, les mouvements dans le lointain, les gens qui se promènent. Il y a beaucoup de pêcheurs autour du lac, donc pas énormément de bruits.

Trowa après avoir rejeté sa ligne, se lève pour nettoyer son poisson qu'il a tué dès qu'il l'a décroché. Une fois que c'est fait, il le dépose dans le sac thermique et vérifie la chaleur de son barbecue. Il va pouvoir mettre les pommes de terre dans le papier aluminium et les glisser dans la braise. Il remet un peu de bois pour avoir plus de charbon au moment de la cuisson des truites. Les flammes ont bien nettoyé la grille et tué toutes les bactéries. Il sort le grattoir et le passe sur la grille pour finir de la préparer.

Timothy a vraiment eu une bonne idée, c'est très agréable comme journée. Il faudra après le repas qu'il propose d'aller marcher jusqu'à la crête, il aimerait voir la vue qu'on a de là.

Tout en ramenant sa ligne, Heero se demande comment il rendre son fils à Duo. Ils n'ont pas fixé ni le jour ni l'heure du retour. L'avion atterrit à seize heures à Sank, il irait bien le déposer avec le taxi.

-« Tu as ta clef ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers le gamin.

-« Non, jamais quand je pars longtemps. »

-« Envoie à ton père un SMS, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas, tu lui envoies un SMS tous les soirs. »

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois mettre dedans ? »

-« Que je te ramène en sortant de l'avion, vers dix-sept trente. »

-« Samedi ? »

-« Oui, on rentre samedi ! » s'étonne Heero.

-« OK, je le ferai ce soir, là il est au travail, il ne l'a pas sur lui. »

-« Comment ça au travail ? C'est le mois où il est en congé. »

-« Il préfère les prendre quand je suis là. Il en a pris un peu en juillet », dit Timothy en relançant sa ligne.

Heero relève la tête et apostrophe Trowa.

-« Et moi, je dois les prendre en juillet, lui les prend quand il veut », râle-t-il.

-« Tu ne les as pas pris en juillet cette année », rappelle doucement son amant.

-« Il les a modifiés quand tu as dit que tu me prendrais en août. De toute façon, il travaillait jusqu'au dix à l'origine puisque je devais me rendre au camp scout », ajoute le gamin.

Yuy se renferme de s'être fait rappeler des choses réelles. Il ramène sa ligne, range son matériel et part faire le tour du lac. De toute façon, ils ont assez de poissons.

Timothy se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-« Il va se calmer », rassure Trowa.

-« Je vais aller m'excuser », dit l'enfant en ramenant sa ligne rapidement.

-« Et de quoi ? D'avoir dit la vérité ? Il a juste besoin de réfléchir. »

Timothy soupire et relance une fois de plus.

Quand Yuy a fait le tour, il s'attaque à cuire les poissons sans un mot.

-« Papa, je suis désolé », dit Timothy en venant vers lui.

-« Ne t'excuse jamais quand tu n'as rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vois rouge dès que ton père fait ou dit quelque chose », rétorque-t-il.

-« Tu l'aimes peut-être encore ? » murmure Tim.

Il ne voudrait surtout pas faire de la peine à Trowa qu'il apprécie beaucoup. Et puis, cela reste un rêve qu'il a, comme beaucoup d'enfants du divorce que ses parents se remettent ensemble.

-« Peut-être, mais pas de la vie que je devrais mener près de lui », réplique sèchement Yuy.

Timothy écarquille des yeux devant cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait leur vie ? Elle était très bien, amusante. Il sentait que son papa aimait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. On ne peut pas dire qu'il le ressentait pour son autre papa, comme si c'était une corvée, pour tout ce qu'il faisait en réalité.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu heureux ? Rire aux éclats ? Avoir l'air de s'amuser ? Il ne s'en souvient pas, il faudra qu'il demande à son papa Duo.

Timothy pense à tout ça en retournant près de l'eau où il jette sa ligne sans réellement y réfléchir.

Dans son dos, Heero lui demande.

-« Pourquoi disais-tu ça ? Duo m'aime toujours ? »

Trowa sent son cœur se broyer pourtant il essaye de rester impassible.

-« Je ne crois pas, il parle rarement de toi, pour ne pas s'énerver », lâche mal à l'aise Timothy.

Comme Yuy retourne s'occuper de la cuisson des truites, l'enfant respire mieux. Instinctivement, il porte sa main vers sa poche pour prendre son inhalateur. Il ne le sent pas, ce qui est normal, il est toujours en maillot, mais de ne pas le trouver, le fait paniquer. De l'horreur passe dans son regard, sa respiration se bloque, avant de se faire pénible, c'est ça qui attire le regard de Trowa.

Il se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers le sac où les vêtements du gamin sont rangés pour chercher l'inhalateur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demande Heero.

-« Ton fils est en pleine crise d'asthme ! »

Heero s'avance, prend Timothy par les épaules, le secoue un peu.

-« Arrête tes comédies, concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. »

Pourtant le gamin a de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Trowa pousse Heero, introduit l'inhalateur dans la bouche de Timothy et appuie. Il faut encore quelques minutes pour que l'enfant se sente mieux et respire plus sereinement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero est retourné furieux près du barbecue.

-« Ça va mieux ? » s'informe Trowa.

Timothy hoche la tête en cherchant encore à se calmer. Il aurait voulu suivre les instructions de son père, mais il n'y arrivait pas pris dans la hantise de ne plus avoir assez d'air pour vivre, bloquant encore plus ses bronches.

-« C'est psychosomatique, il aurait réussi. Il doit apprendre. Si une simple impulsion l'aide, c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin », lâche Heero en retournant ses truites.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais suivi des cours de médecin. J'estime que si on lui donne un médicament, c'est qu'il est nécessaire », rétorque Barton.

Il est heureux de pouvoir sortir son agressivité, sa rancœur contre son amant sous un prétexte autre que le vrai.

-« C'est Duo qui a créé ça en s'inquiétant pour rien ! » clame Yuy.

-« As-tu seulement fait des recherches ? » plaide Trowa.

Puis il se calme en sentant Timothy de plus en plus tendu près de lui. Il lui met une main sur l'épaule. Les gens autour d'eux commencent à regarder de moins en moins discrètement dans leur direction.

-« C'est le médecin qui l'a vu à la première crise qui l'a dit que c'était psychosomatique. »

-« Peut-être, mais c'est aussi lui qui l'a prescrit. J'ai fait des recherches, ce n'est pas que psychosomatique. Il y a un réel blocage au niveau des bronches, ça devient physique. »

-« Tu vas aussi lui éviter toute tension », raille Yuy.

-« Non et Duo ne le fait pas non plus. Range ton matériel, on va manger », conclut encore plus calmement Barton.

Le repas se fait en silence. Lui qui adore papoter avec son papa Duo ne trouve jamais de sujet de discussion quand il est avec son autre père. Trowa participant rarement, c'est difficile aussi.

Tout le monde à l'air soulagé de ne pas devoir rester près des autres dès la dernière bouchée avalée.

-« Je peux aller nager ? » demande le gamin.

-« On doit attendre deux heures », réplique Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » interroge Timothy.

-« On peut marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt là-bas, voir la vue qu'on a », propose Trowa.

-« Il y a une grosse ville qui gâche le paysage », rétorque Yuy.

-« Pas dans les deux sens ? » s'étonne Barton.

-« Non », admet Heero.

-« J'ai quand même envie de voir par moi-même », insiste Trowa puisque son amant ne proposait rien d'autre.

-« Allez, papa, j'aime bien marcher. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sinon ? »

Après un soupir, Heero se lève et range le matériel. Trowa sécurise le barbecue. Peut-être que quelqu'un sera heureux de le trouver chaud tout à l'heure.

Timothy se rhabille, il ne va pas crapahuter en maillot et petite chaussure de nage, bien pratique pour ne pas se couper sur les fonds du lac.

La promenade est agréable et silencieuse. De temps en temps, Timothy s'arrête pour demander des explications à son père, mais constatant que ça ne le déride pas, il ne le fait plus.

Quinze jours de vacances, c'est long pour Heero. Dix jours seraient bien suffisants, il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse pour l'année prochaine. Il n'aspire plus qu'à une chose, rentrer et reprendre le travail. Dire qu'il y a encore la journée de demain. Au moins quand ils voyageront, ça sera mieux, preuve que c'est la fin.

Au soir Timothy envoie son SMS pour prévenir qu'il rentre samedi vers dix-sept heures trente avec son 'bonne nuit'. Il garde son GSM en main pour lire la réponse. Il trouve qu'elle est longue à venir.

Enfin son téléphone bipe dans sa main.

 _Papa ne te garde pas tout le week-end ?_

 _Si je ne suis pas là, je cache la clef sous la dalle près de la porte._

 _Je vais voir si tu peux aller chez Quatre jusqu'à dimanche soir, je suis de garde._

Un deuxième message arrive.

 _Et bonne nuit ^^_

Cela lui arrache un sourire. Puis il tape sa réponse.

 _Je ne peux pas venir avec toi si on t'appelle ? Tu me manques._

Il faut à nouveau un certain temps avant d'avoir une réponse. Duo doit sûrement être au téléphone pour qu'on le garde.

 _Non pour la sécurité et puis je peux partir au milieu de la nuit également.  
Tu peux aller dormir chez Quatre, il te gardera jusqu'au dimanche 18h, et après je serai en vacances.  
Dors bien._

Il allait répondre que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur son père.

-« Tu veux que je te le confisque ? »

-« Papa Duo est de garde ce week-end »

-« Quoi ! Je dois te garder jusqu'au dimanche ? C'est son mois bon dieu », lâche-t-il en sortant son GSM de sa poche.

Il a la ferme intention de dire sa façon de penser à Maxwell.

-« Non, il a trouvé un arrangement, c'est de ça qu'on a discuté un peu plus », justifie le gamin au bord de la panique

-« Dors maintenant, demain on va jusqu'au village voisin à pied. »

-« Je pourrais acheter un petit souvenir ? »

-« Comme quoi ? » s'étonne Heero.

-« Le moulin à épices, je l'avais trouvé très beau. »

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé directement ? »

-« Tu avais dit qu'on ne faisait que passer devant les magasins », dit-il d'une petite voix.

C'est vrai que son fils lui avait montré dans une devanture. Il n'est quand même pas un monstre qu'il n'ose pas lui demander clairement ce qu'il veut.

µµµ

Les vacances finies, c'est en taxi qu'ils ramènent Timothy vers chez Maxwell. Il fait attendre le véhicule le temps qu'il aille avec son fils jusqu'à la porte. Le gamin sonne et attend. Le chien aboie, mais on n'ouvre pas, alors Tim soulève la dalle et sort la clef de sa cachette.

Voyant ça, Trowa ouvre la porte du taxi où il attendait aussi.

-« Il n'y a personne ? » demande-t-il.

-« Papa avait dit que c'était possible », répond Timothy.

-« Tu ne vas pas le laisser seul chez lui ! » s'inquiète Barton en se dirigeant vers son amant.

-« Si Duo estime qu'il peut rester seule, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients », rétorque Heero en repartant vers le taxi pour s'y installer.

Son fils a ouvert la porte, il peut le laisser, il n'en est plus responsable.

-« Tu sais quand il revient ? » demande Trowa.

-« Non, je devais passer la nuit chez Quatre et demain, ça j'en suis certain. »

-« Va voir s'il y a un mot ! » dit-il en sortant son GSM.

Barton fait le numéro de Winner alors qu'Heero ressort du véhicule légèrement énervé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? » apostrophe-t-il.

-« Quatre, Duo n'est pas là, on peut t'amener Timothy ? »

-« Je devais venir le chercher dès qu'il me sonnait. Mais je veux bien que tu me l'amènes. »

Timothy ressort justement avec un petit sac et un mot qu'il lit.

-« Je dois promener le chien et puis sonner à Quatre, il va venir me chercher. »

-« Je rentre à l'appartement à pied, si on n'y va pas directement ! » clame Yuy.

-« Va avec ton père, il va te déposer chez Quatre, je m'occupe du chien », propose Trowa.

-« Merci, la clef est sur la table de la cuisine et la laisse pend au radiateur du couloir. Il s'appelle Sam », dit-il avant de se précipiter vers Heero.

Yuy donne l'adresse au chauffeur du taxi.

-« Qu'est-ce que ton père peut me compliquer la vie », peste Heero.

Timothy retient un sourire, seulement il est persuadé que son papa Duo en pense autant d'Heero.

Winner attend sur le devant de la propriété.

-« Merci de me l'avoir amené »

-« Si Duo me l'avait demandé, j'aurais pu le garder jusqu'à dimanche », dit-il.

Puis il se tourne vers son fils, lui sourit avant de dire.

-« On se revoit en septembre. »

Il se réinstalle dans le taxi qui démarre directement.

-« Trowa n'était pas avec vous ? » s'informe Quatre.

-« Il promène Sam. Papa ne voulait plus attendre », avoue Timothy en remontant l'allée près de l'héritier.

Winner se dit que Timothy avait agi intelligemment, Duo préféra certainement savoir que Trowa avait été dans sa maison qu'Heero.

Hamin arrive au-dessus du perron, il sourit à son copain, heureux de le retrouver.

-« S'il sait Duo vient souper ici avec nous avant de retourner dormir chez vous, dit Quatre. Donne-moi ton sac et va jouer dans la propriété avec mes enfants. »

Winner sort son GSM et envoie un SMS à Duo.

 _Ton fils est bien là, ne te tracasse plus._

Une réponse arrive rapidement.

 _Encore merci pour le dépannage._

Quatre lui répond.

 _Les amis servent à ça._

À Suivre…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Sally, Wufei, Hilde, Trowa

 **Note d'auteur** : début d'écriture 27/05/2014

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne sont pas fortuites.

* * *

 **On s'est aimé**

 **Chapitre 30**

* * *

Timothy est ravi par la surprise que lui fait son papa et par sa semaine à la mer. Ils ont nagé dans les vagues. Ils se promènent pendant de longues heures les pieds dans l'eau, Sam courant près d'eux. Tim ramasse beaucoup de coquillages qu'il met dans une boîte pour les ramener à la maison et en faire des bricolages.

Durant des promenades plus dans les terres, ils trouvent aussi un mini-golf qui accepte les animaux, heureux, ils en ont fait un.

En septembre, le verdict tombe pour Heero. Il a été débouté, il va se faire saisir chaque mois pour rembourser l'argent qu'il doit à Duo. L'argent sera versé sur un compte bloqué en attente de l'appel.

Depuis la rentrée, Heero prend une fois par mois son fils, il refuse très souvent le deuxième week-end pour accepter le quatrième. Pendant les vacances scolaires de Noël et de Pâques, Tim a pu s'y rendre deux jours à chaque fois. Maxwell préfère laisser partir son enfant un peu quand Heero le veut qu'il ne recommence à l'ennuyer plus.

Depuis le mois de mai, Yuy a pris un arrangement avec le juge quand il a réalisé qu'on le saisissait chaque mois de trois cents crédits, le montant de la pension alimentaire plus les frais de saisies. Et non plus pour récupérer ses arriérés. Il lui a demandé s'il pouvait faire une domiciliation avec la banque et ne plus devoir payer l'huissier en plus.

Tous les documents signés, il a demandé à son avocat et amant la procédure pour annuler l'appel. Il va devoir payer, il s'en rend bien compte, mais il a trouvé un moyen pour que Duo ne touche pas son argent.

Il voyait bien que son ex-mari n'avait pas besoin de son argent puisqu'il s'en sortait très bien et qu'il recommence à partir en vacances. Timothy lui ayant raconté sa semaine à la mer et qu'il va partir deux semaines cette année.

Il avait payé sa part du voyage scolaire du mois de février en versant l'argent à l'école dès que son fils lui avait donné le papier.

L'année avait filé, c'était la dernière en primaire pour Timothy, l'année prochaine commencerait une grande aventure pour lui en changeant de cycle.

Pour le mois de juillet comme en plus Timothy avait réussi avec brio en étant dans les cinq premiers, Duo avait décidé de faire une folie et de partir deux semaines à la Côte d'Azur. Il avait choisi à nouveau une plage qui acceptait les chiens. Ils avaient voyagé en train que Sam ne doive pas aller en soute. Un rêve pour les deux de pouvoir profiter du soleil, du dépaysement.

Au mois d'août, Heero emmène durant dix jours son fils à la montagne sur le Mont-Blanc. Comme ils étaient partis le 13 août, Timothy avait eu la joie d'aller au camp scout également. Pour lui c'était les meilleures grandes vacances depuis longtemps.

Heero était aussi ravi de pouvoir réaliser un vieux rêve, partir avec un sac à dos et dormir sous tente tous les soirs à un autre endroit.

Alors qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour, Heero questionne son fils assis entre lui et son amant dans l'avion.

-« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire comme travail plus tard ? »

-« J'aimerais travailler dans un zoo, m'occuper des animaux. »

-« Vétérinaire ? »

-« Non, soigneur, un vétérinaire ne voit les animaux que pour les médicaments, les gros soins. Je veux être proche des animaux », explique Timothy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire comme études ? »

-« N'importe quoi en rapport aux animaux. Assistant vétérinaire, ce serait bien. Mais papa veut que je fasse le général jusqu'au bout, il dit que les études ouvrent toutes les portes. »

-« C'est vrai que c'est mieux au début. Mais quand tu as fini six ans de général, tu n'as rien en main, il faut encore faire des études. Apprendre un métier te permet de travailler plus vite, surtout si tu es sûr de tes choix », explique Heero.

-« De toute façon, les options ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième ou de la cinquième. J'ai du temps pour le convaincre. »

-« S'il faut, tu m'en parles, il n'a pas tous les droits. Tu vas en internat ? » demande Heero.

Il vient de réaliser que son ex-mari ne l'a pas contacté pour le choix des études. Il pourrait le traîner au tribunal pour ça. Il va peut-être devoir payer la moitié des frais sans avoir pu donner son avis.

-« Non, à l'institut Saint-Joseph, je vais prendre le bus tous les matins et soirs. J'ai fait le trajet deux fois avec papa au mois de juillet pour ne pas me perdre », sourit Timothy.

-« Quelle idée saugrenue ! » s'étonne Heero.

-« Je n'ai jamais pris le bus seul », se justifie-t-il.

-« Tu as une langue, tu demandes. »

-« Mais il y aura tellement de monde, ça me rassurait. Maintenant, je sais le numéro du bus et l'arrêt où je dois descendre et remonter. Je sais aussi le trajet à faire jusqu'à l'école. »

-« Tu sais s'il va me faire payer la moitié de l'abonnement ? »

-« Heero ! Tu as les moyens de payer ça ! » S'indigne Trowa qui avait écouté sans un mot jusqu'ici.

-« Je dis seulement que vu qu'ils vont en vacances. Qu'il assume énormément de choses dont je suis censé payer la moitié sans moi, pour qu'on ne doive pas en discuter, et ça sans ma pension alimentaire. C'est bien la preuve qu'il n'en a pas besoin. »

-« Tu n'as pas imaginé que Duo peut avoir décidé de ne pas te demander ton paiement pour ne pas s'épuiser dans de longues discussions stériles », lâche innocemment Barton.

-« Et si j'avais voulu qu'il aille à l'institut Peacecraft parce que le niveau est meilleur et que c'est plus proche du QG pour le voir plus ! »

-« Tu as fait des recherches sur les établissements scolaires de Sank ! » s'étonne Trowa.

-« Non ! »

-« Le choix ne te convient pas ? » insiste Barton.

Il était parfois fatigué aussi de voir que son amant faisait tout pour ennuyer Duo encore tellement d'années après leur séparation. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il chicanait sur des détails doit il n'avait que faire en réalité. Il comprenait Maxwell de ne plus aller au combat et de fuir la discussion.

-« Si. »

-« Alors, laisse couler, quand tu demandes Timothy en dehors des dates prévues par la convention, tu l'as. Tu devrais être heureux et non chercher la petite bête sur des détails. S'il te réclame la moitié de l'abonnement, tu aviseras. »

-« Messieurs, Mesdames, attachez votre ceinture, nous allons atterrir. »

Ils s'attachent et attendent que l'appareil s'immobilise sur le tarmac. Ils vont se mettre devant le tapis pour récupérer leurs bagages. Une fois que c'est fait, ils se rendent sur le devant de l'aéroport pour attendre un taxi.

-« Tu dois aller chez Quatre ? » demande Heero.

-« Non, papa est là. Je fais ma dernière semaine de garderie à partie de lundi. »

-« Tu aurais pu être laissé seul avant, on l'a bien fait tous les trois », lâche Yuy en levant la main pour avoir un taxi.

-« Papa m'a raconté, j'aurai eu peur. »

-« J'ai eu peur plus qu'à mon tour. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix », dit Trowa. « Je suis sûr que Duo aussi. »

-« Pas toi papa ? » demande-t-il.

-« Si moi aussi, surtout quand je me suis retrouvé à la rue sans personne pour veiller sur moi. J'avais huit ans. »

Timothy regarde son père émerveillé. Barton a presque envie de dire que J l'avait recueilli rapidement dans un état pitoyable.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de vouloir tout le temps le remettre à sa place ces derniers temps ? Comme s'il voulait lui faire payer ses infidélités. Est-ce qu'il resterait avec lui par simple habitude ? Il est en train de se le demander.

Le taxi chargé, ils s'y engouffrent tous.

µµµ

Duo attend avec impatience son fils, il y a vingt jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Encore une chance, il a beaucoup travaillé. C'est le premier week-end qu'il a de libre depuis début août. Il a même accepté de faire les nuits certains jours.

En septembre, ça sera une nouvelle organisation même s'il ne devra plus courir pour la garderie, il y aura une autre sorte de stress de savoir son fils dans la nature sans lui.

Un taxi s'arrête devant la maison, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres en voyant son gamin en sortir et se rendre vers le coffre pour y prendre ses affaires.

L'enfant embrasse Heero qui se réinstalle directement à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Trop impatient, Duo ouvre la porte pour accueillir Tim qui court vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Sam fait la fête autour d'eux.

Heero regarde la scène du bonheur et se dit que Trowa a raison. Il voit son fils quand il veut, ça ne sert à rien de continuer cette guerre stupide. Bien sûr, il ne préviendra pas Duo s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, ça sera de l'argent pour Timothy pour commencer dans la vie, même s'il a déjà une maison.

Oui, sa vie est bien, Trowa lui laisse la liberté dont il a besoin.

Heero fait démarrer le taxi pour les ramener chez eux.

µµµ

-« Presque un mois sans te voir, c'est long », dit Tim en pleurant dans le giron de son père.

-« C'est bien vrai, même si tu es habitué depuis le temps. »

-« J'ai des copains que c'est une semaine avec l'un, une semaine avec l'autre. »

-« Allez ramasse tes sacs, on entre. Sam ! » appelle Duo quand il voit le chien s'éloigner un peu.

Timothy avant de ramasser ses affaires caresse vigoureusement son ami poilu.

-« Dis, tu vas faire payer mon abonnement à papa ? »

-« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

-« C'est papa qui l'a posée. Trowa s'est légèrement fâché, il disait qu'il avait les moyens de payer ça. »

-« Vu qu'il ne paye jamais sauf quand c'est pour l'école, et que c'est une petite somme par mois, non je ne voulais pas le faire », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la buanderie.

Il tient à trier directement le linge de son fils et faire une machine.

-« Il râlait aussi que tu ne l'as pas consulté pour le choix de l'école. »

-« Tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était parce que Samuel et Mathieu y allaient que tu voulais y aller ? »

-« Non, je suis parfois paralysé quand il m'interroge. J'ai toujours peur de mal répondre et de le mettre en colère. »

-« Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui », rassure Duo.

-« Son regard peut-être si froid ! » dit-il en frissonnant légèrement.

-« Oui, il intimide pour faire fuir, mais si tu n'attaques pas physiquement, il ne le fera jamais le premier », lâche Duo en mettant la machine en route.

-« Qui oserait faire ça, il est si imposant ! » s'estomaque Timothy.

-« Ça arrive. Alors tu t'es bien amusé ? »

-« Oh oui. »

Et Timothy part dans de longues explications des moments passés avec son autre papa. Il continue de parler alors qu'ils partent en promenade avec Sam jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

µµµ

Le jour de la rentrée, Mathieu vient chercher Timothy pour le premier jour dans sa nouvelle école, sa maman ayant pris congé, elle va faire le trajet avec eux une dernière fois. Dès demain, ils le feront seuls.

Cela brise légèrement le cœur de Duo de voir son enfant prendre son indépendance, mais c'est la vie, il doit bien le laisser grandir.

En plus, Timothy va finir plus tôt que lui, il rentre directement avec le bus. Quand Maxwell pousse les portes de chez lui après la première journée. Il a la joie de voir que son enfant a pendu le linge, promené le chien, les pommes de terre attendent coupées dans la casserole d'être cuites.

-« Tim, n'oublie pas que tu as tes études », gronde un peu Duo.

-« On n'a pas encore de devoir ni de leçon. Et puis ça me changera les idées avant de m'y mettre », répond-il.

-« Les études c'est important, ça ouvre des portes. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé comme moi de suivre une seule voie par manque de moyen. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé faire ? »

-« J'aurai aimé être architecte, construire des maisons et pas maçon. Mais ça restera un rêve. Ou un travail de bureau parfois moins fatigant pour le corps. Mandaille, il y a mieux même s'il n'y a pas de sot métier. Sans maçon, l'architecte ne sert à rien », sourit Duo.

µµµ

Plus le temps passe, plus Duo se rend compte que ses finances vont mieux. Comme il n'a plus des frais de garderie, juste l'abonnement, il peut remettre de côté une cinquantaine de crédits par mois.

Timothy préfère prendre ses tartines que des sandwichs à l'école, même si le prix est raisonnable. Ils ont tout pour le faire à la maison, pourquoi l'acheter.

En avril AC 214, Maxwell se dit qu'il y a un moment que le tribunal aurait dû le recontacter pour l'appel d'Heero. On lui avait dit deux ans d'attente, on les avait dépassés. Il ne faudrait pas que son jugement gagnant atteigne le délai de prescription.

Après un profond soupir, Duo sort son GSM pour contacter son avocat. Dire qu'il vient d'effectuer son dernier versement à l'homme de loi.

-« Maître Picard, Duo Maxwell. »

-« Il y avait longtemps », rétorque-t-il.

-« Oui, je viens aux renseignements. Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles du recours en appel de Monsieur Yuy ? »

-« Oh, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment cette histoire. Excusez-moi de ne pas tenir ça à jour, j'ai tellement de dossiers maintenant. »

-« Je peux le comprendre. »

-« Je me renseigne et je reviens vers vous. Sinon plus de problèmes avec Monsieur Yuy ? »

-« J'ai fini par autoriser mon fils d'y aller quand mon ex-mari le demande ou quand Tim veut y aller. Mais ça ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis pour la pension alimentaire, je ne touche toujours rien. »

-« Je me renseigne pour ça aussi auprès de l'huissier. »

-« Merci Maître Picard. »

Comme au bout d'une semaine, Duo n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de son avocat, il décide de le rappeler. Il a eu le temps de faire des recherches et il a trois ans avant que son jugement ne puisse plus être mis en exercice. Il ne veut pas tout recommander à zéro parce que la justice est trop lente.

-« Maître Picard, excusez-moi de vous relancer, Duo Maxwell. »

-« Je ne vous ai pas rappelé ? » s'étonne l'homme.

-« Non. »

-« Il va vraiment falloir que je prenne une secrétaire. Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre. Monsieur Yuy a retiré son appel, il y a un an, vous avez eu le nez fin. On va vous verser l'argent qu'il vous doit. Il versait la pension alimentaire en automatique sur le compte bloqué depuis au moins quinze mois. Le juge l'a contacté, il a fait signer un ordre permanent vers votre compte. Essayez de vous entendre pour les frais extraordinaires scolaires et il ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes. Je vous envoie ma facture pour mes démarches. Et si vous avez encore besoin de moi, je reste à votre disposition. »

-« Merci Maître »

Duo n'en revenait pas, il avait gagné. Ses ennuis étaient finis, il allait pouvoir vivre plus sereinement. Heero ne l'agaçait plus depuis un moment, comme si lui aussi avait tourné la page.

Il ne sait pas si l'amour viendrait frapper à nouveau à sa porte, mais il aimait sa solitude, pouvoir diriger sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour vivre en couple.

C'est en sifflant qu'il reprend la direction de sa maison et de sa petite vie rangée.

FIN

* * *

Fin d'écriture 29/09/2019

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout.  
Je l'ai écrite un peu comme une thérapie et ça m'a fait du bien. Si comme Duo j'ai gagné mon procès et que mon ex est enfin saisi, que je dois récupérer comme Duo plus ou moins 13 000 euros. Là, c'est avec mon avocat que je me bagarre pour obtenir les montants de la saisie.  
Il a bien de la chance Duo ^^


End file.
